Dorei
by DORORO
Summary: Porque cuando llevas toda la vida atrapado en el odio y el rencor, el orgullo acaba convirtiéndote en esclavo de estos. Pero a veces, sólo a veces, el azar te brinda una oportunidad y un encuentro casual basta para cambiar tu mundo. UA. Bulma
1. PRÓLOGO

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, el resto simplemente lo imaginé._

PRÓLOGO

Sintió el roce de una mano femenina removiendo levemente las sábanas. Con un rápido y felino movimiento asió la muñeca abriendo repentinamente los ojos para posar la mirada en unas negras y profundas pupilas que se clavaron en él un instante.

Sorprendida por lo repentino de su acción se zafó del agarre y salió corriendo de la habitación al tiempo que gritaba.

-¡Bulma, por fin se ha despertado!

Confuso oyó el sonido de aquella desconocida voz alejándose, no tenía la más remota idea de quién era ella y su presencia resultaba como mínimo desconcertante. Inspeccionó meticulosamente el lugar donde se encontraba, nada le resultaba familiar. La luz se filtraba entre los visillos reflejándose en las paredes color vainilla, aportando calidez a la pequeña y sencilla estancia. Un armario, un pequeño sillón junto a la cama sobre la que se encontraba y una mesita eran las únicas piezas que componían el mobiliario.

Trató de incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su hombro derecho le hizo estremecer, apretando la mandíbula se recostó de nuevo desviando la vista hacia el vendaje. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar qué había pasado, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí ni por qué se encontraba tumbado en un lecho desconocido, con el cuerpo dolorido, la cabeza totalmente embotada y una enorme sensación de debilidad.

Una mujer de pelo azul entró en la habitación y aproximándose a la cama posó la mano sobre su frente. La asustada joven que segundos antes había huido despavorida apareció quedándose de pie junto a la puerta.

-Vaya, parece que la fiebre ha bajado, tienes suerte.

Miró directamente aquellos ojos azules tratando de incorporarse de nuevo.

-¡Será mejor que no hagas tonterías!- ordenó retirando la mano bruscamente y dando un paso atrás.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras se incorporó sentándose en el borde de la cama un instante antes de levantarse. Apenas estuvo de pie, su visión se nubló y todo comenzó a moverse a su alrededor, tambaleándose logró sentarse antes de caer al suelo.

–Ya te lo dije. Todavía estásmuy débil, no deberías moverte o tus heridas se abrirán de nuevo- Sin dejar de hablar se inclinó sobre él ayudándolo a recostarse nuevamente – mi nombre es Bulma- desveló con frialdad mientras acomodaba las mantas – y ella es Chichi- dijo desviando la vista a la mujer de ojos negros - Fue ella quién te encontró.

Él clavó los ojos en la inmóvil figura de pie junto a la puerta tratando de reconocer, sin éxito, algún indicio de lo sucedido. Todo continuaba borroso en sus recuerdos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- acertó a preguntar recuperándose un poco del repentino mareo.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? - contestó enojada- Estás en Raise.

Forzó su memoria un poco más, algunas imágenes fueron tomando forma en su hasta ahora dormido cerebro. Raise, el impresionante planeta de cielo azul que le había cautivado nada más salir de su nave. El verde y fértil paisaje, la vida brotando exuberante por doquier. No había visto jamás algo así. Lástima que el ambiente se impregnaría pronto del horrible sonido de la batalla y el olor óxido de la sangre. Nada escapaba al desolador avance del ejército saiyajin.

-Mi unidad, ¿qué ha sido de mi unidad?- interrogó angustiado ante los primeros destellos de lucidez.

-Veo que empiezas a tomar conciencia de la realidad. –La respuesta estaba cargada de resentimiento y no solo en el áspero tono de su voz sino también en sus azules pupilas que refulgieron coléricas -Esos bárbaros han arrasado casi todo el sector oeste del planeta. Nosotras logramos ocultarnos en el sector norte. Es donde vivimos. Nadie viene a este lugar, la vegetación es demasiado frondosa y debes conocer muy bien los caminos para no perderte entre los bosques. Tenemos suerte sino a esta hora estaríamos muertas, al igual que tú- El rencor era evidente en cada una de sus palabras, sustentado además por una gélida mirada -Agradece a Chichi el estar vivo, si por mi fuera, habría dejado que te desangraras en mitad del campo, es lo que mereces tú y el resto de tu raza.

-¡Bulma!- interrumpió la mujer de ojos negros que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un segundo plano- por favor, está herido, no creo que sea conveniente.

-¡¿Crees que no es conveniente?!- exclamó fuera de sí encarándola- ¡Estos malditos saiyajins han acabado con la mitad del planeta y tú no crees conveniente que les recrimine por ello!- elevó el tono de su voz –No debí hacerte caso, seguramente nos matará apenas se ponga bien, suerte que para entonces ya estaremos lejos de aquí. Cuídale si quieres, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Con una mirada de profundo odio fijó su vista en él antes de marcharse murmurando palabras ininteligibles.

Observó la compungida expresión de la mujer llamada Chichi que se aproximaba a la cama clavándole una dulce mirada. Sonrió.

–No debes hacerle mucho caso a Bulma, está enfadada y nerviosa. Siempre se pone así cuando trabaja demasiado, lleva días intentando reparar la nave para poder marcharnos. – Explicó tranquilamente como si él supiera de que la estaba hablando. Acercándose a la mesa tomó una jarra vertiendo parte del contenido en un vaso - Debes tener sed- dijo ofreciéndoselo.

Hasta ese momento no lo había notado pero su boca reseca y pastosa era prueba suficiente de que tenía razón. Tenía sed, mucha sed. Seguramente provocada por la fiebre. Ingirió por completo el contenido y ella le sirvió más.

–Gracias- murmuró una vez se hubo saciado.

-No hay de qué- respondió meditando sus palabras antes de hablar, como decidiendo si era o no conveniente hacerlo – Yo sé que no es verdad- murmuró suavemente. La miró confundido, sin saber a qué se refería -Sé que no vas a matarnos- continuó - Lo vi todo –pausó mirándolo intensamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había junto a la cama**. -**Vi como aquel saiyajin te hirió por tratar de defender a aquellos hombres…- El silencio se hizo entre ambos mientras la niebla comenzaba a disiparse en su mente, mostrándole por fin la realidad.

"_Despertó entre la chatarra, el sol estaba ahora muy alto, no podía calcular con exactitud el tiempo que llevaba inconsciente pero debía ser mucho. Al parecer no había introducido correctamente las coordenadas de aterrizaje en el panel de control, por lo que su nave se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el suelo haciéndole perder el conocimiento debido al fuerte impacto. Miró el destrozado e inservible vehículo, el golpe había sido terrible. Masajeó cuidadosamente su dolorida cabeza, se sentía espantosamente mareado y un poco confuso. _

_Oteó el horizonte en busca de sus compañeros. Ni rastro de ellos. Esforzándose por localizar sus kis, los percibió al oeste, lejos de él. Rápidamente se elevó en el aire dirigiéndose hacia ellos. El paisaje era hermoso y una brisa suave acariciaba su rostro llenando el ambiente de un agradable olor a tierra mojada. Se sintió muy extraño. _

_Descendió caminado entre los árboles para reencontrarse con su unidad. Los gritos de desesperación y angustia llegaban hasta sus oídos removiendo sus entrañas_**. **_Súbitamente se topó con un grupo de nativos ocultos tras los matorrales. Forzó una malévola sonrisa en sus labios mientras se aproximaba a ellos. El aterrado rostro de aquellas personas se fijó en su mente, temblaban de miedo y sus ojos eran una callada súplica por la vida que en unos momentos les sería arrebatada. De nuevo retumbaron en sus oídos los espantosos lamentos de dolor. Sacudió su cabeza intentando enfocar su pensamiento mientras el olor de la sangre se filtraba en su nariz provocándole arcadas. Caminó hacía las que serían sus víctimas sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos cuerpos agitándose involuntariamente. Levantando uno de ellos por el cuello, intentó cerrar su mano para asfixiarlo y sentir como se esfumaba su último aliento, pero esta no respondía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Un nudo en la boca del estómago lo paralizó, por primera vez tomó conciencia de lo que significaba matar. _

_Un rayo de ki atravesó el aire y pasó rozándolo al tiempo que una terrible voz lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento._

_-Siempre tengo que ocuparme de todo. Llegas tarde Kakarotto, ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?_

_El hombre entre sus manos dejó de sacudirse en el aire mientras su cabeza caía muerta y la herida recién abierta en el pecho goteaba tiñendo de rojo el verde de la hierba. El calor que aún emanaba quemó sus palmas. Lo soltó con repulsión mirando con horror las vacías palmas de su mano. _

_Despacio se giró enfrentando los ojos fieros y satisfechos de su compañero con una expresión de verdadera angustia en su rostro. Horrorizado vio como formaba una nueva bola de energía dispuesto a lanzarla contra aquellas indefensas criaturas. Sin entender el porqué de sus actos se interpuso recibiendo el fuerte impacto. Su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo grabando en su retina la imagen de toda aquella barbarie."_

Ella lo miró adivinando sus recuerdos:

-El otro saiyajin los mató apenas llegaste al suelo- rebeló en apenas un susurro, evocar aquellos sucesos dolía intensamente.

Él hablo susurrando tristemente:

-No sirvió de nada.

Clavó la vista comprensiva en sus apesadumbrados ojos negros llenos de culpa.

-Sirvió para que te liberaras- y dicho esto sonrió de nuevo levantándose – Prepararé algo de comer. Estarás hambriento- anunció sencillamente dándole la espalda y saliendo de la habitación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Raise**: El mundo o vida siguiente

_**Nota de la autora**__: Esté es mi primer fic, un UA con mi pareja de anime preferida Bulma y Vegeta. Ha supuesto un gran esfuerzo, así que espero que haya gente que disfrute leyéndolo igual que yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo. Gracias de corazón a las dos personas que lo betearon y me ayudaron a sacar esta historia adelante sin ellas no hubiera sido posible._


	2. CAPITULO I: LA DECISIÓN

CAPITULO I: LA DECISIÓN

La luz grisácea del anochecer comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas de la sala. Por más tiempo que uno pasara en Kurai**, **nunca lograba acostumbrarse a su cielo siempre cubierto por una espesa niebla gris, ni a su árido paisaje, ni a la ausencia de colores vibrantes, todo oscuro y tenebroso, todo marchito, todo frío y triste.

Un cabizbajo y solitario saiyajin se encontraba sentado delante de la mesa con los codos apoyados en la misma sosteniendo su cabeza entre las palmas de las manos abiertas sobre cada una de sus sienes. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto, pero no veía nada, ni siquiera notaba la oscuridad que iba formándose a su alrededor envolviéndolo en un siniestro juego de sombras que desdibujaban lentamente la estancia.

Levantó la vista, debía ser tarde, ellas sabían muy bien que no podían dejar que la noche les encontrara en el camino. Kurai era un planeta peligroso.

Cualquier otro día su ausencia le hubiera preocupado, pero hoy no, hoy necesitaba tiempo para pensar, solo eso; tiempo. Las palabras de su oficial retumbaban aún en su cerebro:

"_Tengo buenas noticias del Cuartel General, nos ordenan abandonar este planeta y regresar cuanto antes a Vegetasei para nuestro entrenamiento trianual, partiremos en dos semanas, así que empiecen con los preparativos. Felicidades a todos. ¡Volvemos a casa!" _

La alegría se había apoderado rápidamente de sus compañeros que no veían el momento de dejar aquel maldito rincón del universo olvidado por todos. Él, en cambio, sintió como si su mundo se desmoronaba alrededor arrastrándolo en su destrucción. Odiaba Kurai como el que más; pero ¿cómo iba a volver a Vegetasei?, eso significaba tener que abandonarlas y era lo último que deseaba hacer, tal vez si lo hubieran destinado a otro lugar podría llevarlas, pero no a Vegetasei.

Trató de recordar su existencia antes de encontrarlas; un soldado de tercera clase, despreciado por su fuerza, destinado a vagar de planeta en planeta junto a su unidad; un conjunto de pendencieros y miserables, siempre solo, sin nadie con quién hablar, con quién compartir, si exceptuamos, claro está, sus esporádicas visitas a algún que otro antro donde el alcohol y alguna hembra aliviaban un poco su vida miserable.

Todo había cambiado desde entonces. Algo se quebró en su cerebro el día en que su nave se estrelló en Raise. Al principio trató de luchar contra unos sentimientos que le eran ajenos manteniendo, una dura batalla entre su deseo de volver a ser el soldado cruel y despiadado que era y su nueva adquirida conciencia. Ellas fueron determinantes para la victoria de esta última. Poco a poco llegaron a conocerse durante aquellos agónicos seis meses, intimando hasta crear un fuerte vínculo afectivo. Finalmente él decidió regresar y ellas lo acompañaron. Al fin y al cabo, ya nos les quedaba nada que hacer allí y Raise se había convertido en un peligroso enclave saiyajin.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, había hecho de Chichi y Bulma su familia; su responsabilidad. Cada noche ansiaba volver y encontrarlas; ellas explicaban cómo habían pasado el día, y él les narraba los acontecimientos ocurridos en la base, algunas veces contaban historias de su pasado antes de conocerlo, o recordaban alguna anécdota, o simplemente se mantenían en silencio disfrutando sólo de su compañía y en ocasiones, Bulma inventaba algún cuento para deleite de los tres. Él jamás explicaba nada de su vida anterior, y ellas, supieron entender en su mutismo que no deseaba hablar de ello respetando su silencio. También recuperó el interés por los entrenamientos, dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a ejercitarse, practicando técnicas ya olvidadas y aprendiendo nuevas. Se reencontró con el placer de luchar como entretenimiento, superándose día a día sólo por satisfacción personal. Realmente había progresado muchísimo en los tres últimos años. Ya no era un patético soldado de tercera clase, no, ahora era mucho más fuerte, pero sobre todo era feliz. Por primera vez en su vida era realmente feliz.

Golpeó la mesa con ira ante este último pensamiento.

-¡Maldita sea, no lo permitiré! - gritó hundiéndose aún más en su desesperación, apoyando la frente entre las manos y apretando fuertemente los ojos.

Dos figuras femeninas lo observaban desde la puerta. Habían llegado justo a tiempo para oír sus gritos y se mantenían inmóviles sin saber que hacer, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos ante la imagen del abatido saijayin.

Chichi se aproximó y descansó una mano en su hombro.

Él se sobresaltó un poco por este gesto tensando la espalda e incorporando la cabeza. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente al borde de la mesa, había estado tan concentrado en sus reflexiones que ni tan siquiera notó sus kis acercándose.

-No deberíais salir hasta tan tarde, es peligroso- recriminó finalmente.

Se hizo un incomodo y corto silencio.

-Sentimos haberte preocupado; fue culpa mía, quería recoger unas semillas de boolmak y se nos hizo tarde, te pido perdón- se excusó Bulma desde la puerta.

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Enseguida estará la cena- dijo Chichi rompiendo nuevamente el silencio, mientras apretaba la mano que tenía sobre su hombro cariñosamente. Alejándose de él dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina.

Bulma se acercó cautelosamente sentándose a su lado. Lo observó, su pelo negro se abría sobre la cabeza como un abanico de puntiagudas formas, mientras algunos mechones caían revoltosos sobre un fruncido ceño, supo enseguida que algo no andaba bien. Su amplia y sincera sonrisa había desaparecido totalmente y sus ojos oscuros y grandes, enmarcados por unas amplias cejas, vagaban ahora perdidos más allá de la ventana sin su habitual brillo. Era muy fuerte, los marcados y perfectos músculos de su cuerpo se encontraban inexplicablente tensos

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó ella.

Desvió su vista para mirarla. Había recogido su melena color turquesa en una cola alta, como solía hacer, y algunos cabellos, que ella se empeñaba en recoger detrás de sus orejas, caían sobre la frente. Sus pupilas, de un azul intenso, exploraban con preocupaciónel rostro del saiyajin, intentando descubrir la verdad que se escondía detrás de su extraño comportamiento.

Tardó en contestar.

-Sólo me preocupé por la tardanza- dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de negación

Ella sostuvo su mirada tratando de buscar la verdad que sabía estaba tratando de ocultar. Mentir no era propio de él, en realidad nada de lo que estaba sucediendo lo era y eso la desconcertaba sobremanera. Incapaz de que sus ojos le desvelaran algo más que una intensa desesperación preguntó.

-¿Estás seguro de que sólo es eso, Son Goku?-Rey Monoasí era como ellas lo llamaban cariñosamente. Según una antigua leyenda del planeta Raise existió una vez un rey mono nacido de una mítica piedra que emprendió un largo viaje en busca de la inmortalidad. Al igual que él, el legendario personaje podía volar y dar enormes saltos y dada la similitud de su cola con la de estos primates, el nombre resultaba de lo más apropiado. _- _Sabes que somos una familia- continuó -sea lo que sea que te preocupa puedes contar siempre con mi ayuda_._

Se desesperó aún más. Ayudarlo, ¿cómo pensaba ella ayudarlo? En unos días tendrían que separarse y probablemente no volvería a verlas nunca. Una dulce voz proveniente de la cocina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bulma ¿puedes poner la mesa?, ¡la cena ya esta lista!

Los tres se sentaron a cenar pero la ausencia de palabras no era como otras veces, en esta ocasión la tensión podía palparse claramente cargando el aire de malos augurios. Él seguía cabizbajo con la mirada perdida esta vez en el plato. Chichi no dejaba de observarlo preguntándose que podía sucederle a su risueño compañero e interrogando mudamente a Bulma sobre ello sin obtener ninguna respuesta, sólo una callada mirada de: _"No tengo ni idea de que esta pasando"._

La cena transcurrió sin que nada rompiera el silencio, pero cuando Goku rechazó el postre, Chichi no pudo contener más los nervios que la atenazaban.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te sucede?!- explotó- ya te hemos pedido disculpas por retrasarnos, o es que ¿acaso pasa algo más? ¿Estás enfermo? Nunca te he visto rechazar un postre y eso que apenas has probado la cena, sea lo que sea; ¡suéltalo de una maldita vez!

Por primera vez en toda la noche Goku levantó la vista. El desasosiego se apoderó de ella en el mismo momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos negros de él se encontraban velados por la rabia y la desesperación, transmitiéndole una inmensa tristeza. En ese mismo instante supo que algo no andaba bien.

Bulma alargó su brazo para tomar la mano de Goku entre la suya.

–Vamos, no puede ser tan terrible…- animó

Él volvió a bajar la cabeza y se mantuvo un rato más en silencio, meditando sobre la conveniencia o no de decirles la verdad. Finalmente se decidió a hablar, tarde o temprano tendría que explicarles la situación y ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro. Hubiera querido esperar un poco más para poder buscar las palabras apropiadas, pero se dio cuenta que no era una cuestión de tiempo, el tiempo no cambiaría la realidad.

-Mi unidad ha recibido órdenes, tenemos que abandonar Kurai. En dos semanas, nos trasladan a otro lugar_- _ellas se miraron confundidas, finalmente Chichi habló.

-¿Y eso es lo que te tiene preocupado?, ¡deberíamos estar celebrándolo por fin vamos a poder salir de este asqueroso planeta!

Bulma lo observó recelosa por la noticia, tenía que haber algo más para que él se estuviera comportando así. Mientras, su amiga, continuaba hablando:

-¡Tenemos muchas cosas que preparar antes de irnos!, las mudanzas siempre resultan pesadas pero cualquier cosa con tal de salir de este agujero, por cierto ¿a dónde vamos?

Un pequeño temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Goku al oír la pregunta, su rostro se desencajó por la desesperación, y un nudo en la boca del estomago le impidió continuar hablando. Su visible reacción hizo que el miedo se apoderara de ellas, después de un largo silencio y en un tono que casi resultaba un susurro respondió.

–No podéis venir conmigo, me envían a Vegetasei.

Un escalofrió de terror recorrió el cuerpo de ambas mujeres.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tumbado sobre la cama, Vegeta se encontraba solo en sus aposentos después de un duro día de entrenamiento. Su pensamiento vagaba como siempre lleno de odio y rencores. Los fantasmas de su vida no le daban un solo momento de descanso. El heredero al trono de la raza más temida, aquel llamado a convertirse en el más poderoso, el orgulloso e indestructible guerrero, el ser más infeliz del universo. Sonrió ante la ironía.

Su vida se reducía a los entrenamientos, la guerray las conquistas. Siempre rodeado de desolación, destrucción y cadáveres, cientos, miles de ellos. Día tras día había aprendido a convivir con la muerte, no es que ese hecho le importara demasiado, la conciencia es un sentimiento desconocido para la mayoría de los saiyajins, pero ni la sensación de poder, ni la sangre, ni tan siquiera las innumerables victorias lograban apaciguar su ira. Se sentía bien en el fragor de la batalla pero una vez esta acababa, la efímera sensación de satisfacción se esfumaba dejando el aciago sabor de la impotencia. Siempre había sido así. Desde que tenía uso de razón descubrió la violencia como una forma única de poder liberar su rabia.

Se había ganado a pulso su fama de guerrero despiadado. Sanguinario como pocos, era además imprudente en la lucha, se arriesgaba aún sin necesidad, intentando ir siempre un poco más allá de sus propios límites. La temeridad que exhibía era bien conocida en todo el imperio, al igual que su personalidad sombría e impenetrable. Pocos eran los que podían jactarse de conocer al príncipe de los saiyajins y ninguno de conocerlo bien.

La soledad era una constante en su vida y jamás se permitía un acercamiento con nadie. Su maestro era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía y aún así, esa relación se sustentaba gracias a la lealtad que Nappa le profesaba. Siempre había sido así o al menos esos eran sus recuerdos.

Liberó su mente para rememorar algunas imágenes de su infancia, él en la sala de entrenamiento con su madre explicándole pacientemente alguna nueva técnica. Consciente siempre de que no era más que un niño; esta procuraba que el adiestramiento resultara algo divertido. Luego solían volar lejos de todas las miradas indiscretas y buscaban un lugar tranquilo desde el cual, poder contemplar el paisaje de Vegetasei, entonces, su madre le narraba historias sobre su pueblo y sus costumbres, inculcándole la importancia de su herencia y la responsabilidad que recaía sobre sus hombros debido a noble su origen. Él la escuchaba ensimismado tomando poco a poco conciencia de su planeta y su raza.

Ella era una poderosa guerrera saiyajin, seleccionada entre muchas por su fuerza para engendrar al futuro rey, por desgracia no era una mujer atractiva, por lo que su padre pronto se cansó de su reina. Ese rechazo hirió profundamente su orgullo y poco a poco fue apagándose hasta convertirse en la sombra de la valerosa guerrera que había sido. Dejó de luchar. Su hijo pudo contemplar su constante humillación rogando por un afecto y un respeto que no existían. Mientras su padre se dedicaba a saltar de cama en cama, revolcándose con cualquier hembra que se le pusiera a tiro, jactándose incluso públicamente de ello. Y por último harto de peleas, gritos y reproches la repudió obligándola a dejar el palacio y abandonar a su hijo. Ese día fue el último que Vegeta pudo verla, apenas contaba con seis años de edad, por lo que la memoria de su madre era corta en él. Pero aún recordaba claramente una lágrima resbalando por sus mejillas mientras la alejaban de su pequeño. Un signo de debilidad que nunca debió permitirse. Una deplorable muestra de lo que pueden hacer los sentimientos.

-_Será una larga y agonizante noche_ –pensó.

El sueño se había convertido en una especie de tortura, hacía mucho tiempo que no gozaba de un plácido descanso, pero sus pesadillas eran aun mayores las escasas veces que se permitía recordar a su madre. Se revolvió en la cama cerrando los ojos. Otra tormentosa imagen acudió a su cerebro. Vio a Nappa, su tutor, agachado junto a él para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura, oía sus palabras anunciándole la muerte de su progenitora, volvió asentir su propia angustia en aquellos momentos, traspasándole como nada en su vida, pero la resistió, se mantuvo firme, y aunque su primer impulso fue derramar una lagrima como el niño que era, nunca permitiría que nadie viera como el príncipe de los saiyajins sucumbía a las emociones.

– Espero que eso no retrase nuestro entrenamiento, Nappa-. Contestó apretando su mandíbula para contener el llanto y dándose la vuelta se dirigió a la sala de combates. Eso fue todo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La tenue luz de las lunas de Kurai se colaba por la ventana envolviendo la estancia en un fantasmagórico juego de sombras. Bulma se encontraba acurrucada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, cualquiera que la viera podría pensar que estaba durmiendo pero en cambio estaba muy lejos de poder conciliar el sueño. Notó como alguien abría despacio la puerta de su dormitorio, sin embargo, continuó en la misma postura.

-Bulma, Bulma… ¿Estás despierta?- Entreabrió un poco los ojos aunque no le hacía falta, había reconocido a Chichi desde que entró en la habitación.

Se incorporó mirándola largamente.

-No podría dormir aunque quisiera.

La luz era suficiente para desvelar la descalza figura de su amiga que temblaba visiblemente arropada por un fino camisón. Largos mechones despeinados enmarcaban un rostro de hondo sufrimiento y unos ojos totalmente enrojecidos por el llanto

-Me haces un hueco en la cama, hace frío aquí fuera- susurró.Las bajas temperaturas nocturnas era otra de las características del inhóspito planeta.

Bulma retiró un poco las sábanas y se hizo a un lado. Oyó el sonido de sus pies desnudos contra el suelo y casi enseguida notó la figura de su amiga deslizarse a su lado. Volvió a colocar las mantas cubriéndolas a las dos. Estaba completamente helada, se acercó a ella y la abrazó intentando que entrara en calor. Se quedaron así un rato la una junto a la otra, en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir. Finalmente Chichi se decidió a hablar.

-Lo he estado pensando y creo que deberíamos ir con él- lodijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo. Su voz estaba un poco enronquecida por el llanto.

Bulma pestañeó por la sorpresa

–¡Estas completamente loca, has oído incluso a Goku, no podemos ir a Vegetasei!

_-_Si lo he oído, pero tengo entendido que a los soldados se les permite llevar a sus esclavos cuando vuelven a casa… quizás nosotras podríamos…-aquello era más un ruego que una simple sugerencia

-¡Nosotras no somos esclavas!, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado?- atajó irritada.

-¡No!, ¡claro que no!- dudó- pero, eso puede arreglarse, a ti se te da bien manipular cosas, estoy segura que podrías crear unos falsos papeles de compraventa por si llegado el caso tuviéramos que usarlos.

_-_¿Y porque iba yo a hacer tal cosa?, no me interesa en absoluto convertirme en la propiedad de nadie y a ti tampoco te conviene- Su tono indicaba ahora cierto enojo pues le contrariaba la actitud de su amiga y sus propios sentimientos al respecto.

-Pero será sólo algo temporal, luego trasladarán a Goku a otro planeta y todo volverá a ser como hasta ahora-Argumentó tratando de convencerla, aunque era más bien una velada súplica que otra cosa.

-Sinceramente, no veo la necesidad de arriesgarnos así. Para mi también es dolorosa la separación, quiero que continuemos juntos, pero no hay otra alternativa. Quizás podamos volver a reunirnos en unos meses, cuando todo esto haya pasado.

El silencio volvió a ser protagonista, de repente Bulma sintió la humedad cayendo sobre la almohada mientras que el cuerpo de Chichi temblaba un poco a causa del llanto. Se aproximó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr también por sus mejillas.

-Yo no puedo dejarlo- los sollozos de Chichi se hicieron ahora más audibles, apenas si podía hablar -Yo… yo no podría estar separada de él… le quiero- su entrecortada voz sonó desesperada.

_-_Te entiendo, yo también le quiero mucho, pero se que tenemos que separarnos, es lo mejor- trató de imprimir en sus palabras todo el consuelo que necesitaba.

-No, no lo entiendes-hizo una pausa y se separó de ella -¡tú no entiendes nada! _- _ahora parecía enojada -… no estamos hablando solo de cariño yo…- se detuvo como si le costara trabajo pronunciar las palabra_s - _yo…yo… estoy completamente enamorada de él, y no me importa el riesgo, no voy a dejarle, me moriría si tengo que hacerlo. Lo siento, no quiero que nos separemos, pero ¡de una forma u otra iré a Vegetasei!

La revelación sacudió su mente, no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga, su única amiga; se había enamorado y nada menos que de Goku y ¿dónde estaba ella mientras todo eso pasaba?, allí mismo, sin ni siquiera sospecharlo. No sabía como reaccionar, en otras circunstancias la noticia le hubiera alegrado pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Pensó en lo que esto significaba; la conocía bien, demasiado bien; como para saber que nunca podría convencerla de dejarlo. En ese momento los recuerdos acudieron a su mente rememorando su primer encuentro.

"Aq_uella mañana el sol brillaba en Raise, el planeta donde creció. Ella que apenas contaba con nueve años de edad regresaba a casa realmente contenta, había encontrado unas flores de lukior todavía frescas. La flor de dicho árbol solo duraba tres horas antes de morir, pero, si se recoge en ese tiempo y se hierve inmediatamente, la infusión resulta un remedio infalible para el insomnio y aquel que lo toma goza de un sueño plácido y reconfortante. Además se dice que el lukior tiene la rara cualidad de apoderarse del subconsciente y desvelarte mientras duermes tus más escondidos anhelos, Okaasan estaría encantada con este hallazgo. Ella era su madre adoptiva, la encontró cuando su nave espacial se estrelló en Raise, apenas era un bebe pero desde entonces la había criado como si fuera su propia hija. Fue la que le enseñó todo lo que sabía de hierbas y plantas, decía que Bulma tenía un sexto sentido para comprender la naturaleza y sus entresijos, además de un don especial para fabricar los más diversos cachivaches. _

_Una alta humareda en el lugar donde se encontraba su hogar llamó su atención. El miedo se apodero de ella y echo a correr tan rápido como pudo, perdiendo incluso en el camino su preciado descubrimiento. Sin aliento llegó a la que consideraba su casa, todo se encontraba devastado por las llamas, quién fuera que las había atacado quiso que; nada quedara en pie. _

_Buscó desesperadamente a Okaasan con la mirada entre los carbonizados restos y la descubrió cerca de donde antes se encontraba la puerta; tumbada en el suelo bocabajo. Se acercó rápidamente llamándola, pero no respondió. El miedo la invadió completamente y se agachó a su lado zarandeándola con desesperación. Tomó su muñeca, aún estaba caliente pero no podía encontrar su pulso. Estaba muerta. La realidad de su soledad la golpeó con brutalidad y comenzó a llorar mientras una y otra vez pronunciaba el nombre de aquella mujer que consideraba su madre y que como tal la había cuidado. _

_Se mantuvo junto al cadáver dominada por el pánico largo tiempo sin dejar de llamarla, deseando que sólo estuviera dormida, esperando que despertara de un momento a otro para sonreírle como solía hacerlo. Derramando lágrimas de puro dolor y desesperación. Ajena completamente a todo lo que la rodeaba, ignorando una realidad que se negaba a aceptar. Repentinamente un movimiento bajo el inerte cuerpo la hizo reaccionar, lo apartó con sumo cuidado y se sorprendió al ver a una niñita de unos cinco años con el rostro cubierto de silenciosas lágrimas y una mirada de terror. Sus ojos nublados por el llanto la miraron con incredulidad. Su madre había muerto y protegido a la pequeña con su cuerpo, no sabía quien era ni porque estaba allí. No le importó, lo único importante es que tenía alguien con quién compartir su dolor. La tomó entre sus brazos, besó a Okaasan y se alejó de aquel lugar tan deprisa como pudo con la certeza de que no volvería jamás… "_

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no abandonaría a Chichi, no volvería a sentir la soledad y el desconsuelo de aquel instante, la había cuidado desde los cinco años y continuaría haciéndolo.

_-_Está bien, ¡deja ya de llorar!, mañana hablaremos con Goku y veremos la forma de preparar esos papeles. Creo que podré fingir ser una esclava unos cuantos meses. Sólo espero no tener que arrepentirme.

Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Chichi, esta vez de alegría, mientras la abrazaba eufóricamente estrujándola casi dolorosamente.

-¡Gracias, gracias!- repitió entre hipidos provocados por el anterior llanto- por nada del mundo querría que nos separáramos, eres como una hermana para mí, sin ti me encontraría totalmente perdida_._

Sonrió ante sus palabras. Quizás no era la decisión más inteligente pero era la única posible. Ella tampoco podría vivir sabiéndola lejos y en peligro. Suspiró resignada respondiendo a su abrazo.

-Más nos vale dormir ahora, mañana nos espera un duro día, no será fácil convencer a ese saiyajin de que ha adquirido dos hermosas esclavas.

_-_Tienes razón-_ c_ontestó Chichi alegremente y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla mientras ambas recostaban su cabeza en la almohada dispuestas a conciliar el sueño.

Habían tomado una decisión

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Todos los días Dios nos da un momento en que es posible cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices. El instante mágico es el momento en que un sí o un no pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia.__"_ (Paulo Cohelo).

**Kurai: **Oscuro, tenebroso,

**Okaasan: **madre

El **lukior** y el **boolmak** son simplemente árboles imaginarios

Este es solo el primer capítulo, dejad reviews, tanto si os a gustado como si no, es mi primer fanfic y necesito opiniones. No os preocupéis al criticar, recordad que:

"_Hacer versos malos depara mucha más felicidad que leer los más bellos" (_Hermann Hesse)


	3. CAPITULO II: PAISAJE

CAPITULO II: PAISAJE

Los días se sucedieron rápidamente antes de la partida a Vegetasei. Les costó un poco convencer a Goku de ir con él, pero ellas se habían mostrado inflexibles y él era incapaz de negarles el fondo estaba encantado con la decisión; es cierto que los tres estarían en peligro, sobretodo ellas, no obstante si actuaban con cautela no tenía porqué pasarles nada y bien mirado tan sólo serían unos meses.

La ley saiyajin aprobaba la esclavitud, de hecho todos los saiyajins, fueran de la clase que fueran poseían algún esclavo. No era de extrañar pues que los soldados al abandonar un planeta se llevaran alguno de ellos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estos fuera de Vegetasei costaban la mitad.

Acordaron instalarse en una casa pequeña, en un apartado lugar fuera de la ciudad y de la curiosa mirada de la gente. Allí les resultaría más sencillo ocultar su especial situación. Los ficticios documentos de compraventa que Bulma había falsificado, facilitaban su entrada en el planeta y en caso de problemas reconocían a Goku como su único dueño.

-Hay varias cosas que debéis saber y recordar. En primer lugar no confiéis en nadie, nunca se sabe quién es quién en mi planeta. Aunque os resulte difícil tenéis que mostraros sumisas y obedientes si hay gente delante. No mirar a ningún saiyajin directamente a los ojos, lo mejor es mantener la cabeza baja, en señal de respeto y sólo hablad en el improbable caso de que se os pregunte algo. No creo que tengáis que relacionaros con nadie pero si así fuera recordad esto. La vida de un esclavo no vale mucho en Vegetasei.

Goku las miró de arriba abajo. Ambas eran hermosas; Chichi con una melena larga y negra que recogía en un moño sobre su cabeza, dos simples mechones caían libremente a cada lado de su cara; enmarcando unos ojos oscuros e intensos que invitaban a perderse en ellos. Podría pasar fácilmente por saiyajin si no fuera por; la ausencia de cola y unas curvas magníficas que moldeaban su atlética figura, alejándola de la complexión robusta y musculosa de las mujeres de su raza.

Bulma en cambio era de una belleza inusual. Su cabello azul, sus ojos del mismo color, su blanca piel, sus labios pequeños y carnosos, su cuerpo voluptuoso, todo en ella resultaba de una sensualidad casi lujuriosa y sin embargo curiosamente, su mayor atributo residía en una mente privilegiada y audaz, que él creía capaz de cualquier proeza. Se dio cuenta de que no iba a resultar fácil que pasaran inadvertidas, su apariencia era demasiado sugerente.

-Esto no va a ser sencillo resultáis… – se rascó la cabeza intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas -¿cómo podría decirlo?, sois demasiado llamativas, no pasareis desapercibidas fácilmente, deberíamos encontrar la manera de ocultaros.

Se miraron desconcertadas, no acababan de entender bien lo que quería decir, al fin Bulma se decidió a hablar:

-Bueno, no es como si fuéramos dos bichos raros, nuestra apariencia es bastante similar a la tuya, no sé por que tendríamos que llamar la atención, el hecho de que no tengamos cola no nos convierte en criaturas horribles.

Él se sonrojó un poco, negando con la cabeza enérgicamente.

– ¡No, no quise decir eso!, es solo que con vuestro aspecto seré la envidia de todo el planeta y me pasaré el día rechazando generosas ofertas de compra. No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente.

Ambas abrieron la boca en señal de sorpresa al entender a que se refería quedando en silencio mientras se miraban la una a la otra.

-¡Creo que eso podrá solucionarse!- Chichi salió de la habitación regresando casi en seguida con una larga y raída túnica con capucha cubriéndola de la cabeza a los pies. La amplitud de la vestimenta deformaba totalmente su figura y ocultaba su rostro por completo -¿Mejor así?-_._ Dijo dando coquetamente una vuelta sobre sí misma.

-¡Muchísimo mejor!, resultas tan poco atrayente que nadie se fijará en ti. ¡Estás horrible!- Rió divertido.

Chichi se despojó de la capucha, mirándolo visiblemente disgustada.

-¡¿Qué has querido decir exactamente con eso de horrible?!- preguntó mientras fruncía el entrecejo, irritada.

-¡No me entiendas mal!, lo que quise decir es que nadie en su sano juicio usaría una prenda como esa- dijo moviendo nerviosamente sus brazos de arriba abajo delante de él para calmarla.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Además de fea, ¿me estás llamando loca?!- gritó con los ojos desencajados.

Bulma que observaba la escena, perpleja; decidió intervenir antes de que el irascible carácter de su amiga se descontrolara totalmente.

-Lo cierto es que has tenido una idea excelente, nadie que no tuviera realmente necesidad de ocultarse usaría algo así y ¿por qué iba alguien a querer ocultar el aspecto de sus esclavos? Ni tan siquiera sospecharán que debajo de un atuendo como ese se esconde una hermosa mujer-dijo haciendo especial hincapié en sus últimas palabras.

Chichi la miró, calmándose al instante.

-¡Ah bueno, si es así…!

Goku pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza y suspiró.

_-_Eso mismo es lo que yo trataba de explicar…

Los tres rieron alegremente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Como era habitual en él, Vegeta se levantó al despuntar el día; se duchó, se vistió con el traje de combate y se dirigió a su comedor privado. Una habitación adyacente a la suya y que formaba parte de los aposentos del príncipe. A pesar de no haber nadie, el desayuno humeaba caliente encima de la mesa. Los esclavos a su servicio tenían órdenes de servirlo siempre a la misma hora y desaparecer antes de que él llegara. A Vegeta le disgustaba terriblemente cualquier presencia antes de haber desayunado.

A pesar de la cantidad de comida fue vaciando los platos uno a uno. Se había levantado de mal humor y no albergaba la esperanza de que mejorara durante el día. La noche anterior mantuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre por el ya recurrente tema de su unión. Estaba cansado de oír siempre la misma cantinela y la presión de su progenitor comenzaba a irritarle sobremanera. El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién es?- La pregunta era casi innecesaria, había pocos que se atrevieran a llamar a su puerta tan temprano.

-Nappa, Señor.

-Puedes pasar.

Una corpulenta figura abrió y traspasó el umbral entrando en la habitación. La obtusa apariencia de su rostro congeniaba mal con la exagerada altura y una aguda mirada, mientras que un bigote fino enmarcaba la cruel boca como contrapunto a su calvicie. Quedándose de pie enfrente de Vegeta se llevó la mano al pecho y agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Llegas temprano, todavía no he terminado- la palabras salieron de su boca como un gruñido.

-Lo siento, esperaré fuera- y volviendo a realizar una reverencia giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Espera, siéntate mientras termino- ordenó,y sin dirigir la mirada hacia él siguió desayunando.

Nappa se giró nuevamente y tomó asiento. Conocía suficientemente bien a su pupilo para saber que querría hablarle de la reunión nocturna con su padre, por eso había adelantado un poco su hora de llegada.

-Se ha atrevido a exigírmelo- sonó enfadado -¡ inclusive me ha amenazado!-. Su tono de voz se elevó un poco al pronunciar estas palabras y continuó hablando. -Al principio la insistencia me parecía divertida, pero ya empiezo a estar más que harto de las imposiciones de mi padre. Primero lo de meter a Brolly en mi escuadrón y ahora esa tontería de la unión. Hasta me ha buscado candidata.

-¿Se me permite preguntar quién es?- interrogó con cierta certeza, como si ya conociera la respuesta.

Lo miró colérico, para simplemente responder.

-Kyabetsu.

-Entiendo- hizo una pausa antes de continuar -aunque no es mala elección, os conocéis hace tiempo y sabes que cumpliría perfectamente con sus obligaciones. Además tengo entendido que su fuerza de combate es altísima para tratarse de una hembra, podría darte un heredero poderoso- Clavó su mirada en el príncipe, intentando recoger todos sus gestos ante tal afirmación.

Los ojos de Vegeta chispearon nuevamente con rabia, su cuerpo se tensó y los labios se fruncieron en una mueca de disgusto.

-Todo eso está muy bien pero se te olvida que su madre es la favorita del Rey. Ni por asomo voy a unirme a la hija de una de las rameras de mi padre, ya es suficiente con tener al inútil de su hijo en mi unidad. ¡No soporto la presencia de ninguno de ellos!- Había un gran resentimiento en su voz.

-Bueno, podríais elegir otra compañera- dijo tranquilamente.

-No tengo intención de unirme por el momento y esta intromisión en mi vida me parece una imperdonable falta de respeto. Voy a por mi capa y los guantes.- Contestó levantándose y dando por terminada la conversación.

Nappa lo vio marcharse. Aunque no podía decírselo abiertamente sin correr el riesgo de enojarlo, comprendía la insistencia de su padre en el tema. Había cumplido ya los veinticinco años, edad más que suficiente para haber engendrado un heredero. Más allá del hecho de su descendencia, era preocupante su apatía por encontrar una compañera. Ninguna hembra había llamado nunca su atención. Saciaba sus necesidades sexuales regularmente con alguna esclava o amante ocasional, pero nunca iba más allá del propio acto. Ni tan siquiera dejaba que pasaran la noche en su habitación y jamás demostraba interés por ninguna mujer. Los gustos del príncipe, respecto al género femenino, le eran totalmente desconocidos pues no le había escuchado una opinión al respecto, llegando a la conclusión, de que le era indiferente con quien compartiera su cama mientras pudiera satisfacerlo por unas horas.

-¡Vamos! se nos hace tarde.- La imperiosa voz de Vegeta le hizo abandonar sus pensamientos y levantándose rápidamente lo siguió hacia la puerta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Desnuda sobre la cama oyó como con un audible y último gemido él encontraba su orgasmo relajando seguidamente su cuerpo. Se deslizó lentamente de entre sus piernas y se tumbó a su lado. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que una voz masculina rompió el silencio.

_-_Esta sí es una buena forma de empezar el día- comentó dándose la vuelta para enfrentar sus rostros.

-Me alegra que pienses así, siempre es un placer servir a mi rey, estabas muy tenso cuando llegaste anoche. ¿Algún problema?

Pensó unos instantes antes de contestar, no sabía si quería iniciar aquella conversación. Al fin se decidió a hablar.

-Tuve una discusión con Vegeta acerca de su unión. Le he ordenado buscar una compañera.- Hizo una pausa- Sugiriéndole a tu hija como mejor candidata.

Un interés repentino se reflejó en la mirada de ella.

-Y bien. ¿Aceptó? - el tono neutro en que formuló su pregunta no desvelaba la impaciencia que brilló en sus ojos.

Meditó antes de responder sin ninguna emoción en su voz:

-No, se niega en redondo.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede negarse, tú eres el rey. ¡Tiene que acatar tus órdenes! - Elevó un poco el tono de su voz.

-No es tan sencillo, mi hijo tiene ideas propias, además ¿Cómo voy a forzarlo?. Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo- sonó un tanto enojado.

El rostro de ella se contrajo por la ira.

-Es necesario que se una a Kyabetsu, dijiste que le obligarías, ¿eres o no eres el Rey?- estaba fuera de sí.

Se incorporó frunciendo el ceño.

-No voy a permitir que ninguna mujer me insulte, mis asuntos y los de mi hijo no son de tu incumbencia. ¡Nadie va a decirme lo que tengo que hacer!- replicó con indignación haciendo ademán de levantarse.

Lo alcanzó antes de que pudiera lograrlo, abrazándolo por detrás para susurrarle suavemente.

-Tienes razón, te pido disculpas. Lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada, cada día que pasas sin un heredero; tu reino se debilita y, no es porque sea mi hija, pero sabes bien que Kyabetsu es la candidata perfecta. Tienes que convencer al príncipe de lo que es mejor para este imperio.

Él dejó que acariciara su espalda mientras cerraba los ojos relajando el rostro.

-Tengo asuntos que atender- dijo finalmente y se levantó dirigiéndose al baño.

Volvió a recostarse quedándose inmóvil sobre la cama. Era raro; pero había perdido el control y como consecuencia las palabras brotaron de su boca sin darle el tiempo necesario para reflexionar. ¡Ese príncipe estúpido lograba sacarla de sus casillas!. Pero no iba a consentir que se interpusiera en sus planes.

Nacida en el seno de una familia de tercera clase se impuso; desde niña la tarea de subir en el escalafón de su planeta; algo impensable, teniendo en cuenta la hermética y clasista organización de la comunidad saiyajin en la que imperaba sólo la fuerza como valor social, fuerza, que la naturaleza le había negado dotándola, a cambio, de una belleza inusual en su raza. Gracias a esta cualidad logró casarse con un saiyajin de élite, del que tuvo dos hijos, pero eso no fue suficiente para satisfacer su ambición. A la prematura muerte de su esposo se convirtió en la amante del rey, pasando a ser su favorita en poco tiempo. Tras el repudio de su esposa y la muerte de esta, pensó que había llegado su momento de ascender al trono pero, tras varios años, se dio cuenta de que él nunca la convertiría en su reina, así que centró su esfuerzo en sus hijos.

Había logrado, a pesar de la oposición de Vegeta, que su hijo Brolly formara parte de la unidad del príncipe, el más alto honor que se le puede conceder a un guerrero. Si ahora conseguía el título de princesa para su hija, su familia tendría una posición privilegiada convirtiéndose en una de las más poderosas del planeta. Eso era lo que ella codiciaba y por lo que tanto había luchado y no iban a negarle ese sueño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nadie les dijo al embarcar, que el trayecto resultaría tan largo y tedioso. Tenían que viajar en unas celdas especialmente habilitadas para los esclavos de la cuales no se les permitía salir en ningún momento. El aire resultaba viciado, algunas veces el calor se hacía insoportable y la comida era más bien escasa. El sopor y el aburrimiento absorbían la mayor parte del tiempo. Goku bajaba a visitarlas de vez en cuado, aunque no era frecuente que sus superiores le permitieran hacerlo. No tenía sentido preocuparse por cómo se encontraban los esclavos. Parecía que llevaban meses a bordo de aquella maldita nave, pero apenas había transcurrido una semana.

Para Bulma aquello era una tortura; se ahogaba en los espacios pequeños y se maldijo una y mil veces por dejarse convencer para emprender ese viaje. Chichi en cambio soportaba todo estoicamente, incluso el mal humor de su amiga, en aras de su amor, pero el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella también en ella. Se veía ojerosa y a medida que transcurrían los días; su ánimo fue decayendo, aunque las escasas visitas del saiyajin conseguían reponerla fácilmente aportándole los únicos momentos de felicidad que conoció entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Por fin arribaron a su destino y Goku fue a recogerlas para el desembarque.

-¡Recordad todo lo que hemos hablado, poneos las túnicas y procurad pasar inadvertidas!

Recorrieron un intrincado laberinto de pasillos flanqueados por puertas de aspecto metálico. Las paredes blancas y el suelo del mismo color dificultaban aún más la orientación. Hubieran podido perderse fácilmente pero Goku caminaba con seguridad guiándolas entre aquellos corredores con paso seguro. Finalmente llegaron a un mostrador donde un soldado revisaba toda la documentación.

-Nombre y unidad - preguntó.

-Soldado Kakarotto, pertenezco a la unidad dieciséis, acabamos de llegar.- Chichi no pudo evitar sonreír bajo la capucha, el nombre de él siempre le había parecido ridículo e impronunciable.- Estas esclavas viajan conmigo; aquí está su documentación.- Goku le extendió los falsos papeles tratando de disimular al máximo su nerviosismo.

El soldado miró con asombro las dos figuras a la espalda del saiyajin mientras leía – Bulma y Chichi del planeta Raise. Vaya tú si eres un hombre afortunado, tienes dos hembras a tú disposición.- Una sarcástica mirada se reflejó en sus ojos – A juzgar por su atuendo no deben ser muy agraciadas.- Rió con ganas por el desagradable comentario- Aunque, qué más da el aspecto si pueden calentar tu cama ¿No?.

Goku lanzó una falsa carcajada sonrojándose. Podía sentir la enfadada mirada de las chicas en su espalda seguro de que no olvidarían fácilmente aquel comentario.

–Cumplen con su función es lo único que importa- atajó.

-Veo que vas a instalarte en las afueras, raro destino. Haces bien en llevar compañía- Extendió la mano para devolverle los papeles –Todo en regla. Bienvenido.

Salieron a la calle, les costaba caminar más de lo normal ya que la gravedad era superior a lo que ellas estaban acostumbradas y las hacía más pesadas.

Observaron una ciudad inmensa que se extendía en todas direcciones, había poca gente andando por la calle, la mayoría: esclavos; los saiyajins preferían volar a caminar. Los edificios eran bajos con fachadas de frío y pulido metal que conferían homogeneidad al conjunto. Sólo había viviendas, el comercio no existía, no era necesario.

Los planetas conquistados les proveían de lo necesario y los esclavos hacían todos los trabajos. Las transacciones se realizaban en palacio que era el centro neurálgico y logístico del planeta.

Los saiyajins sólo se dedicaban a la conquista y la guerra. Dependiendo de la fuerza de combate y la unidad; se asignaba un salario que poder canjear por mercancías. Aquello que se consiguiera durante la batalla podía tomarse como propio, siempre y cuando un superior lo permitiera, lo cual era lo mismo que decir que; uno podía quedarse con todo aquello que el superior al mando, no reclamara.

Caminaron hasta una zona despejada. Goku las asió por la cintura elevándose en él aire.

Volaban despacio y a poca altura, dejando tras de sí la enorme urbe, Bulma sintió como una asfixiante brisa acariciaba su rostro y observó con detenimiento el árido paisaje.

La erosión del terreno evocaba épocas ancestrales cuando ríos caudalosos debían surcar bravamente los cañones profundos de ahora cuarteada roca negra. Las montañas se elevaban retorciéndose hacia el cielo, dibujando formas espectrales y puntiagudas coronadas de oscuros nubarrones. A sus faldas, como oasis; se concentraban pequeñas agrupaciones de árboles carbonizados cuyas ramas imposibles surgían salpicadas de marchitas hojas que se teñían de ocre y rojo, como si no existiera el tránsito de las estaciones y un otoño eterno se hubiera instalado en ellas. Más allá, vastas planicies de tierra reseca se extendían cubiertas de una hierba alta color parduzco que debía alimentarse de corrientes subterráneas, dada la ausencia de agua en la superficie del planeta.

Un sol inmenso y brillante, el más grande que ella hubiera visto jamás, pintaba el cielo en infinitas tonalidades de amarillo, naranja y rojo intenso. Rojo, el color de la sangre y el fuego, el color de Vegetasei.

Pero si algo impresionaba realmente; era un silencio profundo que se propagaba más allá de las fantasmagóricas montañas, la tierra calcinada y los árboles secos. Solamente el susurro del viento filtrándose por entre las grietas y fisuras llegaba hasta sus oídos. Silencio, soledad, desasosiego. Tan hermoso y a la vez tan sobrecogedor. Era difícil averiguar, contemplando aquella tierra baldía, que a tan solo unos kilómetros se concentraba una de las razas de guerreros y conquistadores más poderosa del universo.

Bulma exclamó:

- ¡Vaya, de modo que así es Vegetasei!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Cualquier paisaje es un estado del espíritu" (_AMIEL, Henri Frédéric)

**Kyabetsu:** Repollo

**Raise**: El mundo o vida siguiente

Bueno, no estoy especialmente orgullosa de este segundo capítulo pero de algún modo tenían que viajar a Vegetasei. Espero que por lo menos lo hayáis disfrutado un poco. Lo cierto es que busqué información sobre el planeta en Internet y no encontré nada, así que tuve que inventarlo. Sé que os preguntaréis ¿Para cuando van a encontrarse eso dos?. Paciencia porque aún queda historia y las cosas suceden cuando menos lo esperamos.

Una cosa importante, en mi anterior capítulo se me olvidó comentaros el significado del título de este fic. Para aquellas que no lo sepáis **Dorei** significa **esclavo**. El mérito de este nombre, que a mi me parece genial, no es mío sino de** Midory** a quién desde aquí agradezco su inestimable ayuda en este fic y su infinita paciencia conmigo.

**A NOMICA:** Gracias de corazón. El tuyo fue mi primer review y eso no se olvida. Comenzar es difícil así que siempre es alentador saber que a alguien le gustó lo que haces.

**A Shadir:** _"El que es parco en palabras es prodigo en sentido" (Benjamín Disraeli). _No pude evitar buscarla para ti. Espero que te guste. Muchísimas gracias por el review.

**A Oscurita XuXu: **Bueno tú me has dejado sin palabras, dos reviews nada más y nada menos así que doblemente gracias. Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado la lectura y espero no defraudarte demasiado con este capítulo. La historia del rey mono no es fruto de mi imaginación, es una leyenda China en la que se basa Dragon Ball. ¡Ah!, veo que te gustan Goku y Milk, aunque no sean los protagonistas principales ambos son unos coprotagonistas geniales ;D

**A Chispeg**: No sé si podré mantener tu interés en esta historia pero lo intentaré. Tengo escritos varios capítulos por lo que actualizaré casi cada semana. Muchas gracias tener reviews ayuda a seguir.

**A Kurayami K: **Por que sé que te gusta. "_Para que pueda surgir lo posible. Es preciso intentar una y otra vez lo imposible"(Herman Hess). _Siempre pensé que no conseguiría escribir ni un folio pero lo intenté y con tiempo y dedicación llené muchos. Gracias por el review.

Un abrazo para **YenneferdeVergnenberg** quién no sé si habrá podido leer esto pero estoy segura de que se alegraría por mi. Mil gracias por todo.

Gracia también a los que se suscribieron, a los que no se atrevieron a dejar un review y a aquellos que sencillamente se tomaron su tiempo para leer. Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo, si es que todavía tenéis interés. Si no es así tomatazos, pepinazos y demás también son bienvenidos.

Saludos para todos y muchas gracias


	4. CAPITULO III: CASUALIDAD

Capitulo III: CASUALIDAD

-¡Estoy más que harta, no lo soporto un minuto más, sino salgo de aquí pronto acabaré enloqueciendo!

Chichi miraba como su amiga, visiblemente enfadada profería todos estos gritos, mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, como un león enjaulado

–Deberías salir un rato al jardín, te hará bien –dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Nada que no sea salir de aquí, va a hacerme bien! Hace más de un mes que llegamos a Vegetasei y desde entonces no hemos visto más que estas cuatro paredes. Me parece que Goku se está pasando, no puede mantenernos encerradas los tres meses de entrenamiento. ¡Es injusto! – resopló

-Vamos, no te lo tomes así. Sabes que lo hace por nuestro bien, no quiere que nos pase nada malo, se preocupa por nosotras. Se hace responsable de que estemos aquí.

-¡Ya, valiente iluso! La única responsable eres tú y esa idea de enamorarte perdidamente de él.- Le reprochó- Nunca debí hacerte caso y mucho menos permitir que me arrastraras en tu locura. ¡Pero esto se ha acabado, ¿me oyes?! – Era una pregunta retórica - ¡Me voy! necesito recoger hierbas y nadie va a impedírmelo- Y dicho esto, abandonó con determinación la habitación, regresando casi al instante con la fea túnica y la capucha puesta.

-No deberías hacerlo, Goku se va a enfadar mucho si se entera- la cara de Chichi reflejaba un cierto temor.

-No tiene por qué enterarse, estaré de vuelta antes que él, además ¿qué tiene de malo ir a dar un paseo? Estamos en un lugar apartado y los saiyajins no emplean precisamente su tiempo libre en caminar por el campo- ironizó.

-Aun así no deberías hacerlo, puede ser peligroso- era una velada súplica.

-Lo realmente peligroso para mí; es seguir aquí encerrada. ¡No te preocupes! estaré de regreso antes de que puedas siquiera darte cuenta- dicho lo cual; traspasó la puerta dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la sala de entrenamiento, seis saiyajins esperaban impacientes la llegada de su líder. Nappa entró y se dirigió a todos ellos.

-Está bien, comencemos el entrenamiento- anunció un tanto irritado.

Uno de los reunidos se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Sin el príncipe?

Nappa se giró hacia él, dirigiéndole una rabiosa mirada que hubiera congelado a cualquiera.

-Sí, sin el príncipe- atajó.

- Entonces, ¿Su Alteza no va a acompañarnos?- insistió otro de los presentes.

Un saiyajin de aspecto imponente con una melena larga y rasgos delicados que lo diferenciaban de sus compañeros alzó la voz jocosamente.

-¿Acaso no recordáis qué día es hoy? Vegeta nunca entrena en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, parece ser que nuestro príncipe es todo un sentimental- dicho lo cual; esbozó una burlona sonrisa.

Nappa simplemente lo miró y a una velocidad de vértigo, se situó enfrente de él, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa. Asiéndolo violentamente por el cuello lo levantó con una mano, mientras que formaba una potente bola de ki en la otra.

-No se le falta el respeto a Vegeta en mi presencia- apretó aún más su agarre- ¿Te ha quedado claro**,** Brolly?-. La amenazante energía refulgía apuntándolo e iluminando de perfil la fiera expresión de desprecio que Nappa lucía en su semblante.

Nadie se movió.

Totalmente aprisionado, Brolly apenas sí podía respirar y mucho menos articular palabra. Comenzaba a faltarle el aire y podía notar el calor provinente de la brillante esfera cada vez más próxima a su rostro.

-¡¿Te ha quedado claro?!- Gritó.

Tan sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien- dijo el calvo saiyajin- así lo espero- y lentamente lo soltó para dejarlo caer. Girándose bruscamente enfrentó a los demás. - ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?- se miraron los unos a los otros con el terror dibujado en sus rostros. – Supongo entonces que podemos comenzar a entrenar.

Desde el suelo Brolly le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Vegeta surcaba el cielo de Vegetasei tan velozmente como podía. Quería alejarse de las voces que perseguían su memoria, pero su vuelo no era lo suficientemente rápido. No seguía un rumbo prefijado, aunque sabía demasiado bien hacia donde se dirigía, allí donde tantas veces estuvo de pequeño. Año tras año había tratado por todos los medios de no regresar y año tras año su voluntad inquebrantable fracasaba. Llegado el día del aniversario de la muerte de su madre, aquella por la que no derramó ni una lágrima, una fuerza invisible lo arrastraba sin remedio a visitar aquel lugar.

Aterrizó sobre una roca y se sentó. Su pensamiento evocaba la imagen de su progenitora y el aire llevaba hasta sus oídos el eco de su voz, recitando aquellas historias sobre la invencible raza de los saiyajins.

Pensó en el día de su muerte:

"_Espero que eso no retrasará nuestro entrenamiento Nappa_"

Había dicho encaminándose a la sala de combates. Aquella tarde peleó como nunca, enfrentando; un élite mucho más fuerte que él. Cada golpe que recibía aliviaba en parte el dolor y la desesperación de saberse completamente solo. Estuvo luchando durante horas, el suelo se encontraba salpicado de sanguinolentas manchas y su cuerpo cubierto de golpes y laceraciones pero no dejó que su tutor diera por concluido el enfrentamiento, continuó siendo apaleado con brutalidad, hasta que finalmente extenuado por el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre se derrumbó perdiendo el conocimiento. Tenía seis años de edad y su madre acababa de morir.

Despertó en su cama con el cuerpo dolorido recordando los sucesos anteriores, notó como una única lágrima resbalaba lentamente por su mejilla. Con el tiempo las heridas cerraron y los moratones se fueron, pero la rabia y la amargura de aquel momento se quedaron para acompañarlo desde ese día.

Abrió los ojos y miró al cielo, una gota cayó sobre su rostro rememorando la lágrima que una vez derramó. Había empezado a llover.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La lluvia la sorprendió junto a la falda de una montaña, estaba observando con detenimiento unas extrañas semillas que acababa de recoger. Esbozó una pequeña mueca de fastidio.

"_Voy a ponerme chorreando"_ -pensó mientras apresuraba su paso. Caminó sin rumbo fijo unos minutos, hasta descubrir una gran abertura, dudó en entrar, no le gustaba demasiado la idea de adentrarse en una cueva desconocida. Notó como el agua mojaba cada vez más su túnica, que la humedad comenzaba a traspasar, amenazando con dejarla empapada.

-Adelante Bulma- se animó en voz alta- no es el momento de acobardarse, ¡sólo es una cueva vacía! ni tan siquiera parece profunda, si no te decides pronto acabarás calada hasta los huesos - Finalmente logró auto convencerse y entró, no sin cierto recelo.

Efectivamente la gruta no era muy profunda, aunque sí un poco más amplia de lo que había imaginado. La gran abertura de la entrada dejaba pasar la luz y el aire por lo que el interior no resultaba tan oscuro como habría cabido esperar ni el ambiente tan viciado. Miró hacia fuera. Ahora llovía con ganas. Mucho más tranquila se dirigió al fondo y se sentó recostándose en una de las enormes piedras del suelo.

-Bueno parece que pasaré aquí un rato- dijo mientras se disponía a bajar su capucha. El contorno de una silueta se dibujó en la entrada paralizándola. Sobreponiéndose al miedo sólo tuvo tiempo de ocultarse detrás de la roca sobre la que se apoyaba y agacharse, en el preciso momento en que la figura traspasaba la entrada.

Se sacudió un poco el agua y volvió la vista hacia afuera, la lluvia era un fenómeno extraño en Vegetasei y tenía que haber escogido precisamente ese día para manifestarse. ¿De qué se extrañaba?; su habitual mala suerte siempre acababa por atraparlo. Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado ante esa idea. De repente sus músculos se tensaron. Lo percibió con claridad; un débil ki proveniente del fondo de la cueva, no lo había notado cuando llegó o quizás no le prestó demasiada atención, tan absorto en sus pensamientos como estaba. Se concentró, efectivamente, la señal era clara, había alguien más en aquel lugar. Con un veloz movimiento se situó delante del intruso.

Escondida, Bulma no se movía, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por calmar su agitada respiración con el temor de que pudieran oírla. Pensó aterrada, que no debería haber salido de casa, tendría que haberse conformado con el jardín.

_-"Maldita lluvia"._

Lo vio materializarse frente a ella, todo sucedió tan rápido, que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, solo sintió una mano envolver su cuello rudamente mientras sus pies dejaban el suelo.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?- la pregunta reverberó amenazante en las paredes de sólida roca.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Su madre entró en la habitación mientras ella se peinaba delante del espejo, Kyabetsu ni tan solo se giró a mirarla. ¿Era demasiado pedir que se molestara en llamar a la puerta?.

-Deberías vestirte con algo un poco más provocativo. Esa armadura de combate no te favorece en absoluto, si no pones de tu parte no se fijará en ti- dijo mirándola con disgusto

Se le escapó una sonora y sincera carcajada, las palabras resultaban realmente absurdas referidas a él.

-Estás hablando de Vegeta, no se fijaría jamás en algo así. Podría pasearme desnuda delante de sus narices y ni tan siquiera percibirlo- contestó divertida mientras la encaraba.

-¡No digas tonterías!, con esa actitud no vamos a ninguna parte. Estoy cansada de aguantar tus impertinencias cuando no has sido capaz de lograr ninguno de tus objetivos.

-¿Mis objetivos?- el sarcasmo era evidente- querrás decir los tuyos. Estás obsesionada con esa idea de la unión. Admítelo de una vez, ¡nunca lograrás que él me elija como compañera! y a decir verdad, me da exactamente lo mismo.- Había verdadero hastío en su voz- Estoy cansada de humillarme y aguantar los desplantes de ese estúpido. ¡Tendrás que claudicar, nos odia y jamás mezclará su linaje con el nuestro!.

-Eres más tonta de lo que creía, ¿no ves que te estoy brindando la oportunidad de convertirte en reina? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Todos aquellos que durante años nos han despreciado tendrían que inclinarse ante ti mostrando respeto. ¡Poder, dominación, privilegios! ¿Acaso serías capaz de rechazar todo eso?- La ambición desbordaba claramente la mirada de Karifurawaa.

Kyabetsu suspiró aburrida y contestó con tranquilidad.

-Tus aspiraciones al trono de Vegetasei no tienen ningún fundamento-. Una maléfica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –Resígnate, seguirás siendo por siempre la ramera del rey.

De un certero golpe la abofeteó fuertemente.

-¡Maldita cría consentida! Escúchame bien, porque me tienes harta. ¡No eres nadie para faltarme al respeto! ¡A partir de ahora, harás lo que yo te diga y sin rechistar! Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí y pasaré por encima de cualquiera para lograr lo que quiero. ¡¿Lo has entendido?!- Gritó al tiempo que una perversa mirada relampagueaba en sus ojos confiriendo a su bello rostro una expresión diabólica

Ella asintió con temor mientras se acariciaba la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe. Conocía bien a su madre y sabía que no estaba bromeando con sus amenazas.

-Mucho mejor- sus labios se curvaron malvadamente- Ahora arréglate. Cada año después de su sentimental paseo en el aniversario de la muerte de esa perra, suele beber hasta emborracharse. Procura tomar ventaja de la situación.- Alargó su mano rozando donde la había golpeado. – Serás una excelente reina. Yo me ocuparé de eso, tú sólo disfrútalo y sobretodo no me falles.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Horrorizada sintió como sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo y una enorme presión cortaba su respiración. Se llevó las manos al cuello, tratando de aliviar la fuerza que lo oprimía con la esperanza de aspirar algo de aire. Forcejeó violentamente confiando en poder soltarse y salir huyendo, pero era inútil, aquel extraño era demasiado fuerte para ella. Repentinamente, notó como su agarre se aflojaba un poco y se liberó al tiempo que su capucha caía sobre la espalda dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Percibió el tacto de la piel suave de su frágil cuello bajo las yemas de los dedos, perturbándolo, mientras un embriagador aroma llegaba hasta él. Podía reconocer el dolor y la desesperación, mezclados con una esencia desconocida que excitaba sus sentidos, obligándole a inhalar aquella exótica fragancia. Bajó la guardia debido a la distracción y consiguió soltarse. Entonces la vio. Su pelo turquesa recogido en una alta cola, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre unos sorprendentes ojos azules. Su transparente piel enrojecida por el esfuerzo y la falta de aire, resaltando aún más unos sugerentes y jadeantes labios. El tiempo se detuvo un instante ante semejante visión. Se repuso con rapidez volviendo a asirla fuertemente ahora por sus finos brazos, antes que tuviera tiempo de huir, mientras la zarandeaba violentamente.

-Contéstame, ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?- Su profunda voz profirió la pregunta en un tono amenazador.

Se revolvió nuevamente tratando de soltarse otra vez, pero no le fue posible. El pánico ahogaba sus palabras y sus temblorosas rodillas escasamente la sostenían. Comenzó a toser por la anterior falta de oxigeno inspirando con dificultad el aire que ahora lograba insuflar a sus pulmones. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró que un murmullo, apenas audible, escapara de su garganta.

-Me llamo Bulma... la... la lluvia me sorprendió… no he hecho nada malo.

La agitó de nuevo con brusquedad.

-Estás mintiendo, ¿Por qué me espías?-. La miraba inquisidoramente clavando sus pupilas negras e intimidantes en sus ojos.

Sonó ahora menos aterrador, eso la animó a reponerse un poco de su miedo a pesar, de que la fuerza que él ejercía sobre sus bíceps, la estaba lastimando de veras. Trató de normalizar su agitada respiración con el fin de tranquilizarse. Sí quería salir bien parada, tenía que mantener su mente tan despejada como pudiera y no cometer ningún error. Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir, susurró.

-Sólo trato de refugiarme de la lluvia, sólo eso. No sabía que iba a encontrar a nadie. Yo no quería molestar-. Aturdida y espantada logró continuar imprimiendo en su voz toda la seguridad posible dada la situación.- No represento una amenaza. Lamento profundamente todo esto y pido perdón por mis acciones – Inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto, bajando la mirada al suelo, recordando y agradeciendo todo lo que Goku le había enseñado.

Inspiró nuevamente su aroma propagándose libremente en el aire que les rodeaba. La angustia aún estaba presente. Su débil ki confirmaba sus palabras. Lenta y cautelosamente la liberó sintiéndose aliviado de poder hacerlo. La cercanía con ella lo estaba trastocando de un modo extraño que no acababa de gustarle. Cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho para mirarla en silencio.

Bulma se frotó los antebrazos con una mueca de dolor, mientras mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior, con los ojos aún clavados en el suelo. Observando de reojo pudo ver, con más detenimiento, las facciones de su captor, el ceño fruncido denotaba un carácter duro e intransigente y esos profundos y herméticos ojos oscuros le resultaban indescifrables. Ni un solo gesto desvelaba sus pensamientos. El pelo negro elevándose como una llamarada captó su atención. No era demasiado alto, quizás unos centímetros más que ella, pero su cuerpo era musculoso y bien proporcionado. Vestía un típico traje de combate saiyajin con armadura hasta la cintura, sus guantes y botas eran de color blanco al igual que la capa, con una rara insignia dorada prendida en ella. Su porte orgulloso apabullaba.

-Eres una esclava- la deducción escapó de sus labios con desdén- Ningún esclavo puede andar solo, es la ley-. Clavó la vista en ella tratando de adivinar su silueta a través de la ridícula y empapada túnica que la cubría. Su cuello revelaba una esbeltez que su ropa no dejaba ver- Dime exactamente quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí.

-Mi nombre es Bulma y no he hecho nada malo, tan solo salí a recoger unas cuantas hierbas y la lluvia me sorprendió, no esperaba encontrar a nadie- contestó resueltamente un tanto indignada por el desprecio que su actitud y sus voz denotaban.

-Vaya, por lo visto quebrantar la ley no es lo suficientemente malo para ti- esbozó una cáustica sonrisa de medio lado - ¿Quién es tu amo?-. Estaba sorprendido por la soltura que ella empezaba a mostrar.

Dudó ante la pregunta, era difícil decidirse, la verdad podría traerles ciertas complicaciones a sus amigos. En realidad aquel saiyajin tenía razón. Los esclavos no podían andar libremente por el planeta. La ley era clara en eso. Meditó sus palabras, tanto como le fue posible antes de responder.

-Mi amo se llama: Kakarotto, me dejó salir para buscar hierbas. Es mi trabajo, fabrico remedios con ellas.- Y diciendo esto sacó unas cuantas plantas y semillas de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba sujeta a la cintura bajo la atenta mirada de Vegeta. – Podéis verlo, no estoy mintiendo.

Escrutó su rostro con detenimiento, había percibido cierto recelo en su respuesta aunque parecía sincera. A pesar del aplomo que demostraba, la angustia no había desaparecido de su aroma por completo emanando de su piel blanca y tersa, mezclado con su esencia que aún trataba de reconocer.

-Estás lejos de la ciudad. Un ser débil como tú no puede caminar tanto. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?.

-Vivo cerca, por eso me han permitido salir.- Hizo hincapié en sus palabras -Mi amo necesitará de mi cuando llegue a casa después del entrenamiento.- Trató de parecer convincente- Curar sus heridas es una de mis funciones.

-Ya y seguro que no es la única- aún impregnando de ironía sus palabras no pudo evitar que estas escaparan de su boca llenándolo de resentimiento.

Lo miró turbada. Sabía qué había querido decir. Mantuvo una postura tan digna como le fue posible. Un incómodo silencio se propagó densamente en el ambiente. Desvió la vista hacia fuera. Había dejado de llover

-Tengo que irme ya- musitó cerrando su bolsa -se está haciendo tarde para regresar- con un grácil movimiento agachó su cabeza a modo de reverencia.- Ruego que me deje ir.

La escrutó detenidamente de nuevo. Parte del miedo anterior había sido remplazado en su perfume por el enojo que con certeza sus palabras habían provocado. Algo en su interior se resistía a dejarla partir. Razonó tratando de contener sus reacciones, molesto por no entender que le impulsaba a retenerla.

-Puedes marcharte- sentenció finalmente.

Sus hermosos ojos azules se alzaron a mirarlo y entreabrió los labios para murmurar.

-Gracias- y diciendo esto se giró para abandonar el lugar a toda prisa.

La vio alejarse inhalando por última vez el rastro que su fragancia había dejado en el aire.

Tenía que dejarla ir, antes de que ella, pudiera notar el estado de nerviosismo y excitación en que se encontraba. A buen seguro no olvidaría con facilidad aquel casual encuentro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Nada sucede por casualidad, en el fondo las cosas tienen su plan secreto, aunque nosotros no lo entendamos__"_(Carlos Ruíz Zafón)

**Karifurawaa: **Coliflor

**Kyabetsu:** Repollo

_¿Ha sido decepcionante?. Bueno quizás no es lo que queríais leer pero el azar es así. Por fin la casualidad ha querido que estos dos se encuentren o fue, no sé, ¿tal vez el destino? Sea lo que sea lo cierto es, como ya os dije anteriormente, que las cosas suceden cuando menos te lo esperas. Aunque en este momento nos toca esperar para saber que pasa._

_A partir de ahora, como ya saben los que han dejado alguno, los reviews los contestaré personalmente. ¡Mil gracias por el apoyo!_

_Como siempre gracias también a aquellos que, sencillamente, se tomaron su tiempo para leer (¡animaros a dar vuestra opinión!). Nos vemos en el cuarto capítulo, si es que no os he aburrido ya bastante._

_Saludos para todos _

_¡Huy!, se me olvidaba, para el próximo capítulo cambiaré el Rated de este fic. Creo que es lo mejor para evitarme problemas posteriores. No lo he hecho antes porque preferí contároslo primero._

_Ahora sí me despido._

_Hasta Pronto (espero)._


	5. CAPITULO IV: MENTIRAS

CAPITULO 4: MENTIRAS

Brolly, aguardaba impaciente, mientras la pasarela del nivel siete; se extendía automáticamente, hasta situarse al borde de la puerta. Llevaba ya cierto rato esperando y era incapaz de calcular cuanto tiempo más tendría que esperar.

Las operaciones de aterrizaje, solían ser lentas y el hecho de que los hangares, distribuidos circularmente y a diferentes alturas, estuvieran separados del sector de recepción, impedía cualquier visión de lo que estaba sucediendo en ellos. Sólo el personal acreditado, podía moverse libremente por unas zonas a la que accedían gracias a una identificación electrónica. Las medidas de seguridad; eran extremas, dado el peligro que podía significar la intrusión de una nave no autorizada. Se sonrió malévolamente, pensando en esa posibilidad. Nunca en la historia de Vegetasei había pasado algo similar. Su planeta, por así decirlo, no era el lugar más popular del universo.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió. Un saiyajin de mediana edad; con una visible cicatriz atravesando de arriba abajo, su ojo izquierdo, cruzó la pasarela; hasta situarse enfrente de él. Su cabello elevado, se remataba sobre el rostro, en unas patillas greñudas y un bigote amplio rodeando sus labios; imprimía más crueldad, si es que eso era posible, a su terrible gesto.

Se inclinó respetuosamente, al tiempo que le saludaba.

-Bienvenido, comandante Paragus.

-Estimado Brolly- respondió el recién llegado, inclinando su cabeza en señal de aprobación -Debí suponer que estarías esperándome- avanzó hasta quedar a su misma altura y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacía la salida –. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal anda todo por aquí?

-Apenas sí hay novedades, yo esperaba que fueras tú quien trajera buenas noticias.

-Y las traigo, no te preocupes, aunque este – miró a su alrededor- no es el mejor momento para hablar de ello, ya habrá tiempo de ponernos al día-. Observó de refilón las marcas rojas que su pupilo lucía en el cuello. -Veo que has tenido un altercado reciente. ¿Qué te ha pasado?-. Preguntó con curiosidad y cierto resquemor.

Brolly, pasó su mano nerviosamente sobre las mismas; acariciándolas reiteradamente antes de contestar.

-Parece que a ese gigante calvo sin cerebro, no le gusta que nadie le cante las verdades sobre su príncipe- ambos sabían a quién se refería –. ¡Se atrevió a humillarme en el entrenamiento!-. El odio centellaba claramente en sus ojos.

-Ya- lo miró receloso-. Supongo que no habrás cometido ninguna estupidez.

-¡Apunto estuve de acabar con su miserable vida, allí mismo! Por suerte, pude controlarme-. Su gesto evidenciaba claramente toda la rabia contenida**.**

Paragus esbozó una mueca de satisfacción, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Bien, no nos conviene que nadie conozca tu verdadero poder antes de tiempo.

-No sabes como lo aborrezco, creo que seré incapaz de contenerme la próxima vez- afirmó tratando aún de tranquilizarse y sin dejar de acariciar el rastro que los dedos de Nappa le habían dejado.

-Paciencia, todo a su tiempo Brolly, todo a su tiempo-. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa perversa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se había quedado un rato más en la cueva, apaciguando su exaltado ánimo en un intento de controlar las reacciones, que ella había provocado. Aquello no tenía ninguna lógica. Él, era un guerrero curtido en guerras y batallas y ella solamente una esclava, alguien muy inferior en todo los sentidos. Ni tan siquiera debía estar allí y sin embargo; se sentía nervioso y excitado como nunca.

Se maldijo en silencio mil veces; esforzándose en recuperar la calma mientras su mente se entretenía en torturarle, con la imagen de aquella deseable mujer.

Apretó los puños con rabia, tensando todos sus músculos, ya de por si suficientemente tensos y salió volando con rapidez, procurando concentrarse simplemente, en la visión de su planeta, tratando de recuperar el dominio sobre su propio cuerpo; sin conseguirlo.

Finalmente, aterrizó con una idea fija en su cabeza: alcohol. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, para acabar de templar sus destrozados nervios.

El tugurio donde se solían encontrar las tropas del poderoso ejército saiyajin, en sus ratos de ocio; era una sala enorme, mal iluminada y peor ventilada, llena de mesas, sillas y esclavos sirviendo por doquier. Un hervidero; donde élites, soldados y fulanas; conformaban un mosaico heterogéneo y curioso.

Alcohol, sexo e intimidad, el lugar idóneo, para pasar desapercibido.

Vegeta, entró sin prestar ninguna atención a su alrededor, simplemente eligió una mesa y pidió una copa, que apuró de un solo trago.

Sentados, en un apartado rincón de aquel antro; Brolly y Paragus conversaban tranquilamente, con el aspecto de estar simplemente emborrachándose.

Revolviéndose en la silla nerviosamente, el más joven preguntó:

-¿Entonces, todo ha ido bien?

-Efectivamente- contestó Paragus. -Quedan sólo algunos detalles por concretar. Tendremos que esperar un tiempo, pero la cosa ya está en marcha- tranquilamente, tomó un sorbo del vaso que tenía entre sus manos, para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

Una mueca de contrariedad; se reflejó en el rostro de Brolly

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

-No lo sé con certeza-dudó el comandante-. Un mes, quizás algo más.

Bebió con ansiedad.

-¡¿No podría ser menos?!- interrogó nerviosamente.

Paragus levantó una de sus cejas, mirándolo directamente a la cara.

-Es posible, pero no nos arriesgaremos, tenemos solamente una oportunidad. Esperaremos hasta que todo esté perfectamente preparado.

-No sé, si podré esperar- musitó su interlocutor inquieto; cambiando de nuevo su posición sobre la silla.

-¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo!, los rebeldes del sur, necesitan un tiempo para organizar la operación de distracción. Además; hay que pensar cómo vamos a acercarnos al rey y lo principal… - hizo una pausa, clavando ahora la vista en su pupilo- tenemos que librarnos del príncipe.

-¡Yo me encargaré de Vegeta!-. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa macabra.

-Estoy seguro que eso te encantaría- contestó jocoso- pero para que el plan funcione, debe estar fuera de Vegetasei cuando todo suceda. La sorpresa; es nuestra principal baza.

-¡Ese engreído merece la muerte!- el odio se dibujaba en cada uno de sus rasgos.

-¡Escúchame bien!- su voz sonó entre irritada y autoritaria –. ¡No permitiré que tu impaciencia lo arruine todo!, nos ceñiremos a lo planeado. ¡El primero en morir; debe ser el rey!

-No creo que pueda soportar una humillación más.

-Estimado Brolly, este planeta y su imperio; bien valen que te tragues tu orgullo un tiempo. Ni tan siquiera lo recordarás, cuando tengamos el poder… lo cual me recuerda, que debemos buscar apoyo entre; las clases bajas, para nuestra pequeña rebelión, si no queremos que esos insectos, se sientan desplazados y monten una revolución por su cuenta.

-He estado pensando en eso; ¿qué tal Bardock? Los de su clase lo respetan y muchos acatarán lo que él decida.

Movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No, yo también pensé en él, pero su lealtad es demasiado obvia. No traicionará al rey-. Afirmó tajante.

Brolly reflexionó unos segundos antes de hablar:

-Quizás su hijo: ¡Raditz!; ¡es joven, impulsivo y ambicioso! -Se había fijado en el soldado, durante las pruebas de acceso a la unidad del príncipe y suponía que el rechazo, no le había sentado nada bien.

Paragus rió abiertamente, ante el comentario de su pupilo.

-¡Una mala combinación!- apostilló, chascando la lengua- supongo, que podremos adherirlo a nuestros propósitos, sólo hay que esperar el momento apropiado-contestó, sin dejar aún de reír – Creo que es hora de pedir otro trago y brindar por nuestra futura victoria.

Con un simple gesto, indicó a uno de los esclavos; que llenara sus vasos. Este, se aproximó a la mesa para cumplir las órdenes, sin levantar la vista en ningún momento. Tomando un sorbo, interpeló**:**

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta tu madre? –la pregunta fue pronunciada, mientras sus labios se curvaban sarcásticamente.

-Ya conoces a mi madre, sigue con sus absurdas ideas- trataba de evitar un tema, que le resultaba sumamente desagradable.

-¡Vaya!, así que tu hermana, está llamada a ser: ¡la próxima reina de Vegetasei!- la ironía era evidente- ¡Ese estúpido, no merece una hembra como Kyabetsu!- una obscena mirada de deseo, relampagueó en sus ojos.

-Por nada del mundo, mi sangre se mezclará con la de Vegeta, ¡así tenga que matarlos a los dos!- masculló, mientras apretaba la mandíbula con visible ira.

Sonrió abiertamente fijando su vista en Brolly.

-Francamente, eso sería un desperdicio totalmente innecesario- dijo Paragus levantando su copa hacia él- ¡Bebamos; por nuestro éxito!-. Sus músculos se tensaron repentinamente al reconocer las dos figuras sentadas en el extremo opuesto de la sala.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyabetsu, vislumbró por fin; a un Vegeta solitario y cabizbajo. Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Contoneándose provocativa entre miradas llenas de lujuria, se aproximó a su mesa.

-No es bueno beber solo- habló quedamente, anunciando su presencia.

Sobresaltado, interrumpió sus pensamientos; todavía puestos en el recuerdo de aquella encapuchada desconocida, que no lograba apartar de su mente. Levantó despacio la cabeza, para dirigir la vista hacia la femenina y conocida voz, clavando en ella; su mirada sombría e imperturbable.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- preguntó con desdén y bastante mala leche, apurando la bebida que tenía en la mano.

Kyabetsu, retiró una silla junto a él, sin dejar de observarlo. A juzgar por su aspecto y las pupilas dilatadas; debía llevar un buen rato bebiendo.

-Pensé, que tal vez querrías compañía- anunció sentándose y cruzando sus piernas provocativamente, mientras con un simple gesto, indicaba a uno de los esclavos que les sirviera. Este se acercó; cumpliendo sus órdenes, para retirarse con rapidez.

Continuó en silencio, mirándolo a los ojos, al tiempo que dibujaba con uno de sus dedos; el borde de su vaso. Finalmente, alzó este hacia el príncipe.

-¡A tu salud!- dijo, dando un pequeño sorbo; para seguidamente, pasar sensualmente la punta de la lengua; sobre sus labios humedeciéndolos.

Vegeta, se fijó ahora en ella. Había sustituido su habitual traje de combate; por un largo vestido negro de altísima abertura en la falda y sin hombros, que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, moldeando su figura. No pudo evitar apreciar el pronunciado escote, que bajaba más allá de sus pechos, dejando al descubierto gran parte de estos.

–¡Márchate!, no estoy de humor para tus juegos- contestó, desviando la vista hacia su vaso.

Kyabetsu, esbozó una incitante sonrisa.

-¡Oh, vamos! tan solo es una copa- pausó. –A no ser claro, que tú quieras algo más- insinuó al tiempo que; alargaba su brazo, para descansar un dedo, en el pecho del saiyajin, deslizándolo lentamente hacia abajo

El príncipe agarró fuertemente su mano.

–¡No me toques!- le increpó despreciativo, mientras la soltaba separándola de él. Miró de reojo a su alrededor. Al parecer aquel encuentro, estaba despertando el interés de gran parte de los allí reunidos -. Mejor no continúes con esto o tendrás algo de que arrepentirte-. Continuó amenazante, mientras entornaba los ojos con rabia.

Ella simplemente amplió su sonrisa.

-Eso, ¡es casi un reto!– susurró, aproximando sus rostros peligrosamente- Y yo nunca rechazo un desafío- contestó, posando sus labios sobre los de él.

Vegeta cerró los ojos un instante tratando de enfocar su pensamiento. Algo realmente difícil con el alcohol nublando la mente y su libido totalmente fuera de control.

Abandonándose finalmente a sus instintos, pasó bruscamente; su mano por detrás del cuello, atrayéndola más hacía él. La besó con furia; mordisqueando su labio inferior, para abrirse paso bruscamente dentro de su boca. Ahogando toda su confusión, frustración y cólera en aquel roce. Desquitándose, salvajemente en ese beso, de todo el deseo contenido.

Ella, simplemente se dejó llevar; abriendo la boca para recibir su ansiosa lengua, mientras él; continuaba devorando, mordiendo y succionando, hasta dejarla casi sin aliento.

Se detuvo en un atisbo de razón; frunciendo el ceño cruelmente, mientras le regalaba una malévola sonrisa sobre sus labios y la separaba de él.

-¿De verdad te crees digna de compartir mi cama?- preguntó en un tono gélido, al tiempo que miraba alrededor como si buscará alguna cosa. Su vista se detuvo finalmente -. ¡Tú, ven aquí!- ordenó repentinamente, señalando a una de las prostitutas del local.

La mujer; miró incrédula alrededor y dubitativamente obedeció, acercándose temblorosa hasta la mesa. Cuando estuvo a su alcance y de un brusco movimiento; la asió de la muñeca atrayéndola a su regazo. Sentándola en sus rodillas; comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, como había hecho hacía tan solo un instante.

Kyabetsu aturdida por lo que estaba sucediendo; volvió su rostro para ver la expresión entre curiosa y divertida, de la mayoría de los presentes, que no dejaban de observar la escena con interés.

Vegeta desunió al fin su boca de la de aquella fulana y alzando la voz, le escupió a la cara sus palabras.

-¡Incluso una prostituta besa mejor que tú!- rió jocoso.

Depositó tranquilamente a la mujer en el suelo, que se apartó tan rápido como le fue posible, para seguidamente levantarse dispuesto a marcharse. Antes de hacerlo se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle al oído.

-Todavía tienes mucho que aprender. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que intentes seducir al príncipe de los saiyajins -. Y dándole la espalda, se dirigió a la salida.

En el otro extremo del salón Brolly; se levantó furioso elevando su ki dispuesto a salir a su encuentro. Una mano, lo asió por el brazo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra moverte! Esta no es tu guerra-. Ordenó Paragus, sentándolo nuevamente.

Conmocionada, apretó con rabia sus puños, mientras sentía la humillación clavarse profundamente en su pecho. Lentamente, se incorporó; para salir de allí antes de que las lágrimas hundieran aún más su ya pisoteado orgullo.

Caminó altiva hacia la puerta, acompañada por el eco de las risas y el recuerdo de sus palabras. Palabras que tardaría tiempo en olvidar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Unos poderosos brazos, se ciñeron alrededor de su cuerpo; inmovilizándolo. A una velocidad de vértigo, voló de espaldas hacia una de las paredes laterales, impactando a su captor, que aflojó el agarre.

Se soltó, al tiempo que giraba sobre si mismo. Intentó asestar un golpe, pero su contrincante se movió rápidamente y el puño se estrelló; contra el duro acero, abriendo una herida que; comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Maldita sea!- renegó Vegeta en voz alta, disminuyendo inmediatamente su ki.

Despacio, bajo hasta al suelo y se dirigió a una pila de toallas, pasando una, por sus hombros; secándose las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente, con uno de los extremos.

-¡Hemos terminado!- anunció.

Nappa, descendió situándose justo a su lado.

-Hoy estas, como ausente- comentó tuteándolo, algo que solamente se permitía en los entrenamientos y en ciertos momentos de intimidad. –Quizás… no deberías beber- recriminó, dubitativo.

Clavó la vista en él, entre sorprendido, enojado y divertido.

-¡Vaya, por lo visto las noticias vuelan!- contestó jocoso, al tiempo que limpiaba su mano que no dejaba de sangrar.- ¿Algún otro suceso que deba conocer?- preguntó con un deje de intención en su voz.

-Se habla de un desafortunado encuentro con: Kyabetsu- respondió su mentor cauteloso, no estaba seguro de la reacción que tendría ante sus palabras.

Vegeta rió abiertamente.

-Podríamos llamarlo así- dijo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Aunque, yo más bien diría; que fue ella la que tuvo un desafortunado encuentro conmigo-. Sentenció, antes de salir dejándolo allí plantado.

Claramente, no quería seguir hablando.

Entró en la ducha, dejando que el agua salpicara su piel; aplastando su cabello. Cerró los ojos, elevando el rostro, para que este, tomara contacto directo con el frío líquido. Tenía; un espantoso dolor de cabeza y una resaca de campeonato.

Una mujer de cabello exótico y profundos iris azules, mordiéndose un deseable labio inferior; se dibujó nuevamente en su mente. Ni el fuerte entrenamiento, ni el exceso de alcohol de la noche anterior, habían logrado sacar aquella imagen de su cerebro.

Se sacudió; abriendo totalmente el grifo, en su afán de borrar por completo aquel recuerdo. Estuvo largo rato bajo el gélido elemento, tratando de no sucumbir a sus pensamientos. Finalmente, se secó enrollando una toalla en la cintura, para adentrarse en su cuarto.

Una vez vestido; se sentó en el borde de la cama, para calzarse las botas. Ella continuaba latente en su cabeza. Desconcentrándolo. Gruñó en voz alta:

-¡Estúpido!

Así era como se sentía. Llevaba todo el día con una única y lujuriosa idea. Pudo haberla tenido allí mismo; arrancarle la ropa y saciase en el cuerpo de aquella detestable esclava. ¿Que hizo en cambio? Dejarla marchar y dedicarse a beber. Sí, realmente era: un estúpido.

_-"Necesito un poco de aire_"-. Pensó y agarrando su capa, se aproximó a una de las ventanas para salir volando.

Mientras surcaba su planeta, reflexionó sobre la posibilidad de volver a encontrarla. Rió internamente, ante lo absurdo de ese pensamiento. Después de su encuentro la tarde anterior, no volvería a salir de casa. Se sintió especialmente orgulloso de este último pensamiento; olía el miedo a su alrededor. Su sola presencia solía provocar pavor, incluso entre los suyos**;** buenos conocedores de su irascible carácter. Le divertía sobremanera; ver el terror en los ojos de aquellos que le rodeaban. Miedo, respeto y fuerza, estas palabras se unían en su vida; conformando tres de los pilares, de la misma. El control; era el cuarto fundamento, pero el dominio absoluto sobre sí mismo, quedaba ahora, un poco lejos.

Sin darse cuenta, su vuelo le había llevado a las cercanías de la cueva, donde la encontró la tarde anterior y se sorprendió así mismo, buscándola. Inesperadamente la vislumbró; sentada bajo un árbol, con la cara vuelta hacia el cielo y la capucha sobre sus hombros, dejando que los rayos del sol, acariciaran su rostro.

¡Apenas si podía creerlo!, indudablemente la mujer tenía agallas. Sonrió con malicia. Por una vez; la suerte se ponía de su lado

Descendió sigiloso, aproximándose sin que ella se hubiera percatado, aún de su presencia. La luz; se reflejaba en su cabello, dotándolo de un brillo especial. La fornicaría sobre la hierba. Saciándose. Ahogando sus deseos, hundiéndose en ella de una vez por todas.

Bulma miró al frente, dejándose atrapar por sus ojos fríos, oscuros e indescifrables.

Reaccionó levantándose. No esperaba volver a toparse con él. Había meditado sobre aquel encuentro durante gran parte del día. En un primer momento estuvo tentada de no volver a salir, pero rehusó dejarse asustar. ¡Ningún saiyajin iba a privarla de hacer lo que le gustaba!

Observó tímidamente; su gesto sombrío estremeciéndose, quizás esta vez no debió ser tan osada.

Su fragancia, cosquilleó ensu nariz; traída por la tenue brisa que soplaba. Nada la enturbiaba ahora, descubriendo lo embriagadora que podía llegar a ser. Revivió el tacto suave de su piel en sus manos. Sintió como se endurecía. Aquella esclava lo humillaba haciéndolo reaccionar así. Apretó sus dientes con rabia, tensando cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo. La poseería en ese mismo instante; hasta hartarse, al fin y al cabo lo había provocado y ahora simplemente debía pagar por eso. Ya estaba bien de duchas frías.

Comenzó a caminar, mirándola lascivamente.

A medida que él se acercaba, Bulma fue retrocediendo hasta que su espalda; tropezó con el árbol que les cobijaba. Cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que vendría, mientras pegaba su cuerpo tembloroso al tronco, tanto como le era posible.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. Podía notar su agitada respiración golpeándole el rostro. Asió sus muñecas; levantándolas por encima de su cabeza, sujetándola contra el árbol violentamente con una sola mano mientras la otra, se deslizaba despacio por uno de sus brazos, acariciándolo con el reverso de su palma. Ella dejo de temblar para tensarse repentinamente bajo su contacto.

-Creí haber dejado claro ayer, todo lo referente a los esclavos y sus paseos- le susurró al oído aproximando su erección sin llegar a rozarla.

Se estremeció al notar el aliento tibio sobre el lóbulo de la oreja. El pánico hizo que su cuerpo volviera a sacudirse enérgicamente. Sus rodillas cedieron, incapaces ya de sostenerla y si no hubiera sido por el fuerte agarre que él mantenía; a buen seguro hubiera caído al suelo. Se rehusó a pensar, no podía hacerlo. Ni tan siquiera la voz fue capaz de escapar de su garganta cuando con un grito mudo, intentó liberar su angustia.

Vegeta podía volver a oler el miedo en ella incluso más intensamente que la tarde anterior. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, mientras la veía temblar indefensa contra aquel árbol. Vaciló. Por alguna razón que no acertaba a comprender, la posibilidad de lastimarla lograba paralizarle.

Una gota de sangre se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla resaltando aún más la palidez de esta. Buscó con inquietud la fuente de la misma, no podía haberle hecho daño, apenas la había rozado. Fijó la vista en su puño herido atenazando sus muñecas por sobre la cabeza.

_-¡Mierda!_ - pensó mientras la soltaba, notando como toda la rabia contenida se disipaba en ese preciso instante.

Bulma notó su liberación y cayó de rodillas apoyando las manos en el al suelo. No fue consciente de cuanto tiempo se mantuvo así, con la cabeza gacha sobre su pecho; tratando de recuperar el dominio sobre su mente, todavía incapaz de hilvanar ningún pensamiento. Su cuerpo comenzó lentamente a relajarse. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y abrió por fin los ojos muy despacio. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante que resultó una eternidad para ambos. Finalmente, ella desvió la vista posándola en su puño.

-Creó que podría ayudar con esa herida- susurró apenas separando los labios; mientras observaba la sangre resbalar entre sus dedos.

-¡Yo no necesito tu ayuda!- respondió él, ocultando su mano y dando un paso atrás.

Ella se incorporó vacilante, cómo si le costara trabajo mantenerse en pie, y removió la bolsa que solía llevar colgada sacando un pequeño frasco.

-Está bien- dijo ofreciéndoselo –. Quizás, más tarde lo necesites.

La miró, ahora confuso, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, ignorando completamente su obsequio.

-¡Veo, que no eres muy respetuosa con la ley!- gruñó mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente al pecho y levantaba una de sus cejas-. Tal vez, será mejor que yo mismo vigile tus movimientos.

Movió sus labios para contestarle, pero antes de poder hacerlo; él, le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar al tiempo que añadía:

-¡Nos veremos aquí mañana!- era una orden.

Perpleja**, **lo vio alejarse. No entendía que había pasado.

-¡Espera!- exclamó-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Se detuvo, tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo. No esperaba la pregunta. Reflexionó un instante y girando su rostro, contestó:

- Puedes llamarme: Nappa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Una mentira no tendría sentido si la verdad no fuera percibida como peligrosa." _(Alfred Adler)

**Kyabetsu**: Repollo

_Una traición, un rechazo y un encuentro. Ahora ya no podemos hablar de casualidades. ¡Aunque nuestro adorado príncipe se empeñe en verlo de esta manera! Este capítulo para mí, personalmente, ha supuesto todo un reto, la inspiración no llegaba nunca. En serio, ¡creo que lo he reescrito unas diez veces! Espero impaciente vuestros comentarios._

_Gracias a todos por los reviews, dan energía y hacen que valga la pena y gracias a Midory por el beteo._

_Críticas, opiniones, tomatazos y demás son bien recibidos. ¡Animaros! Gracias cómo siempre a los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer._

_Hasta pronto._


	6. CAPITULO V: UN BESO

CAPITULO V: UN BESO

Kakarotto, caminaba cabizbajo hacia el pabellón de reciclaje, sumido en sus propios pensamientos; con Bulma como principal motivo de todas sus preocupaciones.

Hacía dos meses que habían llegado a Vegetasei, incluso antes de embarcar, sabía que tendría problemas para mantenerla encerrada. Su carácter aventurero y sus ansias de libertad, congeniaban mal, con el hecho de tener que permanecer oculta.

Los primeros días; se mantuvo tranquila, pero después, su irascibilidad había ido en aumento, al punto de pensar que, acabaría enloqueciendo a Chichi, con sus ataques de ira y sus pataletas. Esta, en cambio, buena conocedora de la impetuosa personalidad de su amiga; se mantenía entretenida en sus quehaceres domésticos y aunque las peleas eran antológicas, acababan rápidamente.

Hasta aquí todo normal y previsible. Lo que realmente le escamaba; era, que de un tiempo a esta parte, eso se había acabado. No más riñas, no más reproches, no más gritos; incluso dejó de preguntar insistentemente la fecha de su partida para, maldecir a continuación, el día que tuvo la infeliz idea de acompañarlo; recriminándole, una y otra vez hasta la saciedad, dicho viaje.

Era sorprendente y sospechoso a la vez; el cambio observado en ella. Estaba tramando algo, o incluso peor, estaba ya metida en algo. La pregunta era: ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacía que Bulma estuviera disfrutando su estancia en Vegetasei? Por supuesto, en más de una ocasión la interrogó sin éxito sobre el asunto. Ella, se limitaba a encogerse de hombros, contestándole simplemente:

-_"Nunca estás contento, si me enfado porque me enfado y si no, porque no lo hago, supongo que simplemente me he acostumbrado a la situación"_.

Era menos sencillo de lo que quería aparentar, no en vano la conocía lo suficiente para saberla capaz de manipular cualquier situación y mentir sobre ella, sin ningún tipo de rubor.

_-"Quizás estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, seguramente se ha cansado de protestar inútilmente y ha acabado por rendirse"- _pensó inconsciente de su propia inocencia.

Nadie en sus cabales imaginaría a la intrépida Bulma rindiéndose tan fácilmente.

-Vaya, vaya, ¡mira a quien tenemos aquí! Si es ese enclenque, que se hace llamar hermano mío.

La voz, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, encontrándose cara a cara; con el último individuo que deseba ver.

-Raditz- acertó a pronunciar en voz baja.

-¡El mismo!- contestó-. Ya me habían contado de tu presencia, pero esperaba no tener el desagradable placer de verte. ¡Parece ser que mi suerte acaba aquí!-. La ironía traslucía toda su displicencia por aquel encuentro.

-Llegué hace dos meses para mi reentrenamiento -. No sabía el porqué de unas explicaciones que seguramente no interesaban a su interlocutor.

-Estoy al corriente de tus idas y venidas –atajó-. Al menos, no has tenido la feliz idea de aparecerte por casa; ahorrándonos así la vergüenza de tu presencia.

El desprecio que imprimía en cada una de sus palabras; resultaba evidente, incluso a alguien como él. Pensó en su padre y reuniendo un poco de valor, finalmente interpeló:

-¿Cómo está Bardock?

El rencor, transformó por un instante el rostro de Raditz, sobreponiéndose rápidamente a la impresión que le causó la pregunta.

–¡Eso, no es de tu incumbencia!- respondió con acritud, observando el ahora compungido semblante de su hermano -. Mas para tu información, se encuentra bien- lo vio asentir con la cabeza antes de continuar hablando- Aunque estará mejor cuando te sepa otra vez lejos de aquí- sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Eso no depende de mí- acertó a contestar cabizbajo.

-Bien, en ese caso limítate a mantenerte invisible como hasta ahora.

Dicho lo cual, continuó su camino, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de obtener una respuesta. La conversación había tocado a su fin. Kakarotto, se giró viendo como la imponente figura de su hermano desaparecía por una de las puertas de palacio, mientras dolorosos recuerdos, emergían a su mente.

"_Examinó detenidamente su rostro, era como si su reflejo hubiera traspasado el espejo, tomando vida delante de él, nadie podría dudar de los lazos de sangre existentes entre ellos; padre e hijo eran iguales. Una severa mueca se dibujó en el semblante de su progenitor. No sabía cuanto tiempo resistiría la inquisidora expresión de sus ojos. Desvío la vista a un lado. Raditz, se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta, no se había movido desde que empezó la discusión, se mantenía simplemente en silencio, sin ningún gesto concreto en su cara._

_Se preguntó que debía estar pensado; a pesar de su apariencia fría y bravucona; su hermano y él tenían una buena relación, quizás no fraternal, pero sí cordial, casi amigable y eso ya era mucho, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los individuos de su raza, se caracterizaban por rechazar cualquier vínculo afectivo, considerando este como una mera debilidad._

_-¿Tienes miedo?_

_La pregunta le hizo volver la vista hacia su padre._

_- ¿Cómo dices?- interrogó dubitativo, sin acabar de entender a qué se refería._

_-Quiero saber si es el miedo, lo que te hace dejarlo- reiteró secamente._

_Clavó los ojos en él, tomándose un tiempo antes de contestar:_

_- No se trata de eso._

_-¡Entonces qué diablos es! - alzó la voz por primera vez durante el transcurso de la conversación. Su paciencia empezaba a agotarse._

_Reflexionó, no podía revelarle una verdad que ni él mismo entendía; lo único que sabía es que ya no podía continuar, no quería seguir destruyendo y matando. Ya no deseaba conquistar planetas. Las voces agónicas de aquellos que un día suplicaron por su vida, resonaban en sus oídos, al igual que la imagen de cuerpos mutilados y sangre tiñendo el campo de batalla. Su recién recobrada conciencia; podía hacer bien poco para borrar todas esas atrocidades, sólo el tiempo podía y eso era precisamente lo que esperaba obtener; tiempo._

–_No lo entenderías- dijo simplemente._

_-¿Entender?, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que entender? ¡Desapareces durante seis meses!- sus gritos iban en aumento- Te dimos por muerto. ¡Incluso celebramos tu maldito funeral!- pausó un momento cogiendo aire, antes de continuar hablando, tratando de serenarse - y ahora, te apareces aquí de repente, con esa absurda idea de dejar tu unidad de conquista por una insignificante unidad de vigilancia, que cualquier soldado, querría abandonar. ¡Quizás eres tú el que no comprende lo humillante de tu decisión! Has escapado a la muerte por los pelos y tienes miedo de volver a encontrarte cara a cara con ella; sólo es algo pasajero, no hace falta que arruines tu carrera militar por eso._

_-¡Ya te dije que no tengo miedo!- Lo miró fijamente a los ojos- La decisión ya está tomada y no voy a cambiar de idea_

_Su padre apretó fuertemente los puños, mientras su mandíbula se tensaba. La rabia centelleó en sus ojos__**.**_

_-Si esa es tu última palabra, no me queda más remedio que pedirte que te vayas. ¡No puedo permitirme un cobarde por hijo!-. Pausó, como si le costara pronunciar sus últimas palabras- ¡Desde este momento no perteneces a esta familia, sobre la que hoy derramas tanta vergüenza!_

_Agachó la cabeza, apartando la vista y simplemente susurró__**:**_

_-Está bien, supongo que será lo mejor- y dándose la vuelta caminó hacia la puerta, encontrando a Ratditz, bloqueándole el paso. Alzó la vista dispuesto a enfrentar la mirada despreciativa de su hermano, no encontrando en ella más que estupor y desconcierto. Lentamente se apartó dejándole pasar. Sin más palabras; traspasó el umbral de aquella casa para no volver"_

Regresó a la realidad, hacía tiempo de todo aquello, tres años y desde ese día no volvió a ver a ninguno de ellos hasta hoy. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían y la relación con su familia, era una de ellas.

Reanudó su camino hacia el pabellón de reentrenamiento, ya había perdido suficiente tiempo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Maldita seas! ¡No importa lo fuertemente enterrada que estés, porque de todas maneras voy a arrancarte!

Llevaba ya un rato levitando por encima de la mujer; divertido con su inútil esfuerzo por hacerse con una raíz, que al parecer, se le estaba resistiendo. La capucha de su particular atuendo; había caído, dejando ver su pelo; como siempre sujeto en una cola de la que, y debido al esfuerzo, escapaban varios mechones.

-¡Realmente vas a conseguir que me enfade!- resopló tirando una vez más.

Rió por lo bajo, no había parado de hablar ni un solo momento, cómo si aquel apéndice pudiera oírla o entenderla.

-Es una fea costumbre esa de hablar sola, ó ¿acaso te estás dirigiendo a la señora raíz?- ironizó, aterrizando finalmente a su lado.

-¡No más fea que la tuya, de aparecer siempre de improviso; asustándome!- respondió sobresaltada, por su repentina presencia.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

- No es culpa mía que seas: una miedosa.

-¡No soy miedosa!, lo que pasa es que normalmente la gente no va por ahí volando y aterrizando sin avisar.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, su rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo y pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su despejada frente.

-Aquí en Vegetasei, todo el mundo va por ahí volando y aterrizando y puedo asegurarte que a nadie le causa pavor- contestó alzando los hombros con naturalidad. La observó morderse el labio inferior, como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa. Ese gesto tan suyo, le fascinaba.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, volvió a agacharse y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

_-"Primer asalto, yo gano"-_ pensó retirándose un poco, recostándose en la hierba, sin dejar de mirarla. Recordó, el primer día que la vio y el efecto que le causó. Aún hoy, trataba de averiguar entre los pliegues de su ropa, un cuerpo que imaginaba perfecto en cada uno de sus húmedos sueños, pero que, para su desgracia, seguía siendo todo un misterio.

En más de una ocasión, incluyendo aquel momento, tuvo la tentación de arrojarse sobre ella y arrancarle aquella fea túnica a mordiscos, teniéndola al fin desnuda entre sus brazos. Desconocía por completo, el motivo que le impulsaba a no hacerlo.

Ahí estaba otra vez; su maldita erección, por lo menos tenía la precaución de usar su armadura larga, mucho más incómoda, a la vez que, mucho más discreta.

-¿Vas a continuar mucho rato con eso?-. Interrogó -. Estoy empezando a aburrirme.

Se incorporó para verlo allí tumbado. Colocando sus manos en la cintura lo miró resentida, mientras apretaba la mandíbula con rabia.

-Quizás, si tuvieras la delicadeza de venir a ayudarme acabaría antes- contestó indignada.

-¿Y por qué iba ayudarte? No es culpa mía que seas una enclenque- realmente lo estaba pasando bien, a pesar de la absurda situación.

-En ese caso, tu aburrimiento tampoco lo es mío- dijo agachándose de nuevo, sus ojos brillaron astutamente – Había pensado darte algo a cambio de tu colaboración, pero ya veo que no te interesa- fuera de su vista, Bulma dibujó una burlona sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño molesto.

_-"Segundo asalto, ella ganaba". _

Se levantó refunfuñando, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba. Encerrándola descuidadamente entre sus brazos, tomó las manos entre las suyas tirando fuertemente hacia atrás_. _

_-"Tendría que haberla ayudado antes_"- pensó, sintiendo su cuerpo envolviendo el de ella, mientras un escalofrío, lo recorría de arriba a abajo y su aroma penetraba intensamente a través de la nariz. Sólo cuando la conoció, había rozado su piel suave. El tacto de esta, sobre sus palmas; quemaba como aquel día.

Su pulso, comenzó a acelerarse al sentir la proximidad de él, notó como el calor subía hasta sus ya rojas mejillas, mientras el tibio aliento lamía su cuello con sutileza. Volvió a morder su labio inferior. Hacía unos segundos que tenía la raíz entre sus manos, no tenía sentido prolongar aquel contacto mucho más. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo musitó**:**

-Gracias- notando enseguida como su agarre se aflojaba separándose de ella.

Volteó su rostro, evitando que la mujer viera el efecto que su roce le había provocado.

-Ni pienses que lo hice por ti, quiero mi regalo- contestó recomponiendo rápidamente, su orgullosa mirada y su típica pose de brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Sonrió abiertamente al tiempo que guardaba la dichosa raíz en su bolsa

-Está bien, vamos-. Y cogiendo su mano echó a correr hacia un árbol cercano. Él no supo reaccionar, así que simplemente se dejó arrastrar apabullado por la espontaneidad de su gesto. -Ya estamos, ahora ¡siéntate aquí y espera! - ordenó cariñosamente, soltándolo mientras ella seguía corriendo, hasta unos arbustos próximos.

La obedeció en silencio, confuso por la familiaridad, con que lo había tratado y más aún, por el hecho de que esta le fuera agradable. Trató de reponerse, pero no le resultaba nada fácil percibiendo el ki de la mujer cerca de él. Se sorprendió por esta revelación, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que inconscientemente siempre buscaba su ki y su aroma. Era realmente desconcertante. Ahí estaba otra vez, sintiendo como se acercaba.

Buscó apoyo en uno de sus hombros, arrodillándose a su lado extendió hacía él, su mano que iba cargada de unas extrañas bayas

-Son para ti, ¡pruébalas!- sugirió alegremente.

Miró con extrañeza aquellos frutos, la mujer debía estar loca si pensaba que iba a comerse eso.

-No pienses ni por un minuto que voy a ingerir esas cosas negruzcas.

-¡Oh, vamos! -rió- te aseguro que no te arrepentirás; ¡son unas moras deliciosas!- y tomando una, la acercó hasta su boca, saboreándola abiertamente a modo de demostración.

Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo, logró controlar su impetuoso deseo de ser esa fruta carnosa, a la que se concedía el derecho de acceder libremente a sus tentadores labios. Desechó la idea, receloso cogió una y la introdujo en su boca. Realmente la mujer tenía razón, estaban: estupendas.

Lo observó comer una tras otra.

-¡Parece que te gustan!- opinó divertida.

-Bueno he probado cosas mejores, pero no están mal. Además tengo hambre- contestó, sin dejar de comer.

Tan solo quedaba una, cuando ella, la hizo resbalar hasta sus dedos hábilmente.

-Bueno ya has comido muchas, es justo que la última sea para mí - dijo aproximándola a su boca.

-Dijiste que eran un regalo- susurró, sujetando su mano antes de poder ver cumplido su objetivo.

El gesto, hizo que sus rostros quedaran peligrosamente juntos, el uno del otro.

Tragó, visiblemente nerviosa. Apenas unos centímetros los separaban. Trató de contestar, mas su voz se negaba a salir.

La fruta, había pasado a un segundo plano, desde el momento en que él, no dejaba de observar sus sugestivos labios. Lentamente, la dejó acercarla a su boca, mirando deseoso como aquel fruto desaparecía, para; seguidamente, tomarla del cuello y atrayéndola a él, saborear sin prisa el dulce rastro que esta, había dejado en ella.

Perdiendo totalmente el dominio sobre sus actos**, **sus bocas chocaron inflamando el aire de una pasión incontrolable, descubriéndose mutuamente, explorando con la humedad de sus lenguas delirantes, un camino hasta ese momento, desconocido para ambos. Acarició cada uno de los rincones a los que ella le daba acceso, calmando su deseo; cómo un naufrago en el desierto, cuando por fin encuentra el ansiada agua en la que saciar su sed. Degustando su delicioso sabor con el fervor y el anhelo de algo largamente esperado. Algo extraño y embriagador, algo que escapaba a ese autocontrol meticulosamente estudiado, que tenía sobre todos y cada uno de sus actos.

Un brillo de razón, relampagueó en su mente apartándola de él, repentinamente. Escrutó el rostro con su impenetrable mirada, sus labios rojos y entreabiertos, su respiración entrecortada y esos ojos azules, mirándolo sin comprender.

-Tengo que marcharme- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba elevándose en el aire tan rápido como le fue posible.

Tenía que alejarse mientras aún pudiera de aquella tentadora mujer ahora perdida en un mar de confusión.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Abrió la puerta de la habitación para entrar en la misma y encontrarse con su madre, tranquilamente sentada en un sillón. Esperándola.

Ignoró completamente su presencia.

-Tienes mal aspecto- dijo esta, desatendiendo el hecho de que su hija, hubiera pasado de largo sin tan siquiera mirarla.

Lentamente, comenzó a desabrochar los cierres de su armadura, tratando de que la presencia de Karifurawaa no la perturbara. Algo imposible.

-Deberías estarme agradecida. He tenido que usar toda mi influencia para traerte de nuevo a Vegetasei- continuó impertérrita, haciendo caso omiso de la actitud de Kyabetsu.

Se tensó, mientras la armadura caía golpeando el suelo sonoramente, girándose para regalarle una; mirada furiosa cargada de resentimiento e incomprensión. Estaba muy enfadada. Tenía que haberse imaginado desde el principio el por qué de su repentina vuelta.

-¡No tenías derecho a hacer algo así!- respondió llena de rencor, mientras sus ojos azabaches refulgían fijos, en su progenitora.

-Creo que sí. Tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo- se levantó caminando hacia ella- ¿De verdad pensaste que ibas a poder escapar de mi?-. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros curvando sus labios en una sonrisa cruel – ¡Sinceramente, te tenía por más inteligente!- Las pupilas de Kyabetsu, brillaban destilando parte de la ira que estaba sintiendo. -Una pequeña humillación y ¿te rindes?-. Soltó Karifurawaa, con un matiz de decepción en su voz.

-Será mejor que te vayas-. Contestó.

La sonora carcajada de su madre, retumbó en sus oídos. Girándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin dejar de reír, contoneándose con ese aire de superioridad; que lucen las personas que se saben ganadoras.

-En lugar de desperdiciar tu tiempo en absurdas batallas, ¡deberías centrarte en lo que realmente importa! Si las insinuaciones no funcionan, tal vez deberías ser menos sutil -. Apostilló amenazante, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Kiabetsu, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Se había presentado voluntaria a una misión de conquista; que la mantendría un tiempo lejos de Vegetasei, con la esperanza de no tener que repetir el humillante episodio con Vegeta. Había sido una ilusa. Su madre nunca se rendía y por supuesto, no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente de entre sus redes. En apenas un mes ya la tenía de vuelta y atrapada nuevamente. La odiaba por eso. Apretó sus puños colérica, mientras la impotencia la desbordaba completamente.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nappa, observaba con experta mirada los movimientos de Vegeta, en el área de entrenamiento.

Normalmente su pupilo, no destacaba por su buen humor, pero aquella mañana; su carácter era más agrio que de costumbre. Desde primera hora, no había abierto la boca; ni tan siquiera le recriminó el interrumpir su desayuno, regalándole solamente; una mirada severa de reproche en un semblante serio y pensativo. Unos cuantos élites; habían sido ya enviados a los tanques de regeneración, gracias al ardor guerrero del príncipe. Ni eso apaciguó su furia. Aunque sus ataques; eran más violentos de lo habitual en un entrenamiento, resultaban distraídos e incluso imprecisos y eso era poco común en él. Algo estaba carcomiendo su pensamiento, abstrayéndolo de concentrarse en la lucha.

Había pasado toda la noche tratando de imprimir en su cabeza, el hecho de que: ella era una simple esclava, muy inferior en todos los sentidos; ni tan solo debía haberse permitido mirarlo a la cara, mucho menos rozarlo con sus labios. Mas su rabia, se sustentaba en la certeza, de saber que había sido él; quién la había besado, él, quién la había deseado incesantemente desde el primer momento, él, quién había propiciado cada uno de sus innumerables encuentros. Él, el príncipe de los saiyajins

La ira brotó de nuevo por cada uno de sus poros.

Ni tan siquiera le pertenecía, era la esclava de otro. Un febril odio hacia aquel desconocido, lo invadió, corroyendo nuevamente sus entrañas. El beso de la mujer quemaba aún en los labios. ¿Cuántas veces habría probado su amo aquella boca? Un colérico grito, escapó de su garganta, antes de lanzarse ciegamente a un nuevo ataque.

Podía rememorar claramente su perpleja y amarga mirada; cuando la dejó allí sentada. No había querido marcharse así, pero la confusión se apoderó de él, empujándolo a alejarse mientras aún podía hacerlo, antes de que sus instintos nublaran completamente; cualquier posibilidad de raciocinio.

Sintió venir un puño hacia su cara e instintivamente se apartó, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar ser golpeado.

-¡Qué demonios...!- exclamó, mientras la sangre se escurría por su mejilla derecha. De una sola patada, envío a su contrincante al otro extremo de la sala.

Seguramente en estos momentos la mujer lo despreciaba a causa de su rechazo.

"_-¿Qué me importa a mí lo que piense?-". _Se dijo "-_Sólo es la esclava de un saiyajin, de otro saiyajin_-." Reflexionó sobre esa idea, reviviendo el néctar de su saliva y el roce aterciopelado de sus labios. Totalmente fuera de sí, comenzó a acumular energía; dispuesto a terminar de una vez por todas el combate.

Nappa, percibió aterrorizado; como la estructura se resquebrajaba a su alrededor. Claramente había enloquecido, la sala no resistiría tanta presión. La detonación se produjo, sin tan siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar pudiendo únicamente, tratar de cubrirse cuando el techo se le vino encima.

Una espesa chimenea de humo negro, se elevó sobre el palacio que tembló por la explosión; centenares de cascotes se escampaban ahora en el lugar que, tan solo unos segundos antes, ocupaba la sala de entrenamiento de la unidad del príncipe.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Despertó; mientras dos soldados de la unidad médica intentaban desvestirlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?-. Preguntó, con cara de pocos amigos, y aún aturdido por los golpes.

Desconcertados, ambos se miraron mutuamente alejándose de él, impulsados por un instinto de supervivencia. Al fin, aunque un tanto dubitativo, uno de ellos se decidió a hablar:

-Habéis sufrido un accidente señor, me temo que tendréis que pasar algunas horas en un tanque.

Tumbado en la camilla, miró confuso a su alrededor, Nappa flotaba ya, cerca de donde se encontraba, recuperándose de sus lesiones.

Todo lo que podía recordar; era un gran resplandor seguido de un enorme estallido, debió haber previsto algo así, antes de acumular tal energía, en un espacio cerrado.

-¡Maldita sea!- murmuró para si mismo-. ¿Cuánto tendré que permanecer en el condenado tanque?- demandó.

-Aproximadamente cinco horas señor.

-¡Demasiado tiempo!- susurró sentándose en la camilla, mientras se masajeaba las sienes en movimientos circulares, tratando de aliviar su malestar - ¡Tengo que irme! – Tambaleándose, se puso en pie dificultosamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dispuesto a marcharse.

El único soldado que había tenido el valor suficiente de hablar, le recriminó:

-Pero estáis herido, ¡no podéis marcharos todavía! Al menos no hasta que estéis bien.

Se giró furibundo, antes de alcanzar la puerta.

-Nadie va a decirme, lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. ¡¿Queda claro?!- su ronca y autoritaria voz, no dejaba lugar a la réplica.

Desvió la vista hacia Nappa, seguramente tardaría unas cuanta horas en salir de aquel líquido.

Volteándose de nuevo traspasó el umbral, dejando tras de sí dos desconcertados rostros. Seguramente, lo más inteligente; en aquellos momentos era: quedarse y esperar que sus heridas sanasen, pero, eso significaba no ver a la mujer. Después de su fría despedida, ella podía pensar que la rechazaba, no podía arriesgarse, no después de probar su dulce sabor, no después de anhelar durante todo el día volver a sentir, la electrizante sensación que su beso le produjo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición". (Emil Ludwig)__._

**Karifurawaa: **Coliflor

**Kyabetsu:** Repollo

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Aunque ya os he escrito, gracias de nuevo a todos los que me habéis dejado un review, son de gran ayuda, levantan el ánimo y me hacen descubrir cosas de mi historia que hasta el momento me habían pasado desapercibidas. _

_Gracias también a Midory por su infinita paciencia para betearme y a los que se tomaron su tiempo par leer._

_Hasta Pronto_


	7. CAPITULO VI: NADA MEJOR

Capitulo VI: NADA MEJOR

Se encontraban sentadas la una frente a la otra. Chichi, totalmente concentrada en remendar uno de los trajes de entrenamiento de Goku. Y Bulma, tumbada en un sofá, con la mirada ausente; reviviendo el instante en que él, la había dejado allí plantada. Por más vueltas que le daba no lograba descubrir; a través del recuerdo de su mirada inexpresiva, qué podía haber pasado.

Tenía que reconocer que su actitud había sido extraña desde el principio. Desde aquel segundo encuentro, cuando casi la obligó a volver a verlo. Su carácter; congeniaba mal con las imposiciones, sin embargo, había acudido a aquella primera cita, quizás arrastrada por la curiosidad que le despertaba aquel enigmático desconocido. De aquello hacía casi un mes; un mes, en el que cada tarde había salido, irremediablemente a su encuentro.

No tenía conciencia exacta de en qué momento, dejó de ser una simple diversión para convertirse en algo más. Pero los síntomas eran evidentes, por más que ella tratara de negarlos; reía, se desesperaba, se enfadaba y volvía a reír. Todo ello ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros, que no acertaban a adivinar, el por qué de su comportamiento.

Las señales eran claras. Sí, aunque le costará admitirlo, estaba enamorada.

La voz de Chichi, la distrajo de sus razonamientos.

-¡Uff!- bufó- Los saiyajines no tienen cuidado por nada, me paso el día cosiendo desgarrones. En cuanto llegue a casa ¡me va a oír!

Bulma la miró. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla ese afán de su amiga, en intentar ignorar el hecho de que Goku, jamás se preocuparía por cosas como un desgarrón en la ropa. Sonrió.

Volvió la mente a sus propios pensamientos. La había besado. Estaba segura de eso. Había sido él. Entonces, ¿por qué se había marchado así?

Se dio cuenta que apenas lo conocía. Por supuesto sabía que era: inteligente, misterioso, reservado, distante, frío y orgulloso.

Orgullo. Acaso ahí, se encontraba la clave de todo. Demasiado arrogante para besar a una simple esclava.

-Es un saiyajin- contestó finalmente un tanto, irritada. -Los saiyajins no son personas vulgares. No, ellos siempre han de mantener esa pose de: "soy un guerrero y estoy muy por encima de todo y de todos los que me rodean". Había cierto resentimiento en su voz- ¡Está bien que alguien les cante la verdad a la cara de vez en cuando!

Chichi enarcó una de sus cejas mirándola con curiosidad, sin entender a qué venía el enojo.

-¿Por qué estás enfadada?- preguntó curiosa- Al fin y al cabo, soy yo la que siempre termino cosiendo.

Bulma, desvió la vista al techo refunfuñando.

-No estarás insinuando que no te ayudo lo suficiente, ¿verdad?- interrogó puntillosa. No tenía ningunas ganas de comenzar una pelea acerca de su escasa colaboración en casa, pero, si Chichi insistía en ello; ¡no se iba a echar atrás! Una buena discusión siempre la ayudaba a templar los nervios y, aunque se sentía un poco culpable, necesitaba descargar toda su frustración.

-¡Oh Bulma eres imposible! Tan sólo quiero saber que te molesta tanto.

Últimamente el comportamiento de su amiga no dejaba de desconcertarla. Tan pronto se mostraba afable y cariñosa como malhumorada e irritada.

-¡No estoy enfadada! -. Habló sin abandonar su tono disgustado, más aún al descubrir que Chichi no quería discutir-. Simplemente, me parece una buena idea plantarles cara a esos presuntuosos.

-Yo no diría que Goku sea precisamente presuntuoso. Más bien, un tanto despistado ó sobre esto último. Sí, realmente esa era una de las principales cualidades de su adorado saiyajin.

-No estaba hablando de Goku precisamente- contestó molesta, volviendo a fijar sus ojos en ella.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó perspicaz- ¿Y entonces, a quién te referías?

Tardó unos segundos en responder. Si Chichi y Goku se enteraban de sus tardes con: Nappa; pondrían el grito en el cielo y todo se acabaría. Aunque pensándolo bien, probablemente ya se había acabado.

-No hablaba de nadie en particular- replicó nerviosa- Era una opinión, sobre los saiyajines en general. Aunque, tengo que darte la razón. – Contraatacó- ¡Tan solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de cómo lo miras cada vez que se encuentra cerca!- la imitó divertida, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Rió- Quizás, deberías decidirte a decirle la verdad, en lugar de ir suspirando por todos los rincones de la casa, como si te faltara el aire.

Se sonrojó visiblemente al oír las palabras de Bulma.

-¡Estás completamente loca!- exclamó – ¡Me moriría de la vergüenza si tuviera que hacer algo así!

-No es para tanto- respondió encogiendo los hombros. -Además- esbozó una amplia sonrisa- en alguna ocasión le he sorprendido mirándote embobado. ¡Seguro que le gustas!- La miró de reojo. Estaba completamente colorada.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó Chichi tímidamente al tiempo que, dejaba escapar una risita nerviosa.

-¡Por supuesto! Aunque, conociéndolo pasaran años antes de que te diga nada.- Airada volvió sobre sus propios pensamientos.- Y si se decide a besarte, acabará echando a correr sin motivo aparente. ¡Son todos iguales!

-Lo dices como si conocieras a algún otro- contestó, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

Rió tratando de disimular. Había metido la pata de nuevo

-¡Sí claro!- ironizó- Ahora mismo voy a encontrarme con uno de ellos- Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba – ¡Y te aseguro que ese desgraciado tendrá de qué lamentarse!

Chichi dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

-No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de ese imaginario saiyajin- rió divertida al ver como la rabia centelleaba en los ojos de Bulma que, ni tan siquiera la escuchó.

Si ese engreído, vanidoso, soberbio y presuntuoso; pensaba que la iba a besar para dejarla allí plantada, sin darle ningún tipo de explicación ¡estaba muy equivocado! Nadie jugaba así con ella, por muy increíblemente seductor que resultara. ¡Nadie!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lo vio aterrizar a cierta distancia de ella.

_-"¡Al parecer se ha decidido a dar la cara!"_ –pensó aún alterada.

Fijó la vista en la imponente figura acercándose. Había algo extraño en la manera en que él se movía, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, caminando hacia ella, para finalmente desplomarse sobre la hierba. Tardó apenas unos segundos en tomar conciencia de que estaba pasando y reaccionar, corriendo y arrodillándose ante él. Su rostro estaba cubierto de golpes.

-¡Nappa! ¡Contéstame, Nappa!- llamó zarandeándolo asustada.

Nerviosa, buscó su pulso en el cuello, respirando al darse cuenta que tan sólo había perdido el conocimiento. Dudó, meditando sobre qué hacer. ¡No podía dejarlo ahí tumbado y esperar a que despertara! Decidida comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa con lentitud, poniendo atención en no lastimar, aún más, su ya maltrecho cuerpo. El tejido elástico del traje rasgado, facilitaba la labor; lo deslizó a la altura de sus caderas dejando ver más heridas y sangre.

-¡¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así?! - murmuró horrorizada.

Levantándose, se aproximó hasta su bolsa, que había quedado olvidada junto al árbol, para sacar algo de ella; volviendo rápidamente junto a él. Abrió una caja que contenía varios frascos, hierbas y ungüentos; vertiendo parte del contenido de uno de ellos, sobre unas bandas de tela. Muy despacio, limpió su: pecho, cuello, cara y brazos, sintiendo como propio, el dolor de cada uno de aquellos golpes**. **

Lo descalzó, para deshacerse completamente del resto del traje y limpiar también sus piernas. En otras circunstancias jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así, pero en estos momentos, sólo podía pensar en; intentar mitigar su sufrimiento.

Le llevó un rato desinfectar todas las heridas**,** algunas de las cuales ya empezaban a amoratarse. Sacó otro frasco de la caja y con sumo celo, extendió el contenido sobre su piel, mientras pensaba la manera de levantarlo, para poder curar también las contusiones que tuviera en la espalda.

Vegeta notó unos dedos delicados deslizándose por su pecho. Pensó en la caricia sutil de la mujer sobre su cuerpo, pero un dolor intenso le hizo volver a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos progresivamente, acostumbrándolos a la luz, para verla; allí arrodillada junto a él.

–Mujer, mujer…

El rostro de Bulma se giró atrapando su mirada.

-¡Oh, Nappa! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Le sorprendió un poco el nombre, aunque logró reaccionar con rapidez.

–Eso no importa ahora-. Le resultaba difícil hablar - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo? Tratode aliviarte un poco y me resultaría más fácil si, dejaras de hacer preguntas y te incorporaras. ¡Necesito ver el resto de tus heridas! - su imperiosa voz, sonó más triste que enojada, a pesar de las palabras.

Dudó, no sabía si obedecer. ¡Él no le había dado permiso para tocarle! Quería decirle que: era un guerrero, que no necesitaba sus cuidados, que no necesitaba las atenciones de nadie.

Volvió a concentrarse en el roce ligero de los dedos recorriéndolo era una sensación extraña. Su sedosidad sobre él, lo transportaba más allá del dolor, no sólo físico. Quería olvidar. Dejó de lado el orgullo y cerró nuevamente los ojos, alejando cualquier pensamiento que pudiera apartarlo de sentirla.

Ella habló de nuevo.

-Te encontrarás mejor en poco rato. Este ungüento de semilla de ermitaño es muy efectivo. Lástima que no tenga ninguna para darte, te recuperarías enseguida.

Abrió los ojos. Era uno de sus mayores defectos; hablaba demasiado. Con disgusto notó, que, sus manos habían terminado, lo que estaban haciendo. Finalmente, decidió hacerle caso; sentándose para que pudiera ver su espalda.

De un ágil movimiento se situó detrás de él. Con atención, examinó sus magulladuras y comenzó a limpiarlas, como había hecho anteriormente. Apreció como se estremecía, el dolor debía hacerlo reaccionar así. Tratando de ser aún más suave, sopló sobre la piel, para aliviar el escozor que el desinfectante, estaba causándole. Quizás, eso lo haría sentir un poco mejor.

Sus músculos se tensaron al percibir el aliento tibio lamiendo la espalda, intentó contener el cúmulo de sensaciones, que empezaba a experimentar. Sin poder evitarlo, su respiración se aceleró, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado. Apretó los ojos, tratando de aplacar el deseo. Explicándole sin descanso a su cerebro; que ella pertenecía a otro, pero la razón comenzaba a abandonarlo.

¿Acaso no era él el príncipe de los saiyajins? ¿Por qué negarse al placer de poseerla? ¿Por qué negarse a lo único que podía hacerle olvidar por un rato, su aciaga existencia?

La boca de Bulma se encontraba demasiado cerca. Un calor repentino e intenso irradiaba de su vientre, originando un agradable cosquilleo. Sus labios rozaron una de las heridas y en ese momento su mente se nubló. Perdiendo toda noción de lo que estaba haciendo, fue depositando tenues besos por su espalda. Recorriéndola hasta el cuello, deteniéndose para dejar que su lengua probara el sabor de la piel, para paladear en la boca, la exquisitez de la misma. Fue trazando un tortuoso camino hacia los hombros; volviendo después al cuello mientras, una de sus manos bajaba hasta su cola.

Un escalofrío, recorrió su cuerpo al notar la humedad de la lengua sobre él. Dejó escapar un gemido profundo. Si por un momento pensó; que podía resistirse al deseo, en ese preciso instante, supo que eso no sería posible.

A medida que ella continuaba con sus caricias, la presión en la entrepierna, se le hizo más insoportable. La tuvo en su oído, mordisqueando con ternura el lóbulo de la oreja. Sintió su mano, alcanzar la base de su cola, presionándola un poco, haciéndolo jadear nuevamente. Ni tan siquiera presentó batalla a su excitación, simplemente aceptó una rendición incondicional.

Se arrodilló, girándose para quedar frente a frente. Sonrojada, ella bajó la cara avergonzada. Sujetándola por el mentón, levantó su rostro y se perdió en el infinito brillo de sus ojos; acercando sus labios, la besó.

Serenamente al principio, tratando de contener sus ansias; pero cuando dejó que su boca se abriera para recibirlo, la vehemencia les invadió. Sus lenguas chocaron acariciando el paladar, enredándose, mezclando su saliva. Mientras las manos, buscaban anhelantes; el contacto de ambos cuerpos. Las de Bulma se enredaron en la flama de su cabello, mientras las de él, dibujaban codiciosas sus brazos, para llegar a la cintura.

Comenzó a faltar el aire mas, ninguno quería detenerse, ella, tuvo que respirar separándose. Se miraron un instante y volvieron a unirse rápidamente; en una cadena interminable y frenética de ardientes besos, al tiempo que los dedos, recorrían el cuerpo con desesperación.

Observó, sus labiosrojos, ligeramente hinchados por el efecto de la pasión, mientras el rubor, acudía a sus mejillas, una vez más. La encontró más hermosa que nunca. Podía inhalar la excitación y el nerviosismo en su aroma, oír claramente la agitada respiración. Necesitaba con urgencia sentir el tacto de su piel erizándose bajo sus caricias.

Ella susurró:

-Esto no es una buena idea. Estás herido, creo que deberías descansar antes de que…- sin poder completar la frase, un dedo se posó sobre su boca.

-Ssshis, hablas demasiado- y acercándola, la apretó contra él; besándola nuevamente.

Sus manos, fueron descendiendo posesivas; desde las caderas, hasta alcanzar el borde de su túnica, tirando de esta hacia arriba. Ella arqueó su cuerpo ayudándolo en la tarea, quedando sólo en ropa interior, al igual que él.

Tímidamente, posó sus palmas sobre los pectorales. Su torso resultaba sólido como una roca, pero la piel era suave y cálida; invitando a recorrerla despacio, para no perderse ningún detalle de aquel cincelado cuerpo, capaz de despertar en ella unas sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas. Palpó cada uno sus fuertes músculos, delineándolos en una caricia tibia, tratando de imprimir en su memoria, el tacto y apariencia de cada uno de ellos.

La besó en el cuello, mientras rozaba sus pechos sutilmente. Abriéndose paso entre el encaje del sujetador, llegó a uno de sus pezones. Lo acarició delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo como se endurecía a su contacto; excitándose aún más. Pasó sus manos por la espalda y desabrochó con pericia, la prenda, dando total libertad a sus senos que se mostraron ante él; firmes y voluptuosos.

Se apartó de ella solamente unos segundos, para poder mirarla.

Con uno de sus brazos rodeó su cintura, e inclinó su cuerpo, hasta alcanzar la cola en la que recogía su pelo y deshacerla, dejando que este cayera libremente, tal y como había soñado mil veces. La tendió sobre la hierba para recorrer, con calma, una de sus piernas esbeltas hasta alcanzar el pequeño pie que la coronaba y, descansándolo sobre su hombro, deslizó el resto de la ropa, descartándola a un lado.

Fijó la vista en la desnudez blanca y perfecta de la mujer. Era preciosa. Mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Su cuerpo de formas redondeadas y sugerentes irradiaba una excitante sensualidad que invitaba a poseerla. Nunca había tenido una mujer en sus brazos que despertara en él algo así. La deseaba, pero no podía gozarla ciegamente. Por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de ser cuidadoso con ella. No sólo quería recibir todo el placer que pudiera otorgarle, sino, brindarle la misma satisfacción.

Se recostó, hundiendo la cara en la curva de su hombro, recreándose en su inconfundible aroma. Mordisqueó su clavícula. Tomándose su tiempo, trazó con delicadeza, el camino hasta sus senos, para tomar uno de ellos en la boca; lamiendo levemente su pezón. Rozándolo con la lengua, para succionarlo seguidamente y sentir como su cuerpo temblaba bajo sus caricias; mientras una mano recogía solícita su otro pecho**,** desde abajo**,** deslizándose a continuación sobre el, una y otra vez, intentando abarcar toda su redondez.

Ella extendió las palmas, fijando sus huellas sobre la espalda. Estampando en su contacto; el deleite de ir descubriendo como su cuerpo claudicaba, al placentero estado al que él, la transportaba. Jadeos entrecortados surgían de su garganta y el corazón latía como si fuese a escapar del pecho. Abrió los ojos, para grabar en su retina el recuerdo de ese íntimo y primer momento.

Sin dejar a su boca abandonar el contacto con la piel, serpenteó, deleitándose en su cintura, se detuvo en su vientre, en sus caderas, bajando hasta rozar con una mano, la cara interna de sus muslos. Deteniéndose. Pidiendo permiso para aventurarse un poco más. Ella abrió sus piernas, dejando escapar un gemido.

Notó la cálida humedad en sus dedos, mientras la exploraba suavemente. Se entretuvo jugando con su palpitante y caliente intimidad, acariciándola sin prisas. Escuchando, como la respiración de la mujer se avivaba a cada paso. Recorriéndola. Buscando aquellos puntos que la transportaban al placer, memorizándolos, acelerando su contacto, para, seguidamente hacerlo tortuosamente lento, mientras ella, se aferraba a su cuerpo con desesperación.

Apenas lograba resistir el ver como se fundía en sus brazos. No podía esperar a tenerla. Se deshizo de su propia ropa interior, dejando ver su dura excitación. Subió hasta su boca besándola nuevamente, mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas, separándolas, para empezar a penetrarla despacio.

Bulma lo sintió deslizándose con sosiego en su interior. Tuvo miedo, no por el dolor que sabía sufriría en unos segundos, su miedo se sustentaba en la certeza de saber que no había vuelta atrás. Lo amaba, hasta el punto de entregársele ciegamente. Sin importarle nada ni nadie que no fuera él.

Se sorprendió al notar la resistencia. La realidad de su virginidad lo golpeó, nunca pensó en esa posibilidad. No estaba preparado para infringir ese daño en la mujer. No en esa mujer. Su clamorosa erección intentó disuadirlo. Poco a poco comenzó a salir de su interior.

Las manos de ella se posaron sobre sus glúteos deteniéndolo en su retirada.

Miró intensamente los azules ojos ahora abiertos y fijos en él.

_-_Quiero que lo hagas – musitó.

- Va a ser doloroso, no quiero lastimarte- respondió confuso por sus propias palabras.

-No me importa el dolor, sólo necesito sentirte- y levantó la cabeza para succionar posesiva sus labios mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos. Sus manos empujaron un poco hacia delante, cómo forzándolo a entrar en ella. De una sola embestida desgarró su himen penetrándola completamente.

Ahogó un grito apretando fuertemente la mandíbula**.** Él no se movió. Se mantuvo quieto, observándola, esperando pacientemente a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a sentirlo dentro de ella. Dejó a su cola rozar sus pómulos y bajar hasta su pecho para quedarse allí, acariciándola, intentando aliviarla de algún modo. Su propia excitación lo estaba enloqueciendo, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir.

De repente sintió el empuje de una cadera femenina y acompasadamente comenzó a moverse empujando dentro de ella. Pausadamente al principio. Acomodándose a su ritmo para ir poco a poco acelerando sus embestidas.

Dolía intensamente. Trató de concentrarse en la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella. Envolviéndolo completamente. Adaptándose a su pulsante forma. Se entretuvo en el roce de su sedosa cola sobre sus senos. Sus paredes, comenzaron a contraerse. Instintivamente empujó hundiéndolo aún más en ella. Sutiles corrientes recorrieron su cuerpo dejando atrás cualquier dolorosa sensación.

Nunca pensó experimentar gozo semejante. Sentía las manos acariciando la espalda, arañándola, marcando la cadencia de sus embestidas mientras entraba y salía de ella deslizándose en la sofocante estrechez de sus paredes interiores.

Se arrepintió una y mil veces de no haberle dado su nombre cuando gritó Nappa y convulsionó clavando las uñas en la carne.

Su orgasmo, lo golpeó con fuerza inmediatamente y con una última y profunda entrada, dejó escapar un grito de placer, que lo llevó al éxtasis derramando su semen dentro de ella.

Retiró algunos mechones de su sudoroso rostro y rodó a su lado, besándola en los labios. Tomándola de la cintura la aproximó a su cuerpo enredando la cola en uno de sus muslos.

Sus esencias se fundían; junto al olor de sudor, sangre y sexo, impregnando el aire de un aroma embriagador. Se mantuvieron sin hablar recuperando el aliento perdido, disfrutando del contacto de sus fláccidos cuerpos.

Por primera vez él rompió un silencio.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Bulma entendió a que se refería.

-No me lo preguntaste. Además ¿qué hubiera cambiado? No veo por qué había de ser distinto.

-Quizás no era el mejor momento…

Se giró encarándolo.

-Fue perfecto- Reposó su mano en la mejilla del príncipe -¿Sabes por qué?- interrogó, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos -Simplemente por ti. Porque fue contigo - y aproximando su rostro a él, lo besó apasionadamente.

En ese instante, Vegeta supo que nunca había tenido nada mejor que esa mujer entre sus brazos. Exultante de placer, cerró los ojos para un merecido descanso.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_El placer es el bien primero. Es el comienzo de toda preferencia y de toda aversión. Es la ausencia del dolor en el cuerpo y la inquietud en el alma" (Epicuro)_

_Bueno y hasta aquí llegamos. Tengo que confesar que si normalmente, y gracias a la inseguridad crónica que padezco, espero ansiosa vuestra opinión, hoy estoy aterrada. ¡Mi primer lemmon nada más y nada menos! Estaré atenta a vuestros reviews al respecto. ¡Dios que miedo!_

_Pido disculpas a los que no están registrados y han querido dejar un comentario. Soy nueva en esto y no me di cuenta del bloqueo. Ahora podréis hacerlo._

_Gracias, como siempre, a Midory por el beteo y a los que han escrito algún review, ¡Que sería de mí sin vosotros! _

_Hasta pronto._


	8. CAPITULO VII: AUSENCIA

Capitulo VII: AUSENCIA

Despertó en el suelo, buscando a ciegas; el contacto de la mujer a su lado, sin encontrarla. Abrió los ojos. Ella se había marchado. Se incorporó todavía aturdido por las horas de sueño. Debía haber dormido mucho rato, pues un cielo negro salpicado de estrellas, lo rodeaba, sumiéndolo en una difusa oscuridad.

Le molestó que no estuviera; aunque una parte de él, respiró aliviada. Era totalmente consciente de lo sucedido entre ellos; mas necesitaba asimilar, en la soledad de sus pensamientos, el significado de todas sus acciones.

Se vistió y se elevó velozmente.

La brisa acariciaba su rostro, era una noche fría, sin embargo los recuerdos de la tarde, ardían en su interior, haciendo sofocante el vuelo. Entró por la ventana de su habitación, no quería arriesgarse a tener que enfrentar incómodas miradas.

Podía oler la esencia de ella sobre su piel, y decidió esperar un poco antes de ducharse, para poder seguir recreándose en su aroma. Se sentó; rememorando el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos, su pálida desnudez, su aliento tibio y sus besos apasionados. Nunca pensó poder tener algo así, quizás, porque no sabía que algo así pudiera existir. No era sólo deseo o placer. Era paz, sosiego, tranquilidad y por primera vez en la vida: se sintió completo, una plenitud que embargaba sus sentidos; su mente y su espíritu.

Una desconcertante imagen vino a su cabeza. Era virgen. Eso significaba que su amo nunca la había tenido. No lograba entender que extraño ser, la mantendría a su lado y no la desearía en su cama, cada día, a cada hora. Se estrelló contra la realidad; la había poseído, sí, pero pertenecía a otro. Alguien que nunca la había tocado, o tal vez sí, tal vez ahora, se encontraba acariciando su pelo, su cara, sus pechos, bebiendo de sus labios. Percibió como la ira se apoderaba de él. No**, **eso no era posible; ¡era suya!, de nadie más, sólo suya.

Trató de serenarse, volviendo sus reflexiones a la mujer de muslos blancos y piel suave, en cuyos ojos infinitos no había miedo, ni odio, ni angustia, sino algo desconocido que lo arrastraba más allá, de su dolorosa existencia. Volvió a desearla con fuerza, le tentaba la idea de buscarla para volver a poseerla y estrecharla junto a él, esa noche, y todas las noches.

_-"Estoy enloqueciendo"_ –enjuició tratando de imbuirse un poco de su particular cordura -"_no es más que una esclava con la que pasé un buen rato. Tuve un momento de debilidad y me dejé llevar; al fin y al cabo, tengo que reconocer que es muy hermosa. ¡Qué me importa quién es su dueño! Yo ya he saciado mi necesidad en ella"._

No obstante; la necesidad, palpitaba de nuevo en su entrepierna.

Exhaló pesadamente y se levantó; dirigiéndose al fin a la ducha, el frío bajaría la temperatura y el jabón eliminaría su fragancia, borrando de su cuerpo, cualquier vestigio de lo acontecido durante la tarde.

Dejó correr el agua por la piel y cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener su cerebro ocupado en asuntos propios de un guerrero como él. Batallas, combates, sangre. Aunque le resultaba extremadamente difícil, su mente insistía una y otra vez en aferrarse al recuerdo de ella. Fantaseó con sus manos aprisionando su erección, mientras que su lengua cálida lo recorría solícita. Era tan real, que incluso advirtió una presencia a sus pies; abrió los ojos, aquello no era su imaginación.

-¡Maldita sea, Kyabetsu! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-la pregunta era una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo.

Unos ojos negros se elevaron hacia su rostro.

–Sólo trato de aliviar un poco la tensión -Su vista se posó en el inflamado miembro- Déjate llevar y disfruta, necesitas algo de: relax- Dejó de hablar y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, provocando que un estremecimiento le recorriera de arriba abajo.

Un primer impulso fue alejarla, pero no lo hizo; se quedo allí, quieto, disfrutándolo.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos. Sus manos alcanzaron la cabeza entre sus piernas, acariciando el espeso y grueso cabello. Recordó la finura de su sedosa melena azul. El pelo que quería estar acariciando, el pelo que anhelaba tocar y oler. Evocó su figura bajo él. Sus labios sobre él. Se dejó llevar, perdiendo cualquier contacto con la realidad.

La levantó; refugiando su rostro entre sus voluptuosos senos, chupando desesperadamente sus sonrosados pezones. Aupándola en el aire, la asió por las caderas, apoyándola contra la pared. Ella, enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, mientras recorría ansiosa el escultural cuerpo aferrándose a su espalda, hundiendo sus dedos en ella. La penetró despacio, así la recordaba, abierta y húmeda para él, tímida en su falta de experiencia, generosa en una entrega total, haciéndoles recorrer juntos los caminos sinuosos del placer. Marcando con sus uñas la intensidad de sus embestidas, gimiendo, para que acelerara delicadamente sus movimientos hasta hacerla completamente suya. Podía notar como llegaba su orgasmo enloqueciendo en el éxtasis del momento.

-¡Oh! Vegeta- oyó.

Justo en ese instante; se rompió el hechizo. No pudiendo reconocer su nombre en aquella voz, volvió bruscamente en sí, eyaculando fuera de ella.

Dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo, apartándose de su abrazo; como si quemara. Su mirada indescifrable se centró en unos penetrantes ojos oscuros, que brillaban libidinosos, mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. La realidad le había explotado repentinamente en la cara cuando vio la mujer ante él. Salió de la ducha tomando una toalla, secándose y anudándola en su cintura.

Kyabetsu, contemplaba con expectación las acciones del príncipe. Delicadeza y entrega, podían definirlo perfectamente. Sintió como su cuerpo y su mente, estaban totalmente absorbidos por complacerla, más allá de lo que ningún otro lo había hecho jamás, y sin embargo; en un momento todo terminó, viendo como se volvía; el mismo ser frío y distante de siempre.

Impulsivamente; se aferró a él por la espalda, tratando de derribar el muro que había vuelto a levantar, entre ellos.

_-_Has estado maravilloso- le susurró al oído –quizás, podamos repetirlo…- sugirió mordisqueando tiernamente el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándolo.

Ni tan siquiera se inmutó. Solamente se alejó, caminando en dirección a la puerta.

-Será mejor que te vayas- dijo mientras entraba ya en su habitación.

-¿He hecho algo mal?- preguntó confusa por la situación.

Se detuvo tensando su espalda, sin tan siquiera girarse a mirarla.

-Vístete y márchate- y reanudó su camino; desapareciendo de su vista.

Enfadada, comenzó a ponerse la ropa. La estaba rechazando de nuevo. Por un rato, había logrado romper su resistencia, pero esta, había vuelto. Abandonó el baño en silencio y lo vio sobre la cama, apoyado en ambos codos, con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado y la mirada perdida en la pared.

_-_¿Quién crees que eres para rechazarme? ¿Te divierte humillarme de esta manera?- Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin meditarlas, fruto de la ira que la corroía.

Con una mirada llena de desprecio, se volvió encarándola:

-¿Yo te humillo? ¡Creo que eso lo haces bastante bien tú sola! Me permito recordarte que has sido tú quién ha entrado furtivamente en mi habitación, quién se ha metido desnuda en mi ducha, quién… ¿Quieres que siga enumerando tus acciones de esta noche?- El silencio fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta- Estaba seguro de ello. ¡Ahora márchate!- Giró su rostro, volviendo la vista a algún punto lejano e ignorándola completamente.

Oyó como se cerraba la puerta y se recostó totalmente en la cama. Estaba enfado consigo mismo por lo sucedido. La despreciaba igual que a toda su familia. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada; confundiéndole, haciéndole creer que tomaba de nuevo a su particular bruja de pelo azul. Aquella que lo había encantado completamente. Hasta ese punto, ella ocupaba sus pensamientos. No podía luchar con todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser que sólo anhelaban su presencia. La había poseído dos veces en un mismo día. Sólo una había sido verdad, pero su imaginación, sabía recrearla, haciéndole cruzar la fina línea que separa la realidad de la ficción.

Cerró los ojos para dormir, seguro de que en el transcurso de la noche, ella humedecería con su presencia cada sueño.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El pánico la encontró en la soledad de su habitación. Sentía su cuerpo dolorido aún, aunque su miedo, iba más allá de las sensaciones físicas. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido, en como él, la había invadido completamente, haciéndole conocer los ocultos placeres del amor.

Amor; extraña palabra, jamás antes había llegado a comprender la amplitud de su significado.

Se encontraba perdida en una maraña de sentimientos desconocidos. La huella de sus caricias quemaba por dentro, arrasando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, dejando tras de sí, un reguero de incandescentes y vivas emociones. Gimió mientras recordaba sus dedos trazando caminos desconocidos sobre ella, senderos ocultos que erizaban la piel

Seguramente tendría otras mujeres, podía querer no volver a verla después de aquello, al fin y al cabo, él la consideraba una insignificante esclava, lejos de su posición de élite en la unidad del príncipe. Estos razonamientos la aterrorizaban, pues después de haber sentido sus manos rozando cada uno de sus poros; sus besos saciantes, su virilidad adentrándose en la entrañas de su cuerpo; después de haber tocado la felicidad absoluta ¿Cómo podría simplemente renunciar a eso?

No había sido fácil para ella. Nunca conoció a sus padres muertos, ni su destruido planeta. La mujer a la que llamaba madre, fue prontamente arrancada de su lado, obligándola a madurar rápidamente, cuando sólo era: una niña. Pocos en su caso, hubieran seguido adelante, pero ella era: una superviviente nata. Siempre se aferraba a la vida, encarando con valor sus vaivenes. En cambio ahora, le costaba enfrentarse consciente a la posibilidad de perderlo, incluso antes de haberlo tenido. Por eso se había marchado dejándolo solo. No quería sentir su indiferencia al despertar, no estaba preparada. Todavía no.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un puñetazo le hizo retroceder hasta casi chocar con la pared.

_-_Es la segunda vez que te pillo con la guardia baja. Estás totalmente despistado, ¡¿qué diablos te pasa?!- La voz de Nappa resonó en la sala de entrenamiento.

Vegeta descendió al suelo, caminando hacia una montaña de toallas apiladas en un lateral y cogiendo una; comenzó a secarse el sudor de la frente.

Nappa se aproximó, realizando el mismo movimiento.

-El accidente de ayer, ha debido afectarte –continuó tratando de buscar una explicación- Deberías haber dejado que te introdujeran en un tanque.

Evidentemente, algo de lo acontecido el día anterior lo había afectado, y no había sido precisamente el accidente.

-Nappa, ¿Qué unidades están realizando actualmente su reentrenamiento trianual?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, era lo último que esperaba.

–Creo que son cuatro: la catorce, la dieciséis, la veintidós y la treinta y uno. Todas ellas pertenecientes al escuadrón del comandante Paragus. ¿Hay algún problema?

-No ninguno, pero me gustaría acercarme al pabellón de reciclaje a echar un vistazo.

Era de lo más inusual, no obstante, lo conocía suficientemente bien y aquello quería decir:

_¡Vamos!_

–Está bien, supongo que podemos dar por concluido el entrenamiento y pasar por allí después de la ducha.

Decidieron ir andando. Recorrieron en silencio, un intrincado laberinto de corredores hasta salir a un inmenso patio exterior, que atravesaron antes de llegar a su destino.

El pabellón de reciclaje, estaba formado por una inmensa sala circular de entrenamiento central y varias salas anexas, también circulares, solo que más pequeñas. Tenía un módulo para duchas y otros dos módulos de menor tamaño, donde se localizaban varias salas de reuniones.

Ascendieron a la parte superior de la sala principal, desde donde podían observar a través de las cristaleras: los ejercicios de entrenamiento.

Nappa miraba al príncipe de reojo, sin acertar a comprender que buscaba en ese lugar. Este, observaba con interés el entrenamiento. Uno de entre esos soldados, tenía la inmensa fortuna de poseer cuando quisiera, lo que él, solamente podía disfrutar por unas horas. ¿Pero cuál?

La recordó hablándole de su amo. Lo tenía en alta estima y eso sólo hacía que acrecentar la rabia en su interior. Alguna vez se había torturado con la idea de que ella lo deseara,del mismo modo que su dueño debía desearla. Después de la tarde anterior, sabía que eso no era exactamente así. Entonces, ¿qué tipo de relación podía existir entre ambos? ¿Quién tendría una esclava como ella en su poder y no la usaría? Había tenido la absurda ocurrencia de que sería diferente a los demás, que sólo con verlo tendría la certeza de quién era. Ahora descubría lo ridículo de ese pensamiento.

Todo lo referente a la mujer, nublaba su sentido de raciocinio, haciéndole rozar el absurdo.

Hubiera sido sencillo ponerle rostro, tan sólo tenía que ordenar que lo trajeran a su presencia. Muchas veces estuvo tentado de hacerlo, sin embargo, su enorme orgullo; lo frenaba. Enfrentarlo, era como admitir lo que ella significaba y eso era algo, para lo cual, todavía no estaba preparado.

La puerta se abrió tras ellos, haciéndoles girar al unísono.

-¡Alteza que grata sorpresa!- la voz fue acompañada de una reverencia.

-Comandante Paragus- Una medio sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Vegeta.

-No os había vuelto a ver desde que arrebatasteis a Brolly de mis filas. Era sin duda mi mejor soldado- sus palabras estaban cargadas de resentimiento.

-Bueno, ya que le tienes en tan alta estima, supongo que te alegras de que actualmente esté sirviendo en la mejor unidad- el sarcasmo era evidente.

Paragus se sobrepuso rápidamente a su burla.

-He oído decir que sufristeis un accidente ayer, me alegra comprobar que ya estáis bien- dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Me repongo con facilidad. Estoy acostumbrado, en la batalla es fácil recibir alguna herida. Claro que eso ya debes saberlo- contestó irónico. La tensión iba en aumento.

-Hace tiempo que no libroninguna, pero creo recordar que efectivamente era así- Un brillo de maldad lució en sus ojos por un instante –. ¿Creéis que estáis lo suficientemente bien para un combate de exhibición?

-¿Qué pretendes? -. Ahora fue Nappa, el que habló.

-Bueno, se me ha ocurrido que ya que su majestad nos ha honrado con su presencia, quizás esté dispuesto a demostrar a todos estos tercera clase, como se combate realmente. Tengo varios buenos soldados en mis unidades para los que sería un honor pelear. Siempre y cuando, realmente os encontréis bien… - Esto último lo dirigió a Vegeta, mirándolo desafiantemente.

-No veo la necesidad de…

-¡Nappa!- atajó el príncipe- estaré encantado de demostrar a las unidades del comandante y a él mismo; lo que es un verdadero guerrero- sus penetrantes ojos se posaron en Paragus, recogiendo su desafío.

Se elevó en el aire en posición defensiva, rodeado de cinco adversarios.

Vio venir un primer ataque del flanco derecho e izquierdo al unísono. Los rechazó sin dificultad. Situándose a la espalda de uno de los contendientes, lo golpeó brutalmente, haciéndole caer al suelo, sin conocimiento.

Quedaban cuatro.

Sin perder un minuto, inmovilizó por detrás su segundo atacante, que estaba un poco desconcertado, por la rapidez de los movimientos. Lo lanzó contra un tercero que se le venía encima. Este, logró esquivarlo sólo para recibir un fuerte impacto de la bola de ki, que el príncipe había formado. Cayó, arrastrando a su compañero con él y quedando fuera de combate. Notó, como de repente, era fuertemente golpeado en la espalda, precipitándose contra una pared, consiguió darse la vuelta e impulsándose en el muro, cambió su trayectoria, dirigiéndola directamente hacia quien le había agredido, pateándole el estómago con su rodilla y rematándolo; con un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

Quedaba uno.

Detuvo el ataque y tomó aire. La multitud estalló en un rugido. La mayoría no eran lo suficientemente hábiles para apreciar sus movimientos, pero la imagen de los cuatro soldados; tumbados, inconscientes, les hizo averiguar el rumbo de la lucha.

El último contrincante, avanzó velozmente hasta él, dispuesto a asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Ante la atónita mirada de todos, incluido su oponente, el príncipe desapareció de su ángulo de visión por unos instantes, reapareciendo bajo él, sujetándole el pie y estrellándolo directamente contra el suelo.

El combate, había concluido.

El clamor ensordeció sus oídos, resultándole bastante molesto. No soportaba el estruendo.

Descendió lentamente, dirigiéndose a Paragus que se encontraba junto a Nappa. Este, respiraba ya más tranquilo, no las tenía todas consigo, era cierto que Vegeta en óptimas condiciones, podía vencer a aquellos saiyajins sin dificultad, más la aptitud de su príncipe en los últimos días, le había hecho dudar.

-Espero que esto, haya satisfecho tu curiosidad respecto a mi estado de salud- sentenció mirando a Paragus. La ironía era palpable en sus palabras.

-Desde luego su majestad**,** se encuentra en plena forma- respondió.

_-¡_No puedo decir lo mismo de tus soldados! Será mejor que te encargues de llevarlos a un tanque de recuperación- Y enfocando la vista a su tutor; ordenó: - ¡Vamos Nappa!

Salieron en silencio, deteniéndose una vez se hubieron alejado del lugar.

_-¡_El comandante Paragus tardará un tiempo en olvidar esta lección!

Vegeta frunció sus labios en una caústica sonrisa.

-El comandante Paragus me odia. No tardará demasiado en idear alguna otra cosa para provocarme. No me gustó su actitud, está tramando algo. Averigua a que sector pertenecen las unidades en reentrenamiento.

-¿Tenéis alguna sospecha?

-Quizás. No estoy del todo seguro. He observado que los soldados en general se encuentran en baja forma. Deberíamos intensificar los entrenamientos. A partir de hoy mismo, ninguno de los miembros de las unidades de reentrenamiento saldrá antes del anochecer.

-¿Creéis realmente que eso es necesario?- preguntó Nappa, un tanto sorprendido**.**

-¡Absolutamente!- mintió.

-Daré la orden enseguida.

-Bien, espero tus informes más tarde. Voy a salir durante unas horas.

-¿Adónde vas?- formuló la pregunta sin pensar, antes de poder frenarla en su boca. Una indignada mirada lo atravesó. -Disculpadme, no quise inmiscuirme en vuestros asuntos. Os veré después, si hay alguna novedad- y con una reverencia se retiró hacía el interior del palacio.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bulma, llevaba un buen rato esperando. Decidió hacerlo bajo el lukior**, **aquel árbol estaba ligado al momento más triste de toda su vida y por alguna extraña razón, pensó que era el lugar más apropiado. Le carcomía la incertidumbre de saber si vendría. En un primer momento, decidió no acudir a la cita; rechazó enseguida esa idea, al fin y al cabo sólo ella sabría si no aparecía. Podía sobrevivir a un orgullo herido y un corazón roto, pero no a la duda de algo que pudo haber sido.

Sobrevolaba los lugares donde solía estar, se le había hecho un poco tarde. Había visitado la sala de reciclaje con la esperanza de descubrir quién era su dueño, sin éxito, por lo menos sacó algo bueno de todo eso. Ahora lo tendría entrenando hasta tarde, lo cual le ofrecía dos ventajas; por un lado dispondría de más tiempo para estar con ella, y por otro, seguramente, estaría demasiado cansado y no intentaría nada. Era una solución temporal, aunque, ya pensaría con más calma algo definitivo.

No lograba encontrarla, quizás, se había marchado cansada de esperar, o quizás no quería verlo después de lo sucedido. No se había planteado en ningún momento que, tal vez ella, no lo necesitara de la misma manera que él, la precisaba. Su ausencia cuando despertó, podía ser simplemente, una forma fácil de decirle adiós. Desechó totalmente ese pensamiento. Había sentido en su absoluta entrega, algo más que la pasión de un instante**.**

La vio sentada bajo aquel extraño árbol que tanto le gustaba y del que no recordaba el nombre. Tendría que haber imaginado que estaría ahí, donde la encontró la primera vez que fue a buscarla; atraído inconscientemente, por la idea de volver a verla, donde él, le contó su primera mentira, donde sus labios se encontraron una primera tarde.

Descendió, caminó despacio y se sentó justo detrás, atrayéndola a él, por la cintura.

-¿Sabes que la hoja del lukior, tiene la rara cualidad de apoderarse del subconsciente y desvelarte mientras duermes tus más escondidos anhelos? No sé si será verdad, quizás algún día, me decida a probarlo-. Volvió a hacerse el silencio - Pensé que no vendrías- dijo Bulma acariciando las manos que la rodeaban y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Sonrió para sí mismo, mientras enredaba la cola en su muslo. La miró perdiéndose en sus ojos e inclinándose hacia ella, se besaron con la pasión contenida de todo un día de ausencia.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"La ausencia disminuye las pequeñas pasiones y aumenta las grandes, lo mismo que el viento apaga las velas y aviva las hogueras" _(François de la Rochefoucauld)_

**Kyabetsu**: Repollo

* * *

_Bueno, no hay nada como encontrarse en el lugar adecuado en el momento oportuno. Creo que eso fue lo que le pasó a Kyabetsu. Respecto a Vegeta, no sé, lo disculparé con una conocida frase de Oscar Wilde: "__La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella"__ Y luego está el gusanillo de los celos pululando por ahí, aunque el príncipe de los saiyajins, ¡jamás reconocería algo así! Esperaré ansiosa vuestros comentarios al respecto._

_Como siempre gracias a Middory por el excelente beteo, a los que dejasteis un review y a los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer._

_No he podido agradecer algunos review personalmente porque no me han dejado donde hacerlo, así que por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, me permitiré una pequeña licencia y lo haré desde aquí, aunque sé que no es lo correcto. _

_**A inia3**__: No es que la historia no me guste, sólo soy consciente de que eso no quiere decir nada. A veces tenemos una trama fantástica en la cabeza y luego, a la hora de plasmarla en el papel, cuesta trasmitir las escenas que hemos imaginado. Además, de tanto revisar el capítulo para acabar de pulirlo, se pierde esa primera lectura que es realmente la buena. Por eso son importantes los reviews, porque transmiten ese primer punto de vista. Mil gracias de corazón precisamente por eso, por tu primera impresión._

_**A Patty: **__Soy yo la que tiene que pedir disculpas por no haberte permitido dejar tu comentario antes.__Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y estoy especialmente contenta de que no te pareciera muy largo. ¡Era uno de mis mayores temores! Muchísimas gracias por el review._

_**A SmallPuppe: **__Tu opinión me ha sorprendido muy gratamente. Respetas mi visión de las cosas a pesar de tener una idea tan diferente de ellas. Aunque, y visto desde tu perspectiva, asumiré mi responsabilidad y entonaré un "mea culpa". ¡Suele perderme el romanticismo! Muchas gracias por el review y por los ánimos. _

_**A Sakuno**__: Estoy encantada de que hayas podido dejarme un comentario y siento que no pudieras hacerlo antes. ¡No te quejarás, la actualización ha llegado pronto! Espero que éste capítulo haya satisfecho en parte tu curiosidad, no me puedes negar que resuelve algunas dudas ;D. Muchas gracias por tu review._

_Otra cosa, si alguien no ha recibido respuesta a su review por favor que me lo haga saber._

_Pasad un buen finde, que la semana os sea propicia y hasta el viernes_


	9. CAPITULO VIII: ORGULLO

Capitulo VIII: ORGULLO

Se encontraban desnudos sobre la hierba color castaño. Con los ojos cerrados, él, reposaba la cabeza en el regazo de Bulma, que se entretenía en pasar los dedos entre sus cabellos, fascinada por la imperturbable rigidez de los mismos.

Sentada, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del lukior, observaba con devoción la perfecta musculatura de su cuerpo; la laxitud de su miembro después de la tensión, sus duras facciones suavizadas por una sosegada sonrisa. Seguía siendo inescrutable para ella en muchos aspectos, mas había aprendido en parte; a leer el reflejo de sus pensamientos en su rostro, más allá de su pose altiva y orgullosa.

Sabía que en aquellos momentos, vaciaba completamente su mente, huyendo de una realidad de obligaciones, guerras y muerte. Tenía que ser así, sus cicatrices eran la huella imborrable de una vida dedicada a la batalla. En ocasiones, rozaba con los dedos delicadamente alguna de esas marcas preguntando su procedencia. Jamás contestaba. Lo miraba entonces comprensiva, sin traspasar la frontera invisible que trazaba entre ella y su memoria.

Se había preguntado, muchas veces, donde encontrar la fuente de su nublada tristeza, tratando de resolver el enigma de tanto resentimiento.

Vegeta, adivinaba su mirada sobre él, percibiendo, aún con los ojos cerrados, cada unos sus movimientos. Su respiración se había normalizado y su débil ki parecía recuperarse del esfuerzo. A través de la nariz, le llegaba el perfume tibio de su esencia, claramente marcada por su propio olor.

Recordó su primer encuentro hacía ya dos meses, y como desde aquel mismo instante, había acudido ineludiblemente a ella, día tras día a pesar de todo.

Mucho tiempo trató de luchar con fuerza, contra la necesidad de verla; de sentirla. Fue inútil. Se había convertido en una adicción. Algo que iba más allá del sexo, la lujuria y la pasión. La dosis justa de optimismo en su tormentosa realidad.

-¿Se puede saber cómo consigues que tu pelo mantenga siempre su forma, o es otro de tus inconfesables secretos?

Soltó una sonora carcajada. Había presentido que comenzaría a hablar de un momento a otro, no en vano llevaba casi cinco minutos en silencio, pero no pensó que iniciaría la conversación con semejante pregunta.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- interrogó un tanto confusa.

-Tú. No puedes estar callada mucho rato, y además haces preguntas tontas- contestó riéndose aún.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- interpeló visiblemente molesta por el comentario.

-No insinúo nada, ¡Es la verdad! No sabes mantener la boca cerrada y en cuanto a tu pregunta, no es ningún secreto, el pelo de los saiyajins crece de esta forma. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!, por lo que me resulta tonto que tú no- tenía la certeza de que la conversación acabaría en alguna absurda pelea. Disfrutaba enormemente de hacerla enfadar y más aún de la reconciliación.

Bulma frunció el ceño irritada.

-Desconozco totalmente las rarezas de tu raza, no tengo por qué saberlas, y en cuanto a mi voz, si tan desagradable te resulta, no tienes más que marcharte o mejor aún; ya me voy yo. ¡Por nada del mundo quisiera perturbar tu preciado silencio!- finalizó sarcástica, levantándose dignamente, tratando de alcanzar el montón donde se encontraba su ropa.

Fue detenida por la cola de Vegeta, que se enredó en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, rodeándola por los hombros con sus brazos.

-Nadie se va a marchar todavía- susurró seductoramente, deslizando las manos en una caricia sutil hasta su vientre para dejarlas allí.

-Pensaba que no querías oírme- dijo gimiendo tímidamente en tanto su respiración se entrecortaba y el corazón latía sonoramente.

-Hay sonidos por los que merece la pena romper el silencio- contestó recorriendo su cuello con la punta de la nariz oliendo ya su excitación.

-¿Y qué sonidos son esos?- preguntó girándose y pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello, enfrentando ambos cuerpos y notando su abultamiento contra la ingle.

-Dejaré que lo adivines- musitó.

Lentamente se aproximó buscando sus labios, sumergiendo la lengua en la calidez de su boca, rozándola con la suya mientras el deseo volvía a erizar la piel una vez más.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bulma caminaba deprisa, pues se le había hecho un poco tarde. Perdía totalmente la noción del tiempo a su lado, y este, corría siempre: rápido e inexorable hasta el momento de la separación. Aceleró el paso, no tenía de qué preocuparse ya que, últimamente Goku regresaba bastante tarde; debido al aumento de las horas de entrenamiento impuesto por el príncipe.

Le remordía la conciencia al pensar en como se alegró cuando su amigo les comunicó lo de su entrenamiento extra, eso le daba más tiempo gozando de la compañía de él. A cambio el precio que el saiyajin tenía que pagar por esas horas, era alto. Solía llegar a casa tremendamente cansado, lleno de rasguños y moretones. Le había preparado algunos remedios contra las heridas, y un reconstituyente que aliviara su maltrecho cuerpo, pero eso no era suficiente para paliar el efecto de los duros adiestramientos.

Chichi lo atendía solícitamente, afanándose en curar sus lesiones; preparándole sus platos preferidos y cumpliéndole los más pequeños deseos. La veía contenta de poder gozar de su compañía de esa manera, tanto, que llegó incluso a despreocuparse por sus idas y venidas.

Al final; la decisión del príncipe los había hecho felices a todos. Bueno, a todos, menos a Goku, claro está.

Casi sin aliento, entró en la casa, dejando caer la capucha de su túnica.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – gritó anunciando su llegada despreocupadamente.

La puerta se cerró de golpe a su espalda.

-¿Se puede saber de donde vienes?

La enojada voz; la descolocó totalmente. Giró sobre sí misma, enfrentando una colérica mirada.

_-_Go…GoKu, vaya, parece ser que terminaste antes el entrenamiento. ¿Todo va bien? ¿Dónde está Chichi?- interrogó desviando la atención mientras buscaba la presencia de su amiga en la sala.

-Contesta mi pregunta. ¿Dónde has estado?- no le iba a resultar tan fácil como pensaba zafarse.

Bulma procuró aparentar normalidad**.**

–Esto… he estado por ahí, recogiendo algunas hierbas.

-¿Has estado sola?- Había cierta intencionalidad en esa cuestión**.**

La pregunta la asustó un poco.

-Por supuesto, ¿con quién iba a estar?- respondió con la mayor tranquilidad de la que fue capaz; desviando la vista al suelo para evitar sus escrutadores ojos.

-¡No me mientas Bulma!- aseveró caminando hacía ella- ¡Puedo oler su esencia sobre ti desde aquí!

Palideció al instante. Había olvidado por completo, el desarrollado sentido del olfato del que hacían gala todos los saiyajins.

Los días anteriores, se había cuidado muy bien de que él pudiera percibir nada, duchándose antes de su regreso para borrar cualquier rastro de sospecha, pero en esta ocasión, eso no fue posible. Trató de mantener su mentira.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando, ¡ya te he dicho que estuve sola! -. El comportamiento de su amigo había empezado a incomodarla.

Avanzó deteniéndose justo enfrente de ella, sujetándola con fuerza por los antebrazos.

-¿Con quién has estado?- volvió a preguntar alzando la voz.

Se revolvió tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-¡Suéltame!; me haces daño. ¡Ya te he dicho que no sé de qué me estás hablando!- respondió en el mismo tono que él.

–¡He dicho que no me mientas!- gritó fuera de sí- ¿Crees que soy un ingenuo?- comenzaba a perder totalmente el control.

Chichi entró en la sala al oír las voces y contempló con asombro la escena. Goku se había vuelto completamente loco. La pelinegra corrió hacia ellos e intentó separarlos mientras vociferaba por encima de los gritos que se escuchaban.

– ¡Suéltala inmediatamente!, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Las palabras le hicieron reaccionar. La liberó al instante, separándose de ella que, rápidamente, se refugió en los brazos de su amiga. Él se había dado la vuelta tratando de no enfrentar la mirada de decepción que Chichi le dirigía.

Se produjo un largo silencio, al final del cual y ya mucho más tranquilo comenzó a excusarse.

-Discúlpame Bulma… he… he perdido los nervios- balbuceó angustiado- Tienes que entenderlo, necesito saber la verdad, quizás en este mismo momento estemos en peligro.

Se volvió aproximándose a ella despacio y alargó la mano hasta rozar sus cabellos. -Tienes que contarme qué está pasando para que yo pueda protegeros.

Unos asustados ojos azules se posaron en los suyos, la mirada lo dejó helado.

En su afán de preservarlas de aquello que pudiera hacerles daño, él mismo la había lastimado. Ella le había entregado su confianza; hasta el punto de arriesgar su libertad solamente por quedarse a su lado. Su reacción era imperdonable.

Al fin, Bulma, se decidió a hablar:

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Necesito que me cuentes todo sobre ese saiyajin y tu relación con él.

Ella miró a Chichi que movió la cabeza afirmativamente para asentir**.**

-Está bien, pero quizás sea mejor que nos sentemos, la historia es un poco larga.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Había llegado a su cuarto hacía un rato después de despedirse de su mujer. Su mujer. Esa idea reverberaba una y otra vez en su cerebro.

No lograba comprender por qué extraña razón; su cuerpo y su mente la reclamaban constantemente. En cualquier momento ella se colaba en su imaginación, en los entrenamientos, en su despacho, con su unidad, siempre presente, acompañándolo en el recuerdo hasta el momento de volver a verla.

Sus obligaciones se habían convertido en una rutinaria manera de pasar el rato. Un camino diario que recorrer, antes de llegar a la meta de encontrarla en la tarde.

Le desconcertaba sobremanera la forma en que lo dominaba; total e involuntariamente. Mil veces trató de no acudir a su cita, y mil veces fracasó. Había algo familiar en la serenidad que ella trasmitía a su alrededor, algo que él se negaba a reconocer; a pesar de la certeza silenciada y oculta de saber qué era.

Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento, seguramente sería Nappa**.**

-Adelante_-_ dijo sin acabar de deshacerse totalmente de sus pensamientos.

Efectivamente tal como había previsto**; **Nappa entró en la habitación haciendo una reverencia y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

–Señor, tengo nuevos informes.

-Bien, cuéntame- dijo distraídamente, sin prestar demasiada atención al grave semblante de su tutor.

-Los problemas en la frontera sur, se están agravando. Nuestras unidades en la zona han detectado movimientos sospechosos de los rebeldes, y creen que pueden estar preparando un ataque.

-¡Eso es un poco absurdo! No se atreverían a enfrentarse con nosotros, no son lo suficientemente fuertes. No- meditó- tiene que haber otra causa que justifique dicha actividad.

-Quizás deberíamos organizar una nueva batida a modo de lección, veríamos qué está pasando de primera mano. ¡Además, hace meses que no salimos de misión!- Observó la reacción del príncipe ante su propuesta.

Vegeta se tomó su tiempo para reflexionar.

Salir de Vegetasei podría ser la respuesta a todo. Alejarse de la mujer. Obligarse a abandonar su obsesión por ella. Su razón le mostraba una posible solución y sin embargo, simplemente no podía decidir marcharse. No ahora.

-De momento esperaremos hasta saber lo que pasa.- contestó al fin- Hay algo extraño en todo esto.

Nappa, exhibió una mirada de decepción. En cualquier otra ocasión ni tan siquiera lo hubiera dudado más, dejando a un lado sus continuas e inexplicables salidas, de un tiempo a esta parte había cambiado mucho. No lograba adivinar el motivo, pero fuera lo que fuese, era lo bastante importante como para mantenerlo en Vegetasei; lejos del campo de batalla, algo inaudito en el Vegeta que él conocía.

-¿Qué hay del comandante Paragus? ¿Alguna novedad?

La pregunta del príncipe lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Nada nuevo, aparte de sus habituales reuniones con Brolly. ¡Esos dos están tramando alguna cosa!

-Yo soy de la misma opinión, pero no podemos hacer nada sin pruebas, mi padre no nos creería. Debemos continuar con la vigilancia y esperar, de algún modo extraño creo que todo está relacionado, aunque todavía no entiendo cómo- su mente se esforzó una vez más en hilar una conexión sin encontrarla.

-Está bien, si no ordena nada más, me retiro. Nos veremos por la mañana.

-No hay nada más- replicó.

Distraídamente, su pensamiento volvió a la mujer de pelo azul. Su mujer de pelo azul.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les narró por completo la historia; desde su primer encuentro en aquella cueva un día de lluvia hasta lo acontecido esa misma tarde; obviando, por supuesto, los detalles más íntimos de su relación. Esos momentos solamente pertenecían a ellos dos y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlos con nadie, ni siquiera con sus únicos amigos. Por otro lado, tenía la certeza de que a él, no le gustaría en absoluto el hecho de que ella aireara su privacidad. Era demasiado orgulloso para eso.

Goku y Chichi escuchaban con la boca abierta. Todo había estado sucediendo ante sus narices y ellos no se habían percatado de nada, o bien, era una excelente actriz, o algo les había distraído de apercibirse de la situación, o tal vez; ambas cosas.

Se encontraban perdidos en sus propias ideas, intentando recordar algún indicio que hubiera podido desvelarles lo que ahora; Bulma, les estaba dando a conocer.

- … y creo que eso es todo- dijo, dando por concluida la narración.

Se quedaron en silencio, asimilando cada una de sus palabras; al fin Goku se decidió a hablar.

_-_Bien- dijo- y puedes decirme el nombre de ese saiyajin.

-Por supuesto, se llama: ¡Nappa! - confesó tranquilamente.

-Na… Nappa- una expresión de horror se dibujo en su rostro. – ¡Nappa! ¿Estás segura de que ese es su nombre?- su voz tembló al formular la pregunta.

-¡Completamente, es un soldado de la unidad del príncipe!

-¡Vaya, qué interesante! ¡Debe ser muy fuerte!- opinó Chichi con despreocupación. No entendía la reacción de Goku, al fin y al cabo su mejor amiga tan solo había conocido a alguien y se había enamorado. Tampoco era un drama. Ella misma estaba enamorada de un saiyajin y no era para tanto.

-¡Sí que lo es! Todo un: élite- contestó Bulma con orgullo, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice. Al menos había alguien que la entendía.

-Es mucho más que eso- ambas enfocaron su mirada hacia una cara aterrorizada.- Nappa es: el subcomandante de la unidad del príncipe, y por ende: el subcomandante del ejército saiyajin- Se detuvo para tomar aire- Ha cuidado de Vegeta desde que era pequeño y dicen que es el único en el que su majestad confía- recitó como si fuera una lección largamente aprendida.

La revelación las cogió por sorpresa, incluida a Bulma, que nunca hubiera sospechado que él, gozara de semejante posición.

Goku reanudó la conversación. Su rostro, normalmente sereno y alegre era ahora, una combinación de inquietud y desasosiego, mientras el temor refulgía en sus ojos con absoluta transparencia.

-¡Es cruel y despiadado! Dista mucho de ser el saiyajin que nos has descrito- hizo una pausa antes de continuar dándoles tiempo a asimilar sus palabras. Cuando habló de nuevo lo hizo en un tono mas alto y excitado - ¡Nos has puesto en peligro!- Calló, reflexionando, pensando cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir, como si realmente le costara trabajo pronunciar aquellas palabras - Lo siento mucho, pero ¡no debes volver a verlo! Desde este mismo instante y hasta nuestra partida permanecerás aquí- Su autoritaria voz y la gravedad de su rostro no dejaban lugar a la réplica.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Bulma elevando el tono- ¡No puedes prohibirme algo así! -la ira empezaba a adueñarse de ella- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi amo? ¿Por qué estúpida razón voy a obedecerte?

-¡Porque es lo mejor! –gritó - y reza para que él decida olvidar lo sucedido. Nunca debiste desobedecerme, ¡eres una irresponsable! ¿Acaso no piensas en Chichi e incluso en ti misma? Si se decidiera a hablar, podría costarnos la vida. La decisión está tomada y no admite ninguna discusión. ¡Te quedarás aquí hasta el momento de nuestra partida!Ya no queda mucho.

-¡Él no va a decir nada!, tienes que confiar en mí – se defendió tratando de convencerlo.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para protegeros, aunque eso suponga tener que encerrarte. Sólo espero que no me obligues a hacerlo.

-¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto, no tienes derecho!- Dijo corriendo hacia su habitación con los ojos a punto de ser invadidos por las lágrimas.- ¡Si realmente crees que voy a cumplir lo que me pides, es que estás completamente loco!- y cerró la puerta, dando un sonoro portazo.

Se quedó plantado en medio de la sala, viéndola desaparecer, en tanto el ruido de objetos estrellándose contra el suelo comenzaba a inundar sus oídos.

-Goku…- Chichi se aproximó a él con lentitud. Había permanecido de pie, observando en silencio todo el rato. Su nombre en la suave voz; fue como un bálsamo para sus destrozados nervios- Quizás Bulma tenga razón, hasta este momento no ha pasado nada. Podríamos darle una oportunidad…

-No Chichi, lo lamento- atajó- No hay otra salida. Tienes que apoyarme en esto- una suplicante mirada apareció en su semblante mientras fijaba la vista en ella. – Necesito tu ayuda si quiero mantenerla encerrada.

Meditó unos instantes antes de responder moviendo la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

-Está bien. Sólo espero que no te equivoques, porque es posible que no nos lo perdone nunca.

Él, alargó la mano, recorriendo sutilmente con el dedo; las hermosas facciones hasta llegar a su boca y dejarlo quieto sobre sus labios. Conocía de memoria sus rasgos. Ella enrojeció ante su acción y cerrando los ojos lo oyó musitar:

–Gracias.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estuvo nervioso durante todo el día, mirando por encima del hombro, temiendo la presencia de Nappa de un momento a otro. No lograba apartar de su mente los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Una profunda culpa ahogaba su conciencia, maldiciéndose una y mil veces por su estupidez. Nunca debió permitir que su deseo de no separarse de ellas; empujara a su razón a llevarlas con él. No era solamente el hecho de que estuvieran en peligro, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba borrar de sus oídos; el llanto de Bulma durante la noche, su mirada de rencor cuando tuvo que encerrarla por la mañana y el dolor en el rostro de Chichi. Tanto sufrimiento solamente por su debilidad.

Observó con horror como la puerta del pabellón se abría, dando paso a unos élites con la insignia del príncipe en sus capas. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, podía intuir el peligro, su pulso acelerado latiendo en la sien. Discretamente se preparó para lo peor.

Su capitán los saludó militarmente y estos respondieron al saludo, apartándose a un rincón para hablar. Se encontraban a demasiada distancia y no lograba oír lo que decían, sin embargo, la seriedad en la cara de su superior, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ellos, no era nada halagüeña.

Al cabo de un rato se saludaron nuevamente y los élites abandonaron la sala. Sus compañeros, al igual que él, habían observado la escena y los nervios empezaron a aflorar en el ambiente, preguntándose qué ocurría. Finalmente, el capitán se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su unidad y con un gesto, hizo que su segundo se acercara, le susurró algo al oído y esperó.

-Atención miembros de la unidad dieciséis; ¡a formar! El capitán tiene algo que anunciar- gritó.

Con rapidez, cesaron su actividad obedeciendo las órdenes. Goku no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero ocupó su sitio en la fila, con los nervios crispados, al igual que los demás.

Una vez formados y en perfecto silencio, el capitán dio unos pasos al frente hasta situarse justo delante de ellos, carraspeó y con una autoritaria voz empezó a hablar.

_-_Acabamos de recibir órdenes. Al parecer, existen ciertas dificultades en la frontera sur donde normalmente estamos destinados. Es por ello que se nos manda abandonar inmediatamente Vegetasei y regresar a nuestra posición habitual. La partida está prevista para pasado mañana. Dejareis el entrenamiento inmediatamente e iréis a vuestras casas a prepararos. El embarque comenzará al amanecer. Volvemos a Kurai. Eso es todo, podéis retiraros.

Un murmullo general invadió la sala, la mayoría no esperaba algo así, ni tan sólo habían completado su entrenamiento. El hecho de tener que volver a aquel maldito e impopular planeta era sin duda una mala noticia.

Goku pestañeó varias veces, tratando de asimilar la información. ¡No podía creerlo! Había temido lo peor y en cambio, en tan solo unas horas; se libraría de todos sus miedos. En cualquier otro momento el regreso a Kurai, le hubiera causado tan poca gracia como a sus compañeros, pero dadas las circunstancias, apenas sí podía dar crédito a su buena suerte.

Se apresuró a salir del pabellón, tenía que informarlas lo antes posible.

_-"¡Bulma!"-_ pensó. A buen seguro, ella no estaría feliz con la idea de marcharse.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El sol se ponía desapareciendo en el horizonte. No tenía ni idea de exactamente, cuanto rato llevaba esperando y a juzgar por la incipiente oscuridad, debía ser mucho. Finalmente claudicó a la certeza de que no vendría.

En un primer momento se había enojado por su tardanza; era simplemente una esclava, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle esperar. En cuanto llegara le haría pagar convenientemente por esta afrenta. Con el transcurso de las horas, había empezado a preocuparse y en estos momentos, la incertidumbre crecía en su interior oprimiéndole el pecho. Podía haberle pasado alguna cosa, ella no era más que un ser débil, en un planeta hostil, como sin duda era el suyo.

Estaba tentado de ir a buscarla, no sabía con exactitud donde vivía, pero debía ser cerca, sólo tendría que sobrevolar la zona, hasta encontrar el lugar, dudaba de que hubiera muchas casas por los alrededores. Finalmente se elevó en el aire.

Halló la vivienda con facilidad, todo parecía tranquilo. No tuvo que esforzarse por localizarla dentro de la misma. Podía percibir con absoluta nitidez la frágil energía que su cuerpo irradiaba. Eso era algo que no dejaba de sorprenderlo, la facilidad para presentirla y no solamente su ki, podía adivinar sus gestos, sus emociones. Podía intuirla más allá, del espacio físico que les separaba. Quizás por eso supo que algo no andaba bien.

Voló en círculos, meditando sobre la conveniencia o no, de entrar. Debilitado por la tortura que la ignorancia le infligía. Maldiciendo aquella sensación de ahogo en su garganta. Que él, el príncipe de los saiyajins estuviera preocupado por un ser muy inferior lo atormentaba. ¿Dónde estaba el guerrero cruel y despiadado que era? ¿Estaba acaso dejándose dominar por las emociones? ¿Podían los sentimientos rebajarlo hasta tal punto? Todas estas preguntas, torpedearon insistentes en su mente.

Emprendió velozmente el vuelo para dirigirse al palacio; envuelto en una azulada aureola de luz. La decisión estaba tomada, si mañana, ella no aparecía, mandaría buscar a su amo y solucionaría el asunto de una vez por todas. Tendría que darle lo que era suyo y más le valía que no le hubiera pasado nada.

Quería saber que ocurría, pero su orgullo lo había vencido una vez más.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Si eres orgulloso conviene que ames la soledad; los orgullosos siempre se quedan solos"._ (Amado Nervo)

**Kurai: **Oscuro, tenebroso

* * *

_¡Huy, huy, huy…! Al parecer la cosa se complica. ¿Qué hará Vegeta? ¿Creéis que Nappa sospecha alguna cosa? Y Bulma, ¿aceptará marcharse de Vegetasei? "Please" opiniones._

_Bueno y ahora tengo algo que deciros: Cómo ya sabéis actualizo los viernes y suelo ser puntual a la cita pero, mucho me temo que no podré hacerlo en tres semanas, aproximadamente. ¿El motivo? Las vacaciones. El miércoles salgo de viaje y allá donde voy no podré conectarme por lo que tendré que dejar de subir capítulos hasta septiembre. En fin preferí advertiros, que sé lo desesperante que es esperar infructuosamente. Y para qué veáis que tengo buenas intenciones os revelaré la primera y la última línea del próximo capítulo._

_PRINCIPIO: CAPITULO IX: EL DESENGAÑO_

_FINAL:__ "Es muy raro que nadie caiga en el abismo del desengaño sin haberse acercado voluntariamente a su orilla." (Concepción Arenal)_

_Lo dicho, gracias a Midory por el beteo, gracias también a merlina, a Smallpuppe, a Kasou y a Patty por su review, que no he podido agradecer personalmente, y a todas las que me habéis dejado un comentario (¡que sería de mí sin vosotras y vuestros ánimos!). _

_Que estas semanas de ausencia os sean propicias y mucha suerte. Nos vemos el cuatro de septiembre. _

_¡¡¡HASTA PRONTO!!!_


	10. CAPITULO IX: EL DESENGAÑO

Capitulo IX: EL DESENGAÑO

Chichi se dispuso a llevarle algo de comida, no había probado nada desde el día anterior. Se tomó un momento fuera antes de entrar, ningún ruido llegó hasta sus oídos, al parecer después de los gritos y protestas; sólo el silencio dominaba ahora la habitación. Abrió la puerta despacio y la vista no le sorprendió. La penumbra dejaba adivinar el caos reinante, todo se encontraba revuelto, algunos muebles tumbados y pedazos de lo que anteriormente debía haber sido un espejo sembraban el suelo. Sin duda, la ira huracanada de Bulma había pasado por allí.

El volumen sobre la cama le hizo suponer donde se encontraba, aunque no lograba verla entre la sábanas, que la cubrían completamente. Depositó la bandeja en una mesa, uno de los pocos muebles, que todavía seguía en pie después de la tormenta y se acercó a ella.

-Bulma, querida- su voz estaba llena de ternura- tienes que comer o acabarás enfermando.- ni tan siquiera se inmutó.- Vamos Bulma, he cocinado tu plato favorito. Has de animarte un poco. ¡¿Dónde está la Bulma fuerte y luchadora que yo conozco?!

La zarandeó suavemente, pero tan pronto su mano la rozó supo que algo no andaba bien. La puerta se cerró a su espalda al tiempo que descubría, la almohada que había utilizado para engañarla. Corrió hacia ella pero ya era demasiado tarde, debía haberse mantenido oculta tras la misma; la llave que dejó en la cerradura giraba dejándola encerrada. Asió el pomo tratando de abrirla, el esfuerzo resultó inútil, golpeando con fuerza sobre la madera gritó:

-¡Bulma, sácame de aquí inmediatamente!- no obtuvo respuesta alguna- Sé que estas ahí, ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Una áspera risa llegó hasta sus oídos

-¡Ja!, ¿por qué habría de hacer eso? No he sido yo quién ha puesto de moda eso de encerrar a la gente en contra de su voluntad. ¿Cómo se siente uno estando prisionero en su propia casa?

- Por favor, se razonable. Ábreme y podremos hablarlo- rogó- Lo lamento tanto, en serio, quiero ayudarte.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –gritó- Tú y ese sayajin cabezota han empezado esto. Te has puesto de su lado, sin tener para nada en cuenta lo que yo quería. Tuviste la oportunidad de apoyarme y decidiste no hacerlo. Así que ahora no me vengas con eso de que quieres ayudarme porque no me lo trago.

El resentimiento y la rabia que imprimió en sus palabras, traspasó la conciencia de Chichi que no pudo dejar de sentir, como los remordimientos la ahogaban. Tenía razón, en todo, en cada uno de sus amargos reproches. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder aguantar, la desesperación en que sus acciones habían sumido a Bulma.

-Tengo que irme- la oyó decir nuevamente- Goku volverá en un rato y te liberará- La inflexión de su voz sugería cierto pesar. Estaba convencida de que aquello le desagradaba tanto como a ella.- Lo siento- murmuró. Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así- Sus pasos se alejaron deprisa perdiéndose en la distancia.

Caminó rauda hacia la entrada de la casa. Era la única solución. En su fuero interno, sabía que las buenas intenciones acompañaban las acciones de sus amigos, que estos tan sólo querían protegerla; pero su cerebro no se permitía registrar esa posibilidad. La idea de tener que alejarse de él era, simplemente, insoportable y ofuscaba cualquier pensamiento coherente. Lo único que deseaba era perderse entre sus brazos y dejar que estos la sostuvieran. Confiaba en Nappa ciegamente, por eso le resultaba aún más difícil llegar a entender el absurdo comportamiento de Goku. Lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario pero nadie iba a lograr separarlos, ni siquiera ellos.

Las manos atenazaron sus hombros justo en el momento en que cerraba la puerta tras ella. No fue necesario ver de quién se trataba, las azules muñequeras revelaron su identidad.

- Goku… -siseó con la incertidumbre que provoca la derrota.

Sentada contra la pared; con las rodillas flexionadas contra el pecho y la cara hundida en las mismas, Chichi escuchó los gritos procedentes de fuera de la habitación, antes de que entraran en ella.

-Suéltame de una maldita vez. Te lo advierto, si no me sueltas haré que te arrepientas.

Goku caminó decidido hasta el centro de la estancia sujetándola por el antebrazo. Esta se revolvió, soltándose al fin, al tiempo que se giraba para encararlo.

- ¡Te odio!- pronunció y aunque su voz sonó verdaderamente llena de rencor, su rostro reflejó la turbación, que sus palabras acababan de causarle. Él la miró con incredulidad, paralizado por esta afirmación, como si no acabara de comprenderla, mas no contestó.

Chichi levantó la vista, fijándola en Bulma. Su rostro y sus ojos enrojecidos, enmarcados en unas ojeras profundas, revelaban toda una noche de insomnio. La visión de su compañera, su hermana; en ese estado formó un nudo en la boca del estomago. Entendía demasiado bien, cómo se sentía. Ella misma, había padecido una angustia similar hacía apenas unos meses, cuando pensó que tenía que separarse de la persona que amaba. En esa ocasión, estuvo a su lado, poniendo en riesgo incluso su vida para hacerlo. ¿Acaso no estaban provocando algo igual en ella? ¡Incluso la estaban convirtiendo en alguien que no era!

Se levantó caminando hasta la puerta ignorándolos a los dos.

- Dijiste que me ayudarías- La sintió reprochar a su espalda. Se detuvo un instante y sin mirar atrás, reanudó el paso saliendo de la habitación.

Goku cerró la puerta con llave y la siguió. Oyó, entre los gritos de protesta, los ahogados gemidos que escapaban de su temblorosa figura, inmóvil en medio del pasillo. Acercándose, la rodeó para atraerla a él en un abrazo. Sosteniéndola un rato, intentando darle y recibir todo el consuelo del que era capaz.

Finalmente, se separó un poco para poder mirarla. Las lágrimas, resbalaban sin parar por sus mejillas. Intentó secarlas con las yemas de sus dedos.

-¡Oh Goku!- se abrazó a él fuertemente, enterrando de nuevo la cabeza en su pecho- No puedo soportar verla así, no seré capaz de mantenerla encerrada. ¡No puedo hacerlo!- su llanto se hizo un poco más sonoro con esta afirmación.

Él pasó su mano por la lacia y sedosa melena al tiempo que contestaba:

–No tendrás que hacerlo**,** volvemos a Kurai. Partiremos pasado mañana. Por fin se acabará todo esto y podremos continuar con nuestras vidas.

Se mantuvo un rato en su abrazo, quieta, acunada por los latidos de su corazón, separándose al fin para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Había dejado de llorar**.**

–No, no podremos continuar. Nada volverá a ser igual, no se olvida el dolor y ella no nos perdonará. ¡No podemos irnos como si nada hubiera pasado, debemos dejarla decidir!- su determinación era firme y nada la doblegaría. Había que hacer lo correcto.

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la decisión ya estaba tomada, aunque no acababa de ver claras sus intenciones, así que la interrogó sobre estas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que Bulma, realmente ama a ese tal Nappa. Quizás sea cruel y despiadado, quizás nosotros pensemos que no le conviene y quizás realmente no le convenga. Pero sólo ella puede decidir su futuro. Así que mañana la llevarás a verlo. Merece poder elegir y nosotros tenemos que darle la oportunidad- la explicación fue dada con total serenidad.

-¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?!- sus ojos estaban apunto de saltar de las órbitas por la impresión y su quijada se desplomó hasta el suelo- Además, ¿como se supone que voy a llevarla ante Nappa? Ni tan siquiera me dejarán aproximarme hasta alguien tan poderoso

Sonrió alegremente, su rostro había recuperado su dulzuranatural, esa que lograba embelesarlo.

–¡Oh! Ya se te ocurrirá alguna cosa. Confío plenamente en ti. Sé que harás lo correcto- depositó un tímido beso en su mejilla- ¡Voy a avisar a Bulma!- y diciendo esto desapareció tras la puerta, dejando un más que sorprendido Goku. Realmente esas mujeres siempre acababan convenciéndolo de las mayores locuras.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡No insistas! Ya te he dicho que: el comandante Nappa está por empezar su entrenamiento y no se le puede molestar, ¡bajo ningún pretexto!- un imponente saiyajin con cara de pocos amigos miraba con impaciencia un más que nervioso Goku.

-¡Esto no es ningún pretexto! Me han ordenado entregarle esta esclava personalmente. Al parecer tiene algo importante que tratar con él – Se aproximó a su oído susurrando en tono confidencial- Tú ya me entiendes- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Ninguna esclava hará que el comandante abandone su entrenamiento y a buen seguro me caerá un castigo si le molesto!- contestó el soldado, conocedor del irritable carácter de Nappa.

-¿Estás seguro? Te mostraré algo- de un solo movimiento dejó caer hacia atrás la capucha de Bulma - ¿Crees que a tu comandante le importará perder un poco de su entrenamiento por ella?

La sorpresa del guardia era evidente. Con una mirada lasciva, fijó sus ojos en Bulma.

–¡Y lo mejor lo esconde bajo la túnica!- exclamó Goku, aproximándose y golpeándolo en las costillas con el codo - Puedes ir ahora a avisar o seguirás privando a tu superior de algo así.

-Está bien, ¡llévala al despacho del comandante!, tercera puerta a la derecha al final del pasillo- dijo sin dejar de mirarla lujuriosamente, turbándola por la vergüenza.

-¡Eso está mejor! Sabía que entrarías en razón.

Entró en la sala y, no sin cierta vacilación, se aproximó al grupo de saiyajins reunidos en un rincón. Tenía suerte, al parecer todavía no habían comenzado. Una vez estuvo frente a Nappa, le dirigió un respetuoso saludo.

-Señor, hay alguien que desea verle, le hice pasar a su despacho.

-¿De quién se trata? Ahora no puedo atender a nadie- contestó malhumorado- estamos esperando al príncipe, para comenzar el entrenamiento de estos cadetes.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero traía un presente para usted y creo que merece la pena que le eche un vistazo. ¡Nunca vi algo igual!

La curiosidad se apoderó de Nappa. Debía ser algo realmente sorprendente para hacer que, a pesar del terror que sabía sus guardias le profesaban, se atrevieran a molestarlo.

-¡Está bien iré a ver! Tú quédate aquí y avisa al príncipe del motivo de mi ausencia.

-Como ordenéis Señor.

Salió un tanto enojado consigo mismo, ¡no podía creer que algo le hiciera alejarse de sus obligaciones! Sólo esperaba que el presente valiera la pena, o alguien tendría que pagar el hacerle perder el tiempo. Con este último pensamiento, abrió la puerta de su despacho, quedándose boquiabierto ante la imagen de Bulma esperándolo. En realidad, sí merecía la pena perder un entrenamiento.

-¡Así que tú eres mi regalo!- exclamó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bulma estaba perpleja, no entendía la presencia de aquel saiyajin calvo frente a ella. Sobreponiéndose, se decidió a responder respetuosamente.

-Disculpe. Estoy esperando al comandante Nappa.

-¡Yo soy el comandante Nappa!- respondió esbozando una jocosa sonrisa.

Lo observó detenidamente, sin comprender qué estaba pasando. La mirada que le dirigía aquel saiyajin la sobrecogió.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vegeta entró, notando rápidamente, que su tutor no se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿Dónde está Nappa?- preguntó extrañado por su ausencia, ya que siempre era el primero en llegar.

-¡Señor! El comandante Nappa me ordenó esperar para informar de su retraso.

-Qué extraño- murmuró Vegeta, más para si mismo que para los demás- ¿Te dio algún motivo para el mismo?

-¡Por supuesto, Señor!- el guarda bajó un poco la voz a modo de confidencia, no quería que los demás se enterasen de la visita que Nappa había recibido. Eso formaba parte de la intimidad del comandante, aunque el príncipe tenía derecho a conocer la verdad –Un soldado preguntó por él hace un rato. Le habían ordenado entregarle un presente.

-¡¿Un presente?!- Su sorpresa iba en aumento, más teniendo en cuenta el halo de misterio con el que aquel soldado parecía revestir los acontecimientos.

-Sí, señor-el guardia insistía en continuar la conversación en voz baja- Una esclava- calló un momento para observar la reacción del príncipe ante su revelación y continuó hablando -Si se me permite decirlo la más hermosa que he visto nunca- sus ojos brillaron lujuriosos. -Con una exótica melena azul y unos ojos del mismo color. ¡Algo excepcional! Claro que solamente pude observarla un instante antes de que la llevaran al despacho del comandante.

No pudo continuar hablando, muy alterado Vegeta lo quitó de en medio empujándolo fuertemente a un lado antes de salir corriendo.

Melena azul, ojos azules, debía tratarse de Bulma. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí? Había preguntado por Nappa. ¡Creía que ese era su nombre! Fuera de sí abrió la puerta del despacho, sólo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Creo que ha habido una confusión- dijo Bulma bajando los ojos para no tener que mirar al saiyajin directamente a la cara.

Nappa recorrió su figura, empezando a sentir un enorme deseo de saber como sería el cuerpo de la mujer, que se escondía tras la amplia túnica. Nunca había visto una criatura semejante, decididamente su pelo y sus ojos, la hacían muy diferentes de cualquier hembra que hubiera conocido y tenía la sensación de que, si la despojaba de su absurdo atuendo, se llevaría una sorpresa aún mayor. Comenzó a excitarse sólo de pensarlo.

-Le pido disculpas, no debí entender bien a mi amo…- mintió Bulma -. Solicito su permiso para retirarme.

Él no contestó, simplemente seguía mirándola. Ella, inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto e hizo ademán de irse, pero enseguida notó unas manos firmes en su cintura.

-¿A que vienen tantas prisas?- Levantó la vista sobresaltada, la lasciva mirada la traspasó. –Ese estúpido tenía razón, ¡hay cosas por las que merece la pena perder un poco de tiempo!- con un rápido movimiento la atrajo hasta él y se inclinó para besarla.

Sacudió su rostro, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, para evitar su beso y empezó a revolverse, tratando de liberarse del amarre, sin embargo era inútil. Nappa no sólo era mucho más fuerte si no también, infinitamente más grande.

-Vaya, vaya con que tenemos ganas de jugar- su excitación era visible a través del espandex de su traje.- Eso está bien, ¡cómo a todo buen guerrero no me gustan las conquistas fáciles!-. Soltó una de sus manos y mientras estrechaba su agarre la llevó al pelo. Tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás intentó besarla de nuevo.

Bulma notó que perdía movilidad y cuando sintió la lengua empujando violentamente, intentando abrirse paso en su boca, el terror hizo presa en ella e instintivamente lo mordió.

Nappa soltó un grito, mientras su labio inferior empezaba a sangrar.

-¡Maldita perra! Vas a pagar muy caro esto.

Cerró los ojos al ver como, furiosamente, levantaba su mano y esperó temblorosa a que la golpeara. En su lugar sólo oyó un grito en una voz que le resultaba familiar.

Con un rápido movimiento, Vegeta, se situó a la espalda de Nappa justo a tiempo para sujetar su brazo.

-¡Basta Nappa, suéltala!- se le oía bastante enfadado**.**

Dudó un poco desconcertado mas, en cuanto reconoció la voz, obedeció al instante soltando el pelo de Bulma que, muy despacio, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la conocida figura de su amante. Este deshizo su agarre sobre Nappa que se giró para mirarlo, llevó su mano al pecho e inclinó la cabeza.

-Alteza, siento haberme retrasado para el entrenamiento. Alguien pidió verme con urgencia y yo pensé que sería importante…

Vegeta ni tan siquiera lo escuchaba. Tenía los ojos puestos en la mujer incapaz de descifrar su intensa mirada.

-Ve a la sala de entrenamiento y espérame allí- dijo sin apartar la vista de Bulma.

-Pero señor…- no pudo terminar.

-¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente!-. Chilló amenazante

-Como ordenéis, mi príncipe-con una visible mueca de sorpresa, Nappa realizó una reverencia y abandonó la habitación.

Una vez se hubo marchado, Vegeta se acercó a Bulma, alargando la mano hacia su rostro mientras preguntaba**:**

-¿Estás bien?

Ella, dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él e impidiendo así su contacto.

Avanzó nuevamente hasta alcanzarla, ignorando el rechazo y volvió a preguntar, mientras acariciaba levemente su mejilla**:**

-¿Te hizo algo?

-¡No me toques!- alzó la voz apartando la mano con rabia. Su mirada, antes indescifrable, reflejaba una mezcla de tristeza, desilusión y enojo –¡Has estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo!- aseveró.

-Yo no te he mentido.

-¿¡Ah no!? ¿Acaso te llamas Nappa?- un silencio profundo se impuso entre los dos-¡Contéstame! –Exigió - Creo que es lo mínimo, que merezco de tu parte.

La miró intensamente. Sus neuronas trabajaban deprisa, intentando dar con una explicación coherente a su absurdo engaño. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo explicar algo, que él apenas entendía? Fue tan sólo un impulso, le dio otro nombre porque su intuición se lo ordenó. Confuso por el cúmulo de sensaciones desconocidas a las que su primer encuentro lo había arrastrado y sometido; esa alarma interior, que siempre lo avisaba de algún peligro, se encendió obligándole a mentir. Una manera sencilla de mantenerse al margen. Después, muchas veces estuvo tentado de confesar la verdad, pero no lo hizo. Su instinto así lo decidió y ahora, sencillamente, era demasiado tarde.

-Mi nombre es: Vegeta- reveló al fin.

La ira brilló, en su mirada azul un instante y entonces explotó, su mano impacto con fuerza sobre la cara que continuó, inmutable, mirándola de frente.

-¡El príncipe de los saiyajin!- su voz se apagó en un susurro con esta afirmación. Una falsa calma inundó la estancia. Vegeta sentía la oleada de furia expandiéndose en ella con rapidez, pudo ver como sus pupilas se dilataban y los nudillos de sus delicadas manos, se blanquearon debido a la fuerza con que apretaba los puños. Llena de rencor preguntó -¿Te has divertido con esto? ¡Seguro que sí!- gritó- Lo has debido pasar en grande a mi costa. Al fin y al cabo sólo soy una esclava estúpida con la que pasar un buen rato, ¿verdad?- y está afirmación, lo hirió más dolorosamente que cualquier castigo físico. El silencio se cernió una vez más sobre ellos. Continuó hablando sin esperar su respuesta, tampoco la hubiera dado -Pues déjame decirte –sentenció-que tu pasatiempo termina aquí.

Él observó su cuerpo temblar. Quiso sostenerla entre sus brazos para intentar aliviar su tristeza. No lo hizo, sabía que rechazaría cualquier aproximación. Si tan siquiera las palabras acudieran a su mente para poder expresar lo que quería decirle, pero sólo era capaz de hilvanar frases incoherentes carentes de sentido. Se odiaba a sí mismo porque su estúpido orgullo, lo incapacitaba para poder expresar libremente lo que ella despertaba. Se mantuvo en silencio.

Bulma aguantó estoicamente el escrutinio de sus profundos ojos negros. El dolor era tan intenso y punzante que apenas podía pensar, tenía que salir de allí antes de que el llanto apareciera, aumentando la humillación que estaba padeciendo en esos momentos. No podía continuar hablando. En unas horas todo habría pasado, ahora apenas respiraba. Se estaba ahogando en la desesperación y cada minuto que pasaba junto a él aumentaba su sufrimiento.

-Me voy- su voz sonó fría y distante.

-Si te arriesgaste a venir hasta aquí, fue por algo… -no sabía qué hacer para retenerla.

-¡Eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia! – contestó tajante.

-Podrías esperar a que acabara el entrenamiento para hablar, o quizás sería mejor que nos veamos luego… -insistió.

-Tengo que marcharme- pasó por delante de él, para dirigirse a la puerta. Se detuvo antes de abrirla y con todo el sarcasmo que fue capaz de reunir, exclamó -¡Espero que su majestad sepa perdonar todas las molestias que le he causado!- dicho lo cual, traspasó el umbral mientras le oía murmurar.

-Te estaré esperando esta tarde.

Se dirigió hacia Goku. Bajo la capucha de su túnica las lágrimas nublaron la vista justo antes de perder la conciencia, mientras pensaba que ella sabía de muchos remedios pero ¿cómo iba a curar el desengaño?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Es muy raro que nadie caiga en el abismo del desengaño sin haberse acercado voluntariamente a su orilla." (Concepción Arenal)_

_¡¡¡Ya estoy de vuelta y antes de lo esperado!!! Siento haberos hecho esperar pero, tal y como dije lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí os dejo el capítulo. Ya me contareis que os parece, como siempre espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios._

_Doblemente agradecimiento a Midory por el beteo, este capítulo tuvo que revisarlo dos veces y es que a veces me pongo muy pesada… ¡Mil gracias por aguantarme!_

_Hubo reviews que no pude contestar antes de marcharme de vacaciones así que lo haré desde aquí, sí ya sé, que diréis que esta no es la manera correcta de hacerlo pero…también sé que sabréis disculparme._

_A NOMICA: Ya te dije que septiembre llegaba enseguida. Espero que disfrutaras tus vacaciones, yo lo pasé en grande y de verdad, de verdad, que me porté muy bien._

_A Shadir: Espero que te gusté este capítulo y podamos seguir riéndonos. Ya me contaras…_

_A _luPiiTha_: Las buenas vibraciones para mis vacaciones hicieron su efecto. Lo pasé en grande. Las dudas se van resolviendo y la incertidumbre… bueno la incertidumbre continúa un par de capítulos más._

_A Patty: Tenía especial interés en contestar tu review, el motivo es que parece que me hayas leído el pensamiento. __No hay nada de Bulma y Goku en este fic pero, y eso es lo que me sorprendió, yo también he estado pensando en esta pareja, incluso estoy escribiendo una nueva historia donde hay algo de ese triangulo amoroso. De momento no es más que un montón de ideas y varias páginas escritas, pero quién sabe, quizás hasta logre sacar algo de eso. Mil gracias por el review._

_A sakuno: La espera no ha sido tan larga. Gracias por el review y esperó haber cubierto tus expectativas con este capítulo._

_A Darkalma: Gracias por el review y la felicitación. Si logró mantener tu interés me daré por satisfecha. Ya estamos llegando al ecuador del mismo, así que esperó que, los capítulos venideros no te decepcionen._

_Bueno como siempre gracias a los que leyeron, se suscribieron o añadieron mi fic a su lista de favoritos (casi no puedo creerlo)._

_Nos vemos pronto, que la semana sea benevolente con todos vosotros. Aprovechad lo que queda del domingo y sed buenos._


	11. CAPITULO X: UN MAL PRESAGIO

Capitulo X: UN MAL PRESAGIO

La cólera velaba completamente su rostro cuando entró en la sala de entrenamiento. Dirigió una mirada fría hacía el rincón donde todos se encontraban. La sangre de Nappa se heló como consecuencia de la misma. Conocía demasiado bien a su pupilo como para saber que estaba alterado. No comprendía por qué su anterior altercado; con aquella esclava, lo había puesto en ese estado, ni por qué le había ordenado salir, pero podía sentir la rabia desbordándose por cada uno de sus poros.

Vegeta se elevó hasta el centro de la sala, adoptando una posición de combate. Con imperturbable apariencia gritó:

-¡Comencemos!

Uno de los cadetes se situó frente a él, en postura defensiva. El ataque fue tan rápido, que ni tan siquiera pudieron verlo. De un certero movimiento, el príncipe, lo golpeó brutalmente haciéndolo caer en picado pero, antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, otro golpe lo impulsó a una de las paredes produciendo una gran brecha en ella. Velozmente voló hasta él, y empezó a castigarlo con sus puños, sin tan siquiera tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo.

Habían vuelto la ira y la desesperación, podía sentirlas emanando de sus entrañas. Su pensamiento estaba puesto en aquellos ojos azules que, minutos antes, lo habían mirado nublados por la tristeza. Sufría el dolor que le había provocado y ese sufrimiento, lo consumía por dentro, como un fuego arrasando la poca cordura que le quedaba. Formó una gran bola de ki en una de sus manos.

Desde el suelo todos miraban horrorizados el espectáculo sin saber qué hacer. Veían como su compañero era golpeado sin piedad, pero ninguno osaba intervenir por miedo a que desviase su atención hacia ellos. La brillante bola de energía, refulgía aproximándose peligrosamente a su oponente, que no ofrecía ninguna resistencia después de la paliza recibida. Nappa, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo, voló sujetándolo por la espalda y exclamó en voz baja, para que sólo él pudiera escucharlo:

-¡Ya basta! Lo vas a matar. Esto es un entrenamiento para cadetes, recuérdalo.

Nada ocurrió, luego pudo ver como la energía se disipaba y lentamente descendieron hasta tocar el suelo.

Nappa lo soltó para dirigirse al resto, ordenándoles:

-¡Llevad a ese saiyajin a un tanque de recuperación! y espero que jamás olvidéis esta lección. En una batalla estaríais todos muertos**.**

Obedecieron rápidamente con el temor aún dibujado en sus caras. Querían salir de allí cuanto antes.

Caminó hasta una pila de toallas y pasó una por su cuello, secando con la punta el sudor de su frente, su respiración estaba agitada por el esfuerzo. Advirtió la presencia de su tutor detrás de él.

-Majestad –habló este- lamento profundamente mis actos anteriores, asumiré el castigo que decidáis por mi comportamiento, aunque no acierto a adivinar porque estáis tan enfadado.

Se giró observando un instante a aquel que lo había acompañado desde la infancia, su más fiel aliado, del que tenía la certeza, nunca le traicionaría.

-No habrá castigo- sentenció y dicho esto se dirigió a la salida preguntando - Nappa. ¿Conoces a un tal Kakarotto?

-¿El hijo de Bardock? Sí, creo que sí. Está destinado en la: unidad dieciséis.

- Bien- se detuvo un momento, reflexionando - ¡Averigua todo lo que puedas de él!, quiero la información lo antes posible.

-¿Qué necesita saber?- Preguntó curioso.

-Ya te lo he dicho, ¡todo!- continuó caminando para detenerse nuevamente a la altura de la puerta y girarse- Otra cosa. Hazlo discretamente, es algo privado y no quiero a nadie husmeando en mis asuntos personales- Y dicho esto, salió dejando tras de si un más que sorprendido Nappa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Entró en la casa con el cuerpo inerte de la mujer entre sus brazos. Con una exclamación la voz de Chichi lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Bulma! ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? – Preguntó alterada mientras se abalanzaba hacia ellos.

-No lo sé. Se desvaneció al verme y todavía no ha despertado. He venido tan rápido como he podido.

Unos ojos azules, pestañearon durante un instante comenzando a abrirse.

-¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tardó un instante en acostumbrarse a la luz y tomar conciencia de donde estaba. Observó el rostro preocupado de su amiga**.**

- No te preocupes estoy bien. Goku, ¿podrías soltarme?- dijo dirigiendo su mirada al saiyajin.

-¿Eh? Sí claro, disculpa- y con sumo cuidado depositó sus pies en el suelo.

Chichi la interpeló de nuevo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Levantó sus ojos para mirarla. El brillo de sus pupilas atestiguaba las lágrimas que había derramado mientras que, la palidez de su rostro reflejaba toda la pena que su corazón sentía. Bulma subió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su amiga.

-Nada, no te preocupes. No es nada- sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa.

-Pero Bulma…- no pudo terminar.

-En serio Chichi**,** sólo estoy un poco cansada, es eso. Será mejor que me acueste. Mañana tenemos un largo viaje por delante- Se aproximó depositando un beso en la frente de cada uno-. Gracias por todo.

Mientras se retiraba observaron como su cuerpo temblaba de espaldas a ellos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Esperó pacientemente, durante varias horas a que la mujer apareciera. En el fondo sabía que no sería así.

Se entretuvo rememorando los momentos vividos anteriormente. El primer encuentro; cuando descubrió su embriagador aroma transportándolo al más excitante de los deseos. Se vio a sí mismo, tratando de averiguar como sería aquel ser, capaz de emanar tan delicioso olor. Recordó como su piel blanca y suave floreció ante sus caricias, y como su propio cuerpo, reclamaba imperiosamente el tacto frágil de su mano. Su exótico pelo, sus ojos azules capaces de seducirlo simplemente con una mirada.

¡Tenía que venir! Tenía que darle la oportunidad de poder explicarse, de poderla tomar entre sus brazos nuevamente. Esperanza, esa era la palabra y sin embargo sabía que no vendría. La conocía. Era orgullosa como él. No vendría. Se desesperó ante la certeza. Como podía el azar brindarle la oportunidad de conocerla, y luego arrebatársela.

¡Era el príncipe de los saiyajins! En cientos de planetas su sólo nombre provocaba pavor. Tenía la vida y el destino de miles de criaturas y mundos en sus manos y, sin embargo, la fortuna se permitía el lujo de reírse así de él. Había encontrado a la única mujer capaz de hacerle sentir que estaba vivo, y la había perdido.

La rabia lo cegó de nuevo, se levantó y apretando sus puños miró al cielo mientras, su cuerpo temblaba, acumulando cada vez más y más energía. La tierra empezó a ceder resquebrajándose a su alrededor. En el macabro juego de la vida siempre le tocaba perder, pero esta vez, las cosas iban a ser diferentes; nadie iba a arrebatarle lo que era suyo. ¡Nadie!. Cubierto de una intensa aureola azul; se elevó velozmente en el aire.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse dando paso a una incipiente oscuridad.

Bulma, se desvestía refugiada entre las sombras de su cuarto. No quería que la vieran llorar.

Por un momento quiso correr a su encuentro. Quiso darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la convenciera para poder sentirse nuevamente entre sus brazos. Evocó sus pasionales besos y enloquecedoras caricias.

Lo amaba y esa realidad era lo peor de todo. No era por la mentira, podía hacer que le perdonara eso y mucho más; solamente con el roce de su mano. Pero ésta, le brindaba la certeza de saber que él no le correspondía. No era nada. Una distracción, un juego, una burla. Nada. Estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería y se lo había dado, la deseó y la tuvo. Punto final. La verdad, pesaba sobre ella anudándose en su pecho apunto de estallar por el dolor.

Conocía la traición, la soledad, la mentira, pero ahora diferente, sencillamente le resultaba imposible olvidar y continuar. La huella que él imprimió en su corazón no se borraría jamás. Lo amaba por encima de todo, y al mismo tiempo, lo odiaba por todo; sin poder decidir un vencedor para la batalla que se libraba en su interior.

Deslizándose entre las sábanas, se recostó. Dudaba de que el sueño viniera a buscarla esa noche. Podía tomar algo que la ayudara a dormir, pero merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando por haber sido una idiota y, no mitigaría su castigo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba sentado el uno frente al otro. Analizando por separado los acontecimientos del día. La voz de Chichi rompió finalmente el silencio reinante.

-Nunca antes la vi así. ¿Qué crees que pasó?

-No tengo ni idea- contestó Goku- Supongo que, las cosas no salieron como ella las tenía planeadas.

-Estoy preocupada. Bulma siempre ha sido fuerte pero hoy tenía algo demasiado profundo en su mirada- su mente rememoraba la tristeza de sus ojos.- No entiendo qué es lo que ha podido pasar… - sus palabras se ahogaron en un sollozo.

Él se acercó y arrodillándose a su lado, atrapó algunas de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas entre los dedos.

-No llores. Todo va a estar bien.

-No. Nada va a estar bien. Todo esto es culpa mía. ¡Jamás debí obligarla a que viniera conmigo!- Su llanto se hizo más audible.

-Tú no la obligaste, en todo caso soy yo él que permitió que vinierais. Además tú misma lo has dicho. Es fuerte, lo superará.

Le miró incrédula.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Bueno, es lo más razonable.

-¡¿Razonable?! ¡¿Desde cuando el amor es algo razonable?!- parecía enfadada- Hablas así porque no tienes idea de lo es amar a alguien. ¡Todo se desborda dentro de ti! La alegría y la tristeza se multiplican por mil cuando se trata de la persona amada. La razón deja de existir porque solo existe él. Y lo más loco te parece sensato sólo por eso. Sufres cuando estás lejos y te cuesta respirar cuando estás cerca, y el dolor de saberte no correspondido se hace insoportable y…

-Y no aguantas verla llorar, y dirías cualquier cosa por aliviar su pena, y darías lo que fuera por abrazarla - Clavó su mirada en los confusos ojos negros de ella.

-Parece que sabes de lo que estás hablando- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Perfectamente y creo que tú también- y mientras pronunciaba estas palabras la envolvió entre sus brazos y la besó tiernamente.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Golpearon imperiosamente la puerta. Sentado, ante un gran escritorio de pulido metal, levantó la vista hacia la entrada e intentó, borrar de su rostro cualquier reflejo de lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Adelante

Con una reverencia Nappa entró, cerrando tras de sí. Se tomó un momento antes de empezar a hablar para observar; el atormentado rostro de su príncipe. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía así. Quizás él era el único capaz de poder ver, a través de sus impasibles gestos, su estado de ánimo; no en vano lo había acompañado desde niño.

-Señor, he averiguado lo que me ordenasteis.

Su mirada centelleó nerviosa.

-Y bien ¿a qué estás esperando?- dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-Inmediatamente Alteza. No ha sido fácil. Al parecer no tiene muchos amigos, pero su hermano ha presentado varias veces la solicitud para servir en vuestra unidad, aunque todavía no lo ha conseguido, es un buen muchacho y le gusta hablar.- Vegeta se revolvió en la silla, se estaba impacientando.- Bueno, supongo que eso no tiene importancia ahora. Soldado Kakarotto, hijo de Bardok como os anticipé esta mañana. Aunque este, no está demasiado orgulloso de que su vástago, sea un: tercera clase sin una gran fuerza de combate. Primeramente estuvo en una unidad de purga. Aquello parecía gustarle, sus informes eran excelentes, peleaba bien. Luego hubo un altercado y solicitó su traslado a la unidad de vigilancia dieciséis.

-¿Qué clase de altercado?

-Al parecer, se interpuso entre uno de sus compañeros y unos insurrectos durante una misión. Los hechos nunca se aclararon. Quedó mal herido y lo abandonaron. Reapareció al cabo de seis meses. El responsable del abandono fue castigado y a él se le concedió el traslado. Desde entonces ha estado en Kurai, en nuestra frontera sur. Llegó hace dos meses para su reentrenamiento trianual.

-¿Nada más?- la información no le parecía suficiente, además no era todo lo que quería escuchar.

-Como os he dicho, no es demasiado popular. No siempre fue así. Era pendenciero y cruel antes del incidente pero, a su regreso, estaba cambiado. No le gusta la compañía. Ha vivido alejado de todo el mundo los últimos años, tanto en Kurai como aquí. Resulta extraño que un soldado fije su residencia lejos de la base. Cumple con su trabajo por lo que sus superiores no tienen queja de él. Pero nadie puede dar demasiada información. Incluso su hermano Raditz desconoce por entero su vida. Sólo lo ha visto una vez desde que llegó a Vegetasei.

-¿Vive solo?- Vegeta formuló la pregunta con manifiesto interés.

-No. Viaja con dos esclavas. Las registró a su llegada, presentó los papeles de compraventa, todo en regla. Nadie las ha vuelto a ver desde entonces. Supongo que lo tendrán suficientemente entretenido y satisfecho, ya que no ha tomado ninguna otra mujer durante su estancia. Algo poco habitual en nuestros soldados- El ceño de Vegeta se frunció con visible disgusto por el comentario produciéndose; un tenso silencio entre ambos. Nappa continuó hablando- Una última cosa, no sé el interés que os mueve a pedir informes sobre Kakarotto y no tengo intención de inmiscuirme en vuestra vida privada pero, sea lo que sea, debéis tratar de resolverlo pronto. La unidad dieciséis tiene órdenes de partir otra vez hacia la frontera sur, debido a los problemas que estamos teniendo.

Vegeta pegó un salto levantándose rápidamente y preguntando mientras alzaba la voz.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana mismo. Embarcarán al amanecer_._

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla con aire derrotado. Eso era lo que ella quería decirle. Se marchaba, fue a verlo para despedirse. Recordó sus palabras -"_Eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia_"- Bien, tal vez no la tenía para ella pero sí para él. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Nappa escrutó con curiosidad a un príncipe totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Escúchame bien, inventa lo que quieras, pero ninguna unidad va a abandonar el planeta hasta que yo haya hablado con ese saiyajin. ¡Quiero verlo a primera hora aquí mismo! Se tan discreto como te sea posible pero, no dudes en utilizar tu influencia e incluso mi nombre para cumplir mis órdenes ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Sí, Señor.

- Puedes retirarte.

Con una reverencia Nappa se marchó. Sabía que todo tenía que ver con la visita de aquella esclava, pero no acababa de entender que relación podía existir entre ésta y el príncipe, y la presencia de Kakarotto en todo el asunto lo complicaba aún más. Una idea vagaba por su cabeza y tan sólo esperaba; no confirmar sus sospechas. Porque entonces el peligro podía llegar a ser real, y eso era algo que él, no iba a permitir. Había jurado proteger a Vegeta y cumpliría ese juramento costase lo que costase, incluida su vida.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No había amanecido todavía cuando decidió levantarse. Sus ojos hinchados eran testigos mudos de toda una noche de desesperación. El dolor dio paso a la indignación. Lamentó una y mil veces haber estado tan ciega para confiar en él hasta el punto de entregarse completamente, sin condiciones, sin dudas. No le quedaba nada que hacer en ese planeta. Quizás el tiempo y la distancia cerrarían la profunda herida, aunque tenía la certeza de que llevaría siempre con ella la amargura de ese momento. Las lágrimas rodaron de nuevo por sus mejillas.

-¡Tienes que sobreponerte, Bulma!- se regañó a sí misma, restregándose los ojos con el reverso de la mano. Haciendo acopio de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se dispuso a encarar a sus amigos. En unas horas estaría lejos de todo aquello, tenía que aguantar hasta entonces. Estoicamente**,** salió de la habitación.

Chichi y Goku ya se habían levantado. Por suerte ambos decidieron no comentar nada de lo sucedido. Pensaban que era lo mejor. Con el tiempo estaban seguros de que ella misma les contaría sus sentimientos y si no era así, ya verían la forma de hacerle olvidar lo sucedido.

Recogieron sus cosas en silencio.

Goku se dirigió a ellas para preguntar:

- ¿Tenéis todo listo? Debemos partir ya.

-Sí- fue la única repuesta capaz de articular Bulma al tiempo que, Chichi asentía con la cabeza.

-En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos- y dirigiéndose al exterior las asió por la cintura y se elevó en el aire.

Perdió su vista en el horizonte, sin atreverse siquiera a mirar un paisaje que le recordaba demasiado, unos momentos que ahora trataba de olvidar. Se esforzaba tanto por dejar su mente libre de cualquier pensamiento, que ni tan siquiera percibió la mirada de complicidad de Goku y Chichi cuando esta; pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello para acomodar tiernamente la cabeza en su clavícula.

El tiempo se detuvo para Bulma, perdiendo cualquier noción de lo que sucedía alrededor. Caminó como un autómata por los amplios corredores hacia la puerta de embarque. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir. Dormir hasta que todo hubiera pasado. Con la esperanza de que al despertar resultara simplemente un sueño. La voz de Goku la devolvió a la realidad.

-¡¿Qué es eso de que no podemos embarcar?!

El soldado que estaba tras el mostrador respondió con visible desinterés.

-Son órdenes, al parecer la nave tiene algún problema y están tratando de solucionarlo. ¿Nombre y Unidad?

-Soldado Kakarotto, de la dieciseisava unidad.

El saiyajin alzó una de sus cejas

-¡Ah sí! Precisamente te estaba esperando. Tengo que acompañarte al centro de reuniones.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Y yo que sé. Sólo cumplo órdenes.- Dijo levantando los hombros.- ¿Vamos?

-Está bien.- Trató de aparentar una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir. Aquello no acababa de gustarle- ¿Qué hago con mis esclavas?

-Puedes dejarlas en una de las celdas, pero date prisa, ya llevo rato esperándote.

Goku se dirigió a una de las puertas laterales llevando a Chichi y a Bulma con él.

-Esperadme aquí, voy a ver que pasa.

- Todo esto resulta un poco extraño. Por favor, ten cuidado- contestó Chichi visiblemente angustiada al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla. Él sonrió.

-No te preocupes, será una reunión de rutina para informarnos de la situación. No pasa nada- No quería inquietarla más de lo que estaba, pero también se le hacía raro todo aquello.

Caminó inquieto detrás de su guía hasta una sala. El soldado llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- oyó.

-Señor**,** traigo al soldado que solicitasteis ver.

Una voz profunda sonó en el interior**.**

-Hazlo pasar y vuelve a tu puesto.

-¡Como ordenéis!- saludó agachando la cabeza y llevando su mano al pecho para retirarse seguidamente.

Entró en la habitación reconociendo enseguida al enorme saiyajin que allí se encontraba. No le hizo falta mirar la insignia para saber que se trataba de Nappa; el subcomandante de la unidad del príncipe. Tragó grueso y realizó un saludo.

-¡Señor, se presenta el soldado Kakarotto! - balbuceó visiblemente nervioso.

Nappa lo escudriñó de arriba abajo y para su sorpresa dijo:

-Soldado Kakarotto hay alguien que quiere verte. Sígueme-. Y diciendo esto se dirigió a una puerta lateral seguido de cerca por un Goku, temeroso del rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. No entendía nada, pero la presencia de Nappa y su repentino interés por él, no presagiaba nada bueno.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Cuando se está en medio de las adversidades ya es tarde para ser cauto."_ (Séneca)

.

.

.

_Bueno, pocas cosas a comentar respecto al capítulo (prefiero leer vuestra opinión). Sé que la escena de Goku y Chichi se os hará un poco corta, pero no puedo evitarlo ya que no acabo de encontrarle el punto a esta pareja. No es que no me guste, por el contrario me encanta, pero aún me resulta muy difícil manejarla con soltura. El resto es una transición para próximos acontecimientos._

_De nuevo gracias a **Midory** por el beteo y gracias a **NOMICA, Shadir, LuPiiTha, Patty y sakuno** que dejasteis un review. ¡No os hacéis una idea de lo que animan a seguir! Ya os he contestado a todas, excepto a Patty a la que me gustaría decirle que un buen tomatazo a tiempo siempre viene bien, aunque el tuyo era muy, muy, muy pequeño. Mil gracias de corazón por que hay que hablar tanto de lo que te gusta como de lo que no, y aquí entre nosotras parte de razón llevas. ¡Ah! se me olvidaba, lo pasé bomba en las vacaciones._

_Gracias también a los lectores que se mueven en las sombras y se toman su tiempo para leer. Yo sé que estáis ahí._

_Retomamos el calendario y volveré a actualizar los viernes, aunque para el siguiente capítulo no puedo prometer nada, ya que estoy pensando en hacer algunos cambios y quizás me lleven más tiempo del previsto._

_Que la suerte sea vuestra mejor compañera durante toda la semana y hasta pronto._


	12. CAPITULO XI: SILENCIO

Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a **Kurayami K**. Sé que tu cumpleaños fue la semana pasada, pero no me avisaste a tiempo, así que, aunque con retraso: ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!

.

.

.

CAPITULO XI: SILENCIO

Se encontraba de pie frente el amplio ventanal de su despacho. Llevaba horas allí, incapaz de conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Desde su encuentro con Nappa, su mente trataba de encontrar el modo adecuado de encaminar la conversación, que se produciría en unos instantes; sin haber logrado hasta el momento, decidir cuál era la mejor forma de afrontar la situación.

Con una calma meramente superficial; se giró, encarando al saiyajin que se encontraba frente a él. Lo estudió con detenimiento. Su aspecto no denotaba nada especial, aunque, podía ver por su expresión, que aquella reunión lo desconcertaba sobremanera. Bien, no tenía sentido prolongar más aquel silencio.

- Soldado Kakarotto. ¿Supongo?- y esbozó su característica sonrisa de medio lado.

-A su servicio, Majestad- dijo acompañando la respuesta con una torpe reverencia.

-Veamos si eso es cierto -. Afirmó este, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho. No había podido evitar la ironía -. He estado dándole vueltas al asunto, pero creo que no merece la pena andarme con rodeos. Tú tienes algo que me pertenece y quiero que me lo des.

Una mueca de inquietud se dibujó en la cara de Goku; que reflexionó un momento, antes de contestar nerviosamente.

-Si yo tengo algo de su majestad, creedme no lo sabía; pero estad seguro que os lo devolveré-. Su voz denotaba una ingenuidad que descolocó un tanto a Vegeta –. Puedo preguntar de qué se trata.

-Bulma -. Contestó con toda tranquilidad, sin tan siquiera inmutarse.

-¿Bul… Bul… ma?- La mandíbula de Goku se desencajó totalmente por la sorpresa-. Os estáis refiriendo a: ¡¿Bulma?!- repitió el nombre para estar seguro de haber oído bien.

El príncipe se desesperó un poco.

-Sí, me estoy refiriendo a ella. ¡Me pertenece y vas a dármela!

-Pe…Pe… -tartamudeó-. Pero, yo no puedo hacer eso…- empezaba a tomar conciencia de la situación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es tu esclava? -preguntó con cierta malicia.

-¡No!-exclamó. Vegeta angostó la mirada clavándola en él fijamente –. Bueno, técnicamente sí -. Inquieto, llevo uno de sus brazos detrás de la cabeza -. Lo que pasa, es que no puedo dárosla como si nada -. Los nervios no lo dejaban pensar con claridad -. Ella, en fin, ella es importante para mí. Lo que me pedís no es tan sencillo.

-No pretendo que me la des sin más, te pagaré una generosa cantidad. Podrás comprarte diez esclavas, si así lo deseas.

Goku abrió mucho los ojos ante la propuesta.

-¡Vaya!, eso sí que no lo esperaba -. Contestó presa del estupor.- Quiero decir, no os tenía por alguien tan generoso- . Sonrió ante la mueca de desconcierto en el rostro del príncipe -. En fin, todo el mundo sabe que aprecia al subcomandante y todo eso; ¡pero no hasta ese punto!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Vegeta estupefacto-. ¡¿Qué diablos tiene Nappa que ver con todo esto?!

- Bueno, es cierto que ellos han estado viéndose-. Se aproximó, inclinándose sobre él y bajó el tono de su voz -. Aunque, confidencialmente, ahora parece que se han peleado-. Se enderezó para continuar hablando con normalidad -. Yo creo que es simplemente una pelea de enamorados. A veces Bulma tiene un carácter difícil y se enoja por tonterías. El hecho de que queráis comprarla demuestra que el muchacho está arrepentido. Pienso que si…

-¡Ya basta!- Bramó Vegeta a punto de perder los estribos. Aquello era mucho más de lo que podía soportar- No me interesan tus estúpidos comentarios. No quiero comprar a Bulma para nadie. ¡Ella sólo es: mía!

Goku enmudeció, apartándose y mirándolo con incredulidad. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La reclamaba como suya? Se había vuelto completamente loco ¡Si ella estaba enamorada de Nappa! No entendía nada de todo aquello; el príncipe… Nappa… Bulma… el príncipe… Bulma… el príncipe y Bulma… ¡¿El príncipe y Bulma?!

Clavó la vista en su interlocutor, que lo miraba con interés y por un instante, creyó percibir un destello de ansiedad en sus ojos. En su cerebro las piezas comenzaron a encajar con desesperante lentitud. Casi se cae de espaldas al comprender la realidad. Desde el principio, le había resultado raro el romance con aquel gorila, demasiado insulso para su inteligente amiga; en cambio Vegeta era otra cosa. Por supuesto que él siempre sospechó de la relación con Nappa, de ahí su desconfianza inicial, el encierro y… reflexionó, ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡Si estaba a punto de gritar por la impresión! ¿Sabría ella la verdad?... Conociéndola se iba a enfadar mucho cuando se enterara. Los gritos se iban a escuchar en todo Vegetasei… Espera un momento… ¡Ya estaba enfadada!... Bueno, no exactamente enfadada pero sí que…

Una irritada voz, lo trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

-¡No tengo todo el día! Dime cuanto quieres por ella y acabemos con esto.

Sobresaltado, reaccionó mirándolo. Ya ni se acordaba de su presencia y mucho menos de que quería comprarla. ¡Estaba metido en un buen lío! Sólo había una respuesta posible. Reunió valor, tragó grueso y se dispuso a contestar:

-Lo siento mucho- negó con la cabeza acompañando sus palabras.- Pero no puedo vendérosla-. Era cierto. No podía hacerlo. Ella no le pertenecía.

-Creo que no te he entendido bien-. Sus manos se hicieron puños y su mandíbula se apretó con rabia -. ¿Te estás negando a darme lo que es mío?- preguntó alzando la voz.

-Bueno, os estáis ofreciendo para comprármela por lo que al parecer me pertenece. De todas maneras no se trata de eso. Aceptaré gustoso–. Vegeta se relajó, dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa. Al parecer iba a entrar en razón-. Siempre y cuando ella esté de acuerdo- concluyó.

El estupor trasformó de nuevo su rostro. ¿De acuerdo? Ella no tenía porque estar de acuerdo en nada. ¡Él era el príncipe de los saiyajins! ¡Un soldado de tercera y una esclava no iban a decidir lo que podía o no tener! Sus ojos chispearon con ira.

-¡No necesito permiso para tomar lo que es mío!-. El tono de la conversación se había ido elevando poco a poco. Aquella situación comenzaba a superarlo.

Goku pareció meditar durante unos segundos.

-¿Para qué la queréis?- preguntó al fin- Tenéis otras muchas esclavas para entreteneros. ¿Por qué Bulma?- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! Veo que no entiendes la situación, así que, te la plantearé de otra forma. Puedes venderme a la mujer, embarcar hacía Kurai con tu otra esclava y un montón de dinero, seguro de que no volveré a molestarte - se detuvo un instante para asegurarse su entendimiento -O por el contrario- continuó- puedes seguir con tu actitud; en cuyo caso tendré que retarte a un combate, al final del cual yo me quedaré con tus dos esclavas y tú estarás muerto. ¡Tú decides!- gritó colérico.

Se quedó pensativo, rascándose la cabeza de nuevo, al tiempo que, consideraba las opciones. No tenía escapatoria. Nunca la abandonaría a su suerte. Por otro lado, el combate no era solución, porque, aún en el improbable caso de que consiguiera vencerlo, sabía con certeza que el rey ordenaría rápidamente su ejecución y con su muerte, ambas quedarían desamparadas en Vegetasei. ¡Tenía que haber otra manera! ¿Pero cuál? ¡Si Bulma estuviera allí! Ella era la de las ideas brillantes. Observó en el impasible rostro del príncipe una nota de inquietud, logrando vislumbrar, en parte, su actitud posesiva. Decidió sincerarse, al fin y al cabo tenía poco que perder.

-No puedo abandonarla y, por otro lado, el combate es absurdo. ¡Me encantaría pelear! Pero tanto si pierdo como si gano, sabes que el resultado será el mismo. No se quedará contigo voluntariamente –. A Vegeta le disgustó que le tuteara, no tenía su permiso para hacerlo, y más aún que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el poder vencerle. Ajeno a estos pensamientos Goku continuó hablando- Yo la conozco, se sentirá humillada por el hecho de que queráis comprarla. En cuanto a mí, no seré más que un saiyajin cadáver por inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. ¡No tienes idea del genio que se gasta! ¿Y Chichi? Tendrías que conocerla cuando se enoja. Me asesinará con sus propias manos por vender a su amiga eso suponiendo que…

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez!- ordenó fuera de sí, con la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Se llevó los dedos a las sienes, masajeándolas, y tomó aire tratando de serenarse- Mantén la boca bien cerrada.

Tenía que pensar algo. Sus palabras eran ciertas. No sacaría nada con matarlo por más que en estos momentos, verdaderamente se lo estuviera buscando. Ella no se lo perdonaría nunca, al igual que separarla de sus amigos. Deseaba que aplacara su sufrimiento, tenerla mitigando su dolor, acunarse en su pecho para dormir al fin placidamente. Desprecio, odio y más angustia, era lo único que obtendría. Demandó a su mente alguna solución. No quería dejarla ir, no quería obligarla a quedarse. Se concentró en el hecho de perderla. Él era un gran estratega, jamás perdía una batalla. Jamás. Una idea comenzó a fraguarse en su cerebro.

- ¿Ella se quedaría si tú te quedaras?- interrogó, ya más calmado.

La pregunta pilló a Goku por sorpresa. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Titubeante contestó:

-Tal vez… no sé… supongo que Chichi… en fin, ella no la dejaría… nunca se sabe cómo van a reaccionar… una vez estábamos…

-¡Presta atención! – atajó mirándolo como si fuera a asesinarlo. Tenía que acabar con todo aquello cuanto antes- Vas a tener el honor de servir en mi unidad. A cambio yo te exigiré a la mujer. No tendrás que abandonar Vegetasei y no tendré que terminar con tú miserable vida. Incluso podrás verla, siempre y cuando te autorice. Es una oferta generosa. Tienes dos horas para prepararlo todo, pasado ese tiempo, Nappa anunciará el nombramiento.

Y diciendo esto, caminó hasta una puerta lateral, desapareciendo y dejando tras de sí, un boquiabierto Goku, incapaz de replicar nada por la impresión.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?!-. La voz de Nappa resonó en los oídos de un pensativo príncipe-. No puedes otorgarle algo así a un: soldado de tercera clase que no ha hecho nada para merecerlo. ¡No es digno de ello!

Vegeta levantó los ojos para mirarlo fríamente. Sus rasgos se endurecieron a simple vista.

-Controla tus palabras Nappa- le increpó. Reflexionó un momento relajando su rostro para continuar hablando -. ¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor? Tiene algo que yo quiero. No hay otra manera.

-Si tu padre se entera de esto, tendrás problemas.

-¡Me enfrentaré a mi padre si fuera necesario!- exclamó resueltamente.

-¿Serías capaz? Es solo una esclava. Tienes docenas en palacio. Sé que es muy hermosa, pero no merece la pena. Déjalos ir y olvídalo-. Resultaba difícil convencerlo para que depusiera su actitud.

-Ni pienso, ni quiero olvidar nada. ¡Nadie se queda con lo que es mío!-. Era su orgullo el que hablaba o ¿era otra cosa? No podía pensar en eso ahora.

-En ese caso eliminémoslo. Es más sencillo y el resultado sería el mismo-. Un brillo de esperanza se reflejó en su mirada

-Eso sería una infamia. Además no me sirve, si hago eso, la mujer nunca vendrá a mí voluntariamente. Lo quiero cerca, así será más controlable.

-Y que más da si no es por su propia voluntad, la tendrías igual ¿no? Vas a arriesgar mucho por un capricho. No puedo estar de acuerdo con esto.

Pausadamente y sin alterarse Vegeta lo miró directamente a los ojos. Su respuesta fue contundente.

-La decisión esta tomada. Yo dictamino quién pertenece a mi unidad y quién no. Y a partir de este momento; Kakarotto forma parte de ella. Como deferencia a tus años de servicio, después del nombramiento te dejaré renunciar para formar tu propia unidad.

Nappa abrió mucho los ojos, las palabras le tomaron por sorpresa.

-¿Debo entender que prescindís de mis servicios?

-No es mi deseo hacerlo. Llevamos años juntos y durante ese tiempo me has servido bien; es por ello que te doy la oportunidad de dejarme. La decisión es sólo tuya, pero si continúas conmigo, tendrás que acatar mis órdenes como hasta ahora. No voy a permitir que me cuestiones. Recuerda que yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins.

Analizó por un instante la situación, ponderando sus opciones. Le estaba brindando una salida digna a todos los problemas que sin duda tendrían. Formar una unidad de élite propia, era un honor que rara vez se concedía y, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Juró protegerlo siempre. Abandonarlo en estos momentos era impropio de su sentido del deber y la lealtad.

-Agradezco el honor que me concedéis, pero prefiero, ya que se me ha permitido elegir, seguir sirviendo a su majestad.

-Bien, en ese caso haz efectivo el nombramiento.

-Como ordenéis-. Y con una reverencia, se dispuso a salir de la sala.

-¡Ah!, otra cosa. Asegúrate de que se realice la transacción y da orden, al maestro de esclavos que la mujer sea preparada y llevada a mis aposentos. Hazle saber que: me disgustaría enormemente que ella fuera lastimada de alguna manera.

-Así se hará- y diciendo esto, dejó a un pensativo Vegeta. Sabía que esta decisión traería consecuencias, pero no le importaba. De momento sólo podía pensar que en apenas unas horas, volvería a ver aquellos enormes y dulces ojos azules.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Entró en la habitación, con una gravedad en su rostro impropia de él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Chichi incorporándose nada más verlo entrar.

Ni tan siquiera hizo ademán de contestar la pregunta. Se quedó mirando a Bulma fijamente. Esta, dada la ausencia de mobiliario en la sala, se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, encogida, con los brazos sujetando las rodillas y la cabeza sobre estas. Levantó hacía su amigo un semblante cubierto de silenciosas lágrimas.

-Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-Lo supe ayer- siseó mordiendo nerviosa su labio inferior.

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?!- Estaba enojado, pero la visión de su rostro lo suavizó. Unas moradas ojeras enmarcaban los ojos enrojecidos, mientras que las huellas del llanto manchaban unas mejillas casi trasparentes, como si la sangre hubiera dejado de calentarlas. Sus labios se habían afinado y palidecido. Estaba sufriendo.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho - dijo mientras se aproximaba a ella, arrodillándose y tomando las frías manos entre las suyas.

-Me engañó, pensé que era otra persona. He sido una tonta. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y olvidar.

La miró tiernamente. Sabía que lo que iba a decirle la desesperaría pero no tenía más opción.

-Bueno, al parecer eso no será tan fácil. No va a dejarte marchar-. Los párpados de Bulma se abrieron asombrados, fijando su vista en los ojos del saiyajin.

-¡¿De qué demonios estáis hablando?!–. La voz de Chichi se escuchó a la espalda de Goku. Había olvidado totalmente su presencia. Se levantó despacio para encararla, merecía saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Verás, es difícil de explicar, no sé como pero, el soldado con el que Bulma se encontraba ha resultado ser: el príncipe Vegeta y no está dispuesto a permitirle abandonar el planeta. Me ha exigido su entrega.

La noticia la sobrecogió en un principio mientras asimilaba las palabras tras lo cual, la ira se apoderó de ella

-¡Es indignante! Como se atreve ese maldito saiyajin a proponer algo así, por muy príncipe que sea. Supongo que te habrás negado.

-No es tan sencillo. Por supuesto he intentado disuadirlo, pero no ha servido de nada. Está empeñado en que Bulma le pertenece y no cambiará de opinión. Me ha nombrado miembro de su unidad y exige que se la entregue en unas dos horas.

-¡Pero eso no es posible! tú no puedes darle a Bulma. No tienes derecho. Algo podrás hacer

-Bueno, la verdad es que no puedo hacer nada. Es el príncipe; como comandante en jefe de mi nueva unidad, puede reclamar cualquiera de mis posesiones y si renuncio al nombramiento, estaré ofendiéndolo a él y a todo mi pueblo. Es un gran honor el que se me ha concedido. No hay opciones.

En el suelo, Bulma observaba silenciosa el rumbo de la conversación. Analizaba detenidamente como habían sucedido los hechos, haciéndose cargo de la situación en que se encontraban por el error cometido. No entendía por que él la reclamaba. A no ser que su infinito orgullo; no le permitiera dejar que ella dijera la última palabra en su relación. Debía ser eso. Quería demostrarle quién tenía el poder, no le bastaba con haberla engañado y humillado. Quería más. Se incorporó lentamente para dirigirse a sus amigos.

-Esto es culpa mía. Afrontaré las consecuencias de mis acciones, pero vosotros no debéis hacerlo. Hablaré con él para que os permita salir de Vegetasei-. La entereza que demostraba los pilló desprevenidos.

Se quedaron mirándola en silencio, sin saber bien que decir. Chichi se aproximó a ella tomándole ambas manos.

-Llevamos juntas desde niñas. Nunca hubiera podido sobrevivir sin ti. No pienses ni por un momento que voy a abandonarte. ¡Si tú tienes que quedarte yo también me quedaré!-. Y con estas palabras la abrazó tiernamente.

La voz de Goku sonó junto a ellas.

-Bien, por lo visto de momento nos quedamos todos. Eso nos da algo de tiempo. Encontraremos una solución. Estoy seguro-. La esperanza se hizo eco en la mente de los tres.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sentado en uno de los sillones de su habitación, comenzó a impacientarse. Llevaba un rato esperando y se preguntaba: ¿cuánto más lo harían esperar? Moviéndose incomodo, se juró así mismo que, si ese maldito, tardaba un minuto más en llegar; ¡iba a pagarlo muy caro! Justo en ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta.

_-Al fin- _pensó -Adelante.

Vio entrar al maestro de esclavos.

-Majestad – dijo este mientras se inclinaba con una reverencia.

¿Dónde estaba ella? Realmente ese estúpido, quería morir esa misma noche.

-Supongo que habrás cumplido todas mis instrucciones- gruñó.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a la mujer, ordenándole:

–¡Inclínate ante el príncipe! – Bulma, miró a Vegeta un instante para seguidamente, bajar la cabeza y dejarla mirando al suelo.

Sintió una inmensa rabia por sus palabras. Pensó en matarlo inmediatamente por el sólo hecho de osar a dirigirse a ella en esos términos.

-¡Retírate!- gritó colérico.

-Como ordene su majestad. Esperaré fuera para devolver a la mujer a su habitación.

-Eso no será necesario, recibirás ordenes mañana- dijo a punto ya de perder la paciencia.

Una mueca de visible sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre mientras salía cerrando la puerta tras de sí. ¿Es que acaso pensaba pasar toda la noche con aquella esclava? Si eso era así, realmente ella debía ser muy especial pues, en todos sus años de servicio, el príncipe nunca había dejado que ninguna de sus amantes compartiera su cama para dormir.

Se quedó de pié mirándola. Sus largos cabellos caían sobre los hombros ondulándose en las puntas. Llevaba puesto un vestido color turquesa hasta los tobillos, cuya seda se pegaba al cuerpo levemente, insinuando cada una de sus curvas perfectas. Un provocativo escote en "v" anudado en su cuello dejaba al descubierto toda la espalda. Era una visión maravillosa. Pestañeó varias veces, resultaba tan irreal, tan etérea, que parecía ir a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

Ni tan siquiera se había movido desde que entró. Seguía cabizbaja mirando el suelo, se aproximó y tomándola por la barbilla levantó su rostro, diciéndole:

-Mírame-. Sus ojos se encontraron un instante; él se inclinó inhalando su delicioso y conocido aroma, subiendo por su cuello para susurrarle al oído -_"Eres un sueño"_ –pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca. Los labios rozaron con sutileza el lóbulo de su oreja.

Estaba realmente enfadada o eso pensó. Recordó como la había engañado y como, en estos momentos, la humillaba convirtiéndola en un objeto para su propio placer pero, ahora que lo tenía delante, todas sus defensas empezaban a desmoronarse. ¡Resultaba tan difícil no sucumbir a sus cálidos labios! Tenerlo cerca despertaba cientos de mariposas en su estomago. Trató de odiarlo ciegamente por tanta degradación.

_-"Te he echado de menos"- _volvió mudamente asusurrarle, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura aproximando sus labios para besarla.

Notó que algo no iba bien. Estaba rígida y su boca no se abrió para recibirlo. Sus brazos caían fláccidos a ambos lados sin hacer ningún ademán de tocarlo. No, decididamente, las cosas no estaban sucediendo como él se las había imaginado. Sabía que estaría enojada y esperaba sus reproches y gritos; pero, no estaba preparado para la indiferencia que la mujer mostraba ante sus caricias. Se separó de ella y la vio intentar a toda costa evitar que sus ojos se cruzaran.

-Mírame mujer-. No se inmutó - ¡He dicho que me mires! - dijo imperiosamente. Ella levantó la vista dejando ver como, sus pupilas se aguaban por unas lágrimas que no quería dejar escapar.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, finalmente la oyó contestar.

-Creía que querías que fuera así entre nosotros, al fin y al cabo, no soy más que una de tus esclavas y sé que no debo hablar a menos que, el gran príncipe de los saiyajns se digne a preguntarme alguna cosa-. Su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento.

Vegeta vio la tristeza titilar en sus ojos y un nudo le apretó el estomago.

-Quizás las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes, pero no me has dejado otro camino; ni tú, ni tus amigos. Me perteneces desde el mismo día en que te conocí y no voy a renunciar a ti. Poco me importa a quién tenga que desafiar, amenazar e incluso matar. ¡No voy a permitir que nadie me quite lo que es mío!

Levantó la vista colérica:

-¡Oh claro! Lo olvidaba- elevó un poco el tono de su voz-. Eres demasiado orgulloso para pensar que no quiero estar contigo, que te aborrezco. Yo no te importo nada, sólo piensas en tu propio bienestar. Me has engañado y utilizado; pero tal parece que nada es suficiente para ti cuando se trata de humillar a los demás. ¡¿Quieres poseerme?! Adelante, no puedo impedírtelo; pero, ni tú con toda tu fuerza puedes hacer que te corresponda. Me entregué a ti y me traicionaste. No cometeré el mismo error nunca más.

El silencio volvió a reinar a su alrededor. Una punzada lo traspasó. ¿Realmente sentía todas sus palabras? Se resistía a creer que la había perdido. El destino no podía arrebatarle tan cruelmente a la única persona que, después de tantos años, lograba reconfortar su amargura.

-Estás equivocada, no es ni egoísmo ni orgullo. No puedo dejarte ir porque yo… - hizo una pausa. Lo que iba a decir le resultaba extremadamente difícil pero no había otra manera, si quería conservarla tenia que decir la verdad –Porque yo… - _"te necesito desesperadamente"_- pensó.

El silencio se hizo una vez más entre ellos…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Silencio es hablar calladamente con tu propio dolor, y sujetarlo hasta que se convierta en vuelo, en plegaria o en canto" __(Alberto Masferrer)_

_._

_._

_._

_Bueno, ¿nada que comentar? ¡Adelante! Como siempre estoy ansiosa por conocer vuestra opinión. He de confesar que, y esto no es habitual en mí, la frase del final es una de mis favoritas en esta historia. Una definición perfecta del silencio. En cuanto a la escena de Goku y Vegeta, en fin, ¡queda claro que el humor no es lo mío! :D_

_Gracias a __**Midory**__, a la que definitivamente un día voy a volver loca, por el beteo. Mil gracias también a__**: Shadir, LuPiiTha, SmallPuppe, **__**ScArLeTh DrAvEn, NOMICA, Kasou, Kurayami K **__y__** Patty**__ por sus comentarios. Creo que ya los he contestado todos, queda sólo Patty, pero mi respuesta a su review va un poco para todas. Me alegré mucho de que el capítulo os resultara triste, esa era la intención. Pensé que no lo había logrado así que, me habéis hecho feliz al hacerme saber que no lo hice tan mal._

_Saludos también a todos los lectores porque según Séneca:__ "__El verdadero héroe de algunas obras literarias es el lector que las aguanta" (Muy acertada esta opinión)_

_Que la buena fortuna sea vuestra mejor aliada durante la semana y hasta el próximo viernes…_


	13. CAPITULO XII: SERENIDAD

Capitulo XII: SERENIDAD

La miró largamente a los ojos, incapaz de completar la frase. La respuesta reverberaba en su cerebro; conocía con exactitud las palabras pero estas no eran capaces de fluir libremente. Toda su vida había tratado de borrar cualquier atisbo de debilidad; tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente y ahora, esta última, se resistía a dejarse vencer presentando batalla ante lo que consideraba; una derrota inminente.

Bulma aguardaba en silencio, escrutando con detenimiento las reacciones del balbuceante saiyajin plantado ante ella. Necesitaba fervientemente, conocer los motivos que le impulsaban a actuar como lo estaba haciendo, pero tenía el absoluto convencimiento de que él jamás se los rebelaría; al menos no esa noche.

Vegeta rompió el silencio.

-Ven- dijo alargando la mano para que ella la tomara entre las suyas. Vaciló antes de hacerlo -Quiero mostrarte algo. Ven- repitió sin dejar de ofrecer su mano. Finalmente los dedos se curvaron rodeando su palma.

Encaminándose hasta la ventana, la aproximó a él, asiéndola por la cintura y antes de que pudiera decir nada los elevó en el aire.

Dejaron atrás la inmensa urbe para adentrarse en el desolador paisaje de Vegetasei. El viento del atardecer ondeaba sus cabellos y la fina tela de sus ropas se pegaba a ella, esbozando claramente cada una de sus curvas deliciosas.

Trató de apartar la vista de la mujer entre sus brazos para concentrarse en su vuelo, aumentando la velocidad del mismo. No debía dejar que el deseo nublara el poco raciocinio que le quedaba, no antes de poder mostrarle la verdad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- la oyó preguntar al tiempo que pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello, acercando, aún más, sus ya próximos cuerpos mientras dejaba descansar la cabeza suavemente en su pecho. La intimidad que ella imprimió en cada uno de sus gestos, le dio la confianza necesaria para pensar que quizás, no todo estaba perdido.

-Ya te lo he dicho, quiero enseñarte algo-. La apretó un poco más fuerte, dejando que el perfume sutil de sus cabellos, penetrara en la nariz, alejando de su mente cualquier pensamiento.

Continuaron volando en silencio por encima de las altas montañas. Finalmente comenzó a descender hasta que sus pies rozaron el suelo.

Miró alrededor extasiada por el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos. Se encontraban al borde de un profundo precipicio; rodeados de montañas de formas imposibles en cuyas laderas se vislumbraban pequeñas agrupaciones de árboles y más allá; llanuras inmensas salpicadas de hierba alta y pardusca característica de Vegetasei. A su espalda, se adivinaban las luces de la ciudad prolongándose hasta el horizonte; fuera de lo que la vista podía abarcar, y sobre sus cabezas; las primeras estrellas del anochecer se dejaban ver entre las llamaradas anaranjadas de un cielo que, poco a poco, se oscurecía. Era una visión global del planeta. La sensación de tener el mundo bajo tus pies confirmando la insignificancia de tu propia existencia.

-¡Es aterrador y hermoso a la vez!- acertó a describir, emocionada.

Se separó de ella sentándose lejos del borde, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano. Desde los seis años nunca había compartido con nadie la sobrecogedora visión de aquel lugar que abrumaba su memoria de desoladores recuerdos. La necesidad de mostrarle tan claramente el origen de todo su dolor, se sustentaba en la capacidad de ella para mitigarlo. Si tan solo lograra hacérselo entender entonces, quizás se quedaría a su lado.

Giró sobre sus talones fijando la vista en él; sentado sobre aquella roca, con la mirada ciega, perdida en la jaula de sus pensamientos. Aproximándose se arrodilló a su lado, tomando sus mejillas entre las manos para enfrentar sus ojos. Eran tan negros como su alma.

-Cuéntamelo- susurró. Siempre había respetado la frontera de sus recuerdos consciente de que traspasarla podía alejarlo definitivamente pero, en el punto sin retorno en el que se encontraban, sólo el conocimiento marcaría la diferencia a la hora de decidir su propio destino. –Cuéntamelo- volvió a susurrar bajando los brazos para aferrar fuertemente sus manos, empujándolo con ese simple gesto, a liberarse de tanta amargura.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sentada en su habitación, Kyabetsu miraba como el sol se ponía enrojeciendo aún más el cielo de Vegetasei.

Su pensamiento vagaba sin rumbo fijo, recordando los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Evocó la imagen de aquel hermoso y esculpido cuerpo bajo la ducha, mientras el agua dibujaba a su paso la silueta de sus músculos perfectos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda rememorando la forma en que él la había poseído. Tan cercano y ausente al mismo tiempo. Las manos trazando ansiosas su cuerpo, ávidas de tocar cada centímetro de su piel, arrastrándola al delirio con sus caricias. Fue delicado y tierno, generoso en su entrega, buscando vehementemente elevarlos juntos a la cima del éxtasis. Lo sintió, como nunca antes a nadie y luego, de repente, todo terminó. Volvió a comportarse como el bastardo frío y calculador que era. Revivió muchas veces la escena en su cerebro sin hallar el punto de inflexión, que explicara su comportamiento.

Hasta esa noche jamás consideró seriamente la idea de poder unirse a él. Trataba simplemente de seguir la corriente a su autoritaria madre con la certeza y la tranquilidad, de que sus planes no se llevarían acabo. Ahora todo era diferente. Se estremecía al pensar en la posibilidad de tenerlo en su cama, como su compañero, tocándola como aquella noche bajo la ducha.

Ella era una saiyajin fuerte. La más fuerte. Digna de convertirse en la princesa de Vegetasei. No en vano era hija de un respetable élite, del que casi nadie se acordaba debido al indecoroso e indigno comportamiento de su madre. Pero Kyabetsu, si recordaba la figura de su honorable padre, su porte distinguido, el orgullo de un saiyajin descendiente de una antigua estirpe de poderosos guerreros.

Aún era una niña cuando él murió, pero guardaba en la memoria el respeto y el temor que su progenitor suscitaba a su paso. Lejos quedaban aquellos días gloriosos en que caminaba altiva a su lado. Luego llegaron las miradas de burla y desdén; los comentarios, el desprecio. Odió a su madre por eso, por haber hundido el honor de su familia, en el fango de la vergüenza. Durante años trató de ignorarlo todo, hasta que finalmente, terminó por acostumbrarse vivir con ello. Las cicatrices permanecieron, pero el dolor acabó marchándose. No quería ni venganza ni poder; se conformaba simplemente con restaurar el orgullo perdido a su linaje y para ello, no necesitaba ningún príncipe, bastaba sólo con mostrar su fuerza y valor en el campo de batalla.

Rechazaba secretamente la unión. ¡No dejaría jamás que nada le apartara de su lucha, ni restaurara su perdido honor! Sin embargo en los últimos días, esa convicción había empezado a diluirse en el ardiente deseo de sentir los brazos de Vegeta rodeándola nuevamente.

Se levantó caminando hasta el espejo y retiró con lentitud su bata dejándola caer al suelo.

El pelo negro y espeso mantenía perfectamente las picudas y elevadas formas, derramándose hasta la cintura, enmarcando un rostro bronceado de grandes y rasgados ojos oscuros. Recorrió su silueta con los dedos, era alta y bien proporcionada. Sus músculos estaban perfectamente delineados. Bajó despacio deteniéndose en un vientre plano y de abdominales bien definidos. Las piernas no eran demasiado gruesas a pesar de la marcada musculatura. Podía decirse que era hermosa para los estándares de belleza saiyajin. Muchos de sus congéneres masculinos la deseaban como compañera.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Pensó como la vida del príncipe había corrido siempre paralela a la suya. La anticipada muerte de su madre marcó su pasado forjando un presente de odio y resentimiento. No podía imaginar un mejor compañero para recorrer juntos un sereno futuro donde las heridas acabaran por cerrarse.

Recogió su bata, envolviéndose de nuevo en ella, anudándola a la cintura. Definitivamente, por una vez, su madre había tenido una buena idea.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Aquí fue donde murió mi madre- las palabras salieron de su boca muy despacio, marcadas cada una de ellas por el resentimiento de su significado. Sus pupilas se dilataron y los labios se torcieron en una cáustica sonrisa. -Quizás sería más correcto decir que, aquí fue donde se quitó la vida- hizo otra pausa, dándose un momento antes de continuar hablando –Era la mujer más fuerte de todo el universo y ni tan siquiera fue capaz de preservar su orgullo buscando un digno final- rió sonora y amargamente -¡Resulta gracioso, ¿verdad?! ¡Tan poderosa y tan frágil al mismo tiempo!- dejó de reír – No, no lo es. ¡Es patético!- con semblante serio vio como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos azules, destilando parte del dolor que él era incapaz de mostrar. – No me convertiré en un ser débil permitiendo que los sentimientos rijan mi destino- su voz emanaba ira y rabia a borbotones. Un gritó agónico resonó en el viento. – ¡Jamás seré como mi madre! ¡Jamás!.

Miró tiernamente sus ahora destellantes ojos negros. Resultaba difícil mantenerse serena ante tanta amargura. Siempre se preguntó el motivo de su odio. Estaba realmente asustada. Era demasiado el tiempo que este había pasado envenenando sus entrañas, enraizándose profundamente en su mente. Podía intentar mitigarlo pero quizás nunca lograría borrarlo completamente.

–No fue culpa tuya- dijo acariciando de nuevo su mejilla en un gesto tranquilizador mientras se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente.

Se levantó alterado.

-¡Lo sé, fue culpa de mi padre!- la rabia volvió a centellear en su penetrante mirada oscureciendo su rostro. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y sus puños se cerraron comenzando a perder todo contacto con la realidad – ¡Ese maldito bastando fue el culpable de todo!- oírse gritar, por primera vez, una verdad mil veces silenciada fue más que suficiente para desbocar furiosamente su cuerpo, aislándolo de la razón. Fuera de sí empezó a acumular su ki peligrosamente.

Bulma se incorporó, percibiendo el fuerte temblor bajo sus pies. Una aureola azulada lo rodeaba completamente, intensificándose cada vez más. ¿Qué hacer? Instintivamente, su cuerpo reaccionó y sin ser consciente del peligro se impulsó abrazándolo, pegándose a él, uniéndose en un beso desesperado, tratando de hacerle comprender que no estaba solo en su locura; trasmitiéndole el consuelo que ambos necesitaban para tanto dolor. Advirtió como su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente pero sus labios no le correspondían. Hizo ademán de separarse. Justo en ese momento unas manos se enredaron en su cabello acariciándolo vehementemente y al fin su boca se abrió para recibirla.

Perdido en el laberinto de su resentimiento tardó en responder a su lengua empujando incesantemente. Sus dedos rozaron las onduladas puntas de su pelo reclamando el tacto suave del mismo. Sintió como se alejaba, logrando retenerla antes de privarlo del alivio de su dulce sabor.

Vegeta miró a la mujer todavía abrazada a él. Reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido, elevando sus ojos al estrellado cielo. Sabía que nunca la lastimaría conscientemente, pero había perdido el control y hubiera podido herirla, incluso matarla, si no le hubiera hecho reaccionar a tiempo. La angustia oprimió su pecho. Desolación y dolor; eso era él. Esclavo en un mundo donde ella no tenía cabida, atado por siempre a las obligaciones que derivaban de su noble cuna. Atrapado en una espiral de impasible y devastador odio. No la arrastraría a su vida de destrucción, sangre y muerte. La necesidad de ella; ofuscó su razón hasta el punto de pensar que era posible mantenerla a su lado, proporcionándole la calma y el sosiego que tanto necesitaba. Por primera vez en toda la noche fue conciente de la realidad. Anhelaba un imposible.

Se separó dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos.

- Ese inútil tercera clase, al que llamas amigo, tiene razón. Os dejaré salir de Vegetasei.-aseveró con su habitual tono carente de toda emoción

Bulma se tensó ante sus palabras.

-_"No"- a_certó a pensar.

Lo rodeó quedando frente a él. Escrutando incrédula su rostro imperturbable falto de cualquier gesto; pero ahora ella conocía los pensamientos que escondía aquella indescifrable mirada.

-No- contestó tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó confundido. Sin duda su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada – Quizás no me has entendido; voy darte tu libertad, puedes marcharte con tus amigos- repitió mirándola fijamente para asegurarse su comprensión.

-He entendido perfectamente y la respuesta es: no. Me devuelves mi libertad y como mujer libre- dudó por un instante -decido quedarme junto al saiyajin que amo- concluyó; sonrojándose al oírse expresar tan claramente sus sentimientos.

Alzó la voz enojado para responder en tono despectivo.

-¡Ya te dije que esas debilidades no significan nada para mí! ¡Jamás me permitiré algo así!

-Lo entiendo. Pero que tú no puedas sentir, no quiere decir que los demás podamos dejar de hacerlo. Es por eso que elijó quedarme contigo-explicó esbozando una sonrisa sincera al final de sus palabras

Vegeta pensó en como le gustaba el modo en que sus labios se curvaban iluminándola. Quizás esa era la última vez que podía contemplar ese gesto en su rostro. Pausó un momento para poder guardarlo en su memoria antes de continuar hablando.

-¡No volveré a darte otra oportunidad! Ni tan siquiera ahora estoy seguro de poder mantener mi palabra y dejarte marchar- confesó.

-Bien, porque no tendrás que hacerlo- y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello se dispuso a besarlo nuevamente.

Esta vez él no tardó ni un segundo en abrazarla, devorando su boca hasta dejarla casi sin aliento. Apenas podía respirar pero no le importó. Volverse a sentir entre sus fuertes brazos era todo lo que necesitaba.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Entró volando por una ventana de su habitación; con la mujer dormida entre sus brazos. Las emociones del día habían sido demasiado para ella. La sostuvo inerte con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, apenas rozando el suelo con los pies. Desanudó cuidadosamente el cierre del vestido en su nuca dejando que este cayera libremente. Depositándola sobre el lecho fue desvistiéndola delicadamente, descartando cada una de sus prendas, fascinado por la visión de su desnudo cuerpo entre las sabanas. Seguidamente se deshizo de su propia ropa tumbándose junto a ella. Tenerla así a su lado, sintiendo el calor de su piel sedosa contra la suya, su inconfundible fragancia esparciéndose libremente en el ambiente y él rítmico sonido de su respiración, excitó todos sus sentidos. Esa mujer sería su perdición y lo sabía. Pero nada importaba ahora.

Era la primera vez que se encontraban juntos en una cama y la situación le resultaba de lo más placentera.

_-"Realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto"- _pensó.

Observaba complacido cada uno de sus involuntarios gestos mientras dormía. Se suponía que era ella la encargada de velar sus sueños y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, atento a su más leve movimiento. Unos ojos azules se entreabrieron, somnolientos. Vegeta perfiló en su rostro una sonrisa. La rabia de hacia apenas una hora había sucumbido a la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el tenerla a su lado.

-Nunca pensé que fueras una perezosa-. Habló mientras retiraba uno de sus mechones que había caído descuidadamente sobre su rostro, sujetándolo con delicadeza detrás de su oreja.

-No sé de donde sacas esa idea- contestó luchando todavía por despertarse.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes sueño?- preguntó maliciosamente acercándola más a él.

Bulma tembló ante el roce de sus desnudas pieles provocado por su abrazo.

-Por supuesto que no- siseó.

-Bien- rodó sobre su espalda con ella entre los brazos para dejarla sentada a horcajadas encima de él - ¡Porqué estas muy lejos de que te deje dormir!

Las sábanas habían resbalado de su níveo cuerpo dejándolo totalmente al descubierto. Deslizó despacio las manos desde la cintura hasta los erguidos senos, acariciando su contorno para finalmente extender su palma sobre ellos. Oyó un gemido escapar de su garganta mientras se arqueaba para permitirle un mejor acceso. Lentamente dejó que cada uno de sus dedos sintiera el roce de sus duros pezones, tomando conciencia de la excitación que proporcionarle placer le provocaba. Se incorporó, acercando uno de ellos a sus labios, recorriéndolo con la punta de la lengua para finalmente succionarlo vorazmente dentro de su boca. Su olvidado pecho colgaba oscilante, ávido de recibir unas atenciones que no se hicieron esperar. Continúo así, saboreándola durante largo rato, saciándose completamente de ella; mientras sus dedos recorrían centímetro a centímetro toda la piel; describiendo a su paso, cada rincón de su conocido cuerpo.

Aferrada a su espalda que rasguñaba con desesperación mientras se perdía, en el torrente de gozosas sensaciones que sus caricias le provocaban, percibió su endurecido miembro vibrando sobre su vientre. Clamando dolorosamente por estar dentro de ella; experimentando el alivio de su suavidad apretujándolo. La humedad entre sus muslos y el sofocante calor, emanando por cada uno de sus poros, respondía la silenciosa pregunta con la que su excitación la golpeaba. Estaba lista para recibirlo.

Lo empujó sobre el colchón; él gruñó al verse privado del libre acceso a su cuerpo, elevó sus caderas y delicadamente lo deslizó completamente en ella, muy despacio. Inmóvil mientras lo notaba palpitar en su interior, llenándola, acoplándose perfectamente a cada una de sus formas. Dos mitades de un mismo todo. Sin dejar de mirarlo imprimió en su mente el deleite de aquel instante.

Se sintió escurrir entre sus lisas paredes. Una descarga recorrió su espalda haciéndolo gemir. La miró suplicante mientras sus manos bajaban hasta las caderas. Su agónica quietud lo torturaba más allá de los límites que era capaz de soportar. Por fin empujó hundiéndolo en ella, comenzándolo a liberar del suplicio que estaba padeciendo, asumiendo el control de sus cuerpos. Lo dominaba, subyugándolo completamente con cada uno de sus movimientos. Nunca antes había dejado que una mujer lo poseyera. La cola de Vegeta reptó lentamente por la espalda, en un intento de reclamar un poco del poder perdido; consiguiendo simplemente que ella acelerara más el ritmo, entregándose y negándose una y otra vez, hasta hacerle abandonar, cualquier esperanza de raciocinio que pudiera quedar.

Bulma enlazó las manos del príncipe entre las suyas, hundiéndose en él cada vez más rápido. Pequeñas contracciones comenzaron a sacudirla como preludio del éxtasis que estaba a punto de sentir. Incapaz de resistirlo más jadeó entre dientes.

-¡Vegeta!- antes de abrasarse en una explosión de placer que arrasó completamente sus entrañas.

El sonido esperado y deseado de su nombre, por primera vez escapando de sus labios, fue más que suficiente para detonar su orgasmo; derramando su semen dentro de ella mientras dejaba escapar un enloquecedor grito.

Rendida por el esfuerzo, colapsó sobre su pecho intentando recuperar el aliento con él aun dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos, escuchando el rítmico y acelerado latir de su corazón. Sintió como sus dedos bajaban y subían por la espalda apenas rozándola en una sutil caricia.

-Mujer- habló pausadamente –realmente, yo estaba equivocado.

-Te dije que no tenia sueño- afirmó levantando la cabeza para buscar sus labios y besarlos con calma.

-Eso ha quedado claro- susurró separando sus bocas. La miró intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos, percibiendo su ki debilitado por el cansancio.- Es hora de irse a dormir- dijo al tiempo que la rodaba junto a él saliendo de su interior.

-Aún es pronto- protestó besándolo perezosamente –podemos continuar en un rato.

-Estoy seguro de ello- rió – ¡Soy yo, el que necesita descansar!

- ¿Quién es ahora el perezoso?- preguntó justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Rió por última vez antes de enrollar la cola en su cintura atrayéndola hacia sí para envolverla entre sus brazos. Cerrando los ojos se dispuso a disfrutar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de un sereno sueño.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_La serenidad no es estar a salvo de la tormenta, sino encontrar la paz en medio de ella" (Thomas de Kempis)_

_._

_._

_._

_Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo XII. ¿Algo que comentar? Adelante como siempre la impaciencia me supera. Supongo, aunque a lo mejor supongo mal, que os preguntareis el por qué de este último y pequeño lemon cuando normalmente, y dada la dificultad que me supone escribir este tipo de escenas, suelo dejarlo todo en el aire. Pues bien, los motivos son dos: _

_1º. Porque Bulma y Vegeta merecen una reconciliación en toda regla. ¡Nada de medias tintas!_

_2º. Porque esto es el final o el principio del fin. Quiero decir, a partir de este capítulo emprenderemos un camino lleno de recovecos que nos conducirá al desenlace de esta historia. _

_Bien como siempre muchas gracias a __**Midory**__ por el excelente beteo, ¡que sería de mí sin ella! Gracias también a: __**SmallPuppe, Marby16, NOMICA, sakuno, LuPiiTha**__, __**Patty, Shadir, Scarleth Draven**__, __**Kurayami K y **_**lokisAnim**_ por sus generosos reviews que creo he contestado. Esto me recuerda que la semana pasada dejé sin contestar a __**kasou**__, discúlpame, no me di cuenta. ¿Me perdonas? Espero que sí. Gracias por el comentario. _

_¡Ah! y en respuesta al review de Patty no hay problema, no tengo intención de abandonar el fic, me aseguré de poderlo terminar antes de subirlo. Es por eso que no publico más historias, porque antes de hacerlo tengo que tener escrito hasta la mitad de la misma. Es la única manera en que puedo garantizar un final._

_A mis lectores fantasmas que se mueven con sigilo entre las sombras. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Sé que el azar será generoso con todos vosotros esta semana, así que disfrutarla al máximo y hasta el próximo viernes…_


	14. CAPITULO XIII: MIEDO

No pensarías, querida **Scarleth Draven** que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños. ¡Pues no! Si no estoy equivocada es hoy así que: ¡Muchas Felicidades! Este capítulo va por ti. Pásalo bien en tu megafiesta.

Capitulo XIII: MIEDO

Despertó con ella dándole la espalda, acurrucada entre sus brazos y se sintió extrañamente satisfecho. Parpadeó varias veces para abrir poco a poco los ojos a su pelo azul; derramándose desordenadamente sobre la almohada. Tenía la impresión de haber dormido durante días.

El roce tibio de su desnuda suavidad contra su cuerpo lo envolvía haciendo difícil tener que romper el contacto. Por primera vez en su vida experimentó la pecaminosa pereza. La atrajo aún más hacia él, abrazándola posesivamente, cerrando de nuevo los ojos para vaciar su mente y disfrutar de la sensación de calma que lo embriagaba. Se mantuvo así largo rato, finalmente, poniendo sumo cuidado en no despertarla, deshizo su abrazo incorporándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama, apoyando la espalda sobre el cabecero de la misma.

Ella se removió ligeramente, protestando en sueños. Dormía plácidamente, algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro sereno, e incluso sus labios parecían esbozar una sonrisa.

Se entretuvo en observarla, resistiéndose al hecho de que, en apenas unos minutos, tendría que dejarla cuando su único deseo era permanecer junto a Bulma entre aquellas sábanas. Su nariz se llenó del inconfundible aroma que inundaba completamente el ambiente. Todo olía a ella. Resopló resignado y, haciendo gala de una voluntad de hierro, se levantó para dirigirse a la ducha.

Aún no había despertado cuando regresó ya vestido a la habitación. Se calzó sus botas y tomando los guantes y la capa se aproximó al borde de la cama, para mirarla de nuevo. Era hermosa. Acarició despacio la mejilla con el revés de su mano, dibujando en su mente una imperceptible sonrisa. Finalmente salió del cuarto para dirigirse al comedor.

Notó su ausencia y abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándolos a la luz de la mañana. Se giró para corroborar el vacío dejado por él en el colchón, esforzándose en oír cualquier sonido que delatara su presencia. Sólo silencio.

La huella de sus caricias se encontraba todavía impresa sobre la piel. Había sido una noche intensa, en la que de modo extraño, Vegeta, le mostró algunos de los rincones más oscuros de su alma; partes de él, que estaba segura nadie conocía. Reflexionó. ¿Dónde la dejaba eso ahora? Quizás, más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado o quizás no, quizás se encontraban mucho más lejos que antes. Era difícil saberlo.

Ella había desvelado clara y sinceramente sus sentimientos, pero él seguía siendo el mismo enigma indescifrable de siempre. Suspiró. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo y no tenía mucho sentido prolongar, más aún, la agónica realidad.

La vio en el umbral de la puerta, titubeante, con el cabello enmarañado; envuelta en una sábana sedosa que había sujetado en su pecho pasando uno de los extremos por encima del hombro, dejando el otro al descubierto. La miró intensamente, perdiéndose en el mar de dudas que eran sus ojos.

-Deberías comer alguna cosa -dijo desviando la vista hasta una de las sillas junto a él, a modo de indicación.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza aproximándose vacilante y se sentó.

La cantidad de comida captó su atención sin sorprenderla. Conocía de sobra el insaciable apetito de los saiyajines, no en vano vivía con uno de ellos. Se sirvió algo que parecía ser el zumo de alguna fruta y un bollo de aspecto rugoso, que resultó delicioso.

Lo observó tímidamente. Había retomado su desayuno, despreocupándose totalmente de su presencia; concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, en tanto vaciaba, uno a uno, aquellos platos sin tan siquiera mirarla. La falta de palabras resultaba desalentadora, pero continuó comiendo en silencio. No quería aventurarse a anticipar ningún tipo de reacción en él. Ahora conocía un poco mejor sus pensamientos y aún así, sus acciones eran impredecibles. Tal vez lo mejor era volver con sus amigos y esperar.

Removiéndose nerviosa en la silla, se decidió a hablar:

-Creo que necesito una ducha y ropa limpia. ¿Podría alguien acompañarme dónde sea que esté mi cuarto?- preguntó en un susurro audible, como si no quisiera que su voz se oyera.

Vegeta continuó desayunando, sin inmutarse en unos segundos que, a Bulma, se le hicieron eternos. Tragó un último y tranquilo bocado y, soltando los cubiertos encima del plato, levantó la vista hacia ella.

-Eso no será ningún problema- contestó imperturbable, arrellanándose en su asiento sin dejar de contemplarla.

-Bien- dijo bajando los ojos a la mesa, incapaz de mantenerlos fijos ante su inexpresiva mirada -. En ese caso iré a vestirme- y retirando la silla se levantó para volver al dormitorio.

Apenas se puso en pie, girándose para encaminarse a la puerta, Vegeta asió su cintura femenina atrayéndola a sus rodillas, para sentarla sobre estas y rodearla con sus brazos.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- preguntó divertido, acomodándola sobre su regazo.

Lo miró perpleja.

-¡Tú dijiste que alguien va a llevarme a mi cuarto! ¡No puedo pasearme por ahí envuelta en una sábana! Lo mejor será vestirme- respondió mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, erizando la piel a su paso por el simple hecho de tenerlo tan próximo.

-Sé lo que dije, pero no hay prisa- susurró acercando provocativamente su boca –. He compartido mi desayuno contigo… - la besó apenas rozándola - y creo que eso merece… - otro sutil beso - …alguna cosa- concluyó.

Ella unió las manos alrededor de su cuello inclinando la cabeza hasta tocar el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Supongo que esperas algo más que un simple: gracias- murmuró.

Bulma deslizó los labios, acariciando con ellos su mejilla hasta alcanzar su boca; devorándola, enlazando al fin sus lenguas en un juego de deseo febril, perdiéndose en la cálida sensación de sus labios uniéndose, mordiendo, recorriendo un camino aprendido y anhelado. Subyugados por la emoción de encontrarse, por primera vez en la mañana.

Se separaron cruzando sus miradas un instante, reconociéndose el uno en el otro. Expresándose sin necesidad de utilizar ninguna palabra, ningún gesto; sólo sus ojos destilando una pasión que iba más allá de cualquier pensamiento o hecho racional.

-Tengo que irme ya- anunció en un arranque de sensatez-. ¡Al verdadero Nappa le dará un ataque si llego tarde al entrenamiento!- Ella esbozó una mueca de disgusto a modo de respuesta-. Compartiré también mi ducha contigo y he ordenado que te traigan algo de ropa.

-¿Y cuánto va a costarme eso?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

La depositó en el suelo incorporándose para enfundarse los guantes.

-El guardia de la puerta te acompañará si quieres salir. Aunque espero encontrarte aquí cuando vuelva –y atrayéndola hacia él posesivamente le dio un último beso –Vas deberme mucho- dijo caminando en dirección a la puerta abriéndola. Se giró para volver a mirarla- ¡Y yo, siempre cobro mis deudas! – exclamó con cierta intencionalidad saliendo y cerrando tras de sí.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los ojos de Paragus centellearon regocijados ante la visión del enorme saiyajin sentando en un rincón solitario, con la mirada perdida a su alrededor. Adivinó desde el primer momento donde encontrarlo. Sonrió, no se había equivocado.

Con paso firme caminó hasta él.

-Es demasiado temprano para beber- dijo anunciando su presencia. Raditz fijó la vista en el recién llegado- ¿Me permites acompañarte?- preguntó este desplazando una silla, en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, para sentársele en frente.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras uno de los esclavos se dirigía diligente a servirles.

Cuando Brolly le habló del hijo mayor de Bardock como su posible aliado, Paragus no sabía de quién se trataba, ahora comprendía lo acertado de la propuesta de su pupilo. Lo que no podía imaginar por aquel entonces era la inestimable ayuda de Vegeta en todo el asunto. Sí, realmente la suerte se había aliado con ellos.

-Supongo que debo felicitarte por lo de tu hermano- habló levantando su copa y llevándola a los labios.

Raditz le clavó unos ojos ebrios de rabia y alcohol. Abrió la boca para decir alguna cosa pero lo pensó mejor. Desvió la vista y de un solo trago apuró su bebida.

Paragus esperó pacientemente a que el esclavo se acercara a rellenar sus vasos antes de continuar.

-Para serte sincero siempre creí que serías tú quién ocupara ese puesto - Raditz lo miró mostrando algo de interés en su interlocutor -. Te he visto en los entrenamientos. ¡Eres muy fuerte!

-Ya- contestó con amargura hablando por primera vez – Supongo que no lo suficiente.

-Bueno-. Esbozó una sonrisa jocosa-. ¡Estoy seguro que si hubieras tenido una hermosa esclava que regalar, todo hubiera sido diferente!-. Declaró imprimiendo a sus palabras cierta intencionalidad -. Hace tiempo que aspirabas a ese puesto. No es justo que te lo arrebate alguien inferior.

-Las cosas son como son- contestó llanamente, volviendo a vaciar su vaso y pidiendo que se lo llenaran de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Soy de los que piensan que el destino del imperio no debe estar sujeto a los volubles caprichos de un príncipe –. El tono de confidencialidad era evidente –. Quizás va siendo hora de cambiar las cosas y que cada uno ocupe el lugar que le corresponde.

El rostro de Raditz, dibujó por un segundo una expresión de horror; recomponiéndose con rapidez.

-¿Estás proponiéndome algo?- interrogó con interés–. ¡La traición se paga con la muerte en este planeta!- exclamó sarcástico.

Paragus, sabía que se encontraba en el punto más peligroso de aquella conversación. Había esperado que la bebida, lo mantuviera suficientemente nublado como para no reaccionar tan pronto a sus palabras. Sin duda se equivocó. Tendría que lidiar con ello y arriesgar. Al fin y al cabo, no debía resultar difícil embaucar a un: tercera clase sin talento, borracho y ávido de venganza. Bastaba con maquillar un poco la verdad.

-¡Cada uno elige sus lealtades!-. Contestó simulando sentirse ofendido y haciendo gala, de una integridad que no poseía-. Las mías son para nuestro imperio. Mírate aquí, rechazado y humillado. Nadando en un mar de alcohol por los absurdos desvaríos de un loco. Cuanto más útil resultarías en el campo de batalla. Eres inteligente- aduló- mereces algo más que servir en una patética unidad de tercera clase. Piénsalo. Conmigo, aún tienes una oportunidad.

Raditz se mantuvo en silencio durante un buen rato, perdido en sus propias reflexiones; jugando distraídamente con la bebida que tenía entre sus manos. Llevaba mucho luchando para pertenecer a la unidad del príncipe; sacrificando gran parte de su vida para ver como sus aspiraciones le eran arrebatadas. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Nada. Todo su orgullo, toda su dignidad, le fue arrancada en el mismo momento en que, el comandante Nappa, anunciaba la designación de su hermano para el puesto, por el que tanto esfuerzo inútil había desperdiciado. Su fe inquebrantable de guerrero, se desmoronó justo en ese instante. Ya no entendía de lealtades ni de honor. ¿Traición? ¿Acaso él, no era el primer traicionado? Siempre había seguido las normas establecidas, diciéndose a sí mismo, que el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

-_"Raditz será el primer tercera clase que logre servir a las ordenes directas del príncipe"_ -presumía lleno de satisfacción su padre ante todos. ¿Cómo se sintió al saber que no lo lograría?

No era sólo por él, la rabia era por todo; por la decepción que había visto en la mirada de su progenitor, por la burla que vio en los ojos de algunos de sus compañeros, y la lástima que vio en otros. Aquella decisión absurda lo había condenado a ser un fracasado, y si algo no soportaba era precisamente eso: el fracaso.

-No tengo nada que pensar- anunció finalmente-. Mis lealtades, al igual que las tuyas, también son para este imperio-. Vació su vaso nuevamente de un trago-. ¡Hoy has ganado un aliado, comandante!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vegeta traspasó con despreocupación la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento. El griterío atronó sus oídos resultándole sumamente desagradable. Nadie se percató de su llegada, pues la atención de todos los presentes, se encontraba puesta en el interesante enfrentamiento, que al parecer se estaba produciendo. Avanzó, intrigado por saber a qué se debía el estruendo y alzó los ojos. Todo su buen humor se esfumó ante la desagradable sorpresa.

Allí, en medio de la pista central; Kakarotto y Brolly median sus fuerzas.

Apretó la mandíbula visiblemente enfadado y buscó a su alrededor para descubrir a Nappa en una esquina, totalmente absorto en ambos contendientes. Con cara de pocos amigos, se dirigió raudo hacia él.

- ¡¿Quién diablos ha autorizado esta pelea?!- preguntó malhumorado.

Nappa se giró desconcertado, no había advertido su presencia hasta ese momento.

-Se ha sorteado, como siempre - contestó encogiendo los hombros con naturalidad y volviendo de nuevo al entrenamiento.

Frunció el ceño con evidente furia. ¡¿Acaso lo estaba retando?! Porque desde luego debía saber, antes de permitirlo, que aquel enfrentamiento no le haría ninguna gracia. Así que una de dos, o había perdido el poco juicio que tenía o claramente lo estaba desafiando.

-¡Detenlo inmediatamente!-. Ordenó mirándolo inquisitivamente. Nappa, lo observó de nuevo sin ninguna expresión concreta en su rostro.

-Kakarotto es miembro de esta unidad y tiene que acatar las reglas como el resto. Los emparejamientos se hacen por sorteo. Nadie va a entender que detenga el combate-. Dijo tranquilamente- Además, aunque tenía mis dudas, el muchacho lo está haciendo bastante bien. Deberíamos dejarle demostrar lo que vale -Vegeta esbozó una mueca de disgusto y angostó los ojos que, sin poder evitarlo, se alzaron curiosos.

Ambos contrincantes se encontraban enzarzados en un veloz intercambio de golpes y patadas. Los movimientos eran tan rápidos y certeros que, incluso él, debía prestar toda su atención para seguir el ritmo de la lucha. Un profano, podía pensar que no estaban realizando un gran esfuerzo, aunque la tensión de sus músculos y sus cuerpos perlados de sudor revelaban lo contrario. Pero lo insólito, y en esto Nappa tenía razón, era que ninguno parecía sobresalir por encima del otro. Sí Brolly asestaba un puñetazo, Kakarotto se lo devolvía sin más, logrando alcanzar su objetivo en alguna ocasión.

Resultaba realmente divertido ver cómo el élite, era vapuleado por alguien en teoría muy inferior. La colérica expresión de su rostro aumentaba, a medida que su adversario lograba esquivar, sin mayores problemas, sus embestidas.

En un intento desesperado de derrumbar el muro infranqueable que parecía haberse levantado frente a él, incremento su fuerza de combate. Este ataque, pilló desprevenido al tercera clase, que recibió una patada terrible. Todos contuvieron la respiración. A punto estuvo de estrellarse estrepitosamente, contra una de las paredes pero, en el último segundo, logró equilibrase y se detuvo en el aire. Un ahogado murmullo se escampó entre los presentes. Con asombrosa rapidez se volteó, adoptando una postura defensiva.

Se quedaron así, flotando en el centro de la sala, el uno frente al otro, jadeando y sudando por el esfuerzo, ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba.

Los labios de Brolly delinearon una sonrisa macabra y algo comenzó a brillar en la palma de su mano. Estaba acumulando su ki. Para su sorpresa Kakarotto dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, abrió sus puños y lo imitó con pasmosa tranquilidad.

En un instante, ambas esferas luminosas refulgieron enfrentadas y dispuestas para ser lanzadas contra el oponente.

Vegeta se percató del peligro, aquello estaba a punto de descontrolarse. No era que la integridad física de los dos imbéciles, le preocupara demasiado. Si querían matarse en un simple entrenamiento era cosa suya, al fin y al cabo, le hacían un favor; pero estaba seguro de que Bulma, no pensaría lo mismo si algo le pasaba al "inútil".

La voz de Nappa resonó en sus oídos.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó –. Detened esto inmediatamente-. Al parecer, el asunto le hacía tan poca gracia como a él, que continuó observando como ambos contendientes, permanecían en medio de la pista, apuntándose y sin hacer ningún ademán de obedecer -. ¡He dicho que basta, terminad con esto! -. Volvió a gritar Nappa, visiblemente irritado.

Kakarotto, desvío la vista al calvo saijayin para volver a clavarla en su oponente. La energía contenida en su palma se fue diluyendo al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Brolly, desencajado y respirando con dificultad, se mantuvo impasible ante el gesto de su rival. Una mueca cruel oscureció su semblante y volvió a sonreír.

- Creo- sentenció entre dientes - que has cometido un grave error- Sus labios se curvaron satisfechos y extendiendo la mano, arrojó la brillante esfera.

El disparo fue desviado de su trayectoria antes de poder alcanzar su objetivo y, sin entender bien cómo, una rodilla se estampó en su vientre, seguida de un puñetazo que le hizo retroceder varios metros en el aire.

Frente a él y envuelto en una aureola azul, Vegeta lo miraba con desprecio.

- Deberías obedecer cuando un superior te ordena algo. ¡La pelea ha terminado!

Los ojos centelleaban furiosos. Ningún sonido, ningún movimiento relajaba la tensión del ambiente. Paralizados el uno frente al otro, retándose, esperando cualquier gesto, por pequeño que fuese, para lanzarse al ataque. Afortunadamente, Brolly reaccionó y disminuyendo su energía fue descendiendo con lentitud.

Todos respiraron aliviados cuando observaron como Vegeta hacía lo propio.

El pabellón estalló en un clamor, no era habitual presenciar un combate así en un entrenamiento.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyabetsu llevaba días pensando en ello. Era cierto que su último encuentro no concluyó tal y como ella esperaba, pero eso, había dejado de importarle. Precisamente, por que fue justo en ese encuentro cuando lo descubrió. Había reflexionado mucho acerca de ello, hasta estar segura de lo que quería. Y lo que quería era: él. Sabía que su orgullo no le permitiría jamás volver a buscarla, así que le facilitaría las cosas. Poco significaban ya las rencillas con su madre y las imposiciones y planes de esta. Nada era importante, excepto el anhelo que había ido creciendo en su interior. Por eso, esa tarde, encaminó sus pasos a la habitación de Vegeta en busca de su propio destino: ser princesa de Vegetasei.

El guarda en la puerta la sorprendió. Era raro que hubiera uno apostado justamente ahí, normalmente, estos se dedicaban simplemente a pasearse de un lado a otro vigilando. Aprovechando una ronda del mismo, se coló sigilosamente en los aposentos del príncipe.

Nada más cerrar tras de sí percibió una presencia que la descolocó. No había esperado encontrar a nadie. Recorrió con la vista el ordenado y pulcro cuarto, tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lugar. Cada cosa ocupaba exactamente su sitio, como cabría esperar de su metódico y sobrio dueño para el que, el más mínimo cambio a su alrededor suponía una rabieta segura.

La energía le era desconocida y provenía de uno de los sillones situados a escasos metros, dadas las dimensiones de la estancia, y de espaldas a ella. Su instinto le hizo adoptar una postura defensiva. Por unos segundos no se movió, esperando simplemente a que, quién quiera que fuese, se levantara para encararla y pedir una explicación; pero eso no sucedió.

Trató de calmarse poniendo todos sus sentidos en aquel ki débil y constante. El aire se coló por su nariz, llevando hasta ella el aroma inconfundible de Vegeta y una esencia irreconocible que inundaba extrañamente la atmósfera.

Lentamente se fue acercando, deslizándose cautelosamente hasta el sillón. Sus pupilas se dilataron estupefactas ante la imagen de una mujer de melena azul, recostada en el mismo y durmiendo tranquilamente. Llevaba puesto un pantalón bombacho de seda negra, sujeto a la cadera mediante un largísimo foulard azul turquesa y un corto top, del mismo color, por encima del ombligo que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros. Prendas demasiado lujosas, para tratarse de una simple esclava.

Se inclinó con curiosidad sobre ella; el olor de Vegeta sobre el cuerpo de aquella mujer se filtró por las aletas de su nariz. Kyabetsu sintió la rabia encender sus mejillas, extendiéndose rápidamente, desde el estómago hasta cada una de las fibras de su ser y arrasando cualquier atisbo de razón en su mente.

Una mano rígida y fuera de control se ciñó sobre el cabello de Bulma, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos sorpresivamente. Dejando escapar un grito de dolor, sintió como era obligada a levantarse al tiempo que el sillón caía al suelo.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!- la pregunta resonó en los oídos de una todavía aturdida Bulma que no acababa de comprender que estaba pasando. Logró fijar la vista en quién la sujetaba, pero, antes de tener siquiera tiempo para contestar, aquella intrusa volvió a gritar fuera de sí- ¡No me has oído, zorra! Te he hecho una pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?- y en esta ocasión la voz fue acompañada de una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha. Su labio inferior comenzó a sangrar y paladeó el metálico sabor filtrándose en su boca; pero no se amilanó. Haciendo acopio de valor, levantó la cabeza para contestar descaradamente.

- Mi nombre es: Bulma. Estoy esperando a Vegeta- y pudo por un instante observar cara a cara a quién le estaba golpeando. Una saiyajin que no había visto en la vida. A pesar de la situación las preguntas bombardearon su mente en una rápida sucesión. ¿Una esposa ultrajada?, ¿una amante despechada? La espina de los celos comenzaba a clavarse hondamente en ella, más allá de la horrible situación en que se encontraba. No tenía la más remota idea, pero fuera quién fuese, había perdido totalmente el control y podía adivinar, por la fiera mirada que le dirigía, que todavía no había terminado con ella.

Trató de volver a hablar pero, de un rápido movimiento, la mano que asía su cabello se deslizó levantándola por el cuello. Llevó las manos al mismo, sacudiéndose en el aire para tratar de aliviar la fuerte presión que cortaba su respiración. ¡¿Es que estos malditos saiyajines nunca podían mantener una conversación civilizada?!

-¡Perra! ¿Esperándolo para qué? ¿Acaso piensas que él va a volver a revolcarse contigo? Porqué es eso lo que han estado haciendo ¿no?- Apretó un poco más su agarre- Sobre mi cadáver ¿entendiste?- gritó de nuevo. Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonar a Bulma debido a la falta de oxigeno, dejó de sacudirse con energía y, antes de que su vista se nublara totalmente, pudo observar una maléfica sonrisa dibujándose en aquel rostro- o mejor aún, sobre el tuyo –. Sentenció.

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse, seguido de un angustioso: "¡No!" fue lo último que oyó antes de verse estrellada contra el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza sonoramente al caer y perdiendo el conocimiento.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vegeta llevaba una expresión de regocijo escrita en la cara; había dormido cómo nunca, gozó de un buen desayuno, aderezado por los besos de Bulma y Kakarotto demostró más nivel del esperado frente a Brolly. Aún recordaba la mirada desconcertada de este último durante el enfrentamiento, tal parecía que en estos momentos, la suerte era su mejor aliada.

Gracias a la sorpresa producida durante el combate, el entrenamiento había concluido antes de tiempo, así que se dirigía a sus aposentos donde su mujer; ahora podía permitirse pensar en ella como suya, ya debía estar esperándolo. No pudo evitar exhibir una triunfal sonrisa de medio lado, sin duda aquello era otro guiño de su recién recuperada fortuna.

Viró en uno de los pasillos laterales para recorrer los escasos metros que le quedaban hasta llegar a su cuarto. El vacío frente a la puerta encendió una pequeña alarma interior y aceleró el paso. Estaba seguro de haber ordenado a aquel inútil vigilante que no debía moverse de allí, bajo ningún pretexto. Recorrió con premura la escasa distancia, tranquilizando su habitual paranoia con la idea de que aquella ausencia únicamente podía significar que, Bulma había salido. Giró con resignación el pomo, pensando en que debería esperar a que ella regresara; seguramente no imaginó que estaría de vuelta tan pronto. Sus labios se curvaron en una nueva sonrisa de satisfacción, tendría que compensarlo también por aquello.

La sangre se congeló y dejó de circular durante unos segundos al verla, plantada frente a él, en medio de la habitación. Fue apenas un instante en el que, como nunca antes, el miedo lo embargó. Lo había visto, presentido y olido muchas veces, pero jamás lo había percibido como en aquel momento. Una corriente violenta y fría recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, impulsada por un corazón que parecía haberse detenido, para repentinamente comenzar a latir demasiado deprisa.

La observó en silencio mientras trataba de desentumecer sus paralizados músculos, iba cubierta por una bata blanca y sedosa que dejaba adivinar cada una de sus desnudas formas, bajo la misma.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó en un tono de voz que aunque quería resultar amenazante, traslucía parte del desasosiego que sentía.

Kyabetsu lo miró con ojos anhelantes y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Contoneando sus sinuosas caderas fue acercándose a él, insinuante, evidenciando en cada uno de sus sensuales movimientos el motivo de su presencia en aquel cuarto.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Vegeta y sin romper el contacto visual susurró con una tranquilidad aplastante.

-Si te refieres a la esclava que estaba aquí cuando llegué- hizo una pausa- me he desecho de ella. ¡No necesito espectadores para lo que tengo pensado!- y alzando sus brazos, trató de rodearlo por el cuello, aproximando peligrosamente el rostro en busca de sus labios.

Era mucho más rápido que ella, asió sus muñecas antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarlo y la empujó hacia atrás, sin soltarla. Si en un principio fue el miedo, helando su sangre, ahora era la ira haciéndola hervir; burbujeando en sus venas y arterias, tratando de encontrar una salida por la que escapar. Un torrente alborotado de salvaje y pura rabia.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- interrogó de nuevo vehementemente, con un grito intimidante. Su rostro, habitualmente carente de cualquier gesto, tenía una expresión fiera y amenazante. Las pupilas dilatadas oscureciendo casi al completo sus ojos, los músculos tensos y la mandíbula dolorosamente apretada. - ¡¿Dónde?!-. Volvió a gritar, estrechando aún más su agarre, al tiempo que la zarandeaba con violencia.

Lo miró desconcertada. Vegeta no dejaba de vapulearla enérgicamente, atenazando sus muñecas con fuerza, lastimándola. Había tenido tiempo de calmarse después del desagradable incidente acontecido cuando entró en la habitación para esperar al príncipe. Es cierto que su mente se descontroló totalmente, al fin y al cabo, tan sólo era una esclava de las muchas que poblaban el palacio. Demasiado insignificante para andar preocupándose por ella. Albergaba la esperanza de que él, ni tan siquiera percibiera su ausencia. Observando los febriles ojos clavados en ella sopesó el craso error cometido. Aquello iba más allá de una simple noche de lujuria. La ira al comprender hizo implosión en su pecho, comprimiéndolo y dificultando su respiración. Tomó aire tratando de evitar la sensación de ahogo y poder hablar.

- ¡No se donde esta!- chilló contestando a su pregunta-. El guarda de la puerta se encargó de ella. Creo que la llevo a su habitación.

La soltó empujándola con brusquedad; haciéndola caer.

Se hizo el silencio. Kyabetsu se mantuvo cabizbaja frotando sus doloridas muñecas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos que apretó con fuerza para no dejarlas escapar. Desde el suelo y entre sollozos ahogados irguió la cabeza

- ¡Estás completamente loco!- le gritó

Sus palabras resonaron perdiéndose en la vacía estancia.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_No hace falta conocer el peligro para tener miedo; de hecho, los peligros desconocidos son los que inspiran más temor_". (Alejandro Dumas)

A los que pensaban que lo de Vegeta y Bulma iba a ser un camino de rosas; lo siento mucho pero se han equivocado y es que, a veces, la vida tiene estas cosas. ¡Qué se le va a hacer, es el destino! En fin ya me contaréis que os ha parecido… Quizás esta vez si merezco algún que otro tomatazo… ¡Qué nervios!

Bueno, y ahora los merecidos agradecimientos. Gracias a **Midory** que betea mi fic y me da su sincera opinión. Gracias también a**: Scarleth Draven, Patty, LuPiiTha, NOMICA, sakuno, kasou, Darkalma y Shadir,** porque me hicieron muy feliz con su reviews y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. A kasou (y hoy no me olvido) no pude responderle personalmente pero me alegro de que estuvieras de acuerdo en lo de la reconciliación ;D

Hoy, quiero dar las gracias también a los que añadieron mi fic a su lista de favoritos, por que vosotros también me hacéis esbozar una sonrisa.

A los lectores anónimos: ¡MANIFESTAOS!... ¿no?... Bueno, de todas formas, ¡mil gracias por leerme!

Me dijo la mala suerte que esta semana se toma vacaciones así que, no tengo que preocuparme porque sé que nada os puede salir mal. Nos vemos el viernes…


	15. CAPITULO XIV: PROBLEMAS Y SOLUCIONES

Capítulo XIV: PROBLEMAS Y SOLUCIONES

Sus ojos refulgían furiosos, velados por la locura a la que su desesperación lo estaba arrastrando. Encaró colérico al guarda, que al parecer había vuelto a ocupar su lugar frente a la puerta. Empujándolo violentamente, lo estrelló contra la pared que tenía a su espalda, acorralándolo entre esta y su brazo flexionado, a la altura del cuello de aquel soldado.

-¿Dónde la llevaste?-. Su mente escasamente registraba sus acciones, por lo que no era consciente de que la fuerza con la que lo inmovilizaba le impedía contestar a su pregunta-. La mujer-. Aclaró cómo, si con sólo esas palabras, pudiera hacerse entender y obtener lo que buscaba -. ¿Dónde la llevaste?-. Gritó impotente ante el silencio.

El saiyajin trató por todos los medios de hablar, a pesar de que la falta de aire lo imposibilitaba de poder articular ningún sonido. Abrió infructuosamente los labios y un gemido lastimero emergió de su garganta. Más por instinto que por razonamiento, Vegeta aflojó el agarre, logrando que algo de oxigeno se filtrara en los pulmones del pobre desdichado.

- La…la…llevé - balbuceó en un sonido que apenas podía escuchar- a su…-. No pudo continuar.

-¡¿La llevaste a su cuarto?!- interrogó adelantándose a su respuesta. El guardia movió con dificultad la cabeza en señal de asentimiento-. ¡Tenías orden de vigilarla!- vociferó vehementemente-. ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías desobedecerme?!

- Ella… ella exigió que me la llevará-. Su tono de voz resultaba algo más audible ahora.

- Kyabetsu-. Murmuró para sus adentros. Deshizo su agarre apartándolo con violencia a un lado. Clavó sus ojos furibundos sobre aquel infeliz, supurando rabia por cada uno de los poros de su piel –. ¡Ve a buscar a Nappa y dile que quiero verlo, inmediatamente!-. Ordenó, dirigiendo ya sus pasos hacia un pasillo y perdiéndose por el, con rapidez.

Como una exhalación entró en la estancia encaminándose directamente a su maestro de esclavos. No se percató de la expectación que su presencia estaba causando, ni de las cabezas que se inclinaban a su paso, ni del respingo de aquel cuando le dirigió la palabra. Una nebulosa roja se extendía deprisa empañando el poco juicio que le quedaba. Si algo le había ocurrido a la mujer, que el cielo los ayudara, pues estaba seguro de no poder contener por más tiempo, ese ferviente deseo de destrucción que crecía desmesuradamente en la boca de su estomago.

-¿Dónde está?- interrogó. Esa dos palabras eran las unicas que su cerebro le permitia hilvanar coherentemente; era todo lo que podía preguntar, porque era todo lo que quería saber.

No le hizo falta decir nada más; aquel esclavo era inteligente y entendió, a pesar de los nervios que lo oprimían. No era habitual que el príncipe de los saiyajines visitara las habitaciones reservadas a la servidumbre, de hecho, no recordaba que eso hubiera sucedido nunca. Desde que vio a la mujer en brazos de aquel guarda supo que le reclamaría, estaba preparado para presentarse ante él y darle una explicación; lo que no esperaba era que fuera a buscarla en persona. Levantó la cabeza, inclinada en una reverencia.

-Llegó hace una hora y le asigné una habitación-. Contestó nervioso. Miró su rostro impaciente y sus ojos le hablaron con claridad, dándole a entender qué quería. Continuó antes de que tuviera que interpelarlo de nuevo-. Es por aquí- y comenzó a caminar en dirección a una de las puertas laterales, seguido de cerca por Vegeta.

La visión que se reveló ante sus ojos lo hizo estremecer. Sobre la cama y cubierta por unas sábanas, Bulma parecía dormida. La luz era tenue, se aproximó para poder observarla más de cerca. El claro golpe que lucía en una de sus mejillas, llamó poderosamente su atención. Apretó los puños con fuerza sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó. Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con una tranquilidad que, la inflexión de su voz no demostraba.

Cualquiera que hubiera servido durante años al príncipe de los saiyajins, habría sabido el peligro que encerraba la aparente calma. Su maestro de esclavos lo intuyó con rapidez. Las posibilidades de sobrevivir a la furia de Vegeta eran pocas.

- Al parecer se golpeó la cabeza al caer-. Contestó armándose de valor y con una mal disimulada seguridad. -Llegó sin conocimiento y con algunas heridas leves-. Remarcó está última frase. Quizás el saber que ella no había sufrido ningún daño grave, aliviaría la rabia-. Se encuentra bien, pero aún no ha despertado.

No preguntó nada más, petrificado a los pies de aquella cama, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que yacía sobre la misma. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor, el ligero temblor que la rigidez trasmitía a sus músculos era el único indicio de que continuaba respirando. Nadie podría decir los minutos transcurridos, ni los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente, hasta que pudo reaccionar.

Vegeta se movió al fin encaminándose a la puerta.

-Llévala a mi habitación-. Ordenó en una voz llena de rencor. Y diciendo esto, salió del cuarto.

El esclavo, agachó la cabeza en una respetuosa reverencia al tiempo que, agradecía mentalmente a todos los dioses que conocía, el haber salido vivo de aquella situación.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nappa se cruzó con él, justo en el momento en que se disponía a llamar a sus aposentos. Este llegó, abrió la puerta y entró sin tan siquiera molestarse en saludar. Estaba visiblemente alterado, sus ojos llameaban violentos y un ligero temblor, agitaba sus músculos como resultado de la de la tensión en que se encontraban.

- Pasa y cierra la puerta-ordenó.- ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?-. El reproche estaba cargado de resentimiento y aunque su tono de voz no era alto, si sonaba extrañamente peligroso.

- Lo siento- se disculpó con una reverencia que, Vegeta, no pudo apreciar ya que se encontraba de espaldas.- He venido tan pronto me han avisado. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Pasa, que en este maldito lugar, todo el mundo hace lo que le da la gana-. Y ahora los gritos empezaban a escapar de su garganta.- Pasa, que nadie obedece una orden-. Se giró para encararlo mientras su voz iba en aumento.- Pasa, que cualquier persona puede colarse en mi habitación; pasa, ¡que estoy más que harto del poco respeto que se me muestra! -. Detuvo su discurso y pareció reflexionar. Apretó los puños y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en un siseo sombrío y aterrador. -Pero esta vez las cosas van a ser diferentes-. Su mirada expresaba odio, resolución y algo más, ¿preocupación? Nappa ignoró esto último cuando escuchó sus palabras.- Quiero que detengas a Kyabetsu.

- ¡¿Como dices?!- preguntó demasiado alto y abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

- Te estoy ordenando que detengas a Kyabetsu- repitió.

- Pero… pero… - balbuceó- No puedo hacer eso… ¡Ella es: una élite!

-¡Y yo soy el príncipe de lo saiyajins!- respondió con ira volviendo a alzar la voz. -Te estoy dando una orden y quiero que la cumplas. ¡Ya!

Volvió a fijarse en él, pocas veces lo había visto en ese estado. No tenía sentido hacerlo reflexionar o tratar de convencerlo. Lo único que obtendría de eso, era enojarlo aún más y exponerse, él mismo, a su ira.

- Está bien. ¿De qué debo acusarla?- preguntó tratando de aparentar calmado.

- De desobediencia. Di una orden y la ha incumplido.

-Se hará inmediatamente. ¿Alguna otra cosa?-. Cuanto antes saliera de allí y averiguase la verdad mucho mejor. Aunque ya sospechaba que tendría que ver con aquella maldita esclava. Últimamente todo lo concerniente a Vegeta tenía que ver con ella.

- El guarda de la puerta debe ser ejecutado por el mismo motivo- expresó en un tono neutro.

Nappa movió la cabeza afirmativamente en señal de entendimiento, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación pero, en el último momento, pareció pensarlo mejor y decidió hacer un intento.

- Sabes que cuando tu padre se entere de esto, esta vez, sí tendrás problemas ¿verdad?

Vegeta angostó los ojos y encogió los hombros.

-¿Realmente crees que eso me importa?-gruñó a modo de réplica.

No había nada que hacer; ahora lo primordial era conocer que había desatado su cólera de esa manera, consciente de que la respuesta no le agradaría en absoluto.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Miró a su alrededor tratando de enfocar la vista en la penumbra. La estancia le resultaba familiar. Debido al aturdimiento, tardó un poco antes de identificarla como la de Vegeta. Sus ojos se posaron en la silueta que se recortaba entre las sombras.

Mirando a través de la ventana, el príncipe de los saiyajins, navegaba en sus propios pensamientos. Inmóvil, con la vista puesta más allá de los cristales, acompañado por el rítmico sonido que su pesada respiración emitía, como único vestigio de que su corazón seguía latiendo. Un rictus serio se dibujaba en su rostro y la mano, aferrada a las cortinas, se crispaba violenta sobre esta a cada nueva reflexión.

Debía llevar más de una hora en aquella misma posición sin ser apenas consciente de ello. Las ideas burbujeaban incesantes en su cerebro torpedeándolo sin descanso. Algo se había roto en su interior mientras buscaba a la mujer y ahora, examinaba minucioso los pedazos tratando de recomponer su frialdad habitual, su aptitud apática e indiferente frente a todos. Convenciéndose así mismo que, ese momento de debilidad nunca había existido, que era el simple fruto de la rabia al saber que alguien había osado desafiarlo, atreviéndose a tocar algo que era suyo.

Pero era la angustia, esa angustia que aún reverberaba en sus entrañas la que clamaba una verdad que se negaba a reconocer; por mucho que ésta se retorciera dentro de él, presionando su pecho, dificultando su respiración. Desconocía la solución a esa amarga sensación de la cual era imposible librarse. ¿Dónde estaba el problema? Si ella realmente no le importa, si no era más que una esclava, un simple capricho, una droga que aliviaba su soledad, entonces, porque no podía deshacerse de ese temor opresivo que atenazaba cada uno de sus tensos músculos.

Su mano estrujó nerviosa la cortina al percibir el ki de la mujer y tomar conciencia de que había despertado. No se movió.

Bulma, ladeó su rostro para contemplar la figura estática junto a la ventana, pero no hizo nada. Continuó en la cama, postrada, tratando de ordenar sus caóticos pensamientos. Tenía la certeza de que él sabía que estaba mirándolo, pero no podía esperar que se acercara simplemente y preguntara cómo estaba. No, lo conocía, él no era esa clase de persona. Lentamente retiró las sábanas a un lado y se levantó. Su cuerpo se reveló ante esta acción y un repentino mareo hizo que tuviera que sentarse de nuevo en la cama. Clavó los ojos en Vegeta, sin percibir el más leve gesto, sólo la cortina pareció ondear, rompiendo por un instante, la quietud de la estancia. Suspiró profundamente y volvió a incorporarse tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Con pasos indecisos caminó hasta él, para extender la palma de su mano sobre la espalda y llamar su atención.

- Vegeta…-. Quería saber, necesitaba saber. La pregunta quemaba en sus labios, pugnando por salir y romper la incertidumbre que la martirizaba. Tenía que formularla, por más que la respuesta hundiera cualquier esperanza que hubiera podido forjarse, por más que significara una discusión segura, quizás la última. La precisaba para continuar-. ¿Quién… quién era ella?- susurró al fin.

Nada. Sólo silencio. Una irreal calma saturando el aire que los rodeaba.

-Vegeta… -repitió.

Él, pareció salir del trance en el que estaba sumido al oír nuevamente su nombre. Parsimonioso, desasió la cortina y cruzó sus brazos frente al pecho. Inhaló sonoramente antes de contestar, como si por un momento sus pulmones se hubieran vaciado y ahora necesitará llenarlos nuevamente para poder hablar.

-Nadie-. Respondió en un tono neutro, carente de cualquier emoción.

Una expresión de perplejidad se perfiló en su rostro. ¿Eso era todo lo que pensaba decir? Acaso no merecía tan siquiera una explicación. ¡Maldita sea! La habían asustado, golpeado y casi asfixiado para obtener un sencillo: Nadie. ¡Ah no! Hasta ahí podíamos llegar. Ella no había pasado, y seguía pasando, uno de los peores momentos de su vida para conformarse con una simple palabra. Sus brazos cayeron laxos a ambos lados rompiendo el contacto mientras, mordía nerviosa su labio inferior.

- Pues para no ser nadie se toma muchas atribuciones- dijo resentida. Hizo una pausa y sin poder evitarlo reprochó - Creí que ya se habían acabado las mentiras entre nosotros.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y los dedos se hundieron con fuerza marcando sus propios antebrazos.

- Me da igual lo que creas- sentenció girándose para encararla y la visión de ella golpeó su estomago. El pómulo derecho estaba hinchado y las huellas amoratadas se imprimían claramente en su cuello. Se veía tan frágil. Sacudió la cabeza apartando estos pensamientos. Ya se había dejado conducir por ellos anteriormente y había llegado la hora de plantarle cara a sus debilidades. - No tengo porque darte más explicaciones- espetó.

Abrió mucho los ojos, atónita por lo que acababa de oír, pero esa sensación duro poco pues, rápidamente, sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, como preludio de la indignación. Sus manos se hicieron puños y alzó la cara para enfrentarlo.

-¿Pero qué diablos te has creído?- preguntó empezando a perder los nervios.- Eres un maldito presuntuoso embustero. ¡Casi me matan por tu culpa!- gritó- Estoy haciendo una pregunta sencilla y quiero una respuesta.

- Ya te he dado tu estúpida respuesta y por mucho que grites esta no va a cambiar. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme en ese tono? ¡Tal vez eres tú, quién se toma muchas atribuciones!

La respuesta impactó en ella más dolorosamente que cualquiera de los golpes anteriormente recibidos. Durante un rato, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio sosteniéndose la mirada. Finalmente, ella bajó la vista al suelo.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir-. Su voz temblaba al igual que el resto de su cuerpo a causa de la ira y la desilusión. Una horrible sensación de vértigo se extendía deprisa, nublando la visión y haciendo que todo diera vueltas a su alrededor.- Entonces, lo mejor para los dos será dejarlo aquí - concluyó y dándole la espalda se encaminó dignamente a la salida.

Rogó mentalmente que le diera tiempo de alcanzar la puerta antes de desplomarse, pero su callada súplica no fue escuchada; perdió definitivamente el poco equilibrio que la mantenía en pie y sus piernas cedieron dejándola caer. Unos brazos fuertes asieron su cintura sin dejarla siquiera rozar el suelo. Vegeta, la alzó rodeando su espalda y sujetándola por debajo de las rodillas. Bulma percibió el calor que emanaba de su pecho y acurrucó la cabeza sobre el mismo, dejándola reposar allí. Experimentado la seguridad de su contacto, su olor filtrándose por la nariz y el murmullo acompasado del corazón.

-Me parece que no estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado-. Pronunció él en un tono tranquilo.- Además, no deberías estar levantada todavía.

Con cuidado la depositó sobre la cama cubriéndola con las sábanas. La miró unos instantes y se giró para volver a la ventana. Una mano aferró su muñeca.

- Vegeta…- siseó abriendo los ojos.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

- Schiiss… - silenció.- Tienes un vicio muy feo. Cuando el príncipe de los saiyajins habla, los demás escuchan. Ya te dije que no era nadie.

La mujer no contestó, tan sólo lo miró como tratando de ir más allá de sus gestos, traspasándolo para llegar a leer sus verdaderos pensamientos. Lentamente aflojó la presión con que lo sujetaba.

-Yo que tú dormiría para recuperar fuerzas, las vas a necesitar- aconsejó mientras se alejaba de ella. -Un desayuno, ropa limpia, una ducha y ahora encima he evitado que te abrieras la cabeza contra el suelo. ¡Definitivamente, me debes muchas cosas!

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Bulma que, si hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos, se habría llevado una gran sorpresa al ver como correspondía a la misma y por una vez, sin un ápice de ironía o amargura.

¿Dónde habían quedado esas ideas de debilidades y sentimientos? No lo sabía y no le importaba demasiado mientras, como en esta ocasión, ella le permitiera preservar su orgullo

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No pudo evitar sentirse como un traidor cuando entró en el despacho. Lo había mandado llamar y no tenía ninguna intención, de revelar nada que pudiera comprometer a Vegeta pero, aún así, la sombra de la deslealtad planeaba sobre su cabeza.

Detrás del escritorio y recostado, cómodamente en un sillón, el rey lo observaba con imperturbable expresión y una mirada de superioridad. Lo conocía, casi tanto como conocía a su hijo, y aquello no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Estimado Nappa. Hace tiempo que tú y yo no mantenemos una conversación-. Sabía que el matiz amable de sus palabras no era un buen presagio. - Y bien- continuó- dime, ¿cómo va todo?

"_Pregunta trampa_" juzgóinstintivamente. Aquello no iba a ser una charla agradable.- Las cosas van bien, Señor- contestó con aparente tranquilidad.

El rey enarcó una de sus cejas y hubiera jurado que en su mirada hubo un destello de furia. Sin embargo, continuó con el mismo gesto impasible.

-Ya- pareció meditar.- ¿Y el príncipe? ¿Te causa muchos quebraderos de cabeza, ese hijo mío?

"_Estamos llegando al fondo de la cuestión demasiado rápido" _meditó, consciente de que se jugaba mucho en su respuesta.- Conocéis a Vegeta. Él sólo se preocupa por las conquistas y las batallas y eso, siempre conlleva algún que otro problema.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de medio lado idéntica a la de su vástago.

- Pues ha llegado hasta mis oídos que, últimamente le preocupan más, otras cosas.

"_Tocado y hundido en tres asaltos" _sólo podía intentar capear el temporal que estaba seguro se le venía encima.- Bueno, es cierto que de un tiempo a esta parte, el entrenamiento acapara toda su atención y…

El, hasta ese momento, inexpresivo rostro de el rey se desfiguró completamente, incapaz de contener la rabia.

-¡¿Me tomas por imbécil, Nappa?! - gritó incorporando su corpulenta figura de la silla.-Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó con esa esclava y Kyabetsu. ¿Cómo permitiste algo así?

"_¡Genial! Ahora encima es culpa mía" _pensó. - Yo…- logró titubear- yo… yo sólo cumplí órdenes.

Se levantó bruscamente del sillón y rodeando el escritorio lo encaró.

-¿Órdenes? Se supone que eres el encargado de que mi hijo no cometa ciertas estupideces. Así que dime, ¿de qué diablos me estás hablando?- las voces atronaban ya toda la sala.

Nappa bajó su mirada ante el implacable escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido. Se sentía culpable, en cierto modo tenía razón; él era la mano derecha de Vegeta, siempre lo había conducido por el camino correcto. Debió velar por sus intereses y no permitir que llegara tan lejos. Lo que el saiyajin frente a él no entendía era que, nada de lo que hubiera dicho o hecho en esos momentos, habría cambiado las cosas.

- No pude evitarlo, Señor- contestó al fin a modo de disculpa. Los ojos del monarca centellearon inflexibles, atrapando los suyos cuando cometió el error de alzarlos. Por un momento tuvo la amarga sensación de que podía leer su pensamiento y eso era algo que debía evitar a toda costa. La atmósfera era tan densa que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Ambos mantenían la vista fija, analizando con detenimiento las reacciones de su interlocutor, tratando de percibir el más leve cambio que les permitiera salir airosos de aquella forzada conversación

Al fin, consciente de que no sacaría nada de su enfado, los músculos del rey se relajaron y preguntó en un tono mucho más bajo y cordial.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Nappa?- y había cierto deje de preocupación en su voz.

Llegaba el momento difícil de la decisión. ¿Qué iba decirle? Que sospechaba que, el mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajins, estaba por primera vez en su vida siendo victima de los más vergonzosos sentimientos. Que esos sentimientos, los había provocado una esclava insignificante. Que todo el futuro y esperanzas del imperio se desmoronaban frente a sus narices y él, ni tan siquiera se percató de ello. ¿Cómo escupir esa verdad y seguir siendo fiel a Vegeta? Tratar de encubrirlo, era un error, pero la infamia de delatarlo era incluso peor. Buscó con desesperación en su mente una vía de escape a todo el asunto. Tragó pesadamente antes de tomar la única salida: pedir ayuda.

- Bueno- contestó vacilante- estamos teniendo ciertas dificultades en la frontera sur… Creo que eso ha tenido preocupado al príncipe y quizás haya hecho que perdiera un poco el control-. Observó como lo miraba con manifiesto interés y continuó hablando con más decisión.- Estoy convencido que una expedición a Kurai para acabar con los insurrectos resultaría más que… - hizo una pausa para cambiar la inflexión de su voz -"conveniente" para tranquilizarlo.

Clavó la vista en el calvo saiyajin, incluso antes de llamarlo tenía pocas esperanzas de que este le dijera claramente la verdad, por eso le sorprendía sobremanera la callada suplica, a modo de sugerencia, que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Crees que eso eliminará el "problema"?- cuestionó.

- Estoy seguro que a su vuelta el "problema" habrá dejado de existir- afirmó resueltamente.

Lo estudió con detenimiento sin pronunciarse. La lealtad de Nappa hacia Vegeta era incuestionable. Si le había pedido ayuda realmente la necesitaba, aquello no debía resultarle nada fácil. Exhaló profundamente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Dile al príncipe que quiero verlo lo antes posible- ordenó. A pesar de todo, todavía tenía una charla pendiente con su hijo, quizás, aún podía lograr que entrara en razón.

- Como ordene, Su Majestad- y con una reverencia se dispuso a salir del despacho.

-Nappa- lo llamó antes de abandonar la sala. Este se giró para mirar como volvía sentarse tras el escritorio.- Debes recordar que esta conversación, no ha existido nunca.

-Por supuesto señor- contestó un tanto aliviado. -_"¡Ojala eso hubiera sido así!"_

El rey se recostó de nuevo en el sillón. Debía prepararse para encarar a su hijo y tratar de averiguar, por él mismo, donde estaba el problema; aunque ahora sabía que este era mucho más serio de lo que pensó en un principio. Al menos si fracasaba, siempre quedaría la esperanza de que Nappa fuera realmente, capaz de hallar una solución.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_La formulación de un problema, es más importante que su solución"._ (Albert Einstein)

.

.

.

_Bueno, esta vez no voy a comentar nada, estoy falta de ideas. Mejor espero que me deis vuestra opinión…_

_Agradecimientos:_

_A__** Midory**__, que como ya sabéis betea este fic y aguanta de buen humor mis ataques de histeria cuando me falla la inspiración._

_A __**LuPiiTha, Patty, Shadir, NOMICA y Scarleth Draven **__que me dejaron unos reviews fantásticos que leer en las horas bajas._

_A los que leen, porque se tomaron su tiempo para hacerlo._

_¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. No me gusta faltar a la cita de los viernes, pero quizás no pueda actualizar la próxima semana ya que voy a estar fuera unos días. Lo haré seguramente la siguiente._

_Me ha prometido la suerte que durante mi ausencia colmará de favores a los lectores de este fic. Así que ya sabéis, ¡disfrutad este regalo de la buena fortuna! _


	16. CAPITULO XV: VENGANZA

Capítulo XV VENGANZA

Vegeta entró en la sala del trono, con cara de pocos amigos. Ni tan siquiera esperó que uno de los guardias anunciara su presencia.

El rey se encontraba completamente solo, sentado al fondo de la habitación. Claramente lo estaba esperando. Con grandes zancadas atravesó la amplia distancia que los separaba. Cualquiera hubiera adivinado en su paso firme y su hosco semblante que no estaba precisamente complacido por aquel encuentro.

Se detuvo frente a él inclinando su cabeza con levedad a modo de saludo.

-¿Has mandado llamarme?-. Preguntó alzando la vista desafiante.

Lo observó detenidamente. A pesar de que pudiera pensar lo contrario, conocía suficientemente bien a su hijo para saber que estaba enfadado. Eso no le sorprendía, la ira siempre había estado ahí. Era lo que hacía de él, un guerrero excepcional. Lo realmente extraño era que ahora la sentía de un modo diferente. Su visceral rabia no fluía libremente arrasando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, sino, encauzada a un determinado fin. Aún así no se dejó amedrentar.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?- interrogó levantando la voz a modo de respuesta.

Vegeta enarcó sus cejas tratando de trasmitir una expresión de asombro a su rostro.

-No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando-. Contestó en un tono totalmente neutro sin dejar de mirarlo.

Su padre angostó los ojos estudiándolo con detenimiento. Desde luego sabía perfectamente como exasperarlo. Debía tener cuidado. Un Vegeta descontrolado era algo malo, pero un Vegeta capaz de controlar y focalizar su cólera, era mil veces más impredecible y peligroso.

-Deja de comportarte como si no supieras a que me refiero. Pasé por alto lo de ese tercera clase pero, ¡¿cómo te has atrevido a encerrar a Kyabetsu?!

-¡Ah!- dijo frunciendo una sonrisa burlona –. Se trata de eso. Bueno simplemente creí conveniente darle un escarmiento por su desobediencia- argumentó encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Y desde cuando castigar a una esclava insolente se considera una desobediencia?- atacó. La ironía era evidente en su voz.

-Nadie toca lo que es mío-. Respondió tranquilamente, borrando la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Estás completamente loco- espetó, mirándolo enojado, mientras se revolvía nervioso en su asiento-. Kyabetsu es una élite, una de nuestras mejores guerreras y tu futura compañera.

Aún tratando de mantener la calma ante las palabras de su padre, no pudo evitar alzar la voz sobre una cuestión, que él consideraba resuelta.

-Creía haber dejado claro la última vez, que no pienso unirme a ella.

-¡Me importa bien poco lo que tú pienses!-. Gritó-. Vete buscando otro juguete para tus noches, por qué vas a liberar a Kyabetsu y a deshacerte de esa maldita esclava.

Vegeta apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo como la rabia se extendía a cada una de las fibras de su ser. Exhaló profundamente tratando de serenarse. Nadie iba a decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡No!- fue todo lo que pudo articular, sin arriesgarse a perder el poco dominio que le quedaba sobre sí mismo.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-. Las pupilas de su padre chispearon con rabia ante la respuesta.

-Nunca he cuestionado con que clase de zorra compartes tú cama. Así que no te creas con derecho para decidir quién comparte la mía-. Explotó mirándolo desafiante.

Se levantó asiéndolo del pecho, encarándolo. Su hijo podía ser testarudo y orgulloso pero jamás antes había impreso en sus palabras tal provocación.

-¡Escúchame bien!-. Gritó, ya fuera de sí-. ¡Yo soy el rey de este imperio y tú, vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga!

Se quedaron inmóviles enfrentando sus ojos desafiantes. Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron para dejar escapar una risa macabra, al tiempo que, de un limpio manotazo, se deshacía del agarre que mantenía sobre él.

-El rey- repitió sarcásticamente sin dejar de reír. Silenció su risa para mirarlo fijamente-. Llevó desde los doce años en el campo de batalla. He conquistado más planetas y ganado más guerras de lo que tú lo has hecho jamás. ¿Y todavía te crees con derecho a darme órdenes? Es mi sangre la que ha sido derramada en cada combate. Soy yo quién comanda nuestro ejército hacia la victoria. De manera que, mide tus palabras cuando hables de un imperio por el que he sacrificado toda mi vida y procura mostrar el respeto que merezco.

Observó la incredulidad en el rostro de su progenitor, sus músculos tensándose uno a uno. Impertérrito esperó su reacción ante la verdad que acababa de escupirle a la cara. Deseoso de que la rabia lo hiciera estallar y quizás, poder resarcirse de toda una vida de resentimiento. Rogó en silencio por que así fuera. Finalmente lo vio calmarse cubriendo de nuevo su rostro con la máscara de la indiferencia.

-Está bien- asintió. -¿Quieres mi respeto? Entonces haz lo que tienes que hacer.- Vegeta lo miró dubitativo, sin saber a que se refería.- He sido informado de la rebelión en la frontera sur. Como príncipe de los saiyajins, tu cometido es ir allí y sofocar la revuelta- pausó para clavar de nuevo su vista en él-. Prepara todo para viajar esta misma tarde.

Una descarga lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Se sentía confuso. Como un insecto atrapado en la seda de una araña que ha ido tejiendo, discreta, su tela sobre él. No podía negarse al requerimiento de su padre. De hecho hacia días que debía haberse ocupado del asunto. Pero, tan absorto se encontraba en su aventura con la mujer, que había ignorado completamente sus responsabilidades.

-De acuerdo- respondió al fin en un siseo. Por desagradable que le resultara, no tenía sentido negarse. Le dio la espalda para marcharse sin tan siquiera despedirse. Oyó nuevamente la voz de su padre, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Antes de irte, libera a Kyabetsu.

Vegeta frunció una media e irónica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo hice antes de venir a verte-. Contestó. Se giró para encararlo una última vez-. Quiero que recuerdes que volveré y nadie que se atreva a tocar lo que es mío, sobrevivirá a mi ira-. La resolución podía leerse claramente en su centelleante mirada llena de rencor.

Ambos sabían a que se refería. Era una fría amenaza que, el rey estaba seguro, su hijo cumpliría. Se sentó con el pensamiento puesto en Nappa quién, de repente, se había convertido en su única esperanza.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sentados frente a una copa, en su mesa habitual, Paragus informaba a Brolly de los últimos acontecimientos.

-Ha llegado el momento. El rey ha ordenado a Vegeta partir esta misma tarde hacia Kurai. Parece que el muy cretino por fin va a volver sus obligaciones.

El joven élite, abrió sorpresivamente los ojos ante tal declaración.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó un tanto asombrado.

Paragus dejó escapar una carcajada.

-¡¿Pronto?¡ Nunca pensé que fuera a resultar tan difícil librarnos de su presencia-. Esbozó una mueca de asco-. ¡Creí que estabas ansioso por librarte de ese imbécil!

-Así es, pero todavía no estamos preparados. Hay cuestiones sin resolver. ¿Quién va a ocuparse del rey?-. Inquirió con cierto temor.

El semblante de Paragus demudó en un gesto serio ante la pregunta.

-He estado pesando en ello- reflexionó-. Hay pocas personas que puedan acercársele sin atraer sospechas y tan sólo una sería capaz de traicionarlo.

-Te refieres a… -. Balbuceó sin llegar a completar la frase.

-Efectivamente-. Asintió el comandante-. Estoy hablando de tu madre. Karifurawaa, es la persona idónea para hacerlo.

Brolly tragó gruesamente, revolviéndose inquieto en la silla

-No nos ayudara-. Pronosticó, tratando de oponer resistencia -. Tiene sus propios planes. Tendrás que seguir buscando.

-Tenía sus propios planes-. Corrigió Paragus-. Los últimos acontecimientos y el encierro de tu hermana han dado al traste con todos ellos. Siempre ha estado en mi mente que fuera ella pero, ¡jamás pensé que Vegeta nos ayudaría también en esto! Créeme Brolly, ¡Karifurawaa matará al rey!-. Pausó para observar el rostro descompuesto de su pupilo-. Y tú serás el encargado de convencerla-. Reveló al fin.

Tembló, visiblemente nervioso ante la idea de tener que enfrentarla. Ese miedo cerval que su sola presencia despertaba en él era algo que sobrepasaba los límites de la cordura. Nunca había comprendido el porqué, pero había sido así siempre.

No estaba preparado para enfrentar a Karifurawaa, no lo estaría jamás. Además, ¿cómo podía el comandante afirmar con rotundidad que iba a ayudarlos? ¿Acaso no la conocía? Estaba en lo cierto al pensar que sus planes se habían venido abajo, pero eso no significaba nada. No con su madre.

Desde que tenía uso de razón la recordaba junto al rey, quizás estaría enfadada por todo lo sucedido, pero ¿lo suficiente cómo para traicionarlo? Eso no lo sabía y si llegado el momento ¿Paragus se equivocaba? La posibilidad de que pudiera suceder algo así era francamente aterradora.

-No creo que logre persuadirla. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo?-. Objetó, un tanto angustiado.

-Completamente –. Afirmó mirándolo con una seguridad aplastante.

Un corto silencio se propagó en el tenso ambiente.

-¿Cuándo debo hacerlo?- preguntó al fin resignado. La decisión ya estaba tomada y sabía que nada disuadiría al comandante.

-Te está esperando en su habitación- contestó este luciendo una triunfal sonrisa.

Brolly alargó la mano para tomar su vaso y apurarlo de un sólo trago. Iba a necesitar más de una copa antes de reunir el valor necesario para enfrentar a su madre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Como era de prever, encontró a Nappa en la sala de entrenamiento. Una mirada bastó para que éste, se diera cuenta de que tenía que hablar con él. Descendió con lentitud al suelo, al tiempo que, alzaba la voz dando por concluido el combate. Acercándose a una pila de toallas tomó una para secar el sudor que perlaba su frente.

Solamente cuando se cercioró de que la sala se encontraba vacía, se encaminó parsimonioso, hacía donde se encontraba Vegeta. Tratando de buscar en su semblante, sin encontrarla, alguna pista de lo que quería.

-¿Pasa alguna cosa?-. Preguntó, con cierta inquietud, inclinando su cabeza a modo de reverencia.

-Debes prepararlo todo para viajar a Kurai. Es hora de ocuparnos de esos malnacidos que están causándonos problemas.

Abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión. ¡Aquello sí, que era una sorpresa! Después de días insistiendo infructuosamente en ello, al parecer el rey había logrado que entrara en razón. Trató de no pensar en la conversación mantenida anteriormente y en lo que aquella orden acarreaba consigo.

- ¿Cuándo partimos?-. Interrogó, tuteándolo impaciente.

- Parto esta misma tarde-. Corrigió enarcando una de sus cejas-. Tú, no vienes.

El elite, esbozó una mueca de contrariedad. En todos sus años de servicio, Vegeta, jamás había viajado a una misión sin tenerlo junto a él, para cubrirle las espaldas. Llevaba meses confinado en Vegetasei y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de salir de allí.

-¡¿Vas a dejarme aquí?!-. Preguntó con cierto resquemor.

-Necesito a alguien que se ocupe de mis asuntos, mientras estoy fuera-. Confesó, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-¿Asuntos?-. Cuestionó resentido.- ¡Me dejas de niñera de una esclava!-. Exclamó con rencor, sin pararse a pensar lo que acababa de decir. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando!

-¡No seas imbécil!-. Respondió con acritud poniéndose muy serio. La actitud de Nappa en los últimos tiempos comenzaba a crisparle los nervios-. Kakarotto se ocupará de eso, pero, no puedo dejar a Paragus y a Brolly sin vigilancia. Y no confío en nadie más.

Reflexionó ante sus palabras. Él mismo había solicitado sutilmente la ayuda del rey para alejar al príncipe, con la promesa de ocuparse de su "problema". Sería, infinitamente, más sencillo cumplir sus objetivos si se quedaba. Inconscientemente trataba de huir de una misión que se había impuesto y que le resultaba francamente desagradable.

- Está bien-. Aceptó con fingido enfado. Por lo menos, le quedaba el consuelo de que a su regreso, las aguas volverían a su cauce. ¡Iba a asegurarse de ello, personalmente!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se encontraban en los aposentos de su madre, sentados el uno frente al otro, rodeados de un tenso silencio que se prolongaba ya demasiado en el tiempo.

Brolly se removió inquieto en el sillón, bajó la mirada atenta e indescifrable de Karifurawaa.

- No tienes ni idea, de lo que me estás pidiendo -. Pronunció al fin, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo-. ¡Eso es traición! Podrían matarnos únicamente por estar manteniendo esta conversación.

- Soy plenamente consciente de ello-. Contestó, tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?-. Recriminó clavando sus ojos astutos en él-. Sabes que mi obligación es informar al rey. ¿Acaso crees que no me atrevería a delatar a mi propio hijo?-. Preguntó sarcástica.

No pudo evitar sonreír malévolamente ante sus palabras. Desde luego era consciente de que ella era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

-Te conozco-. Afirmó –. Harías cualquier cosa, por preservar tus intereses. Pero sé que no hablarás.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?-. Interrogó entre curiosa y divertida.

-Ya te lo dije. Te conozco. Eres demasiado lista para eso-. Aduló- Llevas mucho tiempo tratando de ser alguien en este maldito planeta, pero todos tus planes han fracasado. Después del encierro de Kyabetsu, yo soy tu única opción.

Se recostó en el sillón, entrelazando sus dedos a la altura del pecho, al tiempo que analizaba con detenimiento las palabras de Brolly. ¿Conocerla? Sí, tal vez. Tal vez tenía una ínfima idea de cómo era, pero, estaba lejos de entender su resentimiento, su sacrificio a lo largo de todos aquellos años. La degradación de una vida satisfaciendo la lujuria de un hombre que aborrecía. Cada beso, cada caricia lasciva, no eran más que la huella imborrable de su propia y constante humillación. Y todo ello, para ver en los últimos meses, desmoronarse frente a ella, el castillo de naipes que eran sus esperanzas. Ni tan siquiera estaba próximo a conocerla. Había llegado demasiado lejos para rendirse justo ahora. Su hijo le estaba ofreciendo quizás la última posibilidad. Curvó los labios en una cruel sonrisa.

-Vegeta es inteligente. En cuanto sepa lo de su padre, sospechará de la traición y no dudará en señalaros, cómo culpables –. Reveló con superioridad, como si acabara de desvelar una verdad que sólo su privilegiada inteligencia le permitía ver.

-Vegeta no estará en Vegetasei. Parte esta misma tarde hacia la frontera sur. Cuando descubra la verdad será tarde.

Lo miró con manifiesto interés.

-De todas formas. Una vez que se entere tratará de vengarse. No quiero ofenderte pero tenéis pocos aliados. Las posibilidades de victoria en una batalla contra el príncipe, son nulas. No voy a meterme en esto para acabar entregando el trono a ese indeseable.

Dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, ante la atónita mirada de su madre.

-¡Gracias por el voto de confianza!

-¡No seas imbécil! Esto no es una cuestión de confianza. La confianza es para los ilusos. Esto es la realidad. Matar a rey no os dará el poder. Al menos-. Pausó- no mientras su hijo siga vivo.

- Ahí está el punto. Una vez que salga de Vegetasei esta tarde, Vegeta no volverá a pisar este planeta.

Ahora fue ella quién rió.

-¿Y cómo pensáis lograr eso?-. Preguntó irónica, sin dejar de reir.

Clavó sus pupilas en ella, mirándola intensamente.

-Si te cuento el resto no hay vuelta atrás. Tendrás que unirte a nosotros. ¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?-. La vio reflexionar un instante para finalmente asentir con la cabeza. La decisión estaba tomada, enlazaría su destino con el de su hijo, que respiró profundamente al saberse vencedor-. Desde el principio has pensado en esto como un enfrentamiento directo entre nuestros aliados y las tropas del príncipe, pero es mucho más sencillo-. Sonrió con autosuficiencia-. Cuando Vegeta sepa de la muerte de su padre, tendrá que aterrizar en Vegetasei. Tan sólo hay que hacerse con la sala de control, y su nave estallará en mil pedazos cuando lo intente. Así de fácil. Muertos los dos, el caos reinará en todo el planeta. Como tú bien has dicho, tenemos aliados y hacerse con el poder será simplemente un juego de niños.

Karifurawaa se incorporó y caminó contoneándose hasta la ventana, dándole la espalda. Se tomó un tiempo antes de responder.

-Todo eso esta muy bien. Sin duda puede resultar, pero te olvidas de algo.

Repasó mentalmente su plan sin entender a que se refería. Llevaban meses preparándolo, buscando apoyos, ideando la manera de sacar a Vegeta del planeta, y de matar al rey. Todo estaba previsto.

-¿De que estás hablando?- interrogó.

-Desde el momento en que me ocupe del rey, hasta que todo termine, pasaran horas-. Se giró encarándolo-. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer durante ese tiempo?

Brolly dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Veo que te inquieta salir con vida de esto. No debes preocuparte, la nave del comandante Paragus estará preparada para una posible huida, en el improbable caso de que algo salga mal. Ahí es donde tú esperarás.

-Bien- dijo apartando la vista de su hijo, para volver a perderla a través de la ventana-. ¿Cuando y cómo debo hacerlo?

-Te avisaré del cuando-. Respondió-. En cuanto al cómo-. Pausó un instante- lo dejo a tu elección. Aunque la discreción, nos seria de gran ayuda. Estoy seguro que tienes algunas cosas en mente-. Río de nuevo.

El cristal reflejó la expresión perversa del rostro de Karifurawaa. Desde luego, mil ideas acudían a su cabeza. Pero sabía exactamente como iba a hacerlo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vegeta ajustó la armadura a su cuerpo. El clic de los cierres laterales se propagó a su alrededor. Apenas si podía oír la pausada y rítmica respiración de la mujer. La observó sentada en el filo de la cama, con la cabeza baja y las manos sobre su regazo.

Era el tipo de cosas que lo desconcertaban, descolocándolo totalmente. No había dicho nada cuando le anunció su partida, ni cuando él comenzó a prepararse. Se había concienciado para lidiar con sus gritos y reproches. En cambio, Bulma, se limitó a bajar la vista al suelo y permanecer sencillamente, en silencio. Un silencio que se erigía dolorosamente entre ellos. Casi la prefería enfadada, podía sostener una pelea verbal, incluso disfrutarla, sin inmutarse; pero aquella reacción lo exasperaba y ella, ni tan siquiera le ofrecía la posibilidad de una discusión que aliviara la tensión que lo atenazaba.

Aproximándose a la cama, se agachó poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar un poco por debajo de su campo de visión. La tomó por el mentón, alzando su cabeza para forzarla a mirarlo.

-Te quedarás con Kakarotto hasta mi regreso. Está fuera esperándote -. Bulma le clavó sus ojos. Continuó hablando sin dejar de sostener su mirada -. Serán sólo unos días- dijo. Al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras, aquello había sonado como una disculpa. ¡No tenía porque justificarse! Respiró profundamente tratando de serenarse; ella tampoco se lo había pedido.

Se alzó tomándola de la mano e incorporándola con él. Enredó los dedos en su cabello bajando por los mismos hasta llevarlos a su barbilla para levantarla. Inclinándose sobre sus labios los rozó suavemente con los suyos. Ella fijó su iris azul para perderse en esos pozos oscuros que la observaban anhelantes. La tomó de la cintura aproximándola aún más, profundizando lentamente en su boca, saboreándola con desesperante calma en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo que, fue aumentado su intensidad hasta convertirse en un juego caliente y húmedo donde los sentidos abandonaban la realidad, para centrarse en el placer de las sensaciones recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Bulma lo abrazó con desesperación y reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras, Vegeta, la sostenía permitiéndole prolongar su contacto. Acariciando con suavidad su espalda al tiempo que memorizaba el sabor, el olor y el tacto de la mujer entre sus brazos, en un recuerdo del que tendría que alimentarse durante días.

La separó contemplando su rostro. Llevó las manos a la insignia que siempre adornaba su capa y la desprendió para sujetarla en su vestido a la altura del pecho.

-Llévala contigo y visible en todo momento –. Ordenó. Sabía bien que aquello la marcaba como suya. No la protegería de su padre, pero si quizás de Kyabetsu, de la mayoría de saiyajins y de todos los esclavos que poblaban el palacio.

Bajó la vista, acariciando el distintivo con la yema de los dedos y asintió con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

-Tienes que marcharte-. Anunció – Kakarotto lleva tiempo esperándote.

Cogiendo su mano se encaminó con ella hasta la puerta. Bulma subió los ojos hasta él.

-Ten cuidado- susurró. Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba en mucho rato.

-¡Son los demás los que deben tenerlo!-. Contestó curvando los labios con su peculiar gesto de medio lado.

Eso la hizo sonreír también.

La besó de nuevo, pensando en cómo echaría de menos esa sonrisa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyabetsu recostaba su cabeza ladeándola sobre el respaldo del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada. Los pies sobre el asiento y los brazos rodeando fuertemente sus rodillas. Rígida e inmóvil, mientras la brillante luz del atardecer se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación, pintando el ambiente de los rojizos tonos de Vegetasei.

Llevaba horas así. Sometiendo su mente a un obligado letargo. Todos los sentimientos posibles habían recorrido ya su cuerpo. Tristeza, odio, rabia, desesperación, impotencia. No quería pensar. No debía permitirse pensar

Unos golpes en la puerta, la sacaron de su estado. Esperó sin hacer ningún movimiento con la esperanza de dejar de oírlos. Por un momento le pareció no escucharlos, pero la ilusión duró apenas unos segundos. Ahí estaban de nuevo.

Resignada se incorporó, encaminándose a la entrada. Deseaba que no fuera su madre la que viniera a mortificarla. Seguramente no. Karifurawaa no era tan respetuosa con su intimidad. Posó su mano sobre el pomo respirando profundamente. Tan sólo le tomaría un instante abrir y deshacerse de aquella molestia.

Sus ojos relampaguearon por la sorpresa.

-Comandante Paragus-. Acertó a articular.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-. Anunció éste, traspasando el umbral y dirigiéndose directamente hasta uno de los sillones, para acomodarse en el.

Kyabetsu lo siguió con la mirada, totalmente desconcertada por su actitud.

-Realmente no es el mejor…

-¿Momento? -. Concluyó Paragus.- Yo en cambio pienso lo contrario. No te preocupes. Esto me llevará poco rato.

Resignada cerró la puerta y caminó hacia él.

-Deberías sentarte –. Invitó señalándole un asiento a su lado. Se quedó quieta, sin hacer ademán de obedecerle, clavando, sus intensos iris negros en él-. Como quieras- continuó–. Verás soy parco en palabras, así que voy a ir directo al asunto. Hace bastante tiempo que llevo pensando en ti cómo posible compañera y creo que ha llegado el momento de proponértelo.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, fruto del estupor que el ofrecimiento del comandante le causaba. Era incapaz de hilar ningún pensamiento coherente; impresionada por sus palabras. Trató de serenarse e hilvanar una respuesta.

-Comandante- titubeó- yo…

-Déjame terminar-. Ordenó- Por supuesto, soy consciente del hecho de que ni se te ha pasado por la cabeza sopesar mi propuesta. Pero deberías hacerlo. No necesito una compañera en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Podrías seguir con tu vida habitual. Tan sólo tendrías que compartir conmigo algunas noches.

-¡¿Quieres que me convierta en tu amante?!- preguntó incrédula. Nunca le había gustado Paragus ni el control enfermizo que ejercía sobre su hermano. Pero ahora, viéndolo ahí sentado, hablándole con esa frialdad, tan seguro y arrogante, sin ni siquiera dudar de que ella aceptaría, se dio cuenta de que era un manipulador nato y peligroso.

-A un amante, no se le concede ningún estatus. Yo estoy hablando de una unión que todo el mundo reconocería. Por supuesto no sería algo espiritual.

-No estoy interesada-. Atajó indignada. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era librase de su presencia.

-Es extraño. Estaba convencido que aceptarías-. Confesó con pasmosa tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo pensaste que aceptaría algo así?- preguntó a punto ya de perder los nervios

-Porque soy el único que puede darte lo que quieres.

-¿Y qué quiero?-. Interrogó ansiosa en un tono demasiado elevado.

-Venganza-. Lo oyó responder.

Cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensó súbitamente. Apartó sus ojos de los de él que en esos instantes refulgían morbosos y divertidos.

-Será mejor que te marches- balbuceó.

-Piénsalo- Contestó tranquilamente, levantándose al tiempo que sonreía con autosuficiencia.

Oyó como la puerta se cerraba a su espalda.

Venganza. Conocía perfectamente bien la sensación. Le había llevado mucho tiempo desterrarla de su vida. Las heridas volvían a abrirse desgarrando de nuevo sus entrañas. Golpeando con más fuerza que nunca su voluntad. Nada podría resarcirla de la humillación, la impotencia, los celos. Nada que no fuera: venganza.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas"._ (Sir Francis Bacon)

**Karifurawaa: **Coliflor

**Kyabetsu**: Repollo

**Kurai: **Oscuro, tenebroso

.

.

.

_Siento de verás el retraso pero me ha sido totalmente imposible subir el capítulo antes, a veces las cosas no salen como una quiere. Espero que sepáis perdonarme… _

_Bien, con este capítulo que nos trae, muchas escenas cortas y a casi todos los personajes de este fic nos plantamos en el XV y van quedando menos (no puedo decir exactamente cuantos pero pocos ya). Como siempre os invito a comentar aunque no sé si el capítulo se presta mucho a ello… _

_Hora de dar las gracias: A __**Midory**__ por el excelente beteo y por animarme cuando la inspiración se toma vacaciones. A __**Patty, luPiiTha,**__**Shadir, y Darkalma**__ por dejarme unos reviews que en verdad necesitaba__**.**_

_Gracias también a los a los lectores anónimos por regalarme parte de su tiempo._

_¿Fue buena la suerte con vosotros estas dos semanas? Pues preparaos porque la que viene será mucho mejor… :)_

…_Nos vemos pronto… _


	17. CAPITULO XVI: CONVERSACIONES

Capítulo XVI: CONVERSACIONES

Algo no andaba bien. Lo supo desde el primer momento, lo presintió durante la batalla, y lo confirmaba ahora; viendo el puñado de cuerpos inertes a su alrededor. Aquello distaba mucho de ser un ejercito rebelde, dispuesto a sublevarse contra el invencible imperio saiyajin.

Pateó uno de los cadáveres con rabia, enviándolo unos metros más allá. Demasiado fácil. Todo había resultado extremadamente sencillo. Vine, vi y vencí. Observando con detenimiento los patéticos restos, se daba cuenta de lo absurdo que resultaba.

Elevó el rostro, al siempre grisáceo cielo de Kurai perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos. El olor a sangre penetraba directamente en su nariz, empapando los sentidos. Después de tanto tiempo alejado del combate, este, había despertado el guerrero que llevaba dentro, haciéndolo participar ansiosamente en la lucha. Cegado en su orgía de destrucción y muerte ni tan siquiera, había logrado vislumbrar la débil oposición ofrecida por sus contrincantes; a pesar de su instinto clamando vehementemente por algo que, desde el principio, estaba fuera de lugar. Pero ahora, entre el caos, esa alarma interior, ese sexto sentido, golpeaba sus sienes, deambulando misterioso por su cabeza, avisándolo silenciosamente de algo y la angustia que, de un tiempo a esta parte, se había alojado permanentemente en su pecho, ahogaba la respiración, obligando a su corazón a bombear demasiado deprisa.

Llevó la vista al frente y sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza masajeándola en rítmicos movimientos circulares, tratando de aliviar la presión, buscando respuesta a ese cúmulo de emociones enredándose en sus racionamientos, nublando la posibilidad de hacerlos lógicos.

Se permitió pensar en Bulma. Tan sólo tuvo que abrir las compuertas con las que, a duras penas, contenía su recuerdo para anegar totalmente su mente de este. Eso lo tranquilizaba, mitigando en parte su estado de nervios. Curiosamente, ese vínculo invisible que lo ataba a la mujer era lo único tangible, lo único real, frente a todo lo que lo rodeaba. La presentía a salvo, quizás triste, quizás asustada, pero de momento, estaba bien.

"_- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-". _Se preguntó. Y no obtuvo respuesta, pero, intuía el peligro cerniéndose sobre ella como el manto de noche cae sobre el cielo, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad.

Debía salir de allí y volver a Vegetasei lo antes posible, porque, fuera lo que fuese que estaba pasando, una cosa era clara, la solución no se encontraba en aquel planeta perdido, ni en la victoria fácil acabada de cosechar, ni tan siquiera en el hecho de haber resuelto, al menos eso parecía, los problemas que hacía días asolaban la frontera sur del imperio.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo habían encaminado hasta el capitán a sus órdenes, el cual, en ausencia de Nappa, ejercía el dudoso honor de ser su segundo. El saiyajin inclinó su cabeza en una reverencia.

-No hay prisioneros, Señor- informó-. He mandado soldados a buscar a los supervivientes huidos. En apenas unas horas, tendremos más noticias-. Vegeta levantó la vista hacía él, parecía tan perdido que dudó lo hubiera oído, aún así espero pacientemente una respuesta. Cuando esta no llegó, comenzó a hablar de nuevo visiblemente nervioso- Señor, estamos…

-Lo he entendido-. Dijo saliendo del trance, en él que parecía sumido.- Ordénales volver inmediatamente, no hay tiempo para eso. Debemos partir cuanto antes.

- Pero, Señor…-. Trató de explicar - tardaremos unos días en tenerlo todo listo, además…- . Unos ojos amenazantes que no dejaban lugar para la discusión, se clavaron en él.

-He dicho que volvemos a Vegetasei-. Atajó.- Partiremos en cuanto la nave se encuentre lista, no más de tres horas. Avísame cuando todo esté preparado.

El soldado asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y con una respetuosa reverencia, se despidió dispuesto a organizarlo todo.

Vegeta elevó de nuevo la vista al cielo de Kurai. Gris. Su sentido común pedía ser escuchado, pero el gusano de la duda, carcomía el pensamiento racional y sus años de experiencia le decían, una y otra vez, que el instinto le había permitido sobrevivir hasta aquel momento y ese, era un mérito a ser tenido en cuenta.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Golpeó tímidamente la puerta de los aposentos de Paragus. Ese no era un rasgo característico en ella. No hubiera podido nunca subsistir en aquel planeta mostrándose apocada o retraída. No. Siempre fue fuerte, quizás no lo bastante cómo para librarse del yugo opresor al que su madre, su estirpe y su historia la sometían, pero si lo suficiente como para poder superar todas las malas pasadas que el destino se había empeñado en jugarle. Eso era lo más la aterraba en estos momentos. Si siempre superó con éxito todos los escollos, si logró olvidar y continuar hasta casi rozar la libertad ¿Por qué, por primera vez, caminaba voluntariamente al abismo de la dominación? Era una pregunta retórica, no conocía la respuesta y ni tan siquiera iba a molestarse en buscarla.

-Adelante- oyó.

Decidida, giró el pomo para traspasar el umbral y adentrarse en lo que sabía era un infierno, más sus llamas no podían compararse con el fuego que prendía dentro de ella y que el torbellino del rencor avivaba sin piedad.

Paragus se encontraba sentado detrás de una mesa de pulido metal, situada en un rincón de la habitación, que hacía las veces de improvisado despacho. Levantó sus ojos de los papeles, que al parecer revisaba con interés, clavándolos en ella. Sus labios fruncieron una sonrisa de superioridad y lentamente los dejó sobre la mesa, para, reclinarse cómodamente en su asiento, deleitándose con la visión de la victoria.

- Vaya, vaya- habló en un tono más bien sarcástico –. Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en aparecer-. Kyabetsu esbozó una mueca de displicencia ante el comentario; pero recompuso con rapidez su semblante. – Supongo que esto no es una visita de cortesía.

- Supones bien- contestó aproximándose a la mesa con toda la entereza que fue capaz, aunque, en el último minuto, pareció pensarlo mejor y se quedó a media distancia entre esta y la puerta.

- Debo entender entonces, que aceptas mi oferta o, por el contrarío, has venido a recriminarme la misma. Te advierto que si vas a soltarme un discurso acerca de lo inmoral, bajo y obsceno que te resulta mi ofrecimiento, no estoy de humor para escucharte- dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Hubo una pausa, ella continuaba plantada en medio de la habitación sin mover un músculo, con una dignidad cuidadosamente estudiada. Su rostro ni tan siquiera modificó su gesto, a pesar de la batalla evidente que libraba en su interior.

-No está bien que un compañero se dirija a su futura mujer en esos términos-. Recriminó sin perder un ápice de su aplomo.

Paragus amplió su sonrisa confirmando lo acertado de su elección con esas palabras. Había heredado de su padre, el orgullo y una fuerza que la convertía en una de las mejores elites pero, como su madre, podía ser fría y calculadora. Karifurawaa la había enseñado bien, sin embargo no había logrado inculcar en su hija esa ambición desmesurada, ni ese rencor que hacía de ella alguien realmente peligroso.

-_"La compañera perfecta_" –pensó -"_digna de un príncipe lo suficientemente estúpido como para servírmela en bandeja de plata"-_. Rió para sus adentros. Si sus planes tenían éxito, y no tenía ninguna duda de su triunfo, tan sólo necesitaba un hijo para instaurar, definitivamente en el poder, su linaje y la mujer allí plantada, iba a ser la encargada de proporcionárselo.

Todo Vegetasei aceptaría a Kyabetsu como reina y a su descendiente como príncipe. En cuanto a Brolly, bueno, ya se encargaría de él cuando fuera necesario y, tal como había planeado las cosas, contaría además con la ayuda inestimable de Karifurawaa, quién no lo dudaría un momento a la hora de sentar a uno de los suyos en el trono.

Lentamente, se levantó, aproximándose como un depredador a su presa hasta quedar apenas separados unos centímetros.

-Quizás sea el momento de sellar nuestra unión- propuso inclinándose sobre ella al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban llenos de lujuria.

Una palma se extendió sobre su pecho empujándolo levemente y frustrando sus intenciones.

- No tan deprisa comandante-. Hizo una pausa, su semblante mutó en una mueca seria, exteriorizando la tensión del momento. Antes que nada, tenía que estar muy segura de lo que iba a ofrecerle por el alto pago exigido. – Quiero saber qué estás dispuesto a dar.

-¿Qué deseas?- preguntó, posando una de sus manos en la fina cintura femenina mientras con la otra acariciaba quedamente su mejilla.

Kyabetsu clavó sus pupilas en él y reflexionó unos instantes. No necesitó más.

- La quiero a ella- contestó impasible.

La soltó y sus facciones mudaron a una expresión de sorpresa. Paragus no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Creí que preferirías vengarte de Vegeta- dijo angostando los ojos.

- Exactamente eso, es lo que voy a hacer- respondió con acritud.

Se quedó muy serio. No acababa de comprender del todo su solicitud, aunque estaba convencido de que no había sido hecha al azar. Una malévola sonrisa adornó su rostro. Debería haberlo pensado desde el principio. Kyabetsu, encontraría una forma retorcida de desquitarse y esta, jamás implicaría la muerte de Vegeta. ¿De qué sirve querer hacer daño a alguien si ese alguien, no está presente para verlo? No, lo bueno de las venganzas es asegurarse el sufrimiento de aquel que nos ha ofendido, recrearse en su dolor y por supuesto, hacerle saber quién es el causante del mismo. _"Digna hija de su madre"_ pensó. Claro, todo eso no tendría la mayor importancia cuando él y Brolly se encargaran del príncipe. Incluso le convenía la solución. La mantendría entretenida con aquella esclava. El corazón de una mujer suele ser demasiado voluble y, aunque ahora estuviera herida, trataría de interferir en su "pequeña" rebelión si llegaba a tener conocimiento de esta. Algo que, claramente, no podía permitirse.

-Está bien- afirmó- te daré lo que pides- Volvió a tomarla de la cintura y la aproximó a él.- Pero si no cumples tu parte del trato acabaré contigo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- preguntó en un siseo amenazante.

Ella acercó sus labios, hasta dejarlos separados apenas unos milímetros.

- Yo siempre cumplo- susurró sobre su boca. Las manos de Paragus se deslizaron ansiosas hasta sus caderas, atrayéndola más a él, fundiéndose finalmente en un apasionado beso.

Cuando la intensidad de aquel momento fue en aumento, ella, se separó regalándole una pícara sonrisa.

- Bien- dijo- creo que esto basta para cerrar nuestro acuerdo- y depositando un breve beso en los labios, se giró para salir de la habitación, dejando tras de sí, un excitado saiyajin con el deseo impreso en su cara y preguntándose, ¿dónde diablos podría encontrar a Raditz?

Del otro lado de la puerta y con la espalda apoyada en esta, Kyabetsu, esbozó una mueca de asco. Aquello iba a resultar más difícil de lo esperado. ¿Realmente le convenía hipotecar su futuro por una revancha? Las imágenes se sucedieron rápidas en su cabeza, las humillaciones, el desprecio, sus enloquecedoras caricias aquella noche y finalmente, la desesperación en los ojos de él cuando la encontró en su habitación. Había rememorado ese momento cientos de veces hasta estar completamente convencida. Jamás pensó poder encontrar una brecha en aquella muralla infranqueable que era Vegeta pero, su mirada aquel día no dejaba lugar para la duda. Él ni tan siquiera percibió el error cometido por sus delatores ojos y ella, iba a aprovechar aquel descuido para golpearlo donde estaba segura, más le dolería. ¿Qué si valía la pena aquel sacrificio? Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños con fuerza. ¡Por supuesto que la valía!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raditz regresaba a su habitación, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Hacia días había decidido pernoctar en el palacio en lugar de regresar a su propio hogar por miedo a que, cualquier gesto revelara a su intuitivo padre el lío en que se encontraba.

Desde la entrada de Kakarotto en la unidad del príncipe, Bardock estaba atento a su más mínimo movimiento. Sabía que había mandado llamar a su hermano, abriéndole de par en par las puertas de su casa y reconociéndolo, de nuevo, como hijo suyo.

Él no se encontraba presente en aquella conversación. Prefirió desde el principio ignorar el hecho de que un miembro de su familia lograra por fin servir en una unidad de élite. ¡Y no en cualquier unidad! Si no, en la mejor. El oír a su padre alardear de ello frente a todos, suponía un golpe demasiado duro para su orgullo herido y lo peor de todo, este lo sabía, de ahí la férrea vigilancia a la que se veía sometido.

-"_Maldito Kakarotto, maldito Bardock, maldito Vegeta y maldita unidad del príncipe"-_ masculló entre dientes.

No pudo evitar traer a su memoria lo acontecido hacia tan sólo un rato, cuando Paragus lo encontró bebiendo y es que, en los últimos tiempos, el alcohol se había convertido en su compañero más fiel…

"_El comandante entró en aquel antro y lo buscó con la mirada. Parapetado tras un vaso, Raditz se encontraba sentado en una mesa alejada del resto. Frunció el ceño. Aquello empezaba a ser una molesta costumbre. No le preocupaba lo más mínimo que aquel imbécil hubiera decidido arruinar su vida definitivamente, pero, por todos es sabido, que el alcohol y los secretos no son buenos aliados. _

_Se aproximó con paso firme, tratando de tranquilizarse, el mal humor no ayudaría en absoluto y él, necesitaba suavizar todo lo posible aquella conversación. Al fin y al cabo, el imbécil iba a serle de mucha utilidad._

_- Tenemos que hablar -dijo sentándose a su lado y tratando de ignorar el estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba._

_- ¡Comandante!- saludó alzando su bebida. -¿Bebéis conmigo?- preguntó. Sin esperar una respuesta, apuró el contenido de su copa e hizo un gesto a un esclavo cercano para que les sirviera._

_Paragus, esperó pacientemente a que este último se hubiera marchado antes de continuar. _

_-Necesito que hagas algo por mí- soltó sin preámbulos. _

_Raditz enarcó las cejas mirándolo fijamente y sorbió la mitad del contenido de su vaso antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa. Después jugueteó un poco, pasando sus dedos por el borde del mismo y, finalmente, volvió a llevarlo a sus labios para vaciarlo._

_- Bien, ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad._

_Paragus respiró profundamente y bajó la voz._

_- ¿Recuerdas esa esclava?- interrogó despacio para asegurarse su comprensión- La que tu hermano entregó a Vegeta cuando entró en su unidad- Una expresión de odio se dibujó en la cara de su interlocutor al escucharlo._

_- Cómo olvidarla -murmuró entre dientes, apretando fuertemente el vaso que aún mantenía entre los dedos._

_- Necesito que me la entregues._

_Una mueca de asombro asomó en su rostro para, seguidamente, dejar escapar una carcajada._

_- Definitivamente comandante, ese ha sido un buen chiste-. Afirmó sin dejar de reír y en un tono que a Paragus se le antojó demasiado alto.- ¿Acaso no estás enterado de los últimos acontecimientos? Pues déjame informarte, nuestro estimado príncipe fue capaz de encarcelar a Kyabetsu por ella. ¿Qué crees que hará conmigo si tan sólo se me ocurre mirarla?- preguntó jocoso._

_-Baja la voz…- gruñó, mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie les estaba escuchando. - … y presta atención, ¡esto es importante! No tienes porqué acercarte a ella. Hay otra manera._

_Raditz pareció meditar unos segundos antes de hablar. _

_-Te escucho – dijo ya más calmado. _

_-Eso está mejor. Verás, al parecer, ella confía en tu hermano. De hecho, en estos momentos es el encargado de su seguridad- Clavó sus ojos en el tercera clase que ahora parecía atenderlo con renovado interés.- Es tan fácil como convencerlo para marcharse de Vegetasei con la mujer. Una vez fuera, todo será sencillo._

_- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona aflorando nuevamente en sus labios- Kakarotto y yo ni tan siquiera nos hablamos. ¿Por qué iba a escucharme?_

_Resopló un tanto hastiado de todo. _

_- Eso es cosa tuya- respondió alzando los hombros.- Eres inteligente, ya pensarás alguna cosa - aduló levantándose.- Cuando llegue el momento te avisaré. La nave corre de mi cuenta, tú preocúpate sólo de embaucar a tu hermano. _

_- ¿Y si no lo logro?-preguntó con cierto recelo._

_- Es fundamental para nuestros planes que lo logres- mintió- y si sabes lo que te conviene, lo harás.- Angostó los ojos para proseguir con cierto deje de amenaza-. Estás metido en esto hasta el cuello. Créeme si algo falla, tendrás mucho de que lamentarte-. Tomó entre sus manos la bebida que Raditz le había pedido en su momento, y la apuró de un solo trago. -Gracias por la copa- dijo depositando sonoramente el vaso sobre la mesa y con pasmosa tranquilidad se dirigió a la salida."_

Después de la conversación mantenida, necesitó muchos tragos para serenarse, pero, ni aún así logró acallar su conciencia atormentándolo incesantemente, con la idea de que el resentimiento lo estaba conduciendo por el camino equivocado.

_-"A la mierda"- _pensó-_. "Esos imbéciles merecen eso y mucho más." _

Pero en su fuero interno sabía que estaba traicionando todos sus principios. ¿Dónde quedaba el honor que su padre siempre trató de inculcarle? Ese padre, en su día capaz de desterrar a su propio hijo de su vida y ahora, volver a considerarlo al darse cuenta de lo injusto de la decisión. Porque, a pesar de todo, a pesar de ese odio meramente superficial cegando sus acciones, Raditz era capaz de reconocer los méritos de su hermano. Quizás había sido la suerte la responsable de su nombramiento, pero, eso no quería decir que no fuera digno de ello. Siempre envidió su afán de superación, su valentía a la hora de enfrentar a quién hiciera falta, con tal de defender aquello en lo que creía y es que, a diferencia de él, Kakarotto aún mantenía una fe inquebrantable en los demás. Tal vez no fuera el más fuerte, pero sin duda alguna era el más noble; cómo demostraba el hecho de haber podido perdonar a Bardock sin guardarle ningún rencor.

Entró tambaleante en su habitación, los últimos pensamientos habían perfilado una mueca de amargura en su rostro, mas la sorpresa de encontrarse a Nappa sentado tranquilamente en un sillón, esperándolo, la desdibujó al instante.

-Comandante- masculló acompañando el gesto de una reverencia con su cabeza.

-Raditz- respondió éste a su saludo, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?- preguntó tratando de reponerse aún del estupor mientras, se recriminaba a sí mismo, el haber bebido tanto. Si Nappa sospechaba alguna cosa, tal y como su presencia hacia sospechar, su estado de ebriedad no lo ayudaría en absoluto.

-Creo que sí- contestó con calma-. Cierra la puerta, porque tú y yo, vamos a charlar durante largo rato acerca de tus nuevas "amistades"- ironizó poniéndose muy serio.

Raditz tragó grueso y obedeció, temeroso por la certeza de que dijera lo que dijese, no saldría bien parado de aquella conversación.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Las conversaciones siempre son peligrosas si se quiere esconder alguna cosa". Agatha Christie_

**Karifurawaa: **Coliflor

**Kyabetsu**: Repollo

**Kurai: **Oscuro, tenebroso

.

.

.

_Bien, ¿qué puedo decir hoy? Pocas cosas acerca de un capítulo dónde creo que ya empieza a verse claro de que píe cojea cada uno…_

_Esta semana pasada algunas me han puesto en un pequeño aprieto con sus preguntas, que ya sabéis me encanta contestar :) , pero me llamó la atención el que alguien me preguntará porqué elegí Dorei como nombre de este fic y eso me hace pensar si no hay más lectoras con la misma duda. ¿Es así?...No me gustaría que creyerais que es sólo un título puesto al azar._

_En fin, agradecer a __**Mydori **__el beteo y como viene al caso, el nombre de esta historia. Gracias también a __**LuPiiTha, Shadir, Darkalma, sakuno y Orphee Girl**__ por su reviews, siempre hacéis que me planteé muchas cosas y por último gracias a los que añadieron mi fic a su lista de favoritos._

_A todos los lectores:_

"_En ocasiones pienso que el premio de quienes escribimos duerme, tímido y virginal, en el confuso corazón del lector más lejano." __Camilo José Cela_

_Salud, amor y éxito… estas tres cosas os depara la suerte esta semana ¡Aprovecharlo!_

_... Nos leemos pronto…_


	18. CAPITULO XVII: CASTILLOS EN EL AIRE

Capítulo XVII: CASTILLOS EN EL AIRE

Se encontraban de pie frente al mostrador de la cocina. Bulma batiendo una cantidad ingente de huevos, mientras Chichi, que se había empeñado en hornear una tarta, se afanaba con la masa.

-Sinceramente, hubo un momento en que perdí toda esperanza con vosotros-. Habló abriendo mucho sus ojos azules y riendo con alegría ante su afirmación.

- ¿De verdad pensaste eso Bulma?-. Interrogó uniéndose a su risa.

-Un par de tontos demasiado enamorados para darse cuenta de la realidad, eso es lo que erais y dime, ¿él cumple con tus expectativas de príncipe azul?-. Preguntó divertida.

- Ya sabes como es Goku- volvió a reír-. Despistado, tímido, tierno y… –suspiró dejando de torturar aquella mezcla informe de harina, agua y levadura- maravilloso.

-Estoy contenta de que las cosas vayan bien-. Hizo una pausa-. Al menos algunos pueden ser felices-. Susurró bajando la vista y dejando escapar un deje de amargura en sus palabras.

La observó estudiándola con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Pensé que ahora que todo se había aclarado, tú también eras feliz-. Aseveró poniéndose inusualmente seria.

La tristeza ensombreció el rostro de Bulma, que se esforzó por sonreír.

-Sí… –. Vaciló-. Supongo que lo soy a mi manera-. Levantó la mirada-. No sé, es demasiado complicado para que acabe bien-. Calló un instante, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de continuar –. Debería ver la realidad y salir de este endemoniado planeta lo antes posible, en lugar de aferrarme a una efímera ilusión-. Concluyó más para sí misma, que cómo respuesta.

-No hables así -. Contestó Chichi apenada, acercándose para abrazarla en previsión, de un consuelo que sabía necesitaba-. ¡Nadie va a moverse de aquí! Debes mantener la esperanza, al fin y al cabo él volverá en unos días y ya ha pasado lo peor.

Bulma acunó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y apretó los parpados para reprimir las impotentes lágrimas que no iba a dejar escapar, a pesar de la insistencia de estas en intentar correr por sus mejillas. Lo peor no había llegado todavía, lo peor estaba por venir. La angustia de esa certeza se anudaba en la boca de su estomago, oprimiéndolo sin piedad hasta hacer que incluso respirar resultase doloroso.

-¿Sabes qué haremos?–. Interpeló Chichi rompiendo el silencio al tiempo que, se separaba de ella y descansaba tiernamente las manos sobre sus hombros –. Una tarta de moras-. Le guiñó un ojo-. ¡Tu favorita!

Sonrió una vez más. Las moras la transportaban a través de sus recuerdos. Un recuerdo dulce…

Nunca cambiaría, al igual que Goku una buena comida siempre era la solución. Ciertamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

En ese momento, el saiyajin irrumpió bruscamente en la cocina adoptando una postura defensiva. Su mandíbula apretada y sus músculos tensos delataban el estado de nervios en que, al parecer, se encontraba.

Sin mediar palabra miró a su alrededor como buscando alguna cosa. Una expresión de perplejidad se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo, Goku?-. Interrogó Chichi desconcertada y con la mirada puesta en Bulma que, optó por encogerse de hombros ante la singular aparición.

-No sé…-. Dudó al tiempo que seguía escudriñando toda la estancia con atención-. Supongo que estaba equivocado… -. Murmuró al fin, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara.

-¿Qué dices?-. Preguntó de nuevo confusa aún por la entrada repentina y su extraño comportamiento.

-¡¿Eh?!... No, nada-. Contestó pasando el brazo por detrás de la cabeza y mostrando su mejor sonrisa-. ¿Cuándo comemos?

-Aún queda un buen rato -. Dijo sin concederle mayor importancia, acostumbrada ya a sus rarezas.

Dándole la espalda volvió a su masa, al tiempo que, su compañera volvía también a sus quehaceres.

Goku caminó hacia la salida aún turbado. Súbitamente giró sobre sus talones. Se quedó mirándolas en silencio. Ninguna de las dos pudo observar como su espalda se tensaba de nuevo. Aquello no era posible o ¿tal vez sí? Un gesto grave se perfiló en su semblante.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sentado frente al monitor, instalado en una de las paredes de su habitación, donde recibía las comunicaciones que llegaban a su nave, Vegeta escuchaba con atención los últimos informes de Nappa.

Se quedó meditando un buen rato, con la vista puesta en aquella pantalla, en silencio, evaluando concienzudamente las explicaciones que, su otrora tutor, acababa de darle.

- De modo que, al final el hermano del inútil, resultó de alguna utilidad-. Dijo para él en un tono inusualmente bajo. Angostó los ojos-. ¿Y no te pudo decir lo que tenían planeado exactamente?

-Al parecer, nadie le ha comentado nada al respecto. Lo único que sabe es que han organizado una especie de rebelión para acabar con el imperio e instaurarse en el poder. Fue muy claro respecto al odio que Paragus parece sentir por algunos miembros de la monarquía, especialmente por ti-. Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír complacido ante esta afirmación-. Te considera un elemento peligroso que hay que eliminar a toda costa. Los problemas en la frontera sur tan sólo eran una trampa para poder sacarte de Vegetasei.

Frunció el ceño molesto. Desde el principio, estaba convencido de que algo se le escapaba. La vuelta de Paragus, el reentrenamiento de todas las unidades destinadas en aquel sector, la absurda revuelta y la surrealista batalla librada hacia apenas horas. Las piezas empezaban a encajar perfectamente, en el rompecabezas que siempre tuvo delante de sus narices y que en estos instantes, se desvelaba frente a él con rotundidad.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Se reprochó. ¿Cómo no previó con anterioridad lo que nítidamente, ahora se revelaba frente a sus ojos? ¡Y presumía de ser un buen estratega! Se había dejado engañar. Esta vez Paragus, ganaba la partida de un modo aplastante. Uno a cero a favor del comandante; pero el juego estaba lejos de terminar y él iba a jugar hasta el final. Se trataba de adivinar que ficha movería su oponente y anticiparse. Necesitaba pensar en ello.

-Bien-. Reflexionó-. Seguramente trate de librarse primero de mi padre. No le sirve de nada que yo esté muerto, si el rey sigue vivo. Busca soldados de confianza y dobla su protección. Debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos quién más está metido en esto.

- Además de Paragus, Brolly y él mismo –. Hizo una leve pausa-. Raditz no pudo darme más nombres.

Vegeta percibió el leve titubeo con el que pronunció sus últimas palabras.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó perspicaz, enarcando una de sus cejas.

- Bueno, quizás no tenga nada que ver con este asunto pero… -. Dejó de hablar.

- ¿Pero?-. Insistió Vegeta.

-Se trata de: Kyabetsu-. Se tensó al oír ese nombre-. El soldado que vigila a Paragus me informó de que había ido a verlo. Estuvieron hablando en los aposentos de este una media hora. Al parecer salió de allí un tanto alterada.

- ¡¿Porqué no me lo has dicho desde el principio?!-. Soltó visiblemente enfadado.

-¡No pensé que fuera relevante! En realidad, dudo mucho que ella se atreva a participar en algo así-. Confesó con abrumadora sinceridad-. Sé que últimamente ha cometido algunos errores, pero, estoy seguro de que la traición no es uno de ellos.

-Puede que tengas razón-. Masculló revolviéndose nervioso en el sillón-. Aunque no podemos fiarnos de nadie. Vigila a mi padre y mantenme informado de todo lo que suceda.

-Sí, Señor-. Contestó moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Nappa-. Vaciló un instante antes de continuar, resistiéndose a formular la pregunta que hacia rato quemaba en sus labios-. ¿Cómo le va a Kakarotto?-. Interrogó al fin, con disgusto por no poder ocultar su curiosidad.

El saiyajin no se sorprendió. Esperaba algo así desde el principio. Entendió al segundo lo que realmente quería saber. Por supuesto, a Vegeta, le importaba un comino si aquel tercera clase se encontraba bien o mal. Aquello no era más que una sutil forma de cerciorarse de que la mujer estaba a salvo.

Había obviado a conciencia, explicar la parte de la conversación en que Raditz la mencionó y las intenciones de Paragus al respecto. No tenía claro el porqué, interiormente se repetía a sí mismo, que era lo más acertado. Su pupilo, solía reaccionar impulsivamente cuando se trataba de ella, sin pararse a meditar y lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos; era que perdiera el control. Debía concentrarse tan sólo en sus enemigos. Pero en su fuero interno sabía que eran otros los motivos que lo obligaban a mantener silencio, unos que beneficiaban sus intereses.

- Sin problemas-. Respondió con brusquedad.

El príncipe se levantó para encaminar sus pasos al monitor.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-. Dijo, y sin tan siquiera darle tiempo a responder, cortó la comunicación.

Se quedó de pie frente a la pantalla, estático, reflexionando. Las palabras de Nappa habían calado hondo en su estado de ánimo. El tiempo corría en su contra y de momento se encontraba atado a aquella nave que tardaría, aproximadamente, una semana más en llegar a Vegetasei. Por lo menos, había sido lo bastante prudente como para quedarse en Kurai lo mínimo posible; eso y el hecho de saber acerca de la traición que se estaba cociendo a sus espaldas, le ofrecían una clara ventaja frente a sus enemigos.

Caminó hacia la cama para tumbarse sobre ella. Las sienes latían, martilleando su cabeza a punto de estallar, mientras, un nombre vagaba errante por sus pensamientos: Kyabetsu. Era la única pieza suelta del complejo puzzle que trataba de resolver. No, su presencia en los aposentos de Paragus no encajaba en ninguna de las posiciones posibles. La nota discordante en la melodía a componer.

Cerró los ojos tratando de aplacar el denso fluir de la sangre agolpándose a ambos lados del cráneo. Otra vez, tenía la angustiosa sensación de estar dejando escapar alguna cosa. La imagen de Bulma hizo su aparición, delineándose precisa ante él. Aspiró profundamente. Su inconsciente relacionaba la presencia de Kyabetsu con Bulma, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, porque, por más que buscaba, aún sabiendo que estaba ahí, no lograba encontrar la invisible conexión.

"_-Sin problemas-". _Había contestado Nappa, pero ¿hasta que punto podía confiar en que eso fuera verdad?

Trató de desterrar los malos augurios. De momento la mujer estaba bien, y no era la respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado hacia un rato, sino el impalpable nexo que los unía, lo que le daba la certeza de que eso era así.

Se fue hundiendo en las profundidades de su pensamiento, aún a sabiendas que aquello no lo ayudaba en estos momentos, retazos de su vida pasaron ante él en una sucesión de imágenes espectrales. Unos iris azules brillaron iluminando la oscuridad en que se iba sumiendo.

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Bulma?-. _Se cuestionó. Y no halló solución alguna. Porqué no la había, porqué ella irrumpió casualmente en su mundo, dándole la vuelta con un torbellino de pasión que había arrasado a su paso todas las normas establecidas, todas las verdades que creía inmutables, todas las leyes no escritas.

Bebió de su recuerdo paladeando en su boca el sabor de sus besos, rozando con sus yemas la suavidad de sus muslos blancos, inhalando el aroma de su piel, perdiéndose en el eco de sus gemidos. La presión dejó de golpear su cabeza y la sangre fluyó mucho más abajo.

- _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-. _Y otra vez no obtuvo respuesta, pero, egoístamente sabía que la mantendría a su lado a pesar de todo, a pesar de ella misma, porque, a la pregunta: ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? a esa, sí podía contestar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Creo que con estas, será más que suficiente para la dichosa tarta-. Refunfuñó Bulma, guardando las últimas bayas que acababa de recoger, en la bolsa que llevaba.

-¡Me encantan las tartas!-. Anunció Goku con una amplia sonrisa, desde la hierba donde se encontraba tumbado.

Puso los brazos en jarra y lo miró con cierto enojo.

-Claro, sobre todo si son los demás los que tienen que hacer todo el trabajo. Ni tan siquiera te has molestado en coger una. ¡Se supone que debías ayudarme!

- Bueno, es que al final Chichi siempre se acaba enfadando, porqué según ella, las cojo demasiado verdes-. Explicó con despreocupación.

-¡Bonita excusa!-. Le reprendió-. Verás cuando yo le comente, tu inestimable colaboración en este asunto-. Se incorporó, sentándose rápidamente, al escucharla. Ella continuó con el ceño fruncido pero al fin, no pudo contener la risa ante la cara de susto de su amigo, que trataba inútilmente de balbucear una respuesta. Soltó una sonora carcajada-. Está bien, no sufras- dijo riendo todavía-. No le diré nada-. El saiyajin pareció tranquilizarse y respiró aliviado.

Se acercó a él dejándose caer a su lado desenfadadamente.

-¡Estoy cansada!-. Anunció extraviando la vista al cielo e inhalando sonoramente.

-¡Es natural en tu estado!-. Exclamó espontáneo. Se llevó la mano a la boca enseguida, tratando de contener sus palabras. Tarde. Bulma lo miró y frunció el ceño de nuevo, esta vez de verdad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-. Cuestionó muy seria, demasiado.

-Eh…ó, moviéndose nerviosamente tratando de encontrar una respuesta -… tan sólo… esto… hace calor… quiero decir… has recogido moras durante un buen rato, ¡es normal que te encuentres fatigada!- . Contestó no muy convencido.

- No es eso lo que has dicho-. Lo miraba inquisitiva. La tensión de su cuerpo era evidente, apenas respiraba y su semblante había adquirido un rictus amargo. Bajó la vista a su regazo sumiéndose en la reflexión y tardó un rato en volver a hablar-. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- ¿Saber qué?-. Preguntó con mal fingida inocencia.

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! Te conozco. ¿Desde cuándo?-. Volvió a interrogar mirándolo fijamente.

Él la estudió con detenimiento. Parecía enfadada, pero más allá de esa pose severa con que lo observaba, se podía entrever una honda preocupación y cierto… ¿miedo? Comprendió al fin que estaba asustada.

- Lo descubrí por casualidad-. Confesó. -Fue en la cocina, esta mañana, percibí un ki extraño- . Suspiró. - ¡Tu hijo es muy fuerte!-. Reveló con alegría.

Vio sus ojos aguarse al instante y sus pupilas titilaron emocionadas, haciendo que su rostro brillara irradiando ilusión.

- ¿Es un niño?-. Preguntó en un murmullo tierno.

- Sí-. Confirmó, acompañando sus palabras con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-. Y con una poderosa energía. No es habitual poderla percibir tan pronto-. Dijo regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

- ¡Un niño!- susurró en voz baja, llevando las manos a su vientre y acariciándolo con delicadeza.

Un silencio extraño se hizo entre ellos, un silencio agradable como aquellos compartidos tantas noches en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que sentían esa embriagante sensación de paz a su alrededor.

- ¡Cuando se entere Chichi!-. Exclamó Goku entusiasmado -. Le va a encantar ser tía, aunque seguro pondrá el grito en el cielo diciendo que es demasiado joven para eso. ¿Te imaginas?

- No me perdonará el no habérselo dicho antes. ¡Con todo lo que tenemos que preparar!

Ambos rieron de buena gana ante sus propias ocurrencias para volver, poco a poco, a regocijarse en el silencio; mientras trataban de asimilar lo que aquello significaba.

-¿Lo sabe alguien más?-. Indagó con preocupación.

Ignoró el tono de su voz y negó con la cabeza sin apartar por un instante la vista de su regazo, como si este le permitiera ver a través de ella misma. Y aunque físicamente estaba a su lado, se encontraba en otro lugar, uno que la hacía sonreír.

La miró dubitativo, sopesando la posibilidad de no tener que hacer aquella otra pregunta obligada y prolongar, un rato más, aquel momento. Una suave brisa se había levantado y los mechones, que habitualmente se soltaban de su cola, ondeaban sobre su frente. Sus ojos destilaban felicidad mientras sus manos reposaban en un vientre todavía plano y la luz del ocaso, la iluminaba, dotándola de un halo especial que emitía una inmensa ternura. No quería hacer aquello.

-¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?-. Preguntó al fin.

Pareció volver en sí y la alegría se esfumó en su rostro con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

- No sé-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros- No es fácil…

-Bulma…-. Susurró.

-¡Oh! Armará un escándalo-. Desatendió conscientemente el semblante grave del saiyajin y su intención de decir alguna cosa–. Y me soltará un sermón por venir a perturbar su aburrida vida; aunque se acostumbrará a la idea. Ya me imagino, querrá entrenarlo a todas horas. ¡Pero qué ni se le pase por la cabeza¡ ¡Mi hijo no va a participar en sus absurdas batallas!

-Bulma…-. Volvió a intentar interrumpirla.

- …Ni mucho menos-. Continuó hablando, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos. -Por muy príncipe que sea. Al final entrará en razón, yo me encargaré de convertirlo en un padre responsable. Quiero que aprenda a ser un buen guerrero, pero, eso no quiere decir que tenga que pasarse todo el día practicando. Hay otras cosas igualmente importantes…

- ¡Bulma!-. Levantó un poco la voz. Ella calló de golpe para mirarlo intensamente, sus ojos eran una súplica velada. No quería oírlo-. Las cosas no van a ser así…-. Dijo arrastrando las palabras tristemente.- Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Esa afirmación impacto dolorosamente en su pecho. Los ojos vidriosos delataban unas lágrimas que se esforzaba en contener y comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Ese era el problema, no importaban los sueños que pudiera forjar, ni los castillos en el aire que lograra construir porqué ella era inteligente y, por supuesto, sabía que nada de todo aquello sucedería.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder silenciar las voces de realidad que la atormentaban. Deseó ser otra persona, otra menos lúcida y cabal, una que pudiera creer a pies juntillas, todo lo que su imaginación le mostraba. No necesitaba que él le recordara que todo aquello no era posible porque ella, sabía desde el principio que no lo era.

- Él me quiere-. Dijo apretando los puños y aferrándose a la última esperanza que le quedaba-. Y querrá al niño.- Afirmó ofuscada. Negándose conscientemente a reconocer la verdad.

- Él es un saiyajin-. Contestó con cierta amargura. No podía verla así.

-¡Tú también lo eres!-. Replicó alzando una voz llena de resentimiento que trataba de ahogar su frustración. – Tú también lo eres-. Repitió en apenas un rumor audible.

- Sí-. Admitió. - pero… ¡Yo no soy el príncipe de los saiyajins!

No hubo respuesta, simplemente enmudeció porque esa frase lo decía todo. "_Yo no soy el príncipe de los saiyajins" _Lapidarias palabras que encerraban en sí mismas demasiado significado. Tenía razón. ¡Ni tan siquiera podía asegurar que la quisiera! Por mucho empeño que ella pusiera en creerlo, por mucho que se obcecara. Y daba igual. Los sentimientos no eran la cuestión, de hecho los sentimientos nunca habían importado demasiado.

"_-Jamás me permitiré algo así-"_ le dijo aquella noche y, a pesar de todo, eligió quedarse, porque lo único relevante era estar a su lado, permanecer junto a él. Pero ahora, debía pensar por dos, ahora no se podía permitir el lujo del sacrificio.

Quizás existía una pequeña esperanza, quizás sus ilusiones se cimentaban sobre algo, quizás con el tiempo el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajins aceptará a su hijo, pero el resto nunca lo harían y ella, no iba a jugar con la vida de su pequeño por una efímera perspectiva de felicidad.

Apretó la mandíbula para contener las ganas de llorar y tragó grueso evitando que su voz se quebrara.

- Tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí-. Pidió en apenas un siseo audible. La miró un tanto confundido, sin saber muy bien que contestar.- Por favor-. Rogó ahogando un sollozo y no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas que se deslizaron dolorosas por sus mejillas.

Alargó su brazo para tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas, tratando de reconfortarla, y asintió con la cabeza.

No hacía falta que ella se lo pidiera, era su amiga, le había salvado en muchos sentidos y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que su hijo tuviera una oportunidad.

-Todo va a salir bien-. Contestó con su optimismo habitual.

Ella esbozó una mueca que quería ser de nuevo una sonrisa.

-¿Has oído eso, Trunks?-. Dijo bajando la vista -. No tienes de que preocuparte-. Y con mucho mimo, acarició de nuevo su vientre con la mano que tenía libre.- Mamá, va a cuidar de ti.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_¡Qué poco cuesta construir castillos en el aire y qué cara es su destrucción!" François Mauriac_

.

.

.

_Bueno aquí esta el capítulo XVII, que en teoría es el antepenúltimo de esta historia. Si queréis comentar ya sabéis que yo encantada de contestar._

_Bien como siempre mil gracias a __**Midory**__ por su fantástico trabajo beteando mi fic. Agradezco también a __**LupiiTha, Shadir, Sakuno y kyokoxx**__ sus reviews, es agradable leer la opinión de la gente que te lee... Lo cual me recuerda, como no, dar la gracias a los que leyeron agazapados en las sombras :-)_

_Tengo que advertir que no volveré a postear hasta que haya terminado de escribir este fic, eso significa que la semana que viene, seguramente, no habrá actualización. La espera no será larga (o al menos rogaré a mis musas para que así sea)…_

_Os dejo en la siempre gratificante compañía de la buena fortuna._

_Hasta pronto…_


	19. CAPITULO XVIII: TRAICIONES

CAPÍTULO XVIII: TRAICIONES

Debía ser temprano. La falta de ventana en la habitación no le permitía calcular con exactitud el tiempo, pero tenía la certeza de apenas haber dormido un par de horas.

Raditz se levantó incorporándose para quedar sentado al borde de la cama. Cabizbajo, restregó sus ojos y sus manos pasaron de estos a las sienes para masajearlas con lentitud. Se sentía mareado, tenía un horroroso dolor de cabeza y una necesidad imperiosa de beber algo que, eliminara el sabor amargo en la boca. ¿Resaca? se preguntó, y hubiera sido la respuesta idónea si no fuera porque, llevaba días sin probar una gota de alcohol.

Se puso en pie con cierta dificultad, para encaminarse a la ducha, abriendo de par en par el grifo del agua fría. Necesitaba mantener su mente lo más despejada posible y desde luego, la falta de sueño y ese incesante martilleo en su cabeza no lo ayudaban en absoluto.

Soltó una especie de gruñido cuando el gélido chorro impactó sobre su cuerpo, pero se mantuvo un buen rato inmóvil bajo el mismo. Sus músculos parecían empezar a reaccionar y la sangre fluyó de nuevo con normalidad, tratando de calentar la piel que comenzaba a arrugarse. Ni tan siquiera se percató de ello, sus pensamientos estaban puestos en otro momento, en uno ocurrido una semana atrás…

"_Ese día no estaba en el lugar de siempre, sentado en su acostumbrada mesa y con un vaso entre los dedos. No. Había decidido no volver a pisar aquel antro miserable donde todo el mundo podía encontrarlo y llegado el momento, incluso espiar sus movimientos. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de compartir el tiempo libre con su inseparable botella. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba abandonarse a la compañía estimulante y eufórica que su fiel amiga le ofrecía._

_Estaba jodido, bien jodido de hecho. Si Paragus no acababa con su nauseabunda vida lo haría Nappa. Aunque claro, también cabía la posibilidad de que éste último dejara a Vegeta cumplir tan dudable honor. No sabía cual de las tres opciones le resultaba más "tentadora". Llevó la bebida a su boca y dio un trago largo que se deslizó por la garganta calentando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Por lo menos moriría totalmente borracho y con una sonrisa boba en los labios._

_Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación frenaron en seco sus reflexiones._

_- ¡Genial!- masculló entre dientes. -Ya no puede uno ni regodearse en sus desgracias con tranquilidad-. Los golpes volvieron a escucharse, esta vez un poco más enérgicos –. ¡Quién quiera que sea, aún tiene la posibilidad de marcharse por donde ha venido!-. Bramó en voz alta._

_No ocurrió nada, al parecer sus palabras habían servido de algo y el inoportuno visitante había tomado la acertada decisión de no molestar._

_Hora de que el alcohol volviera a calcinarle las entrañas. _

_- A tu salud-. Dijo, desde su asiento, en un imaginario brindis a la puerta dirigido a quién se encontraba tras la misma. En ese momento el pomo giró abriéndola y Raditz no pudo evitar espurrear la bebida al ver la figura en el umbral. Kakarotto se hallaba plantado en frente de él, visiblemente nervioso y con la incertidumbre de si debía o no irrumpir en aquel cuarto -. ¡Esto es lo que me faltaba! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces tú aquí?_

_Su hermano titubeó como si fuera a decir alguna cosa, pero no lo hizo, finalmente entró y cerró tras de sí._

_- Adelante… ¿Quieres una copa?-. Refunfuñó Raditz, con evidente sorna._

_- No gracias -. Contestó mirándolo con una expresión indescriptible en los ojos.-Tengo que hablar contigo._

_-¿Ahora nos hablamos?-. Preguntó sarcástico. - eso hay que celebrarlo -y llevó de nuevo la botella a sus labios._

_- Yo nunca he dejado de hablarte-. Sonaba como una triste confesión._

_- ¡Conmovedor!-. Expresó mordaz, dando un nuevo trago - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Como ves- dijo pasando la vista a su alrededor- tengo cosas que hacer._

_- Necesito tu ayuda-. Murmuró sin dejar de observarlo con evidente pesar._

_- ¡¿Mi ayuda?!-. Soltó una fingida y sarcástica carcajada. - Esto si que es bueno. ¡Todo un soldado de la unidad del príncipe pidiendo ayuda a un patético tercera clase!_

_Dio un paso hacía delante sin apartar la vista de él. ¿Desde cuando su orgulloso hermano se había convertido en aquel borracho grotesco que tenía en frente? Tan sólo lo había visto una vez en los últimos tres años, pero su actual imagen contrastaba brutalmente, con el recuerdo que guardaba en su memoria del saiyajin fuerte y voluntarioso que era otrora. ¿Debía sentirse culpable?_

_-¡Deja de hacer eso!-. Gritó Raditz repentinamente._

_- ¿Hacer qué?-. Preguntó dejando atrás sus cavilaciones sin saber a que se refería._

_-¡Eso! -. Vociferó colérico- Mirarme con condescendencia. ¡No necesito tu aprobación ni tu lástima! Así que deja de observarme como si me entendieras, porque te aseguro que estas lejos de hacerlo. Has venido a pedir mi ayuda, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es tratarme con algo de respeto y no insultar mi inteligencia._

_- No era esa mi intención. Pero tienes razón, no te entiendo. Eras un buen guerrero, uno de los mejores. El ejemplo a seguir para muchos de los de nuestra clase. Hubieras podido hacer lo que te propusieras y ahora…- calló, no quería concluir aquella frase.- Así que no me pidas que deje de mirarte tratando de encontrar algo que me recuerde a mi hermano. No siento pena, intento comprender que te ha pasado._

_Raditz, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado que acentuó aún más la amargura de su gesto._

_- ¿Quieres saber qué me ha pasado?-. Interrogó rudamente alzando la voz-. ¿En serio quieres saberlo? ¿Estás dispuesto a cargar en tu espalda la culpa de haberme convertido en lo que soy?-. Hizo una pausa y su ceño se frunció - Más bien soy yo el que debería preguntar que te ha pasado a ti- dijo desdeñoso.- Porque al Kakarotto que un día conocí, le hubiera importado poco todo esto._

_Se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, analizando las palabras que acababan de oír y pronunciar, dejando que estas se fundieran con sus reflexiones. Ambos recordaban otra época, aquella en la que compartían un buen entrenamiento o una buena borrachera. Esos años de camaradería, en que fueron poco a poco, forjando un vínculo que ninguno había olvidado a pesar de todo lo sucedido._

_-El Kakarotto que tú conociste, hace tiempo que dejó de existir-. Murmuró bajando la vista apesadumbrado- y no me arrepiento...- Levantó de nuevo sus ojos- Yo no quería que las cosas sucedieran así. Pero no tuve opción y lo sabes. Me culpas a mí de tus desgracias aunque en el fondo estés convencido de que no es cierto. Sé lo que es tener conciencia y que esta te torture, la mía lo hace constantemente, pero, dejarte llevar por la ira y el rencor no te ayudará. Quizás deberías darte otra oportunidad._

_Raditz se mantuvo imperturbable sin apartar la vista de él. En el silencio, el muro infranqueable que con mucho esfuerzo había levantando entre ellos, fue desmoronándose lentamente. Jamás dejó de preguntarse porqué, a pesar de tener motivos suficientes para despreciarlo, no lo lograba. Ahí tenía su respuesta._

_No estaba enfadado con su hermano por haberle quitado lo que suponía le pertenecía. No era la condenada unidad del príncipe, no era un orgullo agraviado era algo mucho más profundo. La herida fue infligida tres años atrás, los últimos acontecimientos tan sólo habían abierto la mal curada cicatriz y derramado sal sobre ella. _

_Podía perdonarle muchas cosas, traer la vergüenza a su familia, arrebatarle su futuro, verlo convertido en alguien que no era, que renegará de su pasado pero nunca, haberse marchado sin darle ningún tipo de explicación, negándole una confianza que creía haberse ganado. Nunca hasta hoy._

_Trató de recomponer su pose indiferente, aquel sentimentalismo le revolvía el estomago y avivaba su enfado._

_- Ya me cansé de tanta tontería-. Gruñó- Has venido a pedirme algo ¿no? Pues hazlo de una maldita vez y lárgate._

_Negó con la cabeza e inhaló profundamente. Su rostro era una visible alegoría de la decepción. No había nada que hacer._

_- Necesito que me ayudes a salir de Vegetasei-. Dijo siendo consciente de lo extraña que resultaba su petición._

_Las palabras impactaron en Raditz. Era lo último que esperaba ¿Desde cuando llevaba un cártel en el pecho que decía: Si quieres salir de este apestoso planeta, yo soy la llave? Porque desde luego, todo lo acontecido hasta ese momento así parecía indicarlo._

_- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó con curiosidad enarcando una de sus cejas._

_- No puedo decírtelo-. Contestó en voz baja. Lo vio angostar los ojos y estudiarlo fijamente desde las rendijas en que estos se habían convertido.- Es importante para mí- confesó- ¿Me ayudaras?_

_No habló enseguida, tan sólo continuó observándolo con detenimiento._

_- No sé- respondió con acritud- Tengo que pensarlo -. Kakarotto asintió y sin hacer ademán de moverse, continuó allí plantado, esperando algo más. –Pienso mejor solo- dijo al fin instándolo a marcharse._

_-Está bien. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme-. Y girando sobre sus talones se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. Tomó el pomo para abrir la puerta pero antes de hacerlo giró la cabeza hacia su hermano._

_- Gracias-. Murmuró._

_Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente._

_- No he dicho que vaya a hacerlo-. Respondió secamente._

_-Pero sé que lo harás- y diciendo esto salió cerrando tras de sí."_

Ese día, después de marcharse su hermano, dejo de beber.

La piel comenzaba a amoratarse bajo la ducha, se dio cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo en el agua y cerró el grifo. Tomando la toalla comenzó a secarse enérgicamente. Había llegado el momento y aún se debatía pensando que debía hacer. Aunque, inconscientemente, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Karifurawaa caminaba con paso decidido hacía los aposentos del rey. Los nervios se enredaban en su estomago creando una mezcla heterogénea de inquietud, miedo y rencor.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, los guardias ante la misma no hicieron ningún ademán de detenerla. Reposó su mano libre sobre el pomo e hizo una imperceptible pausa, inhaló profundamente y lo giró para adentrarse en la habitación. Había llegado el momento.

Sentado en un sillón, el rey parecía perdido en sus reflexiones. Levantó la vista hacía ella y se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras caminaba hacia él, con un contoneo sensual.

Sonrió abiertamente ante la clara insinuación que su presencia suponía.

A pesar de la edad, su belleza podía eclipsar la de muchas mujeres más jóvenes. Su figura esbelta, de formas seductoras y voluptuosas, tan diferente a la del resto de sus congéneres invitaba siempre a la lujuria.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó en un tono de falso reproche.

Se paró junto a una mesa baja y vertió, parte de la botella que llevaba en una mano en la copa que también sostenía. Dejó el recipiente sobre esta y continuó aproximándose.

-Pensé que necesitarías algo de compañía-. Contestó sugerente tendiéndole la bebida que él, aceptó de buen grado paladeándola en la boca. Levantó una de sus piernas para sentarse a horcajadas en sus rodillas y puso las manos sobre los hombros masajeándolos quedamente-. Veo que no me equivoqué - dijo. -Hay demasiada tensión acumulada.

Dio otro trago y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Los dedos descendían con experimentada destreza, perfilando a su paso los marcados músculos que, se delineaban perfectos bajo el tejido elástico que los cubría. Sintió como se reclinaba sobre él para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja y dejó escapar un ligero gemido.

Ella le arrebató la copa y la llevó de nuevo a sus labios obligándolo a apurarla, luego la arrojó al suelo y comenzó hábilmente a remover la ropa para desnudar su pecho. Se deshizo con facilidad de la prenda que cayó a sus pies y juntó los brazos en su nuca, acercándose para besarlo apasionadamente.

El rey, hundió la mano en su cabello, tirando hacia atrás para apoderarse del cuello y morderlo salvajemente. Ella ahogó un grito de dolor y se arqueó dándole libre acceso a su cuerpo. Notó como la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura y su boca impaciente bajaba hasta sus senos por encima de la fina túnica. Clavó sus dientes en el pezón a través de la tela, al tiempo que, empujaba su creciente erección contra sus muslos jadeando de nuevo.

Karifurawaa extendió las palmas sobre su torso, instándolo a recostarse en el sillón y recorrió con la punta de su lengua la clavícula, descendiendo hasta el tórax mientras, sentía su pulsante miembro bajo ella. Se separó, levantándose para quedar de pie frente a él. Con desesperante calma, desató el nudo delantero de sus ropas exponiendo en parte su desnudez.

- Ven-. Susurró, tendiéndole la mano-. Creo que es hora de ponernos un poco más cómodos.

Hizo ademán de obedecerla, pero al intentarlo, un repentino mareo le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Preguntó desconcertada con el brazo aún extendido.

- No… no… sé-. Contestó aturdido cerrando los parpados mientras todo se nublaba a su alrededor- no… no… me encuentro… bien-. Balbuceó, incapaz de que su garganta modulara correctamente.

Una sonrisa de comprensión se dibujo en su rostro y se inclinó sobre él. Estaba mortalmente pálido y resoplaba falto de aire.

- Estarás mejor tumbado-. Sugirió, ayudándolo a incorporarse. Abrió los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se irguió con mucho esfuerzo, sosteniéndose en ella y se dejó arrastrar para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el colchón. Karifurawa se acercó a los pies del lecho, descalzándolo para que estuviera más cómodo y se quedó acechándolo fijamente. Un sudor frío perlaba su frente a pesar del sofocante calor y su pecho, subía y bajaba al ritmo de la irregular respiración.

-Deberías descansar-. Recriminó en un tono mordaz-. Tanta tensión acabará contigo… Si alguien no lo hace antes-. Concluyó, sin poder evitar la ironía.

La miró un tanto extrañado por sus palabras y en ese momento la verdad se reveló cruelmente ante él. Lo observaba a una distancia prudencial, con una sonrisa déspota y perversa que jamás antes había visto adornar sus labios. Sus pupilas brillaban satisfechas, titilando sádicamente.

- ¿Qué…qué… has hecho?-. Murmuró en una voz que apenas podía articular.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando-. Respondió cínica, ampliando su malévola sonrisa y encogiendo los hombros-. Tan sólo deseaba pasar un buen rato.

Quiso ponerse en pie para alcanzarla, pero ninguno de sus músculos respondió. Revolviéndose sobre las sabanas tomó conciencia de que, su cuerpo iba paralizándose progresivamente y sus entrañas ardían como si minúsculas agujas, fueran clavándose en cada una de sus células. Una expresión de horror se perfiló en su semblante. Trató de gritar pero tan sólo pudo vocalizar algo similar a un pequeño jadeo.

La oyó chascar la lengua varias veces divertida desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Yo no lo haría –. Advirtió- Conseguirás acelerar el proceso. Y tú no quieres eso ¿Verdad?

- ¿Por…?- El aire se agotó en sus pulmones sin darle la oportunidad de completar la pregunta.

Ella se aproximó con lentitud, sintiéndose segura y se sentó al filo de la cama para quedar dentro de su campo visual. Deseaba fervientemente ver el miedo escrito en su cara, regocijarse en su sufrimiento y sobretodo que pudiera leer en sus ojos todo el desprecio acumulado durante años.

- ¿Por qué?-. Dijo con autosuficiencia-. ¿Eso es lo qué ibas preguntar?- Hizo una mueca de disgusto- ¿Ni tan siquiera lo adivinas?- Calló para mirarlo un instante - Bien, si esa es tu última voluntad supongo que debo satisfacer tu curiosidad. Es una cuestión de justicia-. Pausó atenta a cada una de sus reacciones. - ¡Tú me niegas lo que quiero y yo acabo contigo! -. Sentenció riendo con amargura ante el desconcierto que sus palabras parecían causar en él.

Dejo de reír y su ceño se arrugó silencioso, perdiéndose en una en una maraña de lacerantes recuerdos que, golpeaban dolorosamente su pensamiento.

-No te imaginas lo que he llegado a hacer por ti-. Reprochó de pronto llena de rencor.- ¡Incluso arriesgue mi vida para librarte del mayor error que has cometido nunca!

Desde la cama las pupilas del rey se dilataron y su gesto mudó a la más absoluta sorpresa.

- No sabes de lo que te estoy hablando ¿cierto?-. Calló esperando una respuesta que por supuesto no iba a llegar- ¡Hablo de esa perra que escogiste como compañera!-. Contestó al fin, airada por su obligada falta de interés- Eres un imbécil. ¡Todos en este endemoniado lugar lo son! ¿En serio creíste que ella había acabado con su vida?-. Movió la cabeza a modo de negación- A veces, he llegado a pensar que sabías la verdad-musitó juzgando concienzudamente la expresión estupefacta de su rostro - Sólo ahora, me doy cuenta de que no…

Se levantó de golpe, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando con fuerza los puños hasta que las uñas se clavaron en la carne y sus bíceps se delinearon bajo la tensión.

-¡No me mires así, todo es culpa tuya!-. Acusó dando varios pasos hacia atrás.- ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ibas a dejarla volver. ¿Recuerdas?-. Lo estudió fijamente. –Fue a los pocos días de haberte deshecho de ella. Yo estaba calentando tu cama, esperándote como cada noche y tú hablabas con Nappa en la habitación de al lado. Aún hoy, oigo tus palabras. _"- Por el mocoso-" _dijiste. Era lo único que importaba, tu hijo. De hecho ese malnacido es lo único que te ha importado siempre-. Y ante esta afirmación, la rabia pareció crecer dentro de ella.

Las venas del cuello se marcaron haciendo visible su agitada respiración, estaba a punto de perder el control. Inhaló profundamente tratando de serenarse.

-Entenderás que no podía permitirlo-. Continuó -. No fue difícil, era demasiado estúpida y confió en que iba a ayudarla a volver. Hasta bebimos para celebrarlo… – Atrapó sus ojos que refulgían espantados y sonrió mordaz- ¡Ya te puedes imaginar cómo terminaron las cosas! Te dije qué era una cuestión de justicia. ¡Hay algo más ecuánime que el qué ambos terminéis igual!

Una envenenada carcajada volvió a escapar de su cuerpo que durante todo el rato no había dejado de temblar ligeramente

- Sé lo que estas pensando. Crees que fracasé, que no logré lo que quería, que la maté para nada. ¡Qué equivocado estás!-. Aseguró violentamente. -Conseguí que Vegeta te odiara desde ese día-. Escupió mirándolo llena de satisfacción. -Y esa, es una victoria que jamás podrás negarme.

Se acercó de nuevo a la cama, para encararlo desde el borde destilando rencor por cada uno de sus poros.

-¡Si supieras cuanto te aborrezco! Podría pasarme horas enumerando las veces que te he tenido gimiendo sobre mi cuerpo, preguntándome cuando ibas a terminar o bajo él, deseando hacerte acabar porqué ya no lo soportaba-. Sus facciones se perfilaron asqueadas- Recuerdo cada arcada que tus manos repulsivas, han provocado al recorrer mi piel lascivamente. Tu lengua en mi boca mientras contenía las náuseas… ¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso?- Demandó furiosa- ¿Y todo para qué? Tanta humillación, tanta vergüenza, tanta degradación… ¿para qué?- le espetó fuera de sí olvidando la situación en que se encontraba. Bajó la voz volviendo a la realidad- Todo para acabar siendo simplemente la fulana del rey.

Lo miró llenarse de cólera desde las rendijas que eran sus ojos. Adivinó sus pensamientos y sus labios se curvaron cruelmente.

-Eso no va a ocurrir- afirmó al fin- Tu hijo no vengará tu muerte- e inclinándose sobre él le susurró al oído- Déjame ser la primera en decirte que hoy, se velará más de un cadáver en Vegetasei.

El rey se revolvió de nuevo violentamente, tratando con desesperación de levantarse, retorciéndose de dolor sobre la cama. Los sonidos se ahogaban en su garganta y comenzó a jadear sonoramente falto de aire. Karifurawaa rozó sus labios con los de él que, trató de zafarse inútilmente del efímero contacto.

-Nos veremos en el infierno- murmuró- Y no te preocupes, diré a los guardias que no deseas ser molestado ¡Mereces que nadie venga a perturbar tu "eterno" descanso!- Y con estas palabras le dio la espalda para abandonar la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brolly y Paragus atravesaban los hangares en los que habían conseguido colarse, comandando un puñado de saiyajins de diversas clases y condiciones. Escudándose tras las naves situadas en los mismos, avanzaban despacio, al ritmo que imponía el movimiento regular de las cámaras de vigilancia. Evitarlas era una de sus prioridades, no querían que nada pudiera delatar su presencia. No antes de ver cumplido sus objetivos.

A pesar de los palpables nervios que saturaban la atmósfera a su alrededor, ejecutaban el plan trazado con aprendida precisión. Apenas un par de puertas les separaban ya de la ansiada sala de control.

Paragus, parapetado tras Brolly, pensaba la facilidad con que se estaba desarrollando todo. En estos momentos el rey ya debía estar agonizando y en tan solo una hora más, Vegeta lo seguiría en su "viaje". Se felicitaba a sí mismo por su estudiada planificación. Si bien era cierto, que aún le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer antes de hacerse con el imperio, cada paso que daba lo acercaba un poco más a la victoria.

Se detuvo ante una de las últimas puertas y miró el rostro tenso del saiyajin que tenía al lado. Sería una verdadera lastima, si llegado el momento, tenía que deshacerse de él. Esperaba que Karifurawaa fuera capaz de convencer a su hijo de lo contrario. Nada frenaría su ambición, pero deseaba poder mantenerlo a su lado a pesar de todo.

- Esto no me gusta. Pasa algo extraño-. La angustiada voz de Brolly, lo devolvió a la realidad. Éste, sostenía la falsa identificación magnética mientras observaba atento cualquier movimiento en torno a él.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó pasando también la vista a su alrededor, sin apreciar nada extraño

- Las cámaras-. Anunció fuera de sí, con el terror dibujado en su cara- ¡Se han detenido!

Paragus fijó sus ojos confirmando lo que acababa de escuchar. En efecto, las cámaras sobre sus cabezas reposaban inmóviles y enfocándolos directamente. Su corazón se paró un instante para volver a latir aceleradamente. Aquello distaba mucho de ser normal.

Iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió, repentinamente, sin que nadie hubiera hecho nada al respecto. Tras la misma y acompañado de un número importante de élites cubriéndole las espaldas, un calvo saiyajin sonreía mordazmente.

Nappa avanzó decidido al tiempo que el grupo de Paragus retrocedía visiblemente afectado por su presencia. En un momento, los accesos al hangar se abrieron, dejando pasar más guerreros que rodearon a los traidores con rapidez.

-No es un poco temprano para andar "paseando" Paragus-. Dijo con cinismo al tiempo que ampliaba su sonrisa.

Paragus no pudo contestar, su cerebro se esforzaba en tratar de encontrar una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, ¡lo habían traicionado! Entendió demasiado deprisa su fracaso. Pelear hasta el final o pelear para poder huir, ahora esa era la cuestión. Se decidió claramente por la última, su pragmatismo no le daba opción.

Apretó los puños y adoptó una apostura defensiva. Su gesto fue imitado por Brolly al instante.

Nappa recompuso la seriedad en su semblante, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de desprecio. Levantó una de sus manos dejándola caer seguidamente hacia delante. A su señal, una feroz batalla comenzó a librarse en los hangares de Vegetasei.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raditz se dirigía con estudiada lentitud al punto de reunión. Sus músculos, que parecían haber recuperado toda la elasticidad bajo el agua de la ducha, volvían a estar dolorosamente tensos. Caminaba despacio, tratando de demorar al máximo aquel inminente encuentro y una decisión que aún se resistía a ser aceptada.

Sin percatarse de ello, había sido arrastrado a un torbellino de traiciones y odios, encontrándose de pronto en el ojo del huracán sin ninguna opción más que dejarse llevar. Cómo se convirtió en una marioneta de ambos bandos era algo que jamás lograría entender. Pero así eran las cosas, otros manejaban los hilos y él tan sólo podía moverse dócilmente en la dirección impuesta, y en eso radicaba lo más curioso de todo el asunto y lo realmente desconcertante del mismo; ambos titiriteros tiraban en el mismo sentido. No era ningún misterio el instante en que los caminos se habían cruzado y tomado un único rumbo, recordaba con claridad ese momento…

"_Auspiciado por la noche y envuelto entre las sombras, trataba de esquivar cualquier posible encuentro con alguna patrulla mientras recorría, silencioso, los desiertos pasillos de palacio. Llegar a los aposentos del comandante Nappa sin ser visto no era tarea fácil, por lo que todos sus sentidos se encontraban en estado de máxima alerta. _

_Esperó pacientemente, oculto por el velo de la oscuridad, a que los guardias frente a la puerta iniciaran su ronda y se deslizó con cautela dentro de la habitación._

_Nappa, que se encontraba sentado cómodamente con una copa entre sus manos, levantó sus ojos hacia él. Si su presencia en aquella habitación le desconcertaba, su rostro no lo demostró._

_- Siéntate- invitó tranquilamente señalando uno de los sillones que tenía en frente.- ¿Quieres beber algo?- ofreció con amabilidad. _

_Para aquel entonces, Raditz ya había conseguido normalizar su respiración al saberse, de momento, a salvo y se aproximó sentándose tal y cómo le había indicado._

_- No, gracias- contestó rechazando su ofrecimiento- Ya no bebo._

_El comandante enarcó una de sus cejas, observándolo con detenimiento. Aquello sí era una verdadera sorpresa._

_- Bien, te felicito por la elección- dijo- El alcohol no te ha traído más que problemas- Sonrío cáusticamente dando un trago a su bebida con fingida despreocupación-. ¿Tienes alguna cosa para mí?_

_- Me ordenasteis de que os mantuviera al tanto de los movimientos de Paragus-. Habló visiblemente. Alterado._

_-Así es- y acompañó sus palabras de un leve movimiento de cabeza-. ¿Alguna novedad al respecto?_

_-Ha venido a verme hace un rato-. Reveló atropelladamente -. Debo entregarle a la mujer mañana._

_Nappa dio un imperceptible respingo en su asiento, pero se mantuvo aparentemente en calma._

_-¿Y cómo debes hacerlo?-. Interrogó curioso sin dejar de mirarlo._

_-Tan sólo he de llevarla al hangar dieciséis, donde una nave estará esperándome y asegurarme de que suba en ella. No me ha dicho nada más. He supuesto que la información podría interesaos-. Pronosticó perspicaz. Compartir su secreto ahuyentaba en parte, los nervios que hasta ese momento lo habían atenazado._

_-Eso no es posible…-. Murmuró por lo bajo su interlocutor a modo de reflexión._

_-¿No es posible que Paragus me ordene algo qué ya me había pedido con anterioridad?-. Cuestionó extrañado por su actitud._

_Lo miró de nuevo con apariencia de no entender la pregunta, hasta que al fin logró reaccionar ante la misma._

_- Nadie puede abandonar Vegetasei. Es una orden impuesta por el mismo príncipe-. Explicó- No es posible que ninguna nave parta mañana. Hasta donde yo sé Paragus no ha solicitado ningún permiso, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, este habría sido denegado con toda seguridad._

_Raditz apretó los labios en una mueca de verdadero desinterés y encogió los hombros. _

_-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirte? Quizás el comandante ha conseguido la autorización por otros medios, o quizás está convencido de no necesitarla para poder despegar. Pero las indicaciones fueron precisas._

_Nappa depositó la copa en la mesa que había a un lado de su sillón y enfrento sus palmas, llevándolas a la altura de la boca y dejando reposar sus dedos unidos sobre los labios. Se mantuvo un buen rato en silencio, inmóvil, meditando las palabras que acababa de escuchar._

_- Hay algo que no cuadra-. Dijo, dejando escapar en voz alta sus pensamientos._

_El tercera clase lo miraba con aire desconcertado, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar o que hacer. Tentado estuvo de levantarse y marcharse por donde había venido. Al fin y al cabo, ya había cumplido con su parte del trato y los razonamientos del saiyajin sentado frente a él no le importaban lo más mínimo. ¡Ya tenía sus propios problemas!_

_- Tengo que marcharme-. Anunció- En verdad, no puedo ayudarte. No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que planea hacer Paragus, pero conociéndolo estoy seguro que esa nave partirá mañana. ¡Así tenga que echar abajo la puerta de la sala de control!-. Soltó una nerviosa carcajada por la ocurrencia._

_Nappa se enderezó rápidamente en su asiento con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión incrédula en su rostro._

_- ¿Qué… qué has dicho? –. Balbuceó._

_El rostro de Raditz era un poema y la carcajada se ahogó en su garganta ante el impacto que su pequeña broma parecía haber tenido._

_- Digo –. Repitió con cierto temor-. Que esa nave saldrá mañana de Vegetasei a cómo de lugar._

_- No-. Lo atajó- ¿Qué has dicho acerca de la sala de control?_

_-Bueno, eso no era mas que una broma yo no quería…_

_-¡Eres un genio!-. Exclamó dibujando en su rostro una triunfal sonrisa. "Ya te tengo comandante" pensó con regocijo. La sala de control, eso era lo que planeaba. ¡Atacar la sala de control! La sonrisa se desdibujó rápidamente al entender las verdaderas implicaciones de todo el asunto. Vegeta aterrizaría en Vegetasei al día siguiente. Todo el mundo estaba enterado de ello. No quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si Paragus lograba su objetivo-. ¡Maldito bastardo!- renegó entre dientes al darse cuenta de cuales habían sido sus intenciones desde el principio. _

_¡Tenía que informar al príncipe enseguida! Observó con detenimiento al saiyajin que tenía enfrente, pero antes, debía ocuparse de otro problema, uno que se había prometido así mismo solucionar. _

_- Déjame felicitarte, Raditz-. Aduló curvando sus labios cínicamente- por esos raros caprichos del azar Paragus y yo perseguimos un mismo fin- pausó.- Aunque, quizás sea más correcto decir que sus propósitos benefician los míos-. La expresión de su cara era sinónimo de satisfacción_

_- ¿Qué queréis decir?- demandó, removiéndose inquieto en el sillón, receloso del tono mordaz que Nappa imprimía en sus palabras._

_- Es una rara simbiosis. Paragus quiere a la mujer y yo quiero librarme de ella así que tú, vas a ayudarnos a ambos-. Afirmó con una tranquilidad aplastante._

_- Pero Vegeta… _

_-¡Vegeta no tiene nada que ver en todo esto!-. Bramó alzando la voz amenazante, clavando en él unas pupilas llena de rabia. Suavizó el tono para seguir hablando-. Lo que te pido es sencillo, tan sólo has de cumplir las ordenes de Paragus y llevar mañana a la mujer al hangar dieciséis. Tú mismo me contaste que ella también estaba dispuesta a salir de Vegetasei. Sinceramente no sé donde está el problema._

_Raditz lo miró sin saber muy bien que decir, reflexionando, calladamente, acerca de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquella orden implicaba mucho más de lo que su interlocutor dejaba ver. _

_- Pero mi hermano subirá también a esa nave y eso significa que…_

_- Tú hermano no es relevante. Sí decide quedarse no tengo nada que decir al respecto._

_- No se quedará-. Susurró, llevando la vista al suelo y negando con la cabeza._

_- Eso no es asunto mío-. Contestó tajante.- No pongas esa cara, al fin y al cabo tú serás el gran beneficiado de esto. Pase lo que pase mañana en Vegetasei. ¡Estarás del lado de los vencedores!_

_Raditz levantó los ojos para clavarlos en él. Sí, unos día atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que todo se resolvería a su favor no le hubiera creído, entonces ¿porqué no se sentía embriagado por el alivio de saberse, por fin, a salvo?" _

Volvió en sí; sin ser consciente de ello había encaminado sus pasos como un autómata al lugar escogido. Unos metros más allá su hermano lo esperaba junto a dos figuras cubiertas por unas raras túnicas. Vio una sonrisa adornar los labios de Karakotto y trató de mantener la calma. En un rato todo habría terminado y él podría volver de nuevo a su vida. Aceleró el paso insuflándose valor. Al fin y al cabo la traición es algo relativo y viene siempre condicionada por las circunstancias…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Y es que en este mundo traidor, no hay verdad ni mentira: todo es según el cristal con que se mira."_(Ramón De Campoamor)

.

.

.

_Y con esto llegamos al penúltimo capítulo, uno más y daremos por concluida la historia. ¡Eso al menos quiero creer! ¿Alguna idea de cual será el final?_

_Gracias a __**Midory **__por el beteo y por ser una excelente persona. Gracias a __**LuPiiTha, NOMICA, Shadir, Marby18, Kurayami K, sofia-chan y miki-Chan **__por sus fantásticos reviews, me animaron mucho estas semanas de ausencia. Contesté a todas excepto los que no me dejaron donde hacerlo. Así que decirle a sofia-chan que: me encantaría poder despejar tus dudas pero no sé como sin revelarte el final. Te prometo hacerlo la próxima semana…XD. Mi pregunta para miki-chan después de este capítulo es: ¿Aún te sigue gustando Nappa?_

_Gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer…_

_Esta vez no habrá demoras, nos vemos la semana que viene. Kilos y kilos de suerte durante estos días_

_Hasta pronto…_


	20. CAPITULO XIX: PÉRDIDA

CAPÍTULO XIX: PÉRDIDA

La trampilla se abrió finalmente y Vegeta descendió con celeridad por la pasarela. Hacia tan sólo quince minutos que había recibido noticias de Nappa, por lo que era conocedor de lo acontecido hasta ese instante. Por su propia seguridad, el aterrizaje, previsto en un primer momento en la zona destinada a las naves de combate, fue en los muelles de carga. Lejos de la contienda.

Miró a su alrededor y se elevó a cierta altura para volar hasta la salida, perdiéndose a través de los pasillos con un único propósito en su cabeza; encontrar a Paragus y Brolly. Sólo la sangre de estos, junto con la del resto de traidores le resarciría de la tortura sufrida aquella interminable semana. Iba a cobrárselas todas juntas.

Su corazón latía desenfrenado, desbocado ante la inminente batalla que estaba a punto de librar. La rabia, hervía dentro de él, golpeando sus sienes con desesperación. Necesitaba pelear, destruir, matar, desquitarse del tiempo que había pasado anclado en una asquerosa nave regocijándose en su propia estupidez.

Disminuyó la velocidad, concentrándose en percibir el más leve indicio que le diera la pista definitiva de donde podía encontrar a sus enemigos. Todavía no lograba entender cómo, el imbécil de Nappa, los había dejado escapar después de tenerlos en sus manos. ¿De qué se sorprendía? Eran los dos malditos bastardos más escurridizos, con los que se había topado en la vida. ¡Incluso lograron engañarlo a él!

Pero iba a dar con ellos, seguramente tratarían de abordar un transporte para poder huir. Craso error. Nadie saldría vivo aquel día de Vegetasei. ¡Nadie!

Se detuvo súbitamente y quedó suspendido en el aire. Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo, tensando cada uno de los músculos a su paso y la expresión de su semblante, era un claro reflejo del más absoluto desconcierto. ¡¿Era el ki de Bulma lo que acababa de sentir?!

Se esforzó en captarla nuevamente, confirmando sus sospechas. La sangre que, hasta hacía un instante, era pura lava burbujeando en sus venas y arterias, se congeló. Literalmente dejó de fluir y una ola de pánico lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

¡Que diablos estaba haciendo en los hangares!

Trató de recuperar el dominio de cada uno de sus miembros insuflando aire repetidamente en los vacíos pulmones. _Peligro… peligro… peligro_, gritaba agónico su sexto sentido. Lo percibía nítidamente a su alrededor, alrededor de ella. Dejó de pensar. La razón se diluyó en el eco de aquella voz que reverberaba incesante en su cabeza.

Como un autómata, descendió al suelo para encaminarse a una de las puertas, guiado por el sutil rastro de la mujer. "_Contrólate… contrólate…"_ se repetía tratando de tomar conciencia de la realidad, pero la adrenalina que supuraba ya por cada uno de sus poros anulaba esa posibilidad. Al parecer el de Paragus y Brolly, no iban a ser los únicos cadáveres que tendría entre sus manos aquel día. No, después de aquello el de Kakarotto pasaría a hacerles compañía.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada del hangar dieciséis, para comprobar con desesperación, que estaba cerrada. Formó una bola de energía y justo cuando se disponía a lanzarla, giró vertiginosamente sobre sí mismo, extendiendo su brazo, para desviar con la misma, el potente rayo que a punto estuvo de alcanzarle en el pecho.

La explosión impactó en una de las paredes laterales, produciendo una lluvia de cascotes y levantando una espesa cortina de humo que, poco a poco fue disipándose.

Frente a él, la figura de Brolly esbozando una perversa sonrisa, hizo su aparición.

- ¿Me buscabas?-. Preguntó éste, ampliando irónico el fruncido de sus labios.

- Pensé que habías huido como la rata cobarde que eres-. Escupió mordaz clavando la vista en él.

- ¡Pues ya ves que no!-. Contestó jocoso.

Sus ojos se encontraron y en ellos refulgía el odio más profundo.

El élite, movió su cabeza de lado a lado, haciendo crujir sus articulaciones. Adelantó uno de sus pies, cerró los puños para subirlos a la altura del pecho y volvió a sonreír cínicamente.

Bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe, abrió y cerró su mano incitándolo a embestir y con este simple gesto, Vegeta se lanzó ferozmente al ataque.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inercia; esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección todos y cada uno de sus actos, mientras caminaba decidida al lado de Chichi, siguiendo los pasos de Goku y su hermano, sin permitirse ninguna intención ni voluntad al respecto. Era la única manera.

Aislarse por completo de la angustia que se anudaba en su pecho ante el inminente final, no era tarea fácil. Tras la frontera levantada para contener la realidad, los recuerdos, acompañando al siempre omnipresente anhelo mantenían una feroz lucha y empezaban ya a filtrarse, entre las rendijas de su debilitado pensamiento.

Conocía a la perfección los motivos que la empujaban a marcharse, y estos eran fuertes, sensatos e inevitables, pero eso, no lo hacía menos doloroso. No resulta sencillo renunciar a la felicidad, aunque se cimiente sobre vacuas esperanzas.

Tan sólo rogaba que terminara pronto, pues no sabía por cuanto más podría mantener en pie esa pared de racionalidad, que había levantado con mucho esfuerzo.

Nunca imaginó que su vida pudiera cambiar tanto en apenas unos meses, jamás creyó posible encontrar en aquel endemoniado planeta, algo cuya existencia desconocía, que aquella noche, en que Chichi la convenció para seguir a Goku, marcaría un antes y un después en su, hasta el momento, "plácida" existencia.

Pero así había sido. El destino, aguardaba por ella bajo el sol brillante y rojo que calentaba la baldía tierra de Vegetasei. Como el fuego de aquel astro, que se alza sobre las cabezas de los sayajins, la pasión abrasó sus entrañas, dando paso finalmente, a un sentimiento mucho más profundo y hermoso pero a su vez, mucho más letal.

Un dulce veneno recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo, nutriendo cada una de sus células que, acostumbradas al exquisito maná proporcionado durante aquellos meses, se resistían ahora a dejar de ser alimentadas, auspiciadas en su pelea por el deseo de sobrevivir.

Caricias, suspiros y besos, anegaban ya totalmente su mente, una vez que, el dique de la lógica había abierto de par en par las compuertas a su memoria.

Creía sentir cada uno de sus marcados músculos bajo las yemas de los dedos, delineando, con asombrosa precisión, las formas y rincones de su cuerpo, el fruncir de medio lado de sus labios, la flama inmutable de su cabello.

La piel de Bulma se erizaba al paso de la huella invisible que las manos de Vegeta dejaban sobre ella y la cordura, se disipaba ante la promesa de noches delirantes llenas de deseos satisfechos y tranquilos sueños acunados sobre su pecho.

Se detuvo sobre la pasarela, frente al acceso de aquella nave con los motores en marcha; que tan sólo en unos minutos la llevaría muy lejos. Elevó la vista a la cámara que, inalterable, registraba cada uno de sus movimientos. La duda palpitaba dentro de ella y la batalla no acababa de decidirse. Por inercia, dejó los ojos reposar sobre su vientre y entrelazó las manos sobre el mismo, sonriendo imperceptiblemente. Sólo ese instante bastó para que la realidad y la razón enarbolaran la bandera de la victoria. No había nada que hacer, nada podía competir con la esperanza de un futuro para su hijo. Nada.

Se quedó mirando la cámara, con los ojos vidriosos llenos de culpa; sus labios se movieron en un _"perdóname"_ silencioso. Bajó la vista y traspasó la compuerta justo en el momento en que, un disparo pasaba a su espalda haciendo trizas la lente.

En la sala de control, una de las pantallas se oscureció repentinamente dejando de emitir imágenes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La batalla era encarnizada. No se trataba de un simple entrenamiento o de un combate común. Peleaba por algo más que una simple victoria o una venganza, por primera vez se encontró luchando por su vida.

No entendía en que momento, Brolly, se había convertido en aquel guerrero indestructible, que ahora tenía enfrente, devolviendo con extrema precisión y fuerza cada uno de sus golpes. Pero cuando la sorpresa inicial pasó, tuvo la certeza de que se trataba del enemigo más poderoso que hubiera enfrentado nunca.

Sus músculos parecían haber triplicado su tamaño y la rapidez de sus ataques lograba superarlo una y otra vez, mientras comenzaba a resentirse por la saña con que era castigado sin piedad y la sangre brotaba lentamente de las heridas infligidas.

Sin saber como, se sintió de repente preso del abrazo mortal del élite, que estrujaba su cuerpo haciendo que los huesos crujieran bajo el mismo. Trató de calmarse y asestó un certero codazo en sus costillas. La presión disminuyó, y pudo aprovechar ese breve momento de debilidad, para deshacerse de su agarre. Giró velozmente sobre sí mismo, al tiempo que trataba de patear de nuevo el lugar donde lo había golpeado.

Unas firmes manos sujetaron su pierna antes de tan siquiera lograr rozarlo, fieramente fue impulsado a una de las paredes abriendo un enorme boquete en la misma.

Brolly, se lanzó sobre él, como una exhalación y su puño se incrustó dolorosamente en su vientre, una y otra vez dejándolo semiinconsciente.

Al fin, se retiró mirándolo sonriente en la distancia.

-Nunca pensé que me resultaría tan sencillo. ¡¿Y te llamas a ti mismo príncipe de los saiyajins?! ¿Quién humilla ahora a quién?-. Se burló sin dejar de sonreír.

Sabía que tan sólo eran palabras, la respiración entrecortada con la que habían sido pronunciadas, denotaban como el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella también su oponente. Abrió los ojos para observarlo inhalar y exhalar oxígeno agitadamente. Debía mantener la cabeza fría y concentrarse en la pelea. Puede que las fuerzas estuvieran igualadas, pero él podía todavía ir un poco más allá. Eso era algo que había aprendido con el paso de los años. Nunca muestres todas tus cartas al contrario. No al menos en la primera partida.

Un grito resonó en el aire e incrementó su ki, lanzándose de nuevo al ataque en una maraña de brazos y pies que buscaban un lugar donde golpear, o un golpe que parar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Todas las miradas de sala de control, estaban puestas en la pantalla central de la misma, donde, se difundía la cruenta lucha que se desarrollaba entre Brolly y Vegeta.

-Maldita sea-. Bramó Nappa en voz baja. Sus ojos eran los únicos que, disimuladamente, observaban uno de los pequeños monitores, ahora inundado de rayas parpadeantes, anunciando el final de la emisión.

No estaba seguro del porqué la cámara había dejado de funcionar, quizás un disparo perdido de energía de los muchos que en la última hora surcaban todo el palacio, pero lo cierto era que, se producía en el peor momento posible.

Respiró, convencido de lo visto antes del infortunado suceso y es que, sin lugar a dudas, era aquella esclava la que había abordado la nave que Paragus le tenía preparada. ¡Raditz había cumplido!

Ahora tan sólo le quedaba esperar.

Los minutos se sucedían con rapidez y, aunque trató como el resto de concentrarse en la pelea, todos sus pensamientos estaban puestos en aquella mujer y en aquella nave. No tenía ningún sentimiento concreto al respecto, no sentía la culpa aguijoneando su conciencia, tal vez porque carecía de esta o simplemente, porque estaba convencido de la necesidad de sus acciones.

A pesar de estar quebrantando la voluntad del príncipe, aquello no podía considerarse una traición. No al menos desde su punto de vista. Desde el día en que su infortunada madre fue repudiada, había cuidado de él. Lo educó de acuerdo a las costumbres de su pueblo y de su noble destino y estaba convencido de que, llegado el momento, bajo su reinado alcanzarían las más altas cotas de poder y gloría.

Por eso cuando, y a pesar del esfuerzo de su pupilo en negarlo, fue consciente de los sentimientos que resquebrajaban la dura coraza con la que siempre se revestía, supo que tenía que hacer alguna cosa. La debilidad de Vegeta era la debilidad del imperio y por ende la del pueblo saiyajin. Tan sólo actuaba en consecuencia. No era nada personal, sencillamente cumplía con su deber.

Una alarma de color rojo, se iluminó en uno de los pupitres y comenzó a emitir un estridente pitido atrayendo la atención del soldado sentado frente al mismo que, descompuso por un instante su semblante y comenzó a manipular controles y botones.

-¡Señor!-. Dijo buscándolo nervioso con la mirada- Una nave ha abandonado el muelle dieciséis y se dirige dispuesta a atravesar la atmósfera.

Nappa se aproximó al monitor mostrando fingido hastío y examinó en el localizador, el punto que se movía rápidamente alejándose de Vegetasei. Pudo haberlo pensado mejor o arrepentirse en el último momento pero, no había duda en su voz cuando pronunció la orden.

-Conoces perfectamente el protocolo de emergencia así que: dispara.

El soldado asintió con la cabeza, introdujo unas coordenadas en el panel y accionó el dispositivo.

Contuvo la respiración mientras el radar, marcaba de forma intermitente la presencia de aquellas dos cargas que se dirigían, imparables ya, a su objetivo. Su corazón se aceleró por la tensión. Tan sólo tendría una oportunidad. Los segundos transcurrieron eternos y finalmente, el impacto.

Había sido un certero disparo.

Inhaló sonoramente para recuperar el aliento contenido. Estaba hecho.

-Analiza los datos y trata de averiguar quién diablos viajaba en esa nave-. Ordenó tranquilamente, al tiempo que prestaba atención, ahora sí, al combate que todavía se retransmitía en la pantalla central.

Una sonrisa satisfecha adornó su rostro.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jadeaban, mirándose en la distancia. Los desgarrones de sus trajes, las abolladas armaduras, las huellas de sus golpes y la sangre, eran claras muestras de la violencia con que habían peleado y digo habían, porque, en esos momentos ambos eran conscientes de la cercanía del final. En el silencio, la crispación de sus rostros acompañada por la tensión extrema de los músculos auguraba el último ataque.

Comenzaron a acumular en sus extremidades toda la energía que, con sus ya mermadas fuerzas, eran capaces de reunir.

Gritaron al unísono, extendiendo sus palmas hacía delante y sus kis se estrellaron en medio de un ensordecedor estruendo. Empujaban sin piedad, luchando por mantener su posición porque, vacilar en aquellos momentos, marcaba la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte.

Vegeta sentía como sus pies se clavaban en el suelo tratando de no retroceder un ápice, aferrándose con desesperación a su orgullo, tenía que ganar a toda costa y no por demostrar en su soberbia que era el mejor, no para resarcirse, no por defender un imperio que le pertenecía. En su fuero interno quería vivir, tenía motivos para vivir. Dio un paso adelante, gracias al soplo de vitalidad que estos pensamientos insuflaron en su espíritu y tuvo la certeza de haber vencido.

Su energía arrinconó a Brolly, que, a duras penas podía mantener la distancia que la separaba de su pecho.

Un último esfuerzo y todo habría acabado.

Los hechos se sucedieron tan repentinamente que, su cerebro no pudo registrarlos con exactitud. Tan sólo oyó un desgarrador: "No" a su izquierda, seguido de un destello. Su contrincante aprovechó ese momento de desconcierto, para evitar de lleno el impacto y la onda de la explosión, sobre una de las pocas paredes que se mantenía en píe, los impulsó hacia atrás haciéndoles caer al suelo.

Confundido, pasó la vista a su alrededor tratando de averiguar, entre la espesa columna de humo, que estaba pasando. Sus ojos se toparon con el cuerpo inerte de Kyabetsu tirado delante de él. La herida sangrante se dejaba ver, entre el boquete abierto en la armadura, en el lugar donde su corazón había dejado de latir. Más allá la figura de Paragus contemplaba conmocionado la desgarradora visión. Sus ojos se clavaron en él.

No sabía en que momento, ambos entraron en escena. Concentrado en acabar con Brolly, el resto de lo acontecido a su alrededor había quedado relegado a un segundo plano por lo que, solamente, podía esbozar una borrosa visión de lo sucedido. Paragus trató de aprovechar su descuido para atacarlo a traición, pero tenía la imagen de Kyabetsu gritando e interponiéndose en su camino y ahora, ella estaba muerta.

Notó un sabor amargo en su boca. ¡Como cambia la percepción sobre alguien en un instante! Aquella mujer a la que tantas veces había humillado, despreciándola como la vil traidora que pensaba era, lo había salvado. Entregando a cambio su vida en un gesto, digno del más noble de los élites.

No podía dejar de mirar su cadáver, allí, sobre el destrozado y frío suelo. Sus cabellos esparcidos, su rostro tranquilo, apacible. Ella había hecho honor a su estirpe y él, se prometió a sí mismo, restituir el orgullo perdido y resarcirla de las injusticias cometidas. No importaba la deslealtad de su familia, ni sus actos anteriores pues, el precio que había pagado era demasiado alto. Con su muerte expiaba todas sus culpas.

Paragus, que se había quedado absorto ante el cuerpo yaciente de Kyabetsu, pareció volver en sí y dando un paso adelante formó con rapidez una nueva bola de energía, sin duda con intención de atacarlo, pero ésta, ni tan siquiera llegó a formarse totalmente en su mano. Un hilillo de sangre se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios y lentamente se tambaleó cayendo hacia delante.

A su espalda, la figura imponente de Raditz hizo su aparición.

¡En que maldito momento se había vuelto descuidado! Era, la segunda vez en menos de un minuto que alguien le salvaba la vida.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar. ¿Qué diablos había pasado con Brolly?

Entre el humo grisáceo que aún los rodeaba pudo distinguir, la conocida silueta de Karifurawa arrastrando el inconsciente cuerpo de su hijo, tras la puerta abierta del hangar dieciséis.

Sus miradas se encontraron un instante, antes de que la entrada comenzara a cerrarse. El fulgor satisfecho en los ojos de ella, lo hizo estremecer con la certeza de que debía encontrar a su padre. Corrió en un intento vano de atraparla. Sus manos se aferraron a la fina hendidura, tratando de separar la doble hoja de metal. Puso todo su empeño y escasas fuerzas en abrirla. Raditz acudió en su ayuda. Tarde. Cuando lograron su objetivo la nave corría ya fuera de la pista de despegue.

- Ve a la sala de control y avisa a Nappa-. Ordenó con cierta desesperación.- Rápido.

El tercera clase obedeció al instante perdiéndose, velozmente, entre los pasillos. Recorrió con la vista el desierto hangar. El recuerdo de Bulma volvió a hacerse presente. Concentrado en la pelea se había olvidado de ella. Trató de sentir su ki sin éxito.

¿Qué diablos había pasado tras aquellas puertas? Se preguntó en su carrera a los aposentos del rey. Entre los nervios del momento, la angustia hacía de nuevo su triunfal aparición, revolviendo su estomago y presionando sin piedad sus latentes sienes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A pesar del raído traje y de las heridas que desgarraban su cuerpo, su porte mostraba el mismo orgullo de siempre. Se detuvo lejos de la cama, estudiando en la distancia la figura sobre la misma, el rostro mortalmente pálido y el rictus de dolor en sus fruncidos labios.

El semblante serio de Vegeta, no mostraba ninguna emoción respecto a la imagen de su yaciente padre en aquel lamentable estado, y no era, ese afán de ocultar permanente sus pensamientos lo que provocaba su impasibilidad. No tenía porque mostrar lo que no sentía.

Por supuesto, lamentaba el terrible final de aquel saiyajin que durante años había regido su destino, le enfurecía la traición de su muerte y las consecuencias de la misma para el imperio, pero, sería un error engañarse a sí mismo tratando de fingir una preocupación o una lástima que no existían.

Con paso firme caminó despacio hasta el lecho. Su progenitor abrió los ojos y volteó ligeramente la cabeza para fijar en él, unas pupilas que traslucían cosas que prefería seguir ignorando. Desvió la vista. No quería saber. Ya no.

La apenas audible voz del monarca llegó a sus oídos en un susurro y tuvo que llevar una rodilla al suelo, inclinándose sobre él, para poder entender lo que decía.

- Fue Karifurawaa…-. Murmuró moviendo despacio sus labios- Ella… ella mató… a tu… madre.

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire reverberando en los surcos de su razón. Se irguió de improviso y le clavó unos ojos llenos de incredulidad y rabia. No dijo nada, no hizo nada, tan sólo continuó mirándolo fijamente.

Estaba furioso, pero podía perfectamente controlar su ira. Asimiló la pérdida de su madre tiempo atrás, cuando era un niño, el dolor era un amargo recuerdo y la rabia contenida, durante todos aquellos años, se diluyó en el rencor hace mucho.

La verdad no cambiaba las cosas, simplemente le daba un motivo más para el desprecio y la venganza.

Se levantó despacio, leyendo la súplica en la velada mirada de su padre.

-Eso no te exculpa de su muerte-. Escupió, consciente de la dureza con que se pronunciaba-. No fuiste el ejecutor pero fuiste la causa.- No era posible el olvido, no había lugar para el perdón. Hizo una pausa, antes de continuar sin dejar de observarlo fríamente en la distancia. - No busques redención donde no la hay. Karifurawaa pagará por lo que hizo, simplemente me has dado una razón más para odiarla.

El rey trató de volver a hablar pero no pudo, alargó el brazo hacia su hijo en un último intento de comprensión y se revolvió, victima de los espasmos, hasta que dejó de respirar.

Contempló, impasible, su muerte. Nunca la imaginó así. Ni tan siquiera quería regocijarse en su penoso final largamente esperado. Con pasmosa tranquilidad le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

Recorrió despacio y en silencio los pasillos de palacio, sin ser consciente de las idas y venidas de los soldados con los que se cruzaba, para entrar en sus aposentos mientras buscaba instintivamente su ki.

La mujer no estaba allí.

Deshaciendo los cierres laterales de su armadura la dejó caer sonoramente al suelo. Tambaleante, se acercó a la cama para desplomase sobre la misma. Pasó las manos por la extensión de su cabello y las enlazó finalmente bajo su cabeza.

Ahora, mucho más sereno, sentía una punzada cadenciosa en la boca del estomago, un temor opresivo que atenazaba sus entrañas. Algo no andaba bien y lo sabía. Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. Sus músculos, dolorosamente tirantes, trataban de relajarse pero su subconsciente se obligaba a mantener la tensión.

¡¿Dónde diablos estaba Bulma?!

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se incorporará sobresaltado, la energía le reveló de quién se trataba.

- Adelante-. Permitió al tiempo que se levantaba.

El desasosiego se apoderó de él, erizando al instante, el vello de su nuca al observar a Nappa que, acababa de entrar en la habitación hecho un manojo de nervios. Su rostro no hacía presentir nada bueno, el miedo era demasiado evidente y el imperceptible temblor de su cuerpo delataba la angustia que sin duda estaba sufriendo.

- Señor-. Dijo éste con una reverencia e, hizo una pausa para respirar sonoramente. -La nave en que Brolly y Karifurawa huyeron, ha conseguido burlar nuestras defensas abandonando Vegetasei.- Confesó con aflicción bajando la vista al suelo, en espera de una reacción, que presumía no sería agradable, ante la noticia de que sus enemigos habían conseguido sobrevivir.

Transcurrieron varios segundos de inusitada calma. Ante la falta de interés Nappa, se atrevió al fin a levantar sus ojos para mirar la estática figura del príncipe plantada frente a él. Nada delataba la tempestad que hubiera jurado, sus palabras provocarían.

-Señor-. Trató de llamar de nuevo su atención, dudando de si realmente lo había escuchado.

-Mi padre ha muerto-. Replicó éste con tranquilidad. El semblante del comandante se descompuso al instante impactado por lo que acababa de oír. Sus labios se movieron tratando de balbucear una respuesta coherente, que al parecer no encontró. – Fue Karifurawa- continuó, imperturbable, sin ninguna emoción en su voz. – Ella mató también a mi madre- Y ahora el fulgor furioso de sus ojos revelaron la rabia que sin lugar a dudas, hervía dentro de él.

- Yo- susurró con dificultad- No sé que decir. Lamento profundamente haberlos dejado escapar y asumiré mi responsabilidad…

-¡Basta!- Bramó atajando sus disculpas. - Ya nos ocuparemos de eso en su momento.- Bajó el tono de su voz.- Quiero todo funcionando con normalidad enseguida. Los funerales por la muerte del rey y Kyabetsu serán celebrados lo antes posible y prepara lo necesario para la coronación. Mientras tanto trataremos de averiguar quienes son los aliados de Paragus y limpiaremos el imperio. Los traidores deben ser castigados. ¡Me ocuparé de ellos, personalmente!

-Cómo ordenéis-. Contestó con sorpresa asintiendo con la cabeza. Hizo una pausa antes de decidirse a seguir hablando consciente de que, lo que iba a desvelar desataría al fin la ira que, a duras penas, contenía tras esa muralla de racionalidad que parecia haber levantado en su cerebro.- Hay algo más que debéis saber. – El príncipe enarcó una de sus cejas mirándolo con ansiedad y presintió la verdad –Durante el combate con Brolly, una primera nave fue abatida cuando trataba de abandonar Vegetasei- Bajó la vista evitando mirarlo directamente a la cara- Creo que debería ver la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad. He ordenado que la reproduzcan en el monitor de vuestros aposentos.

Indeciso y de nuevo tembloroso, Nappa, se aproximó a la pantalla situada en una de las paredes y la accionó. Tecleó una clave en el control empotrado bajo la misma y ésta comenzó a emitir un conjunto de rayas aleatorias que, finalmente desaparecieron tras una nítida imagen.

Vegeta, contuvo la respiración ante la visión del hangar dieciséis. Supo lo que aquella grabación le revelaría. Lo sabía, desde el principio, desde que finalizó el combate con Brolly, desde que dejo de sentir su ki. Había tratado de ignorar, a toda costa las señales, pero no podía huir permanentemente de la realidad que estaba a punto de explotarle en la cara.

No quería confirmar sus sospechas, porque mientras fueran eso, sospechas, la esperanza aún tenía una oportunidad.

Ante el desconcierto de Nappa, recorrió con rapidez la distancia que los separaba y detuvo la película. Un tenso silencio se hizo entre ellos. Sus miradas se perdían en la congelada imagen mientras la atmósfera se densificaba a su alrededor.

-Tienes trabajo que hacer, así que empieza a hacerlo cuanto antes-. Dijo con rudeza sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, invitándolo a marcharse. Quería estar solo.

No tuvo que repetírselo. Tentar la suerte que hasta el momento parecía haberlo acompañado, no entraba dentro de sus planes. Realmente no deseaba estar allí cuando él reaccionara a todo lo acontecido, porque por mucho que su reflexiva actitud lo estuviera sorprendiendo, tenía la certeza de que desaparecería en cuanto tomara conciencia de lo sucedido. La posibilidad de que llegara a descubrir la verdad lo aterraba.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas y durante mucho rato no hizo ademán de moverse, continuó allí plantado, rígido como una estatua hecha de la más dura piedra. Todo lo que durante años había alimentado su odio, la deseada muerte de su padre, la ansiada corona sobre su cabeza, el orgullo de ser el más fuerte o el fantasma eterno de su madre acompañándolo siempre en su venganza, parecía ahora tan lejano.

No podía recordar con exactitud en que momento abandonó en el camino las cosas que alguna vez significaron algo para él, pero así era y no tenía sentido negarlo. Estaba confuso, hasta hacía apenas unos meses su vida se cimentaba sobre un destino que, repentinamente, descubría carecía de importancia. ¿Cómo volver a sustentar tu existencia sobre algo en lo que has dejado de creer? No tenía la más remota idea, pero era hora de enfrentar estoicamente sus temores.

Accionó de nuevo el monitor y las imágenes comenzaron a pasar a cámara lenta ante sus ojos.

Ver la grácil figura de Bulma, cubierta por esa túnica horrible que durante días alimentó sus fantasías, envío una descarga eléctrica a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y el recuerdo de su primer encuentro inundó su mente. Sus manos se hicieron puños, pero no era su cuello suave lo que apretaba entre los mismos esta vez. Las uñas se clavaron dolorosamente en la carne y el pecho apenas podía contener los frenéticos latidos del corazón, bombeando oxígeno, urgentemente, a cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

La vio subir vacilante a aquella nave, sintió como propia la lucha, la incertidumbre, el desconsuelo en sus pupilas apesadumbradas y presas de la tristeza, el imperceptible fulgor de esperanza en su mirada. Oyó la disculpa pronunciada sólo para él, el conocido timbre de su voz murmurando un: _"perdóname"_ silencioso. Cerró los ojos y el aire pareció saturarse de su perfume y luego, todo se volvió negro, impreciso, ajeno.

Entonces la rabia estalló en su interior con fuerza demoledora.

Su puño, se hundió violentamente sobre aquella pantalla que se resquebrajó alrededor del mismo en mil pedazos, arañando la piel, cortándola, clavándose en ella. No se detuvo, la arrancó estrellándola contra el suelo, pateándola vehementemente en el mismo una y otra vez. Recorrió la habitación destrozando todo a su paso y continuó en su ciega búsqueda, arrasando sin tregua lo que encontraba en su locura.

Jadeando, gritando.

Y cuando no quedó un solo objeto en pie, comenzó a golpear salvajemente las paredes, sin descanso, salpicándolas con la sangre que se escurría por sus destrozados nudillos. No podía parar, no quería parar. Parar significaba aceptar y él no estaba preparado para admitir la verdad.

La odió, deseó mil veces tener entre sus manos el cuello de Bulma y apretar, apretar como aquella primera vez hasta sentir la vida escapar de su cuerpo. Castigarla, por marcharse, por abandonarlo, por atreverse a morir dejándolo solo.

Solo.

Los golpes se hicieron menos intensos, espaciándose progresivamente.

La neblina roja de la furia pasaba y en su lugar el desasosiego vaciaba el estomago. Derrotado, se dejó caer de rodillas en medio del caos reinante, apoyando las palmas en el suelo y hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros. Gotas de sudor perlaban su frente por el esfuerzo y comenzó a sentirlo: dolor. Intenso, atroz, extremo. Extendiéndose dentro de él. No era algo físico pero resultaba insoportable. Lo consumía calcinando sus entrañas, perforando sus tímpanos, estrangulando su garganta hasta casi asfixiarlo.

Solo otra vez.

Un alarido estremecedor escapó de sus labios.

No podía haberla perdido. Era suya, por siempre, para siempre, su más preciada posesión. Él la había encontrado, él la había poseído, él la quería a su lado y ella no tenía ningún derecho a dejarse matar.

Y dolía. Y el dolor era como un hierro al rojo vivo clavándose en cada uno de sus órganos vitales. Y tenía que doler, porque ese era el invisible hilo que todavía lo ataba a la mujer. Y supo que no dejaría de doler, que nada mitigaría jamás la tortura de su perdida.

El tiempo dejó de tener importancia, podían haber pasado horas o simples minutos cuando la culpa, sacudió una conciencia cuya existencia desconocía y cientos de reproches atacaron despiadadamente su mente. Quizás si no se hubiera dejado engañar, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, si la soberbia no lo hubiera cegado, si hubiera sabido renunciar a tiempo, si la hubiera dejado marchar, si hubiera abandonado su orgullo… quizás, ella aún estaría viva y él, no sería de nuevo esclavo de su origen, de su mundo, de esa ira sempiterna corroyendo su espíritu.

Y la culpa era implacable en su castigo. Y su resucitada alma volvió a morir justo en aquel instante.

Como siempre y para siempre solo

El azar le había brindado una oportunidad y el azar se la había quitado. Pero, esos meses en que consiguió burlar al destino acompañarían por siempre su soledad. Un recuerdo teñido de azul, un momento para paladear el sabor de libertad y en adelante, muchas noches aciagas rememorando aquellos días en que, por primera y última vez, se permitió sentir.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Nunca nadie me dijo que el dolor se sentía como se siente el miedo... La misma tensión en el estómago, el mismo desasosiego."_ _C.S. LEWIS_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

FIN

_Bueno, y hasta aquí llegamos. ¿Es realmente éste el final? Para opiniones, quejas y preguntas ya sabéis donde encontrarme._

_Agradezco como siempre a __**Midory **__el beteo. Agradezco mucho a __**LuPiiTha, Shadir,**__**NOMICA y sofi-chan**__ sus reviews para el anterior capítulo. _

_Gracias también a los que leyeron (¿fueron muchos?) _

_Prometí un epílogo y lo tendréis en unos días, hasta entonces que la suerte os colme de favores._

… _Nos leemos pronto…_


	21. EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO

Mientras me coloco mi nueva y flamante armadura, con el emblema de la unidad del príncipe grabado sobre el pecho, no puedo apartar de mi mente todo lo sucedido.

Sé, exactamente, en que momento escuché una conciencia que nunca imaginé tener.

Me siento al filo de la cama para calzar mis botas y reflexiono sobre ello. Fijo la vista en la pared que tengo enfrente y mi mirada se pierde a través de la misma.

Quizás, nunca logre entender que fue lo que me empujó aquel día a destruir aquella cámara, a hacer descender a mi hermano y a ambas mujeres de la nave que Paragus había preparado, a recorrer temeroso los muelles para esconderlos en un carguero con rumbo desconocido, a esperar, ansioso, la partida de éste hasta verlo desaparecer y respirar tranquilo cuando su estela se perdió en el espacio.

Y aunque no lo comprenda, tengo la certeza de que mis actos no fueron fruto del azar ni de un momentáneo impulso, pues, recuerdo con absoluta claridad el instante en que recobré la cordura.

"_- Gracias-. Murmuró y nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo._

_- No he dicho que vaya a hacerlo-. Respondí secamente._

_-Pero sé que lo harás…-"_

Me conocía, incluso mejor que yo mismo. Nunca fui un misterio para él.

Jamás trataré de averiguar qué ha sido de ellos, no me interesa, mi lugar esta aquí, en este planeta, entre los míos. Tan sólo espero que haya servido de algo y Kakarotto disfrute, al fin, de la ansiada libertad que siempre persiguió.

Se hace tarde, levantándome, tomo mi capa y camino hasta la puerta maldiciéndome mentalmente por mi debilidad.

Mientras recorro los pasillos del palacio, no puedo evitar que, una irónica sonrisa de medio lado aflore en mis labios. Recuperé a tiempo las riendas de mi vida. Al final, la marioneta dejó de moverse al compás de la música que tocaban para ella.

¡Cuanta razón tenía el miserable de Nappa! Logré contentarlos a todos. Jugué mis cartas y gané.

Me detengo ante la puerta que golpeo con los nudillos, esperando permiso para traspasarla. Nada sucede. Vuelvo a llamar, ahora con un poco más de brío, manteniéndome firme, aguardando impaciente.

De nuevo el silencio.

Haciendo acopio de valor tomo el pomo y lo hago girar adentrándome en la semipenumbra de la habitación.

Vegeta, vestido con su traje de gala, se encuentra de pie con la mirada perdida más allá de los cristales. La tenue luz de la luna al anochecer se refleja en el dorado metal y recorta su figura inmóvil, delineándola, perfectamente, en un juego de claroscuros fantasmagórico.

Encamino dubitativo mis pasos hasta él, no necesito mirar por encima de su hombro porque sé exactamente que está observando, lo sé desde que he entrado, incluso antes.

Ha pasado horas en el mismo lugar, torturándose en la visión de ese árbol que ha hecho plantar frente a su ventana. Una punzada de remordimiento recorre mi cuerpo, desde el estomago hasta la garganta.

Tragó gruesamente tratando de recuperar el dominio sobre mí mismo y me obligo a no pensar.

-Es la hora-. Digo.

Él no se inmuta, durante unos segundos que se me hacen eternos. Gira lentamente la cabeza y clava sobre mí unos ojos negros cómo la noche para volver la vista al pelado tronco.

-¿Sabes que la hoja del lukior tiene la rara cualidad de apoderarse del subconsciente y desvelarte mientras duermes tus más escondidos anhelos? No sé si será verdad-. Dice en una voz cargada de resentimiento, ira y tristeza- Aunque yo no lo necesito, sé exactamente que deseo-. Concluye en una confesión dolorosa, que hace que la culpa fluya dentro de mí con más fuerza.

Resuenan en mis oídos las palabras que una vez pronuncié: _"Mis lealtades, al igual que las tuyas, también son para este imperio" _y me aferro a ellas como tabla de salvación, dándome un nuevo motivo de porqué hago todo esto.

-Llegaremos tarde a la coronación-. Le recuerdo.

Respira profundamente y se voltea, dispuesto al fin a abandonar sus pensamientos. Su rostro siempre sombrío parece haberse endurecido aún más durante estos últimos días. Con paso firme camina hacía mí para pasarme, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Lo sigo en silencio. Con la certeza de que hago lo correcto.

Mi instinto me hace volver la vista y observar la silueta del lukior que, mece sus secas ramas golpeadas por la brisa que parece haberse levantado. Testigo mudo de algo que desde el principio estaba condenado, por más que un viejo árbol se empeñe en hacerme presente lo contrario.

En apenas unas horas será rey y acabará olvidándose de todo.

Me engaño para aliviar mi recién estrenada conciencia. No existe el olvido. Puedo leerlo nítidamente a través de una mirada otrora impenetrable y ahora velada por la pérdida.

Soy un saiyajin me digo, reafirmándome orgulloso en mi raza, en la sangre que calienta mi entrañas. Nuestra fuerza se sustenta en el sacrificio. No hay libertad para el príncipe de los saijayins. Yo lo sé y él, nunca debió soñar con romper las cadenas que, irremediablemente, lo unen a su origen.

Los designios del imperio no pueden estar sujetos a absurdos sentimientos que, no debieron darse el lujo de intentar competir con el destino.

Y aún así la salve y con ella a su hijo, ese primogénito del que jamás tendrá conocimiento, porqué así debe ser, porqué está escrito, él nos conducirá hasta la gloría de ser los más poderosos.

Acelero mi paso tratando de alcanzar a Vegeta que ha salido ya de la habitación. Tomo el pomo para cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas sin poder evitar mirar atrás, una última vez.

Levanto la vista al estrellado cielo y pienso que quizás, muy lejos, en este mismo momento, un saijayin y dos mujeres contemplan las mismas estrellas y unos iris azules, titilan sobre un vientre henchido de vida y por un breve instante de tiempo, casi puedo paladear el sabor de la esperanza.

Soy un saiyajin, me digo mientras camino junto al futuro rey, aquel que gobernará a la raza más temida, aquel llamado a convertirse en el más fuerte, el orgulloso e indestructible guerrero.

Por siempre, el ser más infeliz del universo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_El secreto de un buen jugador es saber descubrir que espera el otro, y saber hacer creer_ _que va a obtenerlo"_ Ken Burns

.

.

.

Bien, y éste si es el final. Juro que intenté mil veces idear un escenario coherente donde todos fueran felices, pero para mi desgracia no lo logré. Por eso les escribí este epílogo, porque quiero dejar una puerta abierta a la esperanza, así que, simplemente… ¡dejad volar vuestra imaginación!

Gracias a: **sofi-chan, Midory, LuPiiTha, Nomica, Shadir, casandra y any chan,** Por su review para el último capítulo. Contesté los que pude, el resto, lo hago desde aquí.

A **sofi- chan**, decirle que lamento mucho que el final no sea el esperado. Pero como he explicado anteriormente es, yo creo, el único coherente.

A **casandra **y** any chan** bueno, no esperaba que nadie pidiera una continuación. Siempre he creído en eso de que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas. Aunque, tal vez any chan tenga razón y el destino, dijo eso de que siempre estuvieran juntos (me encantó esta frase)… pero no fue su destino inmediato.

Y ahora sí que sí. Ya puedo colgar el cartel de completo. Pero antes los últimos y merecidos agradecimientos. ¡Y tengo tanto que agradecer!

Gracias a: _**Midory**_**,** por todo, por el beteo, por confiar en mí, por los ánimos, por su paciencia, por su buen humor. Con toda certeza, no hubiera llegado nunca hasta aquí sin ella.

Gracias a: _**LuPhiiTha, Shadir, NOMICA, Patty, sakuno, Darkalma, Scarleth Draven, Kurayami k, SmallPuppe, Marby18, kasou, eVeLY, lokisAnim, chispeg, Oscurita XuXu, merlina, Orphee Girl, Kyokoxx, inia3, **__**miki-Chan, sofia-cha**_**n, casandra** y **any chan** por haberme dejado algún review (algunas dejaron muchos, mil gracias para cada uno de ellos). Fueron el mejor regalo que pudieron hacerme.

Gracias a: Los que añadieron mi fic a su lista de favoritos. ¡Casi no podía creerlo!

Gracias a: los que leyeron anónimamente. Sólo espero no haberlos defraudado.

Como siempre desearos que, en la tómbola de la fortuna, os toque sólo buena suerte ;)

…Hasta pronto…


End file.
